Fairy Tail A Celestial Hunter Story
by Brunadsc
Summary: Incapaz de aguentar a ignorância, a rejeição e as maldades de seu pai, Lucy Heartfilia foge de casa com apenas 12 anos, levando consigo mesma uma mochila com roupas e suas preciosas Chaves Celestiais. Ela caminha sozinha por alguns dias até que chega à guilda Fairy Tail, cuja a sede fica na cidade de Magnólia. Ao lado de novos amigos e do seu amor, Lucy viverá muitas aventuras.
1. 1 - Chegando a Fairy Tail de Guilda

**Nota: ****Essa é uma fanfic de Fairy Tail um pouco diferente, porque eu meio que estarei registrando toda a história do anime / mangá. Ele conta como a história foi contada por Lucy ter entrado na culpa antes de encontrar com Natsu e Happy em Hargeon. Já avisarei que um fanfic é gênero yuri, ou seja, Lucy não é capturada com Natsu, mas é capturada com Erza. Se você não gosta desse tipo de conteúdo, então não leia. Fairy Tail e seus personagens pertencentes ao seu criador Hiro Mashima. Esta é apenas uma adaptação ao meu olhar. Boa leitura e me desculpe caso tenha algum erro ortográfico.**

**Capítulo 1 – Chegando a guilda Fairy Tail**

_Ano X779_

As lágrimas embaçam sua visão, mas Lucy continuou em frente, sem se dar ao trabalho de olhar para trás, para a sua antiga casa. Ela não queria mais voltar para aquele lugar. Nunca mais em toda a sua vida ela queria ser infeliz, pois era exatamente assim que ela estava se sentindo.

Desde a morte de sua mãe, Layla Heartfilia, Lucy se sentiu solitária e abandonada, nem mesmo seu próprio pai lhe dava mais atenção e carinho, era como se ele não se importasse mais com a menina ou não quisesse mais vê-la. Aquilo era insuportável demais para uma criança de doze anos aguentar, Lucy sentia como se tivesse perdido, não apenas a mãe, mas o seu pai também.

Enquanto caminhava pela floresta escura, Lucy se lembrou do ocorrido de mais cedo naquele dia.

...

* * *

_Uma pequena Lucy corria e saltitava toda feliz e contente pelos corredores, seguindo seu caminho até o escritório de seu pai. Ela carregava uma bolinha de arroz, enfeitada com uma carinha feliz. Ela tinha visto Aedo, o cozinheiro da família Heartfilia, fazendo há poucos dias e pediu para ele lhe ensinar._

_Lucy ficou tão feliz e orgulhosa quando conseguiu fazer sua primeira bolinha de arroz, que quis imediatamente dá-la ao seu pai. Ela queria que ele ficasse feliz por ela ter feito seu almoço. Ela correu toda agitada e alegre até o escritório de seu pai e ao ficar em frente às grandes portas duplas de madeira, ela bateu duas vezes e entrou quando lhe foi permitido._

_Jude Heartfilia era um homem de pele clara, cabelos loiro escuro, bigode bem feito com o mesmo tom loiro escuro e olhos pretos. Ele era um empresário de sucesso, proprietário da Heartfilia Konzern, que é uma das empresas mais ricas e reconhecíveis do Reino de Fiore. Após a morte de sua esposa, Jude passou a se dedicar cada vez mais a sua empresa, o que o fez negligenciar sua única filha._

_Assim que entrou no escritório do pai, a pequena Lucy correu até ele, sentado em sua mesa, com a bolinha de arroz em mãos._

_— Olha papai! Eu fiz uma bolinha de arroz com uma carinha feliz! — Disse a menina se aproximando toda sorridente, erguendo sua "arte" para Jude. — Eu fiz pra você comer e ter energia pra poder trabalhar!_

_Sem nem se dar ao esforço de desviar seus olhos dos vários documentos que lia e assinava, Jude apenas resmungou._

_— Estou muito ocupado agora, Lucy. Depois eu vejo isso._

_A menina sentiu uma pequena pontada de tristeza, mas não deixou que aquilo a desanimasse._

_— Ah, entendi... — Abrindo um sorriso, ela acrescentou. — Então, eu vou deixar aqui e você come depois, okay papai? Ah, papai, você lembra que hoje é..._

_Sem deixar que Lucy terminasse de falar, Jude bate com força na bolinha de arroz, que cai no chão e se desfaz._

_Lucy olha para o pai com o rosto assustado. Ela não estava esperando aquela reação dele. Sentiu suas pernas ficando levemente trêmulas._

_— Você é surda? Não me ouviu não, Lucy?! — Ele falou, aumentando o tom de sua voz._

_— Des-desculpa... — Pediu a menina tropeçando nas palavras, se afastando devagar do pai. — M-mas..._

_— Para de me atrapalhar, Lucy! — Gritou se levantando de sua mesa, apoiando as mãos sobre ela. — Você sabe muito bem que temos pessoas que cozinham para nós! Para de ficar perdendo tempo com essas bobagens! E já que aparentemente, você tem tempo para fazer isso, pode muito bem estudar formas de se governar um império! Você entendeu, Lucy? Saia imediatamente daqui!_

_Com os olhos lacrimejando e assustada demais para dizer alguma coisa, Lucy saiu correndo do escritório do pai, sem olhar para trás, e foi direto para o seu quarto._

_"Hoje é meu aniversário e eu queria passar ele com o papai! Eu não aguento mais isso! Eu quero ir embora daqui!"_

_..._

* * *

E foi assim que a pequena Lucy Heartfilia decidiu fugir de casa.

Mais cedo naquele dia, ela chamou seu Espírito Celestial, Aquarius (ela tinha a fisionomia de uma sereia, com longos cabelos azuis bem claro, sua cauda de peixe era também azul, um top de biquíni azul escuro um tanto revelador, carregando consigo uma ânfora.) que havia ficado furiosa com a menina por ela ter a invocado a partir de um copo de água, mas a pequena logo se desculpou e lhe contou tudo o que havia acontecido e que queria ajuda para fugir de casa. É claro que no começo, o Espírito se recusou, mas então ela se lembrou do quanto a menina sofreu com a morte da sua mãe, que era sua antiga mestra, e do quanto seu pai a maltratava. Foram dois longos anos levando essa vida e estava mais do que óbvio que Lucy não iria aguentar mais. Soltando um suspiro, Aquarius explicou passo a passo do que Lucy teria que fazer para fugir de casa.

Com tudo pronto, só restava esperar anoitecer para que ela saísse sem que ninguém percebesse.

Aquela floresta não era nem um pouco amistosa para uma criança e muito menos indicada para se passear, ainda mais durante a noite e no decorrer dos dias. Mesmo com a luz de um pequeno lacrima iluminando seu caminho, não deixava de ser assustadora. Lucy se lembrava das palavras que Aquarius havia lhe dito mais cedo.

...

* * *

_— Siga em frente pela floresta, vai demorar alguns dias, mas em algum momento você chegará na cidade e assim que você chegar, vá até uma estação de trem e compre uma passagem para Magnólia._

_— Mas porque Magnólia? — Perguntou Lucy._

_— Você irá entender quando chegar na cidade. Enquanto isso, coma bem e descanse o máximo que puder até a noite. Pegue um pouco de comida e água para esses dias. Se precisar de algo, chame Câncer, está bem?_

_A menina assentiu, enquanto fechava sua mochila._

_— Ótimo! E tenha cuidado ao andar na floresta. Se estiver em perigo, trate de chamar a mim ou ao Câncer. Está claro?_

_— Sim, Aquarius._

_..._

* * *

Respirando fundo, Lucy continuou seu caminho, andando devagar e olhando atentamente para todos os lados. Se sentia ansiosa por ter fugido de casa, mas estava feliz por ter tido coragem para fazer isso. Por mais que ela tivesse a companhia de seus Espíritos e dos empregados que trabalhavam na grande Mansão dos Heartfilia, dois anos sofrendo sozinha foi demais para o seu pequeno coraçãozinho aguentar e o "surto" de raiva de seu pai, foi a gota d'água para ela.

Ainda seguindo em frente, de acordo com as instruções de seu Espírito Aquarius, e depois de um certo tempo, no qual ela já não fazia mais ideia, pois haviam se passado alguns dias, Lucy finalmente conseguiu avistar ao longe outras luzes. Ela ignorou toda a exaustão, cansaço e fome que sentia e correu naquela direção o mais rápido que conseguia, ficando muito aliviada em ver que havia conseguido chegar em uma pequena cidadezinha. Ela se lembrava de pouca coisa do lugar, já que a menina dificilmente saia de casa e se tornou praticamente impossível após a morte de sua mãe.

Caminhando com o máximo de calma que conseguia, Lucy continuou em frente, sempre olhando para todos os lados, procurando pela estação de trem. Não tinha quase ninguém nas ruas, a maioria dos moradores já estavam dormindo ou se preparando para dormirem dentro de suas respectivas casas, mas sempre havia um ou outro que chegava um pouco mais tarde, devido ao seu horário de trabalho, ou até mesmo aqueles que nem mesmo podia ir pra casa, já que seu horário de serviço era durante a noite.

" Será que essas pessoas são felizes com suas vidas?", pensava Lucy, ainda andando com o lacrima brilhante em sua mão. Por mais que os lacrimas dos postes já iluminassem as ruas o suficiente, a menina se sentia mais segura apertando aquela pequena lasquinha com uma mão, enquanto a outra estava bem próxima a sua pequena bolsinha de couro, que continha suas chaves celestiais. Qualquer que fosse o perigo que Lucy estivesse, ela iria chamar Aquarius ou Câncer para ajudá-la.

Depois de mais alguns minutos de caminhada, Lucy finalmente encontrou a estação de trem. Com um suspiro, ela correu até as plataformas e logo foi procurar um guichê aberto para poder comprar uma passagem para Magnólia. Assim que avistou uma menina não perdeu tempo em correr até ele.

O rapaz do guichê estava com o queixo apoiado na mão, aparentando estar cochilando, devido ao grande cansaço que sentia após trabalhar por sabe se lá por quantas horas seguidas. Era possível ver uma pequena trilha de saliva escorrendo pelo canto de sua boca.

Lucy se aproximou do guichê, recuperando o fôlego após sua pequena corrida, e bateu no vidro duas vezes. O pobre rapaz acordou assustado, olhando para todos os lados, perdido e confuso, até que se lembrou de onde estava e olhou através do vidro, vendo uma garotinha, de cabelinhos loiros, vestida com uma blusa babylook rosa claro, casaco vermelho, saia e tênis azul marinho, carregando uma mochila. Ele certamente achou aquilo estranho.

— Posso ajudá-la, garotinha? — Perguntou ele limpando a saliva do queixo, enquanto ajeitava seu uniforme.

Lucy se sentiu nervosa naquele momento, milhares de conflitos rondando a sua mente.

E se o moço não vender a passagem?

E se ele chamar os guardas?

E se ele chamar por seu pai?

Eram tantos "E se..." que a cabeça de Lucy começou a doer.

No entanto, ela já havia chegado tão longe e não seria agora que ela iria desistir. Ela fechou os olhos e respirou bem fundo.

— Eu gostaria de comprar uma passagem para Magnólia, por favor. — Pediu ela educadamente, apertando as mãos e rezando para que o moço lhe vendesse a passagem.

Com a mesma educação, o rapaz lhe entregou uma passagem com um sorriso.

— Aqui está, senhorita. Custa 200 joias.

Lucy tirou sua mochila, abriu a mesma e pegou a quantidade necessárias de jóias e as entregou ao moço, que conferiu rapidamente e viu que o valor entregue estava correto.

— Tudo certo, senhorita. Tenha uma boa viagem. — Falou ele com um sorriso.

— Muito obrigada! — Lucy respondeu também com um sorriso, guardando seu saquinho de joias e pegando sua mochila, a colocando nas costas e seguiu em direção a plataforma 9, até o trem que a levaria para Magnólia. Ela se perguntava o motivo do rapaz ter lhe vendido a passagem sem sequer questionar as razões para uma criança estar comprando uma. Ou o rapaz estava cansado demais para prestar atenção a esse pequeno detalhe ou ele apenas queria terminar logo com isso e voltar para o seu cochilo. Independentemente de quais fossem os motivos, a pequena maga estava aliviada por ter conseguido comprar sua passagem, só lhe restava agora embarcar no trem.

Lucy era a última no final da fila, ficando logo atrás de um casal. Observando eles, a menina teve uma ideia e se aproximou mais deles, ficando praticamente "colada" a eles. Ela esperava que esse seu simples e engenhoso plano funcionasse, já que sua intenção era passar despercebida, sem que o condutor e as outras pessoas suspeitassem e se questionassem os motivos para uma criança de 12 anos estar viajando de trem desacompanhada de algum adulto.

"Por favor, faça o moço aceitar minha passagem! Por favor! Por favor, Deus!", ela rezava mentalmente, sentindo pequenos tremores em suas pernas e leves arrepios percorrendo sua espinha.

Assim que chegou a sua vez, Lucy entregou sua passagem ao condutor, que olhou para ela e depois para o papel esverdeado em mãos. Ele ficou encarando a folha por quase um minuto antes de carimbar e devolvê-la para Lucy, que pegou o papel e guardou no bolso de seu casaco, enquanto embarcava. Ela escolheu um lugar no fundo, tirou a mochila, a colocando no assento e se sentou em seguida, soltando um longo suspiro de alívio.

"Agora é esperar o trem chegar em Magnólia.", pensou ela, apoiando a cabeça no encosto do assento e fechando os olhos. Como ainda era noite, Lucy queria aproveitar e descansar um pouco, talvez a hora em que acordasse ela já esteja em Magnólia.

...

* * *

A viagem foi bem mais tranquila do que o esperado e Lucy ficou muito satisfeita com isso. Ela dormiu quase o caminho inteiro e só acordou quando faltava uma hora para o trem chegar em Magnólia.

"Falta pouco... Muito pouco...", pensava ela com um sorriso nos lábios rosados, esticando bem os braços e as pernas para se espreguiçar. Lucy ainda queria entender o motivo de Aquarius ter dito a ela para comprar a passagem para Magnólia.

O que havia de tão especial lá?

Lucy não conseguia ter nenhuma ideia e isso a deixava frustrada e com um enorme bico.

— Por que Aquarius falou pra eu ir pra Magnólia? O que é que tem lá? — Murmurava baixinho para si mesma. — Será que tem algo especial que eu não sei? Ou eu sei e não estou me lembrando? Argh... Que chatice não conseguir me lembrar algo ou pensar em alguma coisa.

Se deixando afundar em seus próprios pensamentos, Lucy ficou olhando para a paisagem que passava rapidamente pelo lado de fora da janela do trem. Ela estava com o cotovelo apoiado no peitoral da janela e o queixo sobre a mão, soltando longos suspiros de ansiedade. Ela só se sentiria bem quando estivesse em um lugar seguro e que seu pai não pudesse encontrá-la.

"Será que lá tem algum lugar assim?"

...

* * *

Após mais uma hora, o trem finalmente chega a estação da cidade de Magnólia. O condutor logo fez o anúncio de que todos os passageiros poderiam desembarcar. Lucy pegou sua mochila e caminhou pelo pequeno corredor entre os assentos e desceu do trem. Ela caminhou pela plataforma até o fim, onde poderia sair e finalmente conhecer a cidade.

— Uau! — Era tudo o que a pequena maga conseguia dizer assim que colocou seus brilhantes olhos castanhos claro naquela fantástica cidade.

Magnólia é uma cidade comercial, com aproximadamente 60 mil habitantes e está localizada no centro da parte sudeste de Fiore. Ela é uma cidade carregada de magia desde a era antiga. Sua reputação se deve ao fato de uma grande guilda mágica estar localizada nela e ser considerada a mais forte de todo o Reino de Fiore. (Lucy logo descobrirá que guilda era essa.)

Caminhando calmamente pela enorme cidade, Lucy não conseguia parar de admirar cada detalhe daquele lugar. Grandes construções rústicas e modernas lado a lado, paisagens naturais de pequenas árvores e flores enfeitavam a cidade, algumas pequenas tendas vendendo peças de artesanatos e outras vendendo vários tipos de comidas e guloseimas.

"Aqui é incrível!", pensava a pequena estampando um enorme sorriso no rosto para onde quer que fosse.

Em algum momento de sua caminhada, Lucy ficou de frente a uma enorme construção de um edifício em formato retangular, com quatro torres cilíndricas unidas em cada canto e que a lembrava muito os castelos dos vários livros de contos de fadas que leu, mas ela logo percebeu que aquela construção não era um castelo, era a famosa Catedral de Kardia, considerado um dos marcos mais importantes e característicos de Magnólia e também uma das três maiores catedrais de todo o Reino de Fiore.

— Que lindo... — Era tudo o que Lucy conseguia dizer por tamanha admiração. Se a menina não soubesse ou se não fosse considerado uma igreja, ela com certeza diria que aquela enorme construção era um castelo de algum nobre da cidade.

Ainda seguindo seu caminho, Lucy passou pelo centro de Magnólia, onde era possível ver mais algumas tendas e uma grande variedade de lojas de todos os tipos, desde roupas, acessórios pequenos até lojas de móveis, instrumentos e poções mágicas.

"Faz sentido! Afinal, é uma cidade com uma guilda mágica!", pensou ela sorrindo e tentando imaginar qual guilda estava localizada ali. "Hum... Qual será o nome dessa guilda?"

Como se o universo respondesse a sua pergunta mental, Lucy escutou um dos vendedores das tendas falando bem alto.

— Venham aqui e comprem poções, artefatos mágicos, livros mágicos e muito mais! Temos poções de muitos tipos, todas com efeitos temporários, podendo transformar você em algum animalzinho ou alguém que você não gosta em algum animalzinho! Também temos livros contando a história da magia, como a magia apareceu em nosso mundo, o que aconteceu com os dragões no ano de X777, a mágica antiga de nossa cidade e da guilda mais famosa e mais poderosa do país, a FAIRY TAIL!

Aquelas palavras...

Aquelas únicas duas palavras foram o suficiente para fazer Lucy paralisar no lugar olhar na direção daquele homem da tenda.

— Fairy... Tail... — Murmurou baixinho, com os olhos arregalados, as pernas travadas e as mãos trêmulas. — Fairy Tail... — Falou mais uma vez e de repente, uma certa lembrança, há muito tempo esquecida, surge em sua mente.

...

* * *

_Era o ano de X775._

_Uma pequena e alegre Lucy Heartfilia de nove anos estava segurando firmemente uma chave de ouro especial ao lado de sua mãe. As duas estavam no enorme jardim da propriedade dos Heartfilia. Layla estava ensinando a sua filha como funcionava as chaves celestiais e como invocar os Espíritos Celestiais._

_— Muito bem, Lucy. Agora repita essas palavras depois de mim, está bem? — Pediu a mulher demonstrando um sorriso gentil e caloroso para a menina._

_A pequena assentiu também exibindo um sorriso, muito ansiosa para invocar seu primeiro Espírito Celestial._

_— Portão da Guardiã da Água. — Falou a mulher mais velha._

_— Portão da Guardiã da Água! — Repetiu a menina, sentindo uma sensação diferente percorrer por seu corpo, fazendo seu coração disparar dentro de seu peito._

_Ao observar as feições da filha, Layla logo concluiu o que estava acontecendo e sorriu amplamente._

_— Abra-te._

_— Abra-te! — A chave de ouro na mão de Lucy começou a brilhar, um círculo mágico com a coloração azul claro apareceu e envolveu o objeto celestial._

_Layla não podia estar mais do que feliz e satisfeita ao ver sua pequena invocando um seus Espíritos Celestiais mais fortes._

_" Minha Lucy será uma Maga Celestial maravilhosa. Eu tenho certeza disso.", pensou ela sentindo um grande orgulho da menina._

_— Aquarius._

_— Aquarius! — Lucy colocou a ponta da chave dentro da fonte do jardim, aquele círculo brilhante e azulado ficou mais intenso e, de repente, uma sereia com uma cauda de peixe azul e com cabelos também azul apareceu, carregando uma ânfora com ela. A menina abriu um enorme sorriso, admirando o Espírito de sua mãe. — É uma sereia! É uma sereia mamãe! Que linda!_

_Aquarius encarou a menina sorridente e alegre com certa surpresa e confusão. É claro que ela sabia que era a filha de sua mestra, já que Lucy é praticamente uma miniatura da própria mãe, mas não estava esperando tal convocação, muito menos vindo da criança. Ela olhou para Layla, querendo explicações por tal coisa._

_— Mestre Layla, o que está acontecendo? Por que essa criança me invocou? — Aquarius tentou não demonstrar sua indignação, mas claramente não foi possível._

_Layla sabia o quanto aquilo havia incomodado seu Espírito, mas ela continuou sorrindo devido a animação da filha e respondeu com o mesmo._

_— Peço desculpas, minha amiga. — Para Layla, os Espíritos Celestiais eram seus amigos. Em toda a sua vida como maga, ela em momento algum usou eles como escudo, ela tinha um enorme respeito por eles e fez questão de ensinar o mesmo a sua filha. — Eu estou ensinando Magia Celestial à Lucy e eu lhe pedi para que tentasse invocá-la. Eu não fazia ideia de que ela iria conseguir logo em sua primeira tentativa._

_Ainda surpresa com tal fato, Aquarius olhou para Lucy, que agora estava correndo atrás de uma borboleta azul na tentativa de pegá-la, e voltou seu olhar para sua mestra._

_— Mestre Layla, por que a senhora não deu a chave de outro Espírito para ela tentar invocar, como Câncer ou Capricórnio? — Aquarius se esforçava ao máximo para não se zangar com sua mestra._

_— Lucy sempre gostou de você, Aquarius, e ela me pediu muito para ensiná-la a tentar lhe invocar. E como eu disse, eu não sabia que ela poderia conseguir logo na primeira tentativa. Peço desculpas pelo transtorno, Aquarius._

_Era óbvio o quanto Layla estava se sentindo chateada com aquela situação, mas ainda assim, ela sentia um grande orgulho por sua pequena._

_Vendo o quanto sua mestra estava constrangida, Aquarius coloca a mão sobre o ombro de Layla e abre um sorriso caloroso. Ela sabia que no futuro, quando Layla vier a falecer, Lucy será sua próxima mestra._

_— Está tudo bem, Layla. Eu entendo que você estava ensinando sua filha a Magia Celestial. Porém, eu ainda estou surpresa por ela ter conseguido me invocar. Tem certeza de que essa é a primeira vez que ela faz isso?_

_Por um momento, Layla refletiu sobre aquele pequenina possibilidade. Será que era possível que Lucy tenha tentado usar suas chaves sem sua permissão?_

_" Isso é impossível! Lucy não sabia como invocar os Espíritos Celestiais. Pelo menos, até agora. Além disso, Lucy nunca me desobedeceu.", pensou a mulher mais velha._

_— Absoluta! Lucy nunca mexeu em minhas chaves e ela não sabia como invocar os Espíritos._

_Aquarius pensou a respeito e concluiu que sua mestra tinha mesmo razão, não havia possibilidades de Lucy ter feito qualquer tentativa anteriormente._

_Enquanto isso, a pequena volta correndo até a mãe e o Espírito, com as mãos juntas, formando uma espécie de grade, no qual ela mantinha em presa e em segurança a borboleta azul que ela estava perseguindo a poucos minutos._

_— Mamãe! Mamãe! Olha, eu peguei a borboleta! — Falou Lucy com um sorriso, abrindo a mão devagar e mostrando a pequena criaturinha alada azulada._

_Layla sorriu amplamente, esticando o dedo para que a borboleta subisse em cima, gesto que fez sua filha sorrir mais ainda. Aquarius permaneceu inexpressiva em relação a menina e a borboleta. Para ela, aquilo não lhe agradava e tampouco a desagradava._

_Lucy olhou para o Espírito por um segundo, se virou e correu até o jardim, onde pegou duas rosas vermelhas. Ela voltou até onde as duas estavam._

_— Mamãe, eu peguei uma rosa para a senhora!_

_Layla ficou muito feliz com o gesto da pequena, pegando a rosa e a colocando como um enfeite em seu cabelo._

_— Ela é linda, meu amor! Muito obrigada!_

_Em seguida, Lucy esticou a mão para entregar a outra rosa para Aquarius, que a olhou confusa com o gesto._

_— Essa é para você, Aquarius! — Falou a pequena maga com um sorriso._

_A sereia olhou para Layla e logo voltou a olhar para Lucy, que ainda segurava a flor. Por algum motivo, aquele pequeno e inocente gesto fez o coração do Espírito aquecer e a bater mais rápido em seu peito. Aquela sensação era estranha para Aquarius, já que ela só sentia aquilo ao lado de sua mestra._

_"Será que a filha de Layla é minha mestra também?", pensava ela sobre isso, enquanto aceitava a rosa de Lucy._

_— Obrigada!_

_— Você gostou? Eu escolhi essa rosa especialmente para você, Aquarius! Ah, você sabia que quando eu crescer, eu quero fazer parte de uma guilda mágica? A mamãe me falou de uma guilda muito forte, onde você pode ter muitos amigos e eu quero fazer parte dela! Você quer saber qual guilda é essa?_

_Antes que o Espírito pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Layla pega a filha pela cintura e a sentava em seu colo, a abraçando carinhosamente. A menina protesta, mas logo se encolhe nos braços protetores de sua mãe._

_— Meu amor, pode pegar outra flor para a mamãe, por favor? — Indagou a mulher mais velha, beijando a bochecha da menina._

_— Sim! — Lucy respondeu euforicamente, saindo do colo de sua mãe, indo pegar outra flor para ela. Mas antes de ir, ela se vira e olha para Aquarius. — Mamãe, como era mesmo o nome daquela guilda muito forte que você me contou?_

_Layla pode perceber o quão corada sua filha ficou e não pode deixar de rir levemente com aquilo. Sua Lucy realmente era muito fofinha._

_— Ela se chama Fairy Tail, Lucy._

_A menina abriu um sorriso em agradecimento e voltou a correr em direção as flores._

_Aquarius desviou seu olhar para Layla, com a sobrancelha levemente erguida._

_— Fairy Tail não é aquela guilda de encrenqueiros que fica em Magnólia? — Questionou o Espírito._

_— Sim, é essa mesma. Lucy quer ser membro dessa guilda, então quando for a hora certo, eu quero que você a ajude, Aquarius._

_— O quê?! Eu?! — Ela acabou falando de uma maneira ríspida, sem a intenção de querer desobedecer sua mestra._

_A mulher mais velha olha para o céu e solta um longo suspiro, antes de voltar a encarar seu mais fiel Espírito Celestial._

_— Eu sinto que em algum momento, Lucy irá tomar uma importante decisão que fará com que ela precise sair de casa, e quando esse momento chegar, eu gostaria muito que você a ajudasse a chegar em Magnólia._

_O Espírito não estava compreendendo o que sua mestra estava querendo lhe dizer, mas concordou com o pedido da mesma. Ela faria o que fosse preciso para agradar Layla, até mesmo ter que aguentar Lucy como sua futura mestra._

_A pequena voltou correndo com a flor e a entregou sorrindo a sua mãe, que lhe agradeceu com um forte abraço e um beijo na testa da menina._

_— Mamãe? — Chamou Lucy._

_— Sim, meu amor?_

_— Onde fica mesmo a Fairy Tail? — Ela ficou corada novamente, mas ainda mantinha aquele sorriso infantil no rostinho_

_— Fairy Tail fica em Magnólia, minha princesa._

_— Magnólia! Eu não posso me esquecer disso nunca!_

_..._

* * *

Despertando de sua lembrança a muito tempo esquecida, Lucy olhou para a pequena bolsinha de couro com suas preciosas Chaves Celestiais, encarando em seguida suas próprias mãos. Seus dedos trêmulos de indignação com si mesma.

De repente, sua visão estava ficando embaçada e ela percebeu que estava chorando. Chorando de raiva. Raiva de si mesma.

Como ela foi capaz de esquecer seu maior sonho? Como ela foi capaz de esquecer a Fairy Tail, a guilda dos seus sonhos?

— Eu me esqueci de tanta coisa... Depois que ela... — Lucy murmurou para si mesma, se recordando de todos os momentos felizes que passou ao lado de sua mãe. Tudo o que ela mais amava foi graças a sua mãe, a magia, os Espíritos Celestiais, a guilda Fairy Tail... Foi tudo graças a Layla Heartfilia.

"Preciso me acalmar.", pensou a menina fechando os olhos e respirando fundo uma, duas e três vezes. Ela limpa as lágrimas de sua bochecha e se vira, caminhando na direção daquele vendedor, que ainda anunciava suas promoções.

O rapaz ainda proferia suas promoções, sempre dando atenção a todos que passavam em frente de sua tenda. Ao se aproximar o suficiente, Lucy parou e ficou esperando o momento certo para chamá-lo.

Ela deu pigarreada (ou a tentativa de uma) para chamar sua atenção.

— Er... Com licença, moço? — Chamou a menina, já sentindo o sangue correr para suas bochechas, deixando seu rosto levemente rosado.

O vendedor para de falar suas promoções e a olha com um enorme sorriso gentil, pedindo a mão da menina.

Por um segundo, Lucy se sente meio hesitante em estender a mão ao rapaz, mas sentia que nada de ruim iria lhe acontecer.

O vendedor, muito educado, beija delicadamente a mão da menina, a soltando em seguida.

— Em que posso ajudá-la hoje, adorável senhorita?

— Eu gostaria de saber qual é o caminho para a guilda Fairy Tail. O senhor pode me indicar, por favor?

Lucy sentia seu rosto estar todo vermelho ao proferir aquela pergunta. Sim, era notável que ela não era da cidade, ainda mais com o jeito que ela olhava com tamanha admiração para todos os momentos, todas as paisagens, todas as coisas boas e bonitas que a cidade oferecia ao seu agrado. Algo que era comum para os cidadãos de Magnólia, para a garotinha eram as melhores coisas que ela já havia visto em toda a sua vida.

Percebendo a timidez da menina, o vendedor abre um sorriso e aponta para frente.

— Mas é claro! Está vendo aquela rua bem grande ali? — Lucy se vira e assente que sim. O rapaz continua. — Se você seguir por ela, você irá para o sul da cidade, mais ou menos uns 4 ou 5 quilômetros daqui do centro, um pouco perto da costa, você chegará a uma enorme construção de um prédio de dois andares, com uma bandeira de uma fênix estampada e uma placa com o nome da guilda. É fácil e não tem erro! — A jovem maga assente e o agradece. — Ah, e mais uma coisa! Quando você chegar, não estranhe os barulhos vindo de dentro do prédio, okay? Os magos da Fairy Tail adoram dar festas!

— Ah, muito obrigada moço! — Lucy agradeceu com um sorriso. — Até mais!

— Até mais! — O vendedor se despediu, acenando com a mão.

Assim que se despediu, Lucy ajeitou a sua mochila, respirou bem fundo e seguiu o caminho indicado pelo vendedor. Descendo a rua principal, ela sentia seu coração aumentando uma batida a cada passo, não sabia dizer se era de nervosismo ou ansiedade, mas aquela sensação a deixava, de certo modo, feliz e estava adorando aquilo mais do que podia descrever.

Enquanto ainda caminhava, a pequena maga aproveitava para admirar mais tudo o que via pelo caminho, as construções rústicas, as flores enfeitando os batentes e telhados das casas de forma tão natural que não poderia ser possível.

"Aposto que com magia seria sim.", pensou Lucy, que continuava em frente.

Durante seu caminho, ela ficou imaginando como seriam os magos da Fairy Tail, se eles eram altos e fortes, o quão poderosos eles eram, os tipos de magia que eles usavam, a quantidade que eles usavam, se formavam equipes, se todos eram amigos (como sua mãe havia lhe contado) ...

A jovem mal podia acreditar que estava indo para a guilda do seus sonhos, podia até mesmo sentir as batidas do seu coração aumentando a cada minuto que passava, a cada passo que dava, a cada suspiro que soltava... Era muita emoção para o pequeno órgão pulsante dentro do seu peito. Torcia para que ele aguentasse até que estivesse em frente a tão sonhada sede da guilda.

Faltando alguns poucos metros (mais ou menos uns vinte), Lucy começou a ouvir sons animados, algo que a lembrava uma festa bem agitada e... De repente, a menina parou de caminhar.

"Espera... Aquele moço falou algo sobre o pessoal da Fairy Tail gostar de fazer festas... Se esse barulho for de lá, então quer dizer...", ela pensou e começou a correr, seguindo aquela batida, que aumentava a cada passo que dava.

— Fairy Tail... Fairy Tail... — Ela dizia ofegante. — Estou quase... Só... Mais um pouco... — Depois de correr por uns dez minutos, Lucy para por alguns segundos pra recuperar o fôlego. — Preciso continuar... Não posso parar... Não posso... — Sussurrava, enquanto voltava a correr, suas pernas já doíam, assim como sua garganta e seus pulmões, devido à falta de fôlego que sentia.

"Fairy Tail... Fairy Tail...", seus pensamentos a motivavam, como se dessem força e energia pra continuar correndo, seguindo aqueles sons agitados de música.

Em algum momento durante sua corrida, Lucy tropeça e cai no chão. Felizmente, ela não se machuca. Porém, ela não encontrava força necessária para se levantar, seu corpo parecia estar mais pesado, assim como seus olhos que estavam se fechando lentamente.

— Fairy... Tail... Eu... Não... Vou... Desistir... — Ela sussurrou antes de fechá-los completamente.

De repente, vários flashes de sua vida começaram a surgir em sua mente, momentos felizes com sua mãe até o seu falecimento, seu pai se tornando quem era hoje, os maltratos que sofreu e muito mais.

"Por que estou fazendo isso? Ninguém vai querer alguém como eu por perto… Nem meu próprio pai quer, quem dirá pessoas que nem me conhece? Talvez eu deva desist…"

_"Acorde!"_

Gritou uma voz na mente de Lucy e os seus olhos se abrem rapidamente.

"O que foi...Isso?"

_"Levante-se. Não desista, você está quase lá. Apenas, levante-se."_

— Quem é você? — A jovem maga sussurrou. — Isso é real?

_"Em breve você saberá. Mas agora, você precisa se levantar, jovem maga. Não tenha medo e levante-se."_

Decidindo ouvir o desejo da misteriosa voz em sua mente, Lucy cria toda a força que precisava, se levanta, conseguindo ficar completamente de pé.

_"Agora, olha para a frente e você encontrará aquilo que tanto buscava."_, a voz novamente falou e a menina o fez.

Assim que seus olhos encontraram o enorme prédio de dois andares, com paredes em um tom de amarelo claro, detalhes dos entalhes das janelas da cor verde grama, com telhas em uma mesclagem de vermelho e laranja, a bandeira com a estampa de uma fênix e o grande letreiro contendo duas pequenas palavras foi o suficiente para fazer os olhos castanhos e inocentes da jovem Lucy transbordarem.

— Eu... Eu consegui... Eu consegui! — Dizia sem conter a emoção.

Ela finalmente havia chegado a guilda Fairy Tail.

...

* * *

Fairy Tail era a guilda mais forte de todo o Reino de Fiore, ou seja, ela era a guilda número um do ranking de guildas mágicas, o que significava que seus membros principais membros eram considerados os magos mais poderosos do país, sem mencionar que o Terceiro Mestre da guilda, Makarov Dreyar, era considerado um dos dez Magos Santos, cujos membros são ponderados como extremamente poderosos, onde um único membro é capaz de derrotar vários magos medianos ao mesmo tempo e derrotar magos mais poderosos com pouco esforço. Makarov era um desses poderosos magos.

Ao se aproximar um pouco mais do prédio, Lucy conseguiu ver um pouco do interior da guilda. Ela era composta por várias mesas e bancos de madeira bem organizadas e alinhadas. Os membros ali presentes no momento estavam bebendo, dançando e se divertindo.

"Exatamente como aquele moço havia me falado.", lembrou a jovem maga observando um pouco afastada da porta. "Será que devo entrar? O que eu digo? E se eu disser algo errado? E se eles não me quiserem na guilda? O que eu faço?"

Lucy estava tão distraída com seus próprios pensamentos que não percebeu uma pessoa se aproximando dela.

— Olá minha jovem. — Cumprimentou um senhor gentilmente com um sorriso.

— Ah! — Lucy solta um gritinho de susto, dando alguns passinhos para trás, tropeçando em seus próprios pés e caindo sentada no chão. — Ai...

O senhor a olha com surpresa e logo trata de ajudá-la.

— Oh, peço mil desculpas querida. Eu não queria lhe assustar. — Ele se desculpou, demonstrando o quanto estava constrangido. — A senhorita se machucou?

A menina se levanta com a ajuda daquele senhor, bate as mãos nas próprias roupas, a fim de tirar o pó e o olha com um sorriso. Aquele senhor tinha uma estatura baixa, com cabelos brancos cobrindo apenas a borda externa de sua cabeça calva, um bigode grosso também branco e pequenos olhos pretos. Ele trajava uma calça azul marinho, com uma camisa branca, um colete vinho por cima da mesma e uma capa em um tom de amarelo bem clarinho. Seus sapatos eram marrons.

— Não, está tudo bem comigo.

— Oh, que bom ouvir isso. — Ele solta um suspiro de alívio e retribui o sorriso.

Lucy continua olhando para o senhor por alguns poucos segundos até que o barulho de algo sendo quebrado vem de dentro da guilda e, sem conter o ímpeto de não olhar, ela acaba desviando seus olhos novamente para o interior da guilda e se assusta ao ver dois garotos, um de cabelos rosados e outro de cabelos pretos, trocando socos e chutes um com o outro. Eles aparentavam ter mais ou menos a mesma idade que a loira, mas o que mais chamou a sua atenção era o fato da guilda mais poderosa de Fiore ter crianças como membros.

"Será que isso é possível? Não, eles devem ser filhos de alguns dos magos mais velhos. E pode ser que eles sejam membros por causa disso...", pensou ela e suspirou ao imaginar que talvez ela não possa entrar por não possuir nenhum laço sanguíneo com algum membro ali. "É, parece que fugi de casa à toa...", acrescentou mentalmente, exibindo um olhar triste.

Aquele senhor observava a pequena maga com atenção já fazia algum tempinho, desde o momento em que ela havia perguntado aquele vendedor como chegar a guilda. Pelo pouco de aura mágica que ela emitia, ele também conseguiu perceber que ela era uma Maga Celestial.

"Isso é interessante. Fairy Tail nunca teve nenhum mago celestial como membro e essa menina aparenta ter um grande potencial. Ela emite pouca aura mágica, mas acredito que com um bom treino e desenvolvimento, ela se tornará uma excelente maga. E eu também não posso ignorar o fato de que ela parece estar sozinha... Talvez tenha fugido de casa ou de algum lugar no qual não se sentia mais feliz. Não importa, se ela quiser, ela será mais do que bem vinda a nossa família.", pensou ele se aproximando de Lucy.

— Minha jovem. — Chamou-a, depositando uma das mãos sobre o ombro dela.

— Sim? — Lucy respondeu se virando para o senhor.

— Gostaria de entrar e conhecer a guilda? — Perguntou gentilmente.

Aquele pedido a pegou de surpresa, ainda mais vindo daquele senhor misterioso.

— Eu posso? Claro, eu quero sim! — Ela logo abriu um enorme sorriso, se contendo para não pular de felicidade até que algo surgiu em sua mente e a fez ficar um pouco hesitante. — Espera, nós podemos? Quer dizer, qualquer um pode ir entrando assim? Não precisa ser convidado por um dos membros?

O senhor soltou uma risada, já se surpreendendo com a perspicácia da menina.

"Ah, ela vai se dar muito bem com a Levy."

— Sim, você está certa! É preciso que um membro a convide para entrar.

Apenas no segundo seguinte que Lucy entendeu o que aquele senhor queria dizer e ficou de boca aberta e os olhos arregalados de espanto.

— O se-senhor é-é um me-membro da Fairy Tail? — Suas palavras saíram um pouco enroladas, mas eram compreensíveis a ele.

— Eu não tenho o costume de dizer assim, mas digamos que eu não seja um membro qualquer da guilda, minha jovem. — Ele exibiu um grande sorriso, pois sabia que logo a menina entenderia.

E realmente não demorou muito para que Lucy entendesse o que ele estava querendo dizer e isso a deixou mais surpresa e sem reação ante aquilo.

— O senhor é Makarov Dreyar, o Mestre da Fairy Tail?! — A frase soou como uma pergunta e uma afirmação, o rosto de Lucy estava pálido com a descoberta.

"Meu Deus! Eu estou diante de Makarov Drayer, o Mestre da Fairy Tail e um dos Dez Magos Santos de Fiore!"

Makarov soltou outra risada devido as expressões de surpresa e assustada que a menina loira demonstrava.

— Parece eu fui descoberto. Você é bem mais inteligente do que aparenta, senhorita...? — Ele estende a mão pra ela.

Só naquele instante que Lucy percebe que não havia se apresentado.

— Oh, meu nome é Lucy. — Ela diz toda envergonhada, sentindo o sangue correr por todo o seu rosto, enquanto o cumprimentava.

— É um grande prazer conhecê-la, jovem Lucy. — Makarov responde com um sorriso

— O prazer é todo meu, Mes... Digo, Senhor Makarov. — Ela não sabia se podia chamá-lo de "Mestre" ou se esse título era somente exclusivo para os membros oficiais da guilda. Então, ela decidiu usar a formalidade comum, esperando que aquilo não ofendesse o Mestre de alguma forma.

Aparentemente, Makarov não se importou de ser chamado de "senhor", afinal seus próprios "filhos" o chamavam de "velhote".

— Está pronta para conhecer a Fairy Tail? — Perguntou lhe dando passagem para que ela entrasse na guilda.

Sem conseguir segurar sua excitação, Lucy não perde tempo e passa pela entrada principal seguida por Makarov.

...

* * *

Pelo lado de fora, a guilda se mostrava como um prédio de dois andares, mas pequeno. Porém, pelo lado de dentro a história era totalmente diferente. Podendo ver melhor o interior do lugar, Lucy viu novamente as mesas e bancos de madeira, contou doze conjuntos no total, distribuídas igualmente para cada lado. As paredes eram de um bege bem claro aparentando a tonalidade cor de areia, com mais detalhes do madeiramento percorrendo por toda a volta e nas vigas. Logo em frente, havia uma espécie de bar, com um balcão de madeira de cinco metros de comprimento e cinco bancos almofadados. Na extremidades do bar tinham duas escadas, uma de cada lado, ambas levavam ao segundo andar. Do lado esquerdo, havia duas portas brancas com símbolos diferentes estampados, uma tinha o símbolo de uma menininha e outra com o símbolo de um menininho. Lucy logo deduziu que ali ficavam os banheiros. Já do outro lado, havia uma espécie mural com vários papéis pregados nele (Alguns magos estavam em frente e, ocasionalmente, um ou outro pegava um dos papéis). Um pouco mais para o canto, havia um conjunto de portas duplas, com uma placa escrito "Biblioteca" em dourado.

Os olhos de Lucy já brilharam de animação ao ver que a guilda tinha uma biblioteca. Na verdade, ela estava encantada com o lugar todo, mal podia conter as batidas frenéticas do seu coração de tanta emoção, choraria ali mesmo naquele instante, mas a mão de Makarov em seu ombro a fez respirar fundo.

— O que está achando, querida? — Ele perguntou gentilmente.

Lucy olha ao seu redor novamente e volta a olhar o senhor baixinho.

— Aqui dentro é tão bonito! É Incrível! Eu mal posso controlar a minha empolgação, sabe? — Ela responde com uma leve risadinha de nervoso no final.

Makarov ri com ela também.

— Você está mesmo animada, jovem Lucy.

— Ah, eu estou sim! Desde que minha mãe me contou sobre a guilda que eu tenho vontade de...

De repente...

— Mestre! — Lucy é interrompida por um rapaz que aparentava ter um pouco mais de 20 anos, com cabelos azul escuro e olhos pretos. Ele vestia uma camisa de manga comprida da cor que seus cabelos e uma calça branca e sapatos pretos.

Makarov o olha com certa repreensão, o que faz o rapaz estremecer um pouco.

— Sim? O que foi, Macao? — Questionou com seriedade.

Macao apenas lhe entregou uma carta endereçada ao mesmo, que a pega e solta um longo suspiro ao ver quem havia lhe enviado. Ele olha para Lucy, que apenas observava os dois em silêncio e depois olha em volta rapidamente e logo encontra a pessoa que procurava.

— Lisanna!

Uma menininha de pele clara com curtos cabelinhos brancos e olhinhos azuis se aproxima de Makarov. Ela trajava um vestidinho rosa claro, com a gola na cor vinho e sapatinhos com a mesma cor.

— Sim, Mestre?

— Você poderia me fazer o favor de mostrar a nossa guilda para a jovem Lucy? Infelizmente eu tenho um assunto urgente do Conselho Mágico para resolver. — Pediu ele um pouco constrangido pela situação repentina.

A menina olhou para Lucy (que ainda permanecia em silêncio, apenas observando), com um sorriso caloroso e se volta para Makarov com um aceno.

— É claro Mestre! Pode deixar comigo!

— Muito obrigado, Lisanna! — Ele agradeceu a pequena albina e se vira para a loira. — Peço desculpas, pois preciso resolver esse assunto urgente. Lisanna irá lhe mostrar a guilda, está bem?

Apenas observando a ação rápido de Makarov em atender Macao com a carta do Conselho e chamar a tal Lisanna para lhe mostrar a guilda, Lucy pode perceber o quanto ele deve ser um homem ocupado.

"Não é à toa que ele é o Mestre. Não basta apenas ser um mago poderoso, também é preciso saber resolver os problemas internos da guilda e os externos, como o Conselho Mágico. Acho que saber um pouco de política também deve ser importante.", pensou ela e sorriu para o mestre, concordando com a sugestão dele.

Satisfeito por ter resolvido a parte da jovem maga, Makarov se afasta com Macao logo atrás, deixando as duas meninas sozinhas.

Lisanna olha para Lucy com um sorriso e estende a mão para ela.

— Meu nome é Lisanna. — Diz com muita simpatia. — É um prazer conhecê-la, Lucy.

Lucy pega a mão dela, a cumprimentando também com um sorriso.

— O prazer é meu também, Lisanna.

— Então... — Começou a pequena albina olhando para Lucy. — O que o Mestre já te mostrou? Só pra que eu possa saber onde podemos ir primeiro.

— Ah, na verdade ele não me mostrou nada direito. — Responde com o rosto um pouco corada. — Eu só vi um pouco de alguns detalhes quando entrei, não fui a nenhum lugar específico, sabe?

Lisanna podia perceber o nervosismo da outra menina.

"Exatamente como eu estava quando cheguei na guilda.", pensou ela sorrindo e colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Lucy.

— Vem Lucy! Vou te mostrar tudo!

Aquele sorriso cativante daquela menininha foi o suficiente para que Lucy logo a seguisse.

...

* * *

Para Lucy, a pequena Lisanna era uma criança bem alegre e interativa, sem mencionar no quanto ela era bem prestativa, sempre mostrando tudo o que tinha na guilda e tirando todas as dúvidas que a pequena loirinha tinha e isso a fez gostar muito dela.

Talvez seja possível dizer que Lisanna foi a primeira amiga de Lucy dentro da guilda.

Ainda continuando o passeio dentro da corporação, Lisanna apontava e explicava cada coisa e detalhe que conhecia.

— Eu vi que vocês tem uma biblioteca. — Comentou Lucy tentando esconder sua animação diante da outra.

Percebendo aquela animação, a pequena albina sorri e apontou para o canto direito, onde estavam as grandes portas duplas de madeira.

— Sim, ela fica ali. — Diz sorrindo, mas logo o desfez com um suspiro. — Mas infelizmente, eu não posso te mostrar.

— Hã? — Lucy tentou, mas não conseguiu esconder a sua decepção e fez um grande bico. — M-mas por que eu não posso ver?

Lisanna sorri fracamente, tentando não rir do "bico" da jovem maga.

— A nossa biblioteca é mágica e ela só permite apenas a entrada para os membros da Fairy Tail. — Ela ergue um pouco a manga do seu vestido, revelando a figura de uma fênix vermelha (exatamente como está na estampa da bandeira da corporação) localizada na parte superior do braço esquerdo. — Ela tem um feitiço que permite apenas que os membros marcados entrem. Mesmo se eu quisesse, você ainda não poderia entrar, entende?

— Oh, eu entendo sim... — Ela diz um pouco desanimada com aquela descoberta.

"Pensando bem, até faz sentido essa regra deles. Talvez tenha arquivos confidenciais da guilda lá dentro, por isso que somente os membros podem entrarem.", pensou Lucy não tentando demonstrar sua frustração.

Ao perceber que a loira ficou um pouco chateada com aquilo, Lisanna pensou em outra coisa que poderia animá-la.

— Hey, quer conhecer meu amigo Natsu? — Pergunta com um sorriso, esperando que aquilo a animasse.

Lucy pensou por um segundo antes de responder também com um sorriso.

— Claro, eu quero sim!

— Então vamos lá! — Lisanna pega a mão de Lucy e a puxa correndo até uma das mesas do lado esquerdo.

Aquela correria não durou nem um minuto direito, mas foi o suficiente para que Lucy pudesse olhar para alguns membros e ficou mais intrigada ao ver que, além de Lisanna, havia mesmo outras crianças que também faziam parte da guilda, algumas aparentavam ter a sua idade e outras um pouco mais velhas, no máximo dois anos.

"Talvez três anos.", pensou ela, mas seus pensamentos são interrompidos pela voz de Lisanna, que apontava para um pequeno grupo de crianças.

— Olha! O Natsu está ali! Ele é aquele que tem cabelo cor de rosa.

Lucy olhou para o garoto com mais atenção e reconheceu ele daquela hora em que ela observou o interior da guilda pela primeira vez.

"Ele estava brigando com aquele outro garoto...".

— Natsu! — Chamou Lisanna toda sorridente, puxando uma Lucy toda envergonhada.

O garoto, Natsu, estava de costas quando se virou ao escutar seu nome e sorriu ao ver sua amiga de cabelos brancos.

— Hey! Lisanna! — Acenou ele bem animado. Além de cabelos rosa salmão, Natsu tinha a pele um pouco bronzeada, trajava uma camisa com manga comprida na cor vermelha, com um short amarelo claro com bolsos e detalhes na barras em um tom de marrom escuro e sapatos na cor vinho. Em sua cintura, havia uma espécie de lenço na cor bege bem clarinho e um cachecol branco quadriculado de aparência escamosa estava enrolado em seu pescoço.

— Oooiii! — Acenou ela de volta.

Assim que Lisanna e Lucy se aproximam do garoto, Natsu logo notou a menina diferente que ele nunca havia visto na vida ao lado da albina.

— Ué? Quem é você? — Ele pergunta apontando para Lucy e logo olha para a amiga. — Quem é ela?

— Ah, essa é a Lucy. Ela veio conhecer a guilda, o Mestre me pediu pra mostrar a guilda pra ela.

Timidamente, Lucy abre um sorriso envergonhado e apenas acena pra ele.

Natsu, por outro lado, sem nem responder, ele se aproxima de Lucy e a cheira. Já ela, achando aquilo um tanto estranho e assustador, solta um grito e se esconde atrás de Lisanna.

— O-o que ele está fazendo? — Indaga com as mãos um pouco trêmulas.

Natsu olha confusamente para a amiga de cabelos brancos, tentando entender o motivo da menina loira ter reagido daquela forma.

Lisanna olha para o rosado e depois para Lucy com um sorriso.

— Está tudo bem, Lucy. Esse é o jeito que o Natsu usa para conhecer pessoas novas.

— Hã? Quer dizer que ele cheira outras pessoas pra poder conhecer elas?

— Sim, é isso mesmo! — Confirma o garoto com um sorriso. — E eu gostei do seu cheiro! Você quer ser a minha amiga, Lucy? — Ele estende a mão direita para ela.

Aquela foi uma pergunta muito inesperada.

Sim, mesmo sabendo que a Fairy Tail era uma guilda que valorizava a amizade, Lucy não estava esperando fazer um amigo rapidamente e tão repentinamente, sendo que nem membro ela era. Ainda, pelo menos.

— Hey... Você não quer ser a minha amiga? — Perguntou Natsu fazendo um leve bico tristonho e manhoso, ainda esperando a resposta da menina.

Lisanna a observava com preocupação, pensando se havia feito algo para chateá-la ou se o jeito do mago de cabelos rosas a assustou muito.

Vendo o olhares de confusão e preocupação, Lucy abriu um tímido sorriso e aperta a mão do Natsu.

— Sim! Vamos ser amigos! Natsu, certo?

O garoto alargou os lábios o máximo que conseguia em um enorme sorriso, dando um grande salto todo eufórico e falou bem alto, quase gritando:

— Oba! Eu fiz uma nova amiga!

Tanto Lucy quanto Lisanna riram com a animação do garoto, que ainda pulava todo animado, dizendo para todos os outros membros ali perto que havia feito uma nova amiga.

De repente, eles escutam uma risada vinda de alguém que estava a poucos metros. Uma menina que tinha a pele clara, com cabelos brancos amarrado em um rabo de cavalo com as mexas soltas e olhos azuis, como os de Lisanna, se aproximava deles. Ela trajava uma blusa roxa escura sem mangas com detalhes em branco na parte do decote, shorts azul marinho quase pretos, um cinto branco com uma fivela prateada de um demônio, meias compridas que chegavam até suas coxas com o mesmo tom de cor que os shorts e botas de cano baixo da cor preta.

Lucy pode avistar a pequena Lisanna acenando animadamente para a outra garota, o que a fez concluir que as duas tinham algum grau de parentesco.

"Talvez irmãs?", pensou ela.

— Mira-nee! Mira-nee! — Dizia a pequena albina, respondendo aos pensamentos de Lucy.

A garota albina mais velha se aproximou o suficiente, ela abriu um sorriso gentil para a irmãzinha, bagunçando levemente seus cabelinhos.

— Lisanna, o que está fazendo? Espero que não esteja fazendo bagunça com o Natsu. — Ela se vira para o garoto de cabelos rosados. — Espero que você não esteja fazendo nada com a minha irmã, Natsu!

O garoto, que ainda estava pulando com euforia, para e olha para a irmã mais velha de Lisanna.

— Hã? Eu não estou fazendo nada, Mira! Me deixa em paz, droga! — Responde um pouco zangado, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Antes que Mira dissesse ou fizesse algo, a pequena Lisanna a puxa pela mão e a leva até Lucy, que estava apenas observando tudo em silêncio.

— Mira-nee, vem conhecer a Lucy! Ela veio conhecer a guilda e acho que vai entrar nela!

Lucy fica surpresa com a maneira que a menina albina falou aquilo, sendo que nem ela mesma sabia se o Mestre Makarov iria permitir a sua entrada na corporação.

E se ele não deixasse? O que ela faria?

Provavelmente, seria forçada a voltar para a casa do seu pai, na enorme Mansão dos Heartfilia e isso era algo que estava fora de cogitação para a jovem maga.

A irmã mais velha de Lisanna se aproximou de Lucy, a encarando com seriedade, com as braços cruzados e mostrando um leve bico zombeteiro nos lábios, analisando a menina loira dos pés à cabeça.

Lucy se sentiu intimidada pelo jeito que a irmã mais velha de Lisanna a olhava, como se ela tivesse feito algo muito errado ou tivesse cometido o pior crime do mundo todo.

— Então, você é a tal Lucy? A que quer entrar pra nossa guilda? — Perguntou um tanto ríspida, colocando ambas as mãos sobre os ombros da loira

Lucy apenas acena positivamente de modo frenético, imaginando que a garota fosse fazer alguma coisa, talvez alguma espécie de pegadinha ou algo do gênero.

Contudo, o que a albina faz é algo totalmente inesperado por ela e também por Lisanna, que não estava acreditando no que presenciava.

Mira a estava abraçando, quase a sufocando com a sua força acima do normal a uma garota de catorze anos.

— Espero muito que o Mestre deixe você entrar! Eu gostei muito de você... Lucy, certo?

— S-sim. — A loira respondeu, ainda se sentindo intimidado pela tal de Mira.

— Bom, meu nome é Mirajane Strauss, mas você pode me chamar de Mira. Todos aqui me chamam de Mira. — Dizia estendendo a mão direita para ela com um sorriso gentil. — É um prazer conhecê-la, Lucy.

Lucy ergue sua mão, pegando a mão da albina e retribuindo o sorriso, só que um pouco mais tímido. Lisanna, que estava apenas assistindo, solta um suspiro de alívio e fica feliz ao ver sua irmã sendo cordial e gentil com a loira.

— O prazer é todo meu, Mira-san.

— Não precisa usar o "San". — Diz ela soltando um riso baixo. — Mas espero que possamos ser boas amigas, Lucy.

— Eu acredito que seremos, Mira-san! Você têm muitos amigos aqui?

Antes que Mira tivesse a chance de responder, elas escutam uma risada baixa e um pouco mais rouca, e passos se aproximando delas.

Já sabendo o que iria acontecer, Lisanna pega a mão de Lucy e a puxa, se afastando de lá com ela.

— Lisanna, por que você está me afastando dali? — Indagou uma Lucy confusa.

Quando percebeu que estavam a uns bons metros de distância de Mira, a pequena albina olha para Lucy com um olhar ligeiramente aflito, mas logo soltava um longo suspiro.

— Ufa! Ainda bem! — Respondia enquanto seus lábios se transformava em um pequeno sorriso. — Acredite, você não vai querer estar no meio do que está para acontecer.

— E o que vai acontecer agora?

Como resposta, Lisanna apenas aponta para sua irmã e para uma outra pessoa. Era outra garota e ela se aproximava de Mira. Essa outra garota tinha longos cabelos escarlates presos em uma trança e mechas soltas, pele clara, olhos castanhos escuros, trajava um vestido branco com mangas compridas e laço vermelho no pescoço, uma meia calça azul marinho e sapatos na cor vinho, por cima do vestido ela vestia o peitoral de uma armadura e na cintura um cinto na cor marrom que segurava uma bainha verde para a sua espada.

O sorriso gentil e alegre que Mira tinha no rosto, agora era substituído por uma carranca de raiva e ódio. Ela encarava a garota ruiva com os braços cruzados, dentes cerrados e bufando alto. Era possível ver um pouco de fumaça saindo pelo nariz e pelas orelhas da albina.

— Você tem algo a dizer, Scarlet? — Questionou Mira fitando a garota ruiva, que estava a pelo menos uns dois metros de distância.

A garota imitou o gesto de Mira e também cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

— Eu estava aqui pensando comigo quais são os amigos que você tem na guilda, já que você maltrata a todos.

— Correção, querida. — Dizia a albina como se estivesse expelindo veneno. — Eu só maltrato aqueles de quem eu não gosto. Tipos como você, sua piranha mal vestida. Sabe que armaduras estão fora de moda, não é?

A ruiva ergueu o rosto pra cima, soltando uma risada alta, sem sair de sua pose e olha novamente para a outra garota com desprezo.

— Olha só quem fala. E você está usando essa roupa como se fosse essas vadias de esquina? Aliás, eu acho que vadia é o seu nome do meio, pois ele combina perfeitamente com você.

Mira cerra os dentes, descruzando os braços, lançando um olhar mortal em direção a outra garota.

Naquele momento, quem estava por perto já se afastavam, pois já sabiam o que estava para acontecer.

Lucy olhou para eles, sem entender os motivos.

— Mas... Por que todos estão se afastand... Hey! — Ela olha para Lisanna e Natsu que a puxavam para mais longe das duas garotas. — Pra quê isso? Já não estamos longe o bastante?

— Ah, pode acreditar no que digo, você vai querer estar o mais distante possível. — Diz Natsu com o corpo trêmulo, dando evidências de algumas gotículas de suor escorrendo por seu rosto.

"Ué? Por que o Natsu está assim de repente?", pensou Lucy o encarando com uma expressão confusa e olha para a albina menor, em buscar de alguma explicação.

Entendendo a confusão no olhar da loira, Lisanna aponta para onde estavam as duas garotas trocando socos, chutes e mais ofensas uma com a outra. Quando Lucy vê a briga, seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa.

— Mas... Mas... — ela nem conseguia formular uma frase completa.

— Por que elas estão brigando? — Completou a outra garota com um sorriso, vendo a loira apreensiva. — É porque elas são rivais.

— E os rivais brigam sempre! — Acrescenta Natsu com um sorriso.

Foi então que Lucy olhou melhor para o rosto do garoto de cabelos rosado e percebeu que dois de seus dentes eram semelhantes a presas de algum animal.

"O que o Natsu é?"

— Você está bem, Lucy? Você tá meio branca, como o cabelo da Lisanna.

— Eu acho que ela ficou um pouco assustada com a briga da Mira-nee e da Erza-san. — Ela respondeu preocupada com a nova amiga.

Natsu olha para Lucy e depois para as duas garotas briguentas, soltando uma risada alta, voltando a olhar para as meninas com o seu habitual sorriso.

— Relaxa Lucy! Isso é totalmente normal!

— Normal?! — Ela olha para ele em total confusão. — Mas eu pensei que todos na Fairy Tail fossem amigos...

— E nós somos! — Cortou o menino. — Mas também temos nossos rivais, entendeu?

— Como você e o Gray! — Exemplificou Lisanna com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

A expressão alegre de Natsu é substituída por uma carranca quando ele cruza os braços e estufa o peito.

— Eu não sou amigo daquele nudista e nunca serei amigo dele! Nunca! Nunquinha! Jamais!

Lisanna apenas começou a gargalhar alto, chamando atenção de alguns membros que estavam ali por perto, incluindo um garoto de pele clara e cabelos espetados na cor preto azulado, que se levantava do seu assento e se aproximava dos três.

— Hey, do que você está rindo, Lisanna? — Perguntou o garoto com uma expressão de desinteresse.

Quando Lucy escutou a voz do garoto, ela se virou para conhecê-lo e sua primeira reação foi gritar e tampar seus olhos e seu rosto incrivelmente vermelho com as duas mãos.

O garoto de cabelos pretos se assustou com a reação da menina desconhecida, afastando dois passos.

— Ai, qual é o seu problema? — Perguntou ele um tanto zangado, cerrando as mãos, enquanto olhava para ela. Ele olha para Lisanna, pedindo algum tipo de explicação e se surpreende ao vê-la com o rosto corado. — Ué, o que foi?

— Er... Gray... Suas roupas... — ela responde totalmente sem jeito, se virando de costas, a fim de evitar continuar vendo seu amigo seminu a sua frente.

Foi só pelo aviso da amiga que o jovem Gray percebeu que estava apenas trajando uma cueca boxer na cor azul marinho.

— Ah, que droga! De novo isso! — Ele diz exasperado, olhando por todo o chão, enquanto procurava por suas roupas perdidas.

Enquanto as meninas continuavam com os olhos tampados, Natsu aproveitou a situação para provocar seu eterno rival.

— Tch! Seu idiota nudista! Tenha respeito com as meninas da guilda! Tarado!

Gray interrompe suas buscas e se vira para encarar o garoto de cabelos rosados com uma expressão de poucos amigos.

— Hã? Como é que é? Quem é que você está chamando de nudista e tarado, seu lagartixa descerebrado? E eu respeito sim as meninas da guilda, seu fósforo idiota!

— Como é? A quem você está chamando de lagartixa descerebrado e fósforo?

Antes que Lucy e Lisanna pudessem perceber, Natsu e Gray começaram a trocaram socos e chutes um com o outro, ao mesmo tempo em que quebravam os bancos e esbarravam em alguns membros, que reclamavam e os empurravam para longe.

— Seus idiotas! — gritou uma garota de cabelos castanhos, pele levemente bronzeada, trajada com um vestido laranja quadriculado, com alças vermelhas e finas, e babados branco no busto. Seu cabelo era castanho escuro e estava preso em um rabo de cavalo, com duas longas mechas soltas sobre o rosto. — Derrubaram o meu barril de cerveja! Por que não vão brigar lá fora? Babacas...

Estava mais do que claro que os dois a ignoraram completamente, assim como haviam ignorado os protestos de seus colegas.

— Aaaahhh! Natsu! Gray! — Gritou um deles.

— Fala sério, eles estão brigando de novo? — Falou um segundo.

— Eles sempre destroem nossas mesas! Que saco! — reclamou mais um.

— Assim como a Mira e a Erza. — Comentou um quarto bem baixinho, temendo ser ouvido pelas duas garotas, que ainda continuavam brigando do outro lado do salão da guilda.

Percebendo que tudo estava apenas piorando, Lisanna segura Lucy pela mão e a puxa para mais longe, praticamente a levando para o outro lado do salão da guilda.

— Puxa, me desculpa por isso... — Pedia ela soltando um longo suspiro e olha novamente para seus amigos briguentos. — Normalmente eles são mais agradáveis e divertidos, mas quando começam a implicarem e a brigar um com o outro... Bem, você viu o que acontece...

Lucy olha para Natsu e Gray, que no momento, estavam sendo segurados pelos outros membros a fim de evitarem mais a destruição dos bens materiais da corporação.

— Er... Com que frequência isso acontece? — Perguntou ela um tanto curiosa e ao mesmo tempo assustada com aquilo.

— Hum... Eu acho que pelo menos uma vez por dia. — Respondeu Lisanna apoiando a mão no queixo com uma expressão pensativa. — Depende muito do humor deles ou das provocações que fazem um com o outro.

— Oh, entendi. — Respondeu com um aceno voltando a olhar para os dois garotos, que agora não brigavam mais. Cada um havia sido levado para lados opostos. — Parece que eles pararam de brigar.

— Parece que sim. Ufa! — A pequena albina deu um sorriso para a loira, mas logo o desfez ao ver algo... Ou melhor dizendo, alguém sendo arremessado na direção delas. — Lucy! Cuidado!

— Hã? O quê?

Antes que Lucy pudesse perceber o que estava acontecendo, ela sente algo pesado e muito duro batendo contra suas costas e a superfície do chão se aproximando rapidamente do seu rosto.

De repente, tudo escureceu.

...

* * *

Passava um pouco mais das 06:00hrs da tarde quando Lucy começou a despertar. A primeira coisa que ela notou era que não estava em seu quarto, as paredes e as vigas do prédio eram de madeira, com duas janelas duplas na parede a sua frente.

— O-onde eu…? — Murmurou baixo, forçando seu corpo a se levantar e a se sentar na cama. — Aii… — Sentiu uma forte dor no corpo e na cabeça e ao levar a mão até a mesma, percebeu que estava enfaixada. — M-mas o que… Aconteceu?

Agoniada de ficar apenas na cama, Lucy decide se levantar de vez, mas logo se arrepende ao sentir a sala toda rodar rapidamente e o chão parecer estar se aproximando de seu rosto novamente.

"Ai vou terminar de quebrar o resto da minha cara", pensou ela já fechando os olhos e se preparando para o impacto. Contudo, isso nunca chegou a se concretizar. "Hã? O que aconteceu?"

— Hey, você está bem? — Perguntou uma pessoa a segurando, evitando assim a sua queda.

— Hã? Quem…? — Lucy ergueu os olhos para fitar o rosto da voz misteriosa. A primeira coisa que percebeu era que a pessoa que havia lhe se segurado tinha longos cabelos vermelhos escarlates.

Erza exibia um semblante preocupado, aproximando sua bochecha da testa da jovem maga para sentir sua temperatura corporal.

— Você está um pouco quente, acho que ainda está com um pouco de febre. Vem, volta pra cama. Vou dar uma ajuda extra. — Antes que Lucy pudesse dizer ou fazer qualquer movimento, Erza a ergue do chão, apoiando suas costas com um braço e segurando suas pernas com o outro (ato que a deixa um pouco corada), e a coloca deitada na cama novamente. — Pronto. Agora descanse, Lucy.

Lucy não sabia ao certo o que sentir ou fazer naquele momento, apenas voltou a se sentar na cama e encarou a jovem cavaleira com uma expressão assustada.

— Espera… Quem é você? O que aconteceu comigo? Como eu vim parar aqui? E… Onde é aqui?

Percebendo um certo pânico vindo da loira, Erza solta um longo suspiro antes de responder.

— Perdoe-me pela falta de educação. Meu nome é Erza Scarlet e aqui é a Enfermaria da guilda e você está aqui por minha causa… Na verdade, é mais por causa da Mira, mas enfim…

— Espera! Como assim? O-o que… Fizeram comigo?

— Eu e a Mira estávamos brigando e em algum momento da nossa briga, ela me jogou para longe e eu acabei caindo em cima de você. Minha armadura bateu em suas costas e você bateu a cabeça no chão, por isso está enfaixada. Então… Minhas desculpas por isso e por favor, me bata por ter lhe machucado. — A jovem cavaleira se curvando um pouco sem jeito e envergonhada por ter machucado (mesmo que sem querer) a jovem maga.

— O quê? V-vocês… Vocês… — Lucy estava tentando se lembrar da última coisa que viu antes de apagar. Ela se lembra de estar conversando com Lisanna quando a mesma tentou lhe avisar de algo… A partir dali, ela não se lembrava de mais nada. Ela tentou forçar sua mente, mas sua cabeça apenas doía mais. — Argh…

Vendo o esforço que a loira fazia, Erza a segura pelos ombros e a força a se deitar novamente.

— Para com isso. Você precisa descansar, não pode ficar se esforçando assim.

— Mas…

— Ela tem razão, jovem Lucy. — Diz Makarov entrando na enfermaria e interrompendo a fala da loira. — Você levou uma forte pancada na cabeça, o descanso é essencial para uma boa recuperação.

Percebendo que não tinha como contradizer o Mestre da Fairy Tail, Lucy acena que sim, soltando um longo suspiro e voltando a se deitar na cama.

Erza havia permanecido em silêncio, apenas observando seu Mestre dialogar com a menina. Apesar de ter sido sem querer, ela se sentia mal por ter ferido a possível nova integrante da guilda.

"Será que ela ficará depois de ter sido ferida?", pensava Erza não conseguindo esconder seu olhar triste.

— Erza? Está me ouvindo filha? — Chamou Makarov colocando uma mão sobre o ombro da jovem.

— Ah, perdão Mestre! Desculpe, mas eu não ouvi direito o que o senhor havia me pedido. — Pedia totalmente constrangida por sua falta de atenção.

Makarov apenas sorriu em compreensão, já sabendo o que se passava pela mente da jovem cavaleira.

— Está tudo bem, minha filha. Só havia lhe pedido para chamar a Levy e pegar aquela caixinha especial em minha sala.

Erza arregalou os olhos no mesmo instante em que o mestre lhe pediu a caixinha. Ela já sabia para qual propósito ele seria usado e antes que ela perguntasse, uma voz fala em sua mente.

_"Ela passou no teste. Ela só precisa da tatuagem para ser um membro oficial da Fairy Tail."_

— Mestre, essa voz…

— Sim, minha filha. É ela. — Ele respondia com um sorriso satisfeito em seus lábios.

— Vou buscar a Levy.

Lucy observada tudo em silêncio, enquanto ambos conversavam até o momento em que Erza deixa a sala da enfermaria. Ela não entendia muito bem o assunto, apenas que era referente a uma menina chamada Levy.

Pouco mais de um minuto, a ruiva retornava ao local juntamente com uma jovem garota de pele clara, cabelos azul curto até os ombros levemente bagunçados, olhos castanho claro puxado para o tom âmbar, vestia uma camisa amarela com uma única lista em vermelho onde eram os botões, saia na cor vinho e sandálias da mesma cor.

Elas caminhavam calmamente até Makarov e Lucy.

— O senhor pediu para me chamar, Mestre? — Perguntou a jovem Levy timidamente. Ela havia notado Lucy sentada na cama e acenou rapidamente pra ela, que também respondeu da mesma forma.

— Sim, eu gostaria que você separasse e arquivasse esses documentos pra mim na nossa biblioteca. Poderia fazer isso, minha filha?

Com um sorriso, Levy respondeu.

— Claro Mestre!

— Muito obrigado! — Após terminar o assunto em questão com a Levy, Makarov vira seu rosto para Erza, que prontamente lhe entrega o que ele havia pedido minutos atrás. — Obrigado filha, agora… Vamos começar… — Ele diz olhando diretamente para Lucy, que continuava observando em silêncio.

Levy olhou de forma confusa para um Makarov sorridente, e depois para uma Erza com um semblante um tanto inexpressivo em seus olhos. Tornou seus olhos a garota loira que não estava entendendo nada do que estava acontecendo.

— C-começar o que? — Perguntou uma Lucy sem conseguir disfarçar o medo em sua voz e seus membros trêmulos. — O-o que vocês vão fazer comigo? — Vários tipos de cenários macabros passavam pela mente da loira, desde o sequestro até desmembramentos e mais.

Makarov apenas riu, enquanto se sentava na cama com a misteriosa caixinha em mãos.

"O que será que tem dentro?", pensava Lucy.

— Não se preocupe, é apenas um carimbo. — Comentou o mestre com um sorriso acolhedor. — Agora, você só precisa escolher a parte do corpo que quer ser marcada.

Sem dúvida alguma, a frase dita pelo Mestre soou com outro sentido, pois as três meninas se entreolharam um tanto quanto constrangidas.

Levy decidiu tomar a frente daquela situação um tanto estranha.

— O que o nosso Mestre está querendo dizer é onde você que ele coloque a marca da nossa guilda.

— Oh, sim! Eu gostaria que a marca fosse colocada na... Espera, como é? — Lucy ficou com os olhos arregalados, encarando o senhor e as duas meninas. — Eu imaginei que tivesse algum teste, prova, entrevista…

— Mas teve um teste, meu bem. Você apenas passou por ele sem nem mesmo ter consciência disso. — Explicou Makarov.

Lucy ainda estava confusa com aquilo.

Como assim ela passou sem saber do teste?

Aquilo não podia ser possível…

A não ser…

Ela se lembrou de quando escutou aquela voz quando caiu. A voz misteriosa em sua mente lhe dizendo pra continuar, pra não desistir.

"Será que foi aquilo? Mas eu ainda nem tinha chegado na guilda… Então…", raciocinava a jovem maga tentando encontrar algum lógica naquilo.

— Você apenas passou no Teste da Mavis. — Falou Erza a olhando com curiosidade.

Levy arregalou os olhos não conseguindo acreditar naquilo.

— Isso é sério? Você passou no Teste da Primeira? — Indagou a azulada encarando a loira. — Isso é incrível! Ela passou no mesmo teste que você, Erza-san!

Erza não respondeu, apenas continuou com a mesma expressão de curiosidade e seriedade.

Por mais que entendesse o que estava acontecendo, Lucy também não entendia aquilo tudo. Teste da Mavis? Teste da Primeira? Quer dizer que ela passou no teste da guilda, mas que havia sido aplicado por outra pessoa? Não estava fazendo sentido algum na mente da menina.

— Deixe-me explicar de uma forma mais simples, jovem Lucy. — Interveio Makarov. — O espírito de Mavis, a nossa Primeira Mestre, viu algo especial em você, algo que deve ter lhe agradado o suficiente para lhe aplicar o seu teste. São poucos aqueles a quem ela concede o teste e menos ainda aqueles que passam.

Dessa vez, Lucy assentiu em compreensão a explicação do Mestre e logo olhou pra eles com apenas uma única conclusão em mente.

— Então… Isso quer dizer que… Que eu… Que eu sou… — Balbuciava sem conseguir finalizar a frase.

Makarov soltou um riso baixo, abrindo um sorriso acolhedor ao colocar uma de suas mãos sobre o ombro de Lucy.

— Seja bem vinda a Fairy Tail, jovem Lucy!

Aquelas eram as palavras que a menina mais desejou ouvir na vida desde que sua mãe lhe contou sobre a Fairy Tail, sonhando todas as noites com o dia em que entraria para a guilda de magos mais famosa do Reino de Fiore.

— Então, onde você quer mesmo a sua marca? — Perguntou o Mestre abrindo a caixinha e tirando o carimbo mágico marrom de dentro.

Lucy esticou a mão direita com o punho fechado e as costas do membro virada para cima.

— Eu quero ela aqui, por favor.

Satisfeito com a escolha da menina, Makarov faz a marca da fênix em sua mão na coloração rosa claro. Lucy olhou para a marca e não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas de alegria, passou os dedos da outra mão com muito cuidado sobre a marca, com medo de apagar ou borrar ela.

Agora ela é oficialmente um membro da Fairy Tail.

— Essa marca… — Começou Makarov, ganhando a atenção da menina. — É a marca sagrada da fênix que nós, magos da Fairy Tail, carregamos até o fim dos nossos dias. Mesmo que algum dia você queira sair, tirá-la ou até mesmo trocar de guilda, a nossa marca sempre ficará marcada em você. Pode não ficar visível ao seus olhos, mas estará sempre aqui. — Ele aponta para o próprio peito. — Gravada em nossos corações.

Lucy guardou em sua mente cada palavra pronunciada pelo mestre, assentindo em compreensão. Vendo que seu trabalho ali já havia terminado, Makarov se levanta da cama e caminha em direção a saída da enfermaria. Erza e Levy o seguiam logo atrás.

— Mestre? — Chamou Lucy terminando de limpar seu rosto.

— Sim, minha filha? — Perguntou parando ao pé da porta e olhando para a loira juntamente com as duas meninas.

— Eu nunca irei deixar a guilda. — Afirmou Lucy com um sorriso.

Makarov retribuiu ao sorriso em resposta. Erza e Levy também sorriram com a afirmação da nova colega.

— É muito bom ouvir isso, minha jovem. Agora trate de se deitar e descansar. Amanhã lhe faremos uma festa de boas-vindas. Combinado?

— Sim, Mestre! Combinado!

Com um aceno, Makarov deixava a enfermaria juntamente com Erza e Levy.

Lucy esperou a porta ser fechada antes de se deitar. Ela não conseguia parar de encarar a própria mão, se sentindo muitíssimo feliz por ter conseguido realizar um de seus sonhos.

"Obrigada mamãe por ter me contado sobre a Fairy Tail. Farei o meu melhor e serei uma maga boa e forte, e terei muitos amigos."

E com esse pensamento, Lucy se permitiu adormecer, ansiosa para o dia seguinte.

Ela nem podia imaginar que sua aventura havia acabado de começar.


	2. 2 - A Primeira Missão de Lucy

**Nota: Fique muito feliz com os comentários que conseguiu e conseguiu escrever mais um capítulo para vocês! ****Espero que gostem!**

**Boa leitura!**

**Capítulo 2 – A Primeira Missão de Lucy**

No dia seguinte, Lucy acordou já se sentindo muito melhor. Foi a primeira vez que dormiu bem desde a morte de sua mãe e desde que fugiu de casa. Dormir em cima de folhas e galhos, usando a mochila como travesseiro não é melhor do que uma boa e aconchegante cama. Apesar de que na primeira noite na floresta, Lucy dormiu no colo de Aquarius, algo que o Espírito pensou que iria detestar bastante no começo, mas ela acabou gostando muito daquele contato e aproximação que teve com a menina. Seu coração bateu rápido, exatamente como acontecia quando estava ao lado de sua antiga mestra, Layla. Aquarius jamais admitiria, mas seus sentimentos para com Lucy eram quase maternos.

Voltando ao presente, a cabeça e as costas Lucy já não doíam mais, até pediu para Levy que lhe tirasse as bandagens. Mesmo constando a melhoria na loira, Levy achou melhor conversar com Makarov a respeito e foi chamá-lo no momento que Lucy pediu pra retirar seus curativos. Em poucos minutos, ele já se encontrava na enfermaria analisando os ferimentos de Lucy e concluiu que ela já estava boa o bastante para receber alta e sair do quarto.

Animada e aliviada por estar fora da cama, Lucy decidiu primeiramente tomar um bom banho antes de ir conhecer os outros membros da guilda. Seria bom causar uma boa primeira impressão e no estado que o seu corpo estava necessitando, um banho era indispensável.

Levy havia lhe mostrado onde ficavam os chuveiros da guilda, lhe explicando qual era o registro de água quente e qual era o da água fria. Ela também lhe mostrou onde ficavam os shampoos, sabonetes, esponjas e toalhas.

— Se você precisar de alguma coisa, pode me chamar Lucy. Estarei aqui por perto. — Falou Levy com um sorriso simpático nos pequenos lábios rosados.

— Tudo bem, muito obrigada… Levy, certo? — Agradeceu com o pequeno questionamento antes de entrar no banheiro.

— Sim, esse é o meu nome. — Respondeu a azulada com simpatia antes de sair a fim de deixar a loira mais à vontade.

Assim que Levy sumiu no fim do corredor, Lucy entrou no banheiro. As paredes eram de uma madeira branca bem cuidada, o chão era do mesmo material. Logo ao lado direito da porta havia dois conjuntos de pias duplas com torneiras prateadas. Mais cinco passos a frente, havia seis cabines na cor azul que Lucy rapidamente concluiu que eram onde estavam as privadas. Elas ficavam ao lado esquerdo. Do lado direito, havia sete muros azuis claros de dois metros de altura afastados igualmente um do outro, separados em áreas, formando seis cubículos. Cada uma tinha um chuveiro alto na cor prateada com um suporte embutido na parede contendo os produtos ditos anteriormente por Levy.

Sem perder tempo, Lucy tirou da sua mochila uma muda de roupa (um vestido na cor rosa salmão, um lenço verde claro e um cinto marrom para colocar a bolsinha de couro que continham suas Chaves Celestiais) e as deixou separadas em um canto. Tirou a própria roupa, as coloca dentro de uma sacola plástico que havia trazido e as deixa separada em um outro canto.

Assim que Lucy entra embaixo do chuveiro, uma onda de relaxamento percorreu todo o seu corpo a medida em que a água morna molhava sua pele pálida. Ela não se recordava quando foi a última vez em que sentiu tal sensação gratificante e prazerosa, e tratou de aproveitar aquilo por pelo menos cinco minutos antes de realmente começar a se lavar.

"Como eu senti falta disso... Estava mesmo precisando de um banho.", pensou ela com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios rosados. Afinal, ela não teve um banho decente desde que havia fugido de casa.

Lucy teria aproveitado muito mais, mas ela tinha que se apresentar aos seus colegas de guilda, então assim que terminou, rapidamente foi se arrumar. Não ficaria toda pomposa e chamativa (como era obrigada por seu pai), mas ficaria o mais apresentável o suficiente para se sentir incluída em sua nova família.

...

* * *

No hall do salão da guilda, todos aguardavam ansiosamente a aparição do novo membro da corporação. Eles sabiam que era uma garota com mais ou menos a idade do Natsu e Lisanna. Estes últimos eram os mais animados de todos, já que eles tiveram a oportunidade de passar um tempo com a Lucy antes de qualquer outro integrante.

— Cadê ela? Por que ela tá demorando tanto? — Perguntava Natsu olhando na direção da enfermaria a cada cinco segundos, se sentindo impaciente com os braços cruzados e um grande bico.

— Poxa Natsu, tenha calma, a Lucy já vem. Ela só está se arrumando. — Pediu a pequena albina com um sorriso, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro do amigo. — Tenho certeza de que daqui a pouco ela chega.

— Eu sei disso, mas... — Ele se conteve por alguns segundos antes de gritar bem alto. — EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ESPERAR!

De repente, Natsu sente um forte soco em sua cabeça e se vira na direção do autor do golpe, encontrando o jovem mago Gray Fullbuster, devidamente trajado com uma calça azul marinho quase preta, uma camisa azul, um casaco branco com uma gola grossa e felpuda de cor laranja escuro e sapatos marrom escuro. O moreno o olhou com deboche, exibindo um bico também, o que fez o rosado o encarar com ódio, já começando a estralar os dedos.

— Você quer alguma coisa, Fullbuster? — Perguntou Natsu expelindo sua raiva.

— Sim. — Gray responde com simplicidade, mas logo acrescenta. — Gostaria que calasse a sua boca, não aguento mais escutar seus resmungos.

Apertando as mãos com força, Natsu o empurra, o fazendo cair sentado no chão. Este o encara zangado, já se levantando e deixando seu casaco no chão, se posicionando com os punhos pra cima, pronto pra lutar.

— É isso o que você quer, cérebro queimado? — Provocou o moreno zombeteiro. — Eu tô pronto pra congelar essa sua cara feia de idiota!

Natsu também se prepara pra lutar já com os punhos erguidos,

— Cai dentro gelinho! Vou queimar toda essa sua cara de princesa!

Lisanna, que até o momento observava, tentou impedir que os amigos começassem uma briga, mas não teve êxito algum. Ambos já trocavam chutes, socos e mais ofensas um contra o outro.

— Meninos, parem com isso! A Lucy daqui a pouco vem e não é legal receber um novo amigo com brigas! — Ela tentou novamente, ficando entre os dois pra evitarem que se socassem, mas seus pedidos foram em vão. De alguma forma, Lisanna não foi atingida por nenhum dos golpes deles. — Por favor! Natsu! Gray! Parem!

Os dois meninos se recusam a ouvir os apelos da pequena albina, o que a fez entrar em desespero e correr em busca de alguma ajuda. Natsu e Gray ainda lutavam um contra o outro, cada um já tinham pequenas feridas nos lábios e em seus narizes, respirando fundo pra recuperar o fôlego antes de partirem pra cima um do outro mais uma vez.

— Dessa vez... — Começou Natsu tomando um impulso e avançando pra frente na direção do moreno.

— Eu vou... — Continuou Gray fazendo o mesmo movimento que o rosado.

— TE DERROTAR DE UMA VEZ POR TODAS! — Gritaram ao mesmo tempo, erguendo seus punhos, prontos pra atingirem o rosto um ao outro.

Contudo, antes que eles acertarem qualquer golpe que fosse, ambos são nocauteados ao mesmo tempo por dois punhos blindados, os fazendo cair de cara no chão de madeira. Era possível ver uma pequena trilha de sangue escorrendo da boca de cada um.

— Mas o que é que os dois idiotas estão fazendo? — Perguntou Erza um tanto furiosa, reequipando suas luvas de volta ao seu espaço mágico, olhando para os meninos de forma severa, fazendo com que o rosado e o moreno se abraçassem de medo. — Será que não conseguem segurar seus instintos de luta por algumas horas? Pelo menos até o fim da Festa de Boas Vindas para a Lucy?

— Sentimos muito! Muito mesmo! — Gemeram os dois de forma chorosa, fazendo várias reverências. — Não vamos fazer mais! Vamos ser grandes amigos!

Erza sorriu com aquela afirmação dos dois e os puxou para um abraço apertado, praticamente batendo as cabeças deles no peitoral da sua armadura (É claro que a parte da cabeça foi sem querer por parte dela).

— É muito bom ouvir isso, Natsu e Gray. Espero mesmo ver uma boa amizade entre vocês dois!

E com isso, a jovem cavaleira se afasta, deixando os dois meninos se encarando por alguns segundos. Ambos tinha uma expressão de indignação em seus rostos.

"Eu? Amigo dele?", pensaram ao mesmo, logo fazendo uma careta e se afastando, cada um indo para um lado.

— Hum! Até parece que algum dia vou ser amigo dele. — Murmurou Natsu, caminhando até a mesa onde Lisanna estava e se senta ao lado dela.

Enquanto isso com o Gray...

— Fala sério! Eu? Amigo do cabeça de fogo? É completamente impossível! — Resmungou o moreno caminhando até a mesa em que Cana, a garota que no dia anterior perdeu seu barril de cerveja, estava sentada.

...

* * *

Após terminar seu banho e estar vestida apropriadamente, Lucy saiu do banheiro e caminhou pelo corredor o mesmo caminho que Levy havia feito ao deixá-la, logo virando no final dele e encontrando a azulada sentada em uma cadeira lendo um livro com muita concentração. A loira não sabia o que fazer, não queria atrapalhar a leitura da menina.

" Mas e agora? Parece que não tem outro caminho, a não ser esse? Se eu for tentar passar sem chamá-la, vou atrapalhar a leitura dela, e se eu a chamar, também vou atrapalhá-la. O que eu faço?", se indagava tão pensativa que nem percebia a garota de cabelos azuis claro deixando seu livro ao lado e indo até ela.

Lucy só notou a presença de Levy quando esta colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro.

— Lucy? Tudo bem? — Perguntou com um semblante de preocupação.

— Ah, está sim! É que eu não queria atrapalhar a sua leitura e... Desculpa se acabei fazendo isso... — Era evidente o quanto ela estava nervosa e sorrindo meio sem jeito.

— Ora, que isso Lucy! Você não atrapalhou, fica tranquila com isso. — Respondeu Levy com um sorriso, querendo que ela se sentisse confortável. — Mas e então? Está pronta pra conhecer todo o pessoal da guilda?

— Sim! Estou sim! — A loira respondeu com confiança, quase dando pulinhos de animação. Ela estava mais do que ansiosa por aquele momento.

— Ótimo! Vamos lá!

Segurando a mão de Lucy, Levy a levou pelo resto do caminho, mais ou menos uns cinco e oito metros, e ficaram de frente a uma porta de madeira com um a maçaneta dourada. Era possível ouvir o barulho de agitação, risadas, conversas aleatórias e música alta vindas do outro lado. Lucy ficou pensando se aquilo tudo era por causa dela ou se era normal os membros da guilda fazerem festas o tempo todo.

"Ontem eles já estavam festejando… Talvez isso seja normal pra eles.", pensou ela vendo Levy abrindo a porta e lhe dando passagem. Ela passou pela porta, logo encontrando ao lado esquerdo a porta para a biblioteca e ao lado direito o hall da guilda, onde todos os membros estavam conversando animadamente uns com os outros.

Levy colocou uma das mãos sobre o ombro de Lucy e a guiou até o balcão do bar da guilda, onde o Mestre Makarov se encontrava sentado com as pernas cruzadas, com uma espécie de cajado de madeira sobre o colo. Ele estava com os olhos fechados, como se estivesse meditando ou ouvindo tudo ao seu redor.

— Mestre? — Chamou Levy delicadamente. Makarov abre os olhos para olhá-la. — Eu trouxe a Lucy.

O senhor então vira seu rosto para a menina de cabelos loiros e lhe abre um sorriso cativante, se levantando e ficando em pé em cima do balcão. Seu traje era o mesmo que no dia anterior, exceto de que estava sem a capa amarelo claro e acompanhado de um cajado. Tomando um grande fôlego, Makarov diz:

— PIRRALHOS! — Gritou pra chamar a atenção de todos ali presentes, o que funcionou de forma eficaz, pois no mesmo segundo a guilda inteira ficou em um silêncio total. Podemos dizer que era bem possível ouvir as batidas dos corações de cada membro que estava ali. — Muito bem. Hoje é um dia muito especial. A nossa guilda está recebendo uma nova integrante e também a primeira maga celestial na história da Fairy Tail.

Aquele fato com certeza pegou a todos de surpresa, principalmente Lucy que ficou paralisada com a afirmação do Mestre.

"Isso é verdade? Eu sou a primeira maga celestial da Fairy Tail?", se questionava sem conseguir acreditar. Aquilo não tinha como ser verdade, já que a Fairy Tail existe há mais de 100 anos e não é possível que em nenhum momento da história não tenha entrado um único mago celestial. "O Mestre deve estar exagerando, com certeza."

— É verdade Lucy! — Comentou Levy, como se tivesse lido a mente da jovem. — Na biblioteca tem os registros de todos os magos que passaram pela Fairy Tail e nenhum deles usava Magia Celestial.

Lucy ainda estava descrente com o novo fato dito por Mestre e confirmado por Levy.

" Mas se isso está nos registros, então...", pensou ela colocando a mão sobre a bolsinha marrom que continha suas Chaves Celestiais. Era uma maneira que ela procurava fazer quando se sentia nervosa com alguma coisa.

— Ah, que incrível! — Falou Natsu bem animado indo até a loira, juntamente com Lisanna. — Hey Lucy! Mostra pra nós como é a sua magia!

— É Lucy! Por favor! — Pediu Lisanna também, tão animada quanto o menino de cabelos rosados.

De repente, todos começaram a incentivá-la, pedindo pra que ela mostrasse como era a sua magia. Lucy ficou um pouco assustada com aquilo, já que não estava esperando tal coisa e muito menos logo no primeiro dia em que era membro da corporação.

Percebendo um certo desconforto vindo da jovem, Makarov respira bem fundo antes de falar novamente.

— QUIETOS! — Ou gritar, pra dizer a verdade. — Parem de forçá-la a algo que ela talvez não queira! Se a Lucy quiser, ela mostrará a magia dela pra vocês! Tenham paciência!

Percebendo o quanto seus colegas ficaram bem chateados com as duras palavras do Mestre, principalmente de Natsu e Lisanna, Lucy pega uma de suas Chaves da sua bolsinha e decide fazer uma pequena demonstração de como é a invocação de um espírito celestial.

"Melhor escolher uma Chave Prateada. Apenas pra mostrar como é, não precisa ser uma Dourada pra isso.", pensou a menina já com uma das Chaves em mãos.

— Mestre? — Chamou ela. — Eu posso mostrar um pouco de como é, sem problemas.

As palavras da menina fizeram os ânimos de todos voltarem rapidamente, enquanto se aproximava mais dela, querendo verem bem de perto como era a magia celestial.

— Será que é poderosa? — Perguntou um membro.

— Será que ela pode matar? — Perguntou outro.

— É perigoso ficar muito próximo? — Perguntou mais um.

Eram tantas perguntas sendo feitas ao mesmo tempo a Lucy que a pobre menina não sabia qual responder primeiro.

"Talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia...", pensava ela um pouco nervosa com a sugestão que tinha feito.

Percebendo um pouco o desespero da nova integrante perante todo o resto da guilda, Erza se aproxima da loira, tirando a espada da sua bainha e aponta o objeto para todos.

— Hey! Tenham calma todos vocês! Não perceberam que estão assustando a Lucy?

Apesar de ser uma jovem cavaleira de 14 anos, Erza tinha a incrível habilidade de conseguir colocar um certo medo em quase todos e a confirmação desse fato veio quando quase todos os membros da guilda recuaram vários passos para trás. Os únicos que não recuaram foram Natsu, Lisanna, Gray, Mira e Levy.

Sentindo-se um pouco mais tranquila e confortável, Lucy pegou uma das suas Chaves e a ergueu para cima.

— Portão da Cruz do Sul! Abra-te! Crux! — Ao declamar o feitiço de invocação, um círculo azul claro apareceu, logo envolvendo a ponta da chave prateada e surge uma criatura de pele alaranjada, com a cabeça em formato de cruz na cor cinza claro, com detalhes dourados que lembram um pouco florais, bigodes brancos em formatos de cruz logo abaixo de seu nariz, trajado com uma calça verde cujo comprimento chegava até seus tornozelos e sapatos na cor marrom escuro. Sobre seus ombros havia uma espécie de xale na cor vinho, ao redor da sua cintura, um lenço verde água bem claro preso a uma espécie de broche e lenços azuis amarrados em seus pulsos e cotovelos.

Todos os membros, incluindo o próprio Makarov, ficaram fascinados com a invocação da menina e com o Espírito que ela trouxe pra eles conhecerem.

— Incrível! — Comentou um membro.

— Eu achei tão legal essa magia! — Disse outro.

— Hey, será que consigo aprender também? — Falou mais um.

Muitos conversavam entre si a respeito da magia de Lucy, principalmente se era possível usar os Espíritos em combate ou no lugar de algum mago. Apesar de tudo não passar de murmúrios, a jovem maga celestial não gostou nenhum pouco de ouvir a ideia de usar essa magia pra combate.

"Os Espíritos Celestiais têm sentimentos, eles não podem serem usados dessa forma que estão pensando.", pensou ela um pouco chateada com aquilo. "Pelo menos alguns gostaram e ficaram felizes, principalmente... Meus amigos?", se questionava se já podia chamar os seis colegas de amigos.

Natsu, Lisanna, Levy, Mira, Gray e Erza foram os que mais ficaram boquiabertos, pois nenhum deles nunca haviam presenciado tal espécie de magia sendo realizada daquela maneira.

— Que lindo Lucy! — Exclamou Lisanna com os olhos levemente marejados, olhando o Espírito Crux mais de perto.

— Que da hora! Pode fazer de novo, Lucy? — Perguntou Natsu todo empolgado, mas logo levando um tapa em sua nuca do garoto de cabelos pretos. — Hey Gray! Seu arrombado do gelo!

— Você é idiota, Natsu? Ela já trouxe um Espírito pra nós vermos! Pra que você quer ver outro? Quer gastar toda a magia dela à toa?!

— Não, mas eu quero ver outro Espírito Celestial!

— Um já não tá bom não, lagartixa sem cérebro?!

— Foi pra Lucy que eu pedi e não pra você! — Natsu respondeu zangado, preparando sua magia.

— Pode vim então! Vamos ver se agora você sabe usar sua magia! — Gray devolve a provocação também preparando sua magia.

Mas antes que um dos dois fizesse qualquer movimento, eles são derrubados por duas grandes mãos que os acerta com força, os fazendo desmaiarem.

A guilda inteira ficou paralisada ao verem Makarov derrubando os dois garotos brigões. Lucy foi a que mais ficou impressionada e assustada com aquilo.

"Meu Deus...", pensou ela, enquanto fechava o portão mágico de Crux, o enviando de volta do Reino Celestial.

— Peço desculpas por isso, minha filha. — Pediu o mestre ligeiramente envergonhado, já que a última coisa que ele queria era assustar sua mais nova maga.

Lucy abriu um sorriso compreensivo, ela sabia que o cargo de Makarov exigia que ele mantesse a guilda e seus membros sob controle.

— Está tudo bem, Mestre.

O senhor ficou aliviado e não hesitou ao passar a mão sobre os cabelos loiros da menina.

— Vá se divertir, jovem Lucy. Essa festa é pra você.

Agradeceu com um aceno e logo se deixou ser puxada por Lisanna e Levy. As duas foram apresentá-la aos outros membros. Muitos fizeram perguntas a respeito de sua magia, onde aprendeu e com quem aprendeu. Já outros, perguntaram se ela tinha família, o que aconteceu com ela e por que ela quis entrar pra guilda. A maioria ela respondeu que sua mãe havia lhe ensinado a Magia Celestial e que a mesma havia lhe contado sobre a Fairy Tail. Em nenhum momento, ela comentou a respeito do seu pai e nem de sua verdadeira origem, achou melhor manter isso pra si mesma.

"Não quero reviver meu passado, pois é o meu presente que importa agora. Minha família agora é a Fairy Tail", pensou ela sorrindo para seus novos amigos.

— Lucy! — Chamou a pequena albina a puxando pela mão. — Vem! Vem ficar com a gente!

Com um sorriso nos lábios, Lucy se deixou ser puxada por Lisanna até onde estavam seus novos amigos e passou o restante daquele dia com eles, se divertindo e os conhecendo melhor.

...

* * *

A festa de boas vindas pra Lucy durou um dia inteiro e ela não se lembrava quando foi a última vez em que ela se divertiu tanto na vida em uma festa, já que na Mansão dos Heartfilia, Lucy era obrigada a comparecer e a permanecer no local até que todos os convidados fossem embora. Quando Layla estava viva, ela não deixava a filha ficar por tanto tempo nesses tipos de eventos e fazia questão de levar a menina para o quarto depois de uma hora, duas no máximo. Mas após seu falecimento, essa prática acabou indo com ela também, pois Jude se aproveitou disso para forçá-la a participar dessas festas até a pobre menina não aguentar mais. Era uma tortura.

Na Fairy Tail, as festas eram completamente diferentes. Primeiramente, Lucy não precisava estar vestida de forma extravagante pra poder agradar o Mestre e seus amigos, eles aceitavam ela do jeito que ela era. Em segundo lugar, ela descobriu o quanto uma festa com pessoas divertidas e alegres podia ser tão agradável, sem precisar fingir que estava gostando. Ela realmente estava amando cada segundo que passava ao lado de cada um.

Não existe mais dúvida alguma.

Fairy Tail realmente era o seu lar e seus membros eram a sua família.

….

* * *

Após uma semana, Lucy se sentia muito mais à vontade na guilda e estava mais do que feliz pelos amigos que havia feito. Durante esses dias, ela pode conhecer melhor cada membro, desde aqueles que tinham a sua idade até os mais velhos. Ela conheceu o outro irmão da Lisanna, Elfman. Ele era um garoto de pele acastanhada, cabelos brancos e olhos castanho bem escuros. Ele costuma estar trajado com um conjunto de calças e casaco azul escuro, com uma camisa branca, gravata borboleta na cor vermelho escuro quase vinho.

Diferente de Mirajane e Lisanna, Elfman era um garoto bem tímido e ficou um pouco acanhado quando conheceu Lucy, mas com o tempo que passou conversando com ela junto com sua irmãzinha, ele percebeu o quanto a menina de cabelos loiros era atenciosa, simpática e gentil. Os dois se tornaram bons amigos.

Além de Elfman, Lucy também conheceu e conversou bastante com Cana, que logo nos primeiros dias e com poucas trocas de palavras, tentou incentivá-la a beber cerveja com ela. Na primeira tentativa, Lucy recusou educadamente, mas a partir da segunda, ela ficou com um pouco de medo da maga cartomante. Porém, foi "salva" por Erza, que achou extremamente impróprio da parte de Cana ficar forçando Lucy em algo que ela não queria.

— Para Erza! — Falou Cana claramente bêbada. — Você é o que dela? Mãe? Irmã? Namorada? — A última palavra dita fez o rosto da ruiva corar e ela apenas decidiu ignorar aquilo.

— Ela é minha amiga e você está completamente fora de si. Vá até o banheiro, tome um banho bem gelado e só volte pro hall quando estiver sóbria. — Pediu Erza de forma autoritária com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

— E se eu não for? — Só depois que as palavras foram proferidas que a morena se arrependeu instantaneamente de tê-las dito, pois a última coisa que viu foi um punho bem dado em sua bochecha, que a faz cair desmaiada no chão.

Lucy só observava tudo e ficou bem assustada com a atitude meio violenta por parte da jovem cavaleira, já tomando uma nota mental.

"Nunca contrariar Erza Scarlet."

— Hey, você está bem Lucy? — Perguntou Erza a tirando de seus pensamentos. — Você está um pouco pálida. Quer um copo de água ou alguma outra coisa?

A menina ainda estava processando o ocorrido a poucos minutos atrás, mas respirou fundo antes de responder.

— S-sim, está tudo bem. — Lucy não conseguiu disfarçar seu nervosismo em sua voz. — E-eu só vou ali com a Levy-chan. Até depois, Erza-san.

Erza observa a menina se afastando, indo conversar com as duas amigas e solta um suspiro triste, enquanto caminhava em direção ao quadro de missões e pegava uma qualquer para realizar.

"Não queria assustá-la… Queria apenas ser uma amiga mais próxima."

….

* * *

A conversa entre Levy e Lisanna estava ótima, até que elas lhe perguntaram se Lucy já havia realizado alguma missão pra guilda. Por não saber ao certo como fazer, ela confessou que ainda não tinha feito nenhuma.

— Espera, espera. Você ainda não fez nenhuma missão? — Perguntou uma Levy descrente com a declaração de Lucy, que olhava pra azulada e pra Lisanna um pouco envergonhada. — Por que não fez? É só ir no quadro de missões, escolher uma missão e realizar a tarefa pra receber a recompensa.

— Mas eu não preciso pedir autorização do Mestre e nem algo do tipo? — Perguntou Lucy ainda em dúvida.

— Não, mas você precisa avisar o Mestre que vai em uma missão e mostrar qual missão escolheu pra ele poder marcar em suas anotações pra que ele possa ter um controle, sabe? — Explicou Levy.

— Oh, agora eu entendi. — Respondeu com um aceno, indo até o quadro de missões.

Lucy viu vários pedidos de missões, desde com auxílio doméstico até enfrentar bandidos e magos de guildas negras. Eram muitas opções diferentes e ela não sabia qual deveria escolher.

— Lucy? — Chamou Lisanna ganhando a atenção da loira. — Posso te dar uma dica?

— Sim, por favor. Vai ser de grande ajuda. — Respondeu com um sorriso de agradecimento.

— Como é sua primeira missão, escolha uma fácil apenas pra você ver como é. E se quiser, pode chamar por alguém da guilda pra te ajudar também.

A sugestão da pequena albina era muito boa e, com certeza, Lucy vai segui-las, até mesmo já olhava para as pessoas que ela queria a acompanhasse.

Lisanna e Levy estranharam um pouco aquele olhar confiante da amiga, mas não demorou muito pra elas entenderem quais eram as suas intenções.

— Lisanna-san? Levy-chan? Vocês podem me acompanhar na minha primeira missão?

Elas se encararam por alguns segundos antes de responderem com um enorme sorriso.

— Sim!

Lucy ficou inteiramente feliz que elas tivessem aceitado ajudá-la. Não que ela não tivesse outras opções de escolha de membros para acompanhá-la, mas de todos ali, ela se aproximou muito mais da azulada e da pequena albina. Claro, ela também havia feito amizade com outros membros, como Natsu, Mira, Gray, Erza, Elfman e Cana. Porém, com elas o vínculo parecia maior, sentia que podia confiar seus segredos (alguns deles, pelo menos) a elas.

Sentindo-se bem motivada, Lucy se vira para o quadro de missões, analisando cada uma com atenção até que ela escolheu uma simples, mas que tinha uma boa recompensa. Ela mostra ao Mestre a missão e aproveitar pra avisar que Levy e Lisanna estarão lhe acompanhando.

Makarov lhes deseja boa sorte e que tenham um bom retorno.

….

* * *

A primeira missão que Lucy escolheu para realizar ao lado de Levy e Lisanna consiste em eliminar Ervas Daninhas Mágicas, que estavam destruindo uma plantação de flores usadas em remédios mágicos medicinais que alguns magos usam como tratamento para alguns feitiços de envenenamento, ferimentos de batalha e doenças mágicas.

A família que fez o pedido mora em uma pequena casinha localizada um pouco longe de Magnólia, era mais próximo da floresta. As três jovens magas logo encontram o local.

A primeira coisa que elas notaram foi a casa. Não era muito grande, mas também não era muito pequena. Por fora, suas paredes tinham um tom de marrom claro com algumas plantas e flores brancas pequenas incrustadas, o telhado era num formato triangular com a coloração avermelhada. Tinha um pequeno cercado de madeira ao redor da casinha, que se estendia até a parte de trás onde ainda não era visível para as meninas. Havia uma pequena portinhola que dava acesso a um caminho para dentro do pequeno quintal da frente até a entrada da porta da casa. Um casal e uma menininha estavam bem em frente a porta, eles trajavam roupas simples de camponeses, a moça e a menina usavam vestidos xadrez, mas a da mais velha era num tom laranja claro, enquanto o da menina era rosa. Já o rapaz estava usando uma calça azul marinho de moletom e uma camisa xadrez a cor verde.

Assim que as meninas se aproximaram da cerca, Levy deu uma leve cutucada na Lucy, incentivando ela a conversar com a família.

Ela pigarreou antes de falar.

— Oi! Com licença, foram vocês que pediram ajuda sobre Ervas Daninhas Mágicas? — Tentou esconder um pouco a sua timidez quase sem sucesso. Lisanna colocou a mão em seu ombro e sorriu, apenas movendo os lábios o suficiente pra Lucy poder entender o que ela estava dizendo.

_— Você foi bem._

O casal olharam um para o outro, antes do rapaz caminhar até elas e abrir o pequeno portãozinho pra entrarem.

— São magas da Fairy Tail? — Perguntou ele logo fechando o portãozinho.

— Sim, nós somos. — Respondeu Lucy mostrando sua marca da mão pra comprovar. Levy e Lisanna fizeram o mesmo.

"Ela está indo bem, não está tão nervosa como antes.", pensou a azulada observando a amiga loira conversando com o dono do lugar. Ela olhou pra Lisanna, que acenou com um sorriso, provavelmente pensando o mesmo que ela.

— Então, o senhor e sua família não têm nenhuma ideia do que pode ter acontecido pra essas plantas aparecerem? — Perguntou Lucy olhando para os três, enquanto eles as guiavam até a parte de trás da casa, onde se encontrava uma enorme plantação de flores e ervas medicinais de várias espécies. E bem enroladas em seus caules (agora marrom e secos) estavam plantas com uma coloração arroxeada. Eram as Ervas Daninhas Mágicas, absorvendo toda a energia e vida daquelas plantas.

— Na verdade, elas costumam aparecer mais na primavera e conseguimos combatê-las sozinhos, mas estamos no outono e a quantidade que está aparecendo não é normal e estamos preocupados com nossas plantações. Muitos magos compram nossas flores medicinais. — Comentou o rapaz com uma expressão triste, enquanto mostrava uma das flores contaminada.

Levy dá um passo à frente, tocando o ombro de Lucy pra chamar a sua atenção.

— Você conheceu a Porlyusica-san, certo? — A loira assentiu. Ela se lembrava bem da senhora maga médica da guilda, que tratou de um ferimento do Gray após seu retorno de uma missão. Lucy teve um pouco de medo dela, ainda mais com ela proferindo sem parar o quanto detestava os seres humanos, mas achou estranho ela odiar humanos, sendo que ela mesma era humana. Para ela, aquilo não fazia sentido algum. — Ela compra as plantas medicinais deles para nos curar quando nos ferimos ou ficamos doentes. O trabalho não é apenas para o bem deles, mas também para o nosso bem e o bem de outros magos.

Antes que Lucy ou Lisanna dissesse algo, os três membros da pequena família se ajoelharam aos pés das três meninas e literalmente imploravam por ajuda.

— Por favor! Essas plantas são o nosso sustento! Sem a venda delas, todos nós passaremos fome! Nos ajude! Faz quase dois meses que estamos nessa situação e nenhuma outra guilda veio nos ajudar! Fairy Tail, nos ajude! — Pedia o rapaz com a voz embargada e as mãos trêmulas. Sua esposa e sua filha também estavam chorando e pedindo ajuda delas.

As três meninas ficam chocadas com aquelas reações. Elas tinham consciência de que a situação daquela família não estava boa, mas não imaginavam que estava tão crítica ao ponto deles estarem quase passando fome.

"Isso é triste demais… Eles precisam da nossa ajuda!", pensou a loira cerrando as mãos e dando um passo à frente.

— Nós vamos ajudá-los! Vamos exterminar essas ervas daninhas e salvar suas plantações! — Ela diz com uma incrível determinação, que surpreendeu Levy e Lisanna, e até mesmo a si própria.

Sorrindo com a coragem da amiga, a jovem maga das escritas sólidas e a jovem maga de take over animal soul também dão um passo à frente para fortalecer as palavras de Lucy.

— Pelo orgulho da Fairy Tail, nós vamos fazer isso!

….

* * *

Realmente, proferir palavras bonitas e encorajadoras é muito mais fácil de fazer do que cumpri-las na prática. E, aqui entre nós, a prática não era nem um pouco simples.

O que as meninas viram superficialmente não se comparava ao estado mais grave que estavam as flores mais ao sul da plantação. Praticamente aquelas pobres flores nem vida tinham mais, tudo foi sugado por aquelas ervas e o que restou foram apenas flores negras e secas.

— Isso é triste demais… — Comentou Lisanna se agachando para tirar uma flor morta e mostrar para as amigas. — Como vamos deter isso? Não são ervas daninhas normais.

Lucy parou para pensar um pouco. Ela já havia lido alguns livros de botânica e estava tentando se lembrar de uma maneira não muito complicada, mas eficaz contra as ervas.

— Levy-chan, podemos arrancar todas elas direto da raiz, certo?

— Sim, podemos fazer isso com as que são mais novas. Mas o problema está nas que já estão bem crescidas... Elas já espalharam as sementes para as novas.

— Podemos jogar algo que pode matá-las? — Perguntou Lisanna.

— Sim, podemos jogar algumas coisas, mas é bom não ser algo que prejudique o meio ambiente das plantações. — Respondeu Levy pensativa.

— E se jogarmos água fervente? Eu li em um livro que ajuda a acabar com as ervas, mas é um jeito meio... Cruel de fazer isso. — Comentou Lucy fazendo um leve bico e o desfaz ao ter uma nova ideia. — Já sei! Vamos jogar água com vinagre branco! Duas de nós jogamos a água com vinagre nas sementes e nas que ainda são novinhas, enquanto a outra tira as maiores manualmente!

— Ah, essa é uma ótima ideia Lucy! — Falou Levy com um sorriso.

— Posso tirar as maiores manualmente! Minha magia pode ajudar! — Acrescentou Lisanna.

— Vou chamar um Espírito meu pra nos ajudar e sei exatamente qual chamar! — Diz Lucy pegando uma de suas Chaves.

Levy arregalou os olhos ao ver qual chave ela tinha pego.

— Não acredito! Vai trazer um Espírito do Zodíaco? Incrível! — Dizia toda empolgada, quase saltitante.

Lisanna apenas sorriu juntamente com Lucy, que já estava pronta pra trazer seu Espírito.

— Portão do Caranguejo Gigante! Abra-te! Câncer! — Como já esperado, um círculo mágico azul claro apareceu, envolvendo a ponta da chave dourada e uma nova criatura foi invocada. Ele tinha cabelos castanho escuro, pequenas trancinhas vermelhas que formavam duas tranças em sua cabeça que se assemelhava muito a pinças de um caranguejo. Sua pele era bronzeada, estava vestindo uma camisa azul clara listrada, calças pretas com um cinto onde do seu lado esquerdo estava uma pequena pochete com tesouras de vários tipos dentro e do seu lado direito uma espécie de anéis dourados ligados como uma corrente e botas pretas. Em seu pescoço havia um colar dourado e em seu rosto um óculos de sol com as lentes verdes. Em cada mão, Câncer segurava uma tesoura com cabo vermelho.

Câncer olhou para sua Mestra e depois para as duas meninas. Levy tinha estrelas amarelas em seus olhos. Ela sempre leu a respeito sobre as 12 Chaves Douradas do Zodíaco, sobre o quanto elas eram raras e ao descobrir que Lucy tinha duas delas, ficou animadíssima para ver um de perto.

— Em que posso ajudá-la hoje, Ebi?

— Ebi? — As duas amigas a olharam um tanto confusas, perguntando ao mesmo tempo o motivo dele tê-la chamado daquela forma.

— Ah, é só o jeito que ele me chama. Não é nada demais e eu gosto. — Respondeu a loira com um sorriso, se voltando para seu Espírito. — Câncer temos um trabalho hoje. Precisamos nos livrar de Ervas Daninhas Mágicas dessas plantações. Pode ajudar a Lisanna a tirar as maiores? Só que não pode cortar as flores e as outras plantas, apenas essas ervas.

— Farei isso com muito prazer, Ebi. — Ele respondeu com um aceno e logo acompanha Lisanna pra poder começar sua parte.

— Então, vamos começar?

...

* * *

Enquanto isso, em outra cidade, a jovem maga cavaleira estava terminando um trabalho que havia pego algumas horas atrás. Sua missão era capturar uma quadrilha de bandidos que fazia ameaças e pilhagem com os moradores.

Erza escolheu aquela missão por dois motivos.

1.º - Ela odiava ver pessoas tratando outras pessoas de forma abusiva, como aquela quadrilha estava fazendo. Isso a lembrou muito o seu passado e o que passou Naquele Lugar.

2º - Ela queria distrair a sua mente um pouco da guilda, principalmente de Lucy. Ela gostou muito da jovem maga, mas não conseguia se aproximar dela o suficiente para ser uma amiga mais próxima, como Levy e Lisanna eram.

Soltou um suspiro, enquanto caminhava pela estrada em direção a Magnólia. Mesmo sendo o caminho mais longo, Erza escolheu passar pela floresta. Ela queria esvaziar a cabeça de algumas preocupações e de lembranças perturbadoras do seu passado.

"Eu queria poder apagar isso da minha mente… Principalmente… Ele…", pensou ela com um semblante triste. "Talvez comer um pedaço de bolo de morango me anime um pouco".

E com esse pensamento mais alegre, Erza continuou seu caminho sem nenhuma pressa para chegar em casa.

….

* * *

Passado algumas horas, as três meninas e o Espírito ainda retiravam as ervas. Os três membros da família também foram ajudá-las, era injusto elas fazerem aquilo tudo sozinhas e eles apenas observarem.

Durante o processo, elas descobriram que ao retirarem algumas, novas nasciam em seu lugar e a solução que Lucy e Levy havia feito também não funcionava totalmente e isso dificultou um pouco seu trabalho.

— Já devíamos ter imaginado… Elas não são ervas normais… — Comentou Levy com um suspiro encarando suas amigas. — Talvez devêssemos tentar com alguma poção mágica… Ou criar algum encantamento pra proteger toda a plantação.

Olhando para as próprias mãos, Lucy soltou um longo suspiro, deixando seus membros caírem ao lado do seu corpo.

— Se desse pra criar alguma espécie de barreira mágica…

Após as ditas palavras, no segundo seguinte Levy teve um estalo em sua mente, soltando um pequeno grito.

— NÃO ACREDITO QUE NÃO PENSEI NISSO ANTES!

Lisanna, Lucy, Câncer e a família se assustaram com o escândalo repentino da azulada.

— Levy, pra quê gritar assim? — Perguntou Lisanna um tanto zangada, massageando seus ouvidos. — Quer deixar todos nós surdos?

— Ah, me desculpa… — Pediu ela um tanto envergonhada por ter gritado de tal maneira.

Lucy abriu um sorriso, se aproximando de Levy e colocando uma mão em seu ombro, como se quisesse dizer que estava tudo bem e que ela não precisava se preocupar. Levy agradeceu o gesto da loira com um sorriso.

— Então, para você ter se animado assim do nada, quer dizer que teve uma nova ideia, certo? — Indagou a maga celestial confiante.

— Sim! Tive duas, na verdade! Mas elas vão funcionar! Eu sei que vão!

Levy explicou rapidamente quais eram as suas ideias e como executá-las. Não seria nada fácil, mas também não era nada complicado.

Primeiramente, ela explicou que ainda precisavam continuar tirando as ervas que tinham nas plantações manualmente. Ela pediu para que Câncer, o rapaz com a esposa e filha continuasse fazendo isso. Enquanto isso, Lucy e Lisanna fariam uma poção mágica com propriedades o suficientes para exterminar as Ervas Daninhas Mágicas, mas não seria nenhum um pouco prejudicial para as outras plantas. E por último, ela própria criaria uma barreira de runas mágicas de Jutsu Shiki para proteger a plantação inteira de futuras novas ervas.

Tudo estava seguindo conforme planejado.

Os três integrantes, juntamente com Câncer estavam tendo sucesso no seu lado do plano. O mesmo pode ser dito no lado de Levy, seu domínio por runas mágicas estava melhorando.

"Não sou tão habilidosa como o Freed, mas o que sei já ajuda bastante.", pensou ela escrevendo as runas ao redor das plantações.

Lisanna e Lucy falharam algumas vezes em sua poção, mas após várias tentativas, elas finalmente conseguiram criar a mistura perfeita do jeito que queriam.

— Conseguimos Lucy! — Comemorou a pequena albina com um sorriso.

— Sim! Demorou um pouco, mas finalmente deu certo! — Respondeu a loira retribuindo o sorriso, limpando um pouco do suor que escorria por sua testa.

Já fazia um tempinho, mas Lisanna andou observando a amiga ficando cada vez mais cansada a cada esforço que fazia, parecia que sentia um pouco de falta de ar e isso a preocupou.

"Será que…", pensou ela franzindo um pouco o cenho.

— Lucy? Você está se sentindo bem?

Lucy a olhou um pouco confusa, não estava esperando aquela pergunta repentina.

— Estou sim. Por que a pergunta, Lisanna? — Indagou ela mais por curiosidade.

— É que você está um pouco pálida, meio cansada e parece que está com dificuldade para respirar.

Era verdade que já fazia um tempo que Lucy estava tendo os sintomas ditos pela amiga, mas achou melhor não dizer nada para não atrapalhar a missão.

— Acho que é um pouco de cansaço, logo passa. — Respondeu de uma maneira que pudesse passar mais tranquilidade para Lisanna.

— Eu acho que é falta de magia. — Rebateu ela a olhando seriamente.

— Falta de magia? — Perguntou confusa com aquela afirmação.

— Sim. Seu poder mágico está mais baixo que o normal, posso sentir isso e aposto que Levy também.

Aquela nova informação deixou Lucy sem jeito e um pouco envergonhada.

— Puxa, eu não queria estragar a missão… — Falou sem conseguir evitar o pequeno bico nos lábios.

Lisanna deu uma risadinha, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro da loira.

— Está tudo bem, Lucy. E você não estragou a missão, ainda podemos ter sucesso nela. — Sua resposta fez a loira soltar um suspiro de alívio, voltando a preparar a poção. — Mas acho melhor você mandar seu Espírito de volta.

— Hã? — Lucy não conseguiu não ficar chateada com aquilo e nem esconder o que estava sentindo. — Por que? Ele está nos ajudando!

Lisanna sabia que poderia magoar sua nova amiga, mas sabia também que a saúde de um mago era importante.

— Lembra que te falei que o seu poder mágico está baixo? — A loira assentiu. — Você gasta magia pra trazer e manter um Espírito Celestial no nosso mundo, certo?

Foi naquele instante que Lucy entendeu o que Lisanna estava querendo dizer e, de fato, a jovem maga nunca havia deixado um Espírito Celestial permanecer tanto tempo no mundo humano.

Olhando na direção do Espírito, Lucy o chamou:

— Câncer? Pode vim aqui, por favor?

Câncer interrompe o seu trabalho e vai em direção a sua Mestra.

— Sim, Ebi?

Respirando fundo, ela pega a Chave dourada e aponta para ele.

— Você já pode voltar ao Reino Celestial. Muito obrigada pela ajuda.

— Sempre estarei a sua disposição, Ebi. Me chame quando precisar. — Câncer faz uma leve reverência e logo desaparece em uma leve poeira dourada.

Assim que o Espírito Celestial partiu, Lucy começou a se sentir melhor e seu cansaço foi passando aos poucos.

— Como se sente, Lucy? — Perguntou Lisanna com a mão em seu ombro, a olhando com um sorriso.

— Me sinto melhor. Obrigada, Lisanna!

— Por nada! Vem, vamos jogar a poção e terminar a missão!

— Claro!

As duas foram até Levy e lhe mostraram a poção já finalizada. Ela também havia terminado de escrever suas runas ao redor de toda a plantação, agora faltava jogar a poção nas plantas.

Como era a missão de Lucy, Lisanna e Levy concordaram de que era ela quem deveria fazer aquilo.

Um pouco nervosa, mas também confiante, Lucy começou a borrifar a poção que ela e Lisanna haviam feito em todas as Ervas Daninhas Mágicas (principalmente naquelas que estavam nascendo novamente). Demorou questão de segundos e todas elas começaram a murchar, secar e morrer. Quando todos ali perceberam, a plantação havia sido salva e estava curada da praga que havia alastrado para todo lado.

A humilde família ficaram imensamente agradecidos, dizendo o quanto não tinham palavras pra descreverem a felicidade e gratidão que sentiam.

Como descrito no pedido, eles lhe pagaram 30.000 jóias. Lucy dividiu a recompensa com as amigas.

Elas agradeceram pela recompensa e partiram pelo mesmo caminho que vieram pela floresta, em direção a Magnólia.

….

* * *

Eram quase 05:45 horas da tarde quando as três jovens magas seguiam seu caminho pela floresta. Elas estavam muito felizes pela missão bem sucedida que realizaram a pouco tempo.

— Então Lu-chan… — Começou Levy. — O que achou da sua primeira missão oficial?

Lucy olhou para ela e abriu um grande sorriso.

— Eu adorei! E já estou animada pra fazer mais uma!

Lisanna riu baixo com o comentário da loira.

— Você falou exatamente como o Natsu. Ele também fica muito animado pra fazer missões.

— Oh, então é por isso que eu vi bem saltitante nos últimos dois dias? — Indagou Lucy sorrindo com a lembrança do garoto de cabelos sorridente.

— Sim! Ele gosta muito de fazer missões. Todo mundo gosta.

— Nem todos Lisanna. — Comentou Levy. — Esqueceu do Nab?

Lucy buscou em sua mente aquele nome e logo o reconheceu.

— Nab não é aquele rapaz que fica sempre em frente ao quadro de missões?

— Sim, é ele mesmo. Ele nunca escolhe, mas sempre diz que está procurando a missão perfeita.

Lucy assente em compreensão, apesar de achar estranho a atitude do rapaz. Mas pelo pouco que estou a respeito dele, vários de seus colegas da guilda também achavam aquilo estranho.

"Deve ser o jeito dele.", pensou ela, enquanto continuava conversando com as amigas.

A conversa das três amigas estava bem animada, elas conversavam vários tipos de assuntos diferentes, a maior parte era sobre as magias de alguns membros da Fairy Tail, pois Lucy estava curiosa a respeito de algumas.

Elas estavam tão distraídas com as conversas que não perceberam que tinha uma criatura misteriosa à espreita, caçando elas.

As três magas só foram perceber o perigo quando a tal criatura pulou e pousou na frente delas. A criatura andava sobre quatro patas, era tão preto quanto a escuridão, seus olhos eram de um amarelo forte, tinha grandes garras e suas presas estavam à mostra, uma mistura de saliva e sangue pingava de sua boca, o que constata que ele havia acabado de se alimentar. Porém, ainda tinha fome.

— Mavis do céu! — Exclamou Lisanna com os olhos arregalados de terror com a criatura a frente dela e de suas amigas.

Lucy e Levy também tinham a mesma expressão em seus rostos, pernas travadas, corpos trêmulos, mãos transpirando, corações batendo forte em seus peitos. Elas estavam com medo.

— É-é-é… U-um… Lo-lobo… Gi-gigante… — Falou a azulada baixinho sem conseguir conter seu nervosismo, andando alguns passos para trás.

— E... e-ele… Está-tá... c-com… F-fom-me… — Diz a pequena albina igualmente nervosa, acompanhando os passos da amiga.

— E… N-nós… S-som-mos… A-a… Ref-feiç-ção…. — Acrescentou a loira tão nervosa quanto as amigas, também passos pra trás.

O lobo não estava nem um pouco interessado em esperar elas conversarem, no primeiro impulso, ele pulou em cima das meninas com as presas e as garras prontas para atacá-las. Rapidamente, as três meninas correram cada um para um lado, fazendo com que o lobo caísse na área vazia de onde elas estavam. Ele as encarou uma a uma, escolhendo qual perseguir primeiro.

— O que a gente faz? — Perguntou Lisanna com medo, sem coragem de desviar ou piscar seus olhos do monstro a sua frente.

— Temos que lutar contra ele! — Respondeu Levy soltando um pequeno grito com um rosnado dele. — Mas eu mal tenho magia! Usei ela fazendo as runas na plantação! Nem uma letra sólida vou conseguir escrever!

Vendo suas amigas desesperadas, Lucy não pensa duas vezes e pega uma de suas Chaves Celestiais dourada.

— Lu-chan não faça isso! — Gritou Levy desviando de uma patada do lobo, se escondendo atrás de uma árvore.

— Por que não? Não temos que lutar contra ele?! — Questionou ela tentando tirar a atenção do lobo da azulada.

— Você está com pouca magia! Se você tentar usar, pode desmaiar!

— Mas…

— Deixa que eu faço isso! — Gritou Lisanna chamando a atenção do lobo, que já caminhava na direção dela. A pequena se posicionou e um círculo mágico rosa surgiu, envolvendo todo o seu e logo ela havia se transformado em um pequeno lobo de pelagem branca e olhos azuis. — **Take over! Animal Soul! Wolf Form!**

Levy arregalou os olhos com a ideia que sua amiga estava tendo e logo gritou em protesto.

— NÃO LISANNA! NÃO FAÇA ISSO! — Era possível ver algumas lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas de Levy.

— Eu preciso! Ou nenhuma de nós sairemos vivas! — Ela dá uma patada no focinho do lobo, o irritando. — Pelo menos duas de nós precisam saírem vivas!

— Lisanna! Mira vai me matar se você não voltar! O que vou dizer pra ela?! E o Elfman?!

— Eles vão entender! Lucy! Levy! Corram! — Ela o ataca mais uma vez e o lobo revida com uma mordida na pata dela, mas Lisanna consegue desviar por muito pouco. — O que estão esperando? Vão logo!

— Não! Lisanna! — Gritou Lucy com o rosto tão molhado de lágrimas quanto Levy e a mesma mencionada, segurou sua mão. A loira a olhou descrente, mas sabia que aquilo era complicado pra ela. — Não podemos deixar ela pra trás…

— Ela vai nos encontrar, Lu-chan. Eu sei que vai. Só temos que acreditar nela. — Diz Levy a puxando para se esconderem, enquanto Lisanna o distraia.

Três passos.

Lucy precisou de três passo para se decidir, para escolher o que ela realmente queria fazer. Soltando a mão de Levy e ignorando o grito do seu nome, a loira pega uma pedra e joga contra o lobo gigante e o acerta em sua cabeça.

A criatura geme baixo e logo vira suas garras e presas na direção da menina, que logo começou a correr para o lado oposto, atraindo a atenção do lobo para si mesma.

— Lucy! O que você está fazendo? — Perguntou Lisanna com a voz ofegante, sem a sua transformação, com alguns pequenos arranhões em seus braços e descrente com o que a loira estava fazendo.

— Não vou deixar você e a Levy-chan se machucarem! Vocês me ajudaram muito na minha primeira semana da guilda e na minha primeira missão! Eu tenho que retribuir de algum jeito! — Gritava ela, enquanto se esquivava de uma mordida. — Se escondam e não se preocupem comigo!

Lucy nem quis esperar pelos protestos de suas amigas. Na verdade, nem dava tempo, pois agora o lobo, muito mais irritado e aparentemente mais faminto do que poucos minutos atrás, corria atrás dela com rapidez. A menina corria o mais rápido que conseguia, tirando rapidamente a Chave da Aquarius do seu chaveiro e passando a ponta dela em sua testa.

"Eu sei o quanto você vai se irritar comigo, mas é questão de vida ou morte!", pensava olhando rapidamente para a Chave dourada molhada com seu próprio suor.

Lucy parou por um segundo.

Um segundo apenas.

— Portão da Guardi… AAhhh! — Gritou e seu feitiço foi interrompido ao sentir uma dor em sua perna, a fazendo cair e bater o queixo no chão. Ela não precisava olhar para saber que o lobo havia lhe acertado suas garras e rasgado a carne da sua panturrilha direita. — Droga… — Ela gemeu e tossiu alto, sentindo um gosto amargo de sangue na boca. A queda fez com que ela mordesse o próprio lábio com força o bastante para machucar.

Lucy tentou se levantar, apoiando as mãos no solo terroso. Porém, ela parou ao sentir fortes suspiros, um rosnado baixo e gotas de saliva contra sua nuca. Seu corpo travou no mesmo instante.

— Meu Deus... Mavis do céu… — Gemeu ela baixinho, sem coragem de mover um único músculo. Sua visão começou a ficar embaçada e suas lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto, algumas gotas caiam sobre o chão e outras nas costas de suas mãos. Ela encarou a marca rosa da Fênix em sua mão direita, a marca da guilda Fairy Tail por alguns segundos antes de sentir a forte pata do lobo contra suas costas, a forçando a ficar deitada contra o chão.

"Eu sou uma maga da Fairy Tail e vou morrer como uma maga da Fairy Tail", pensou ela triste e ao mesmo tempo feliz.

Mesmo se ela morresse, ela ainda estaria feliz por ter realizado um dos seus sonhos: Ter entrado para Fairy Tail.

"Mamãe… Acho que chegou a minha hora.", ela pensou já fechando os olhos com força e se preparando o impacto da mandíbula do lobo em seu pescoço.

De repente, ela sente que o lobo não estava mais sobre seu corpo.

"Eu morri?"

Será que Lucy morreu?

….

* * *

_Dez minutos atrás_

Erza estava passando pela floresta, carregando uma grande bolsa bege claro e alça marrom de couro que continha algumas de suas espadas, quando escutou gritos e rosnados altos.

Ela não hesitou em correr até a fonte e rapidamente chegou ao local, onde encontrou Levy ajudando Lisanna, enquanto gritavam para que Lucy não fizesse alguma coisa no qual a ruiva não tinha entendido o que era exatamente.

— Levy! Lisanna! — Chamou a cavaleira se aproximando das duas, vendo se elas estavam bem. A única coisa que constatou era que a pequena albina estava com arranhões nos braços. — O que aconteceu? Eu ouvi rosnados e…

— Um lobo gigante apareceu! — Falou Levy chorando. — A Lu-chan atraiu a atenção dele e ele foi atrás dela!

Erza arregalou os olhos com aquela afirmação. Apesar de saber da capacidade de Lucy, ela sabia que a loira ainda era inexperiente em campo e em combate.

— Levy, pra quê lados eles foram? — Mesmo chorando, a azulada apontou para o lado leste da floresta. — Vocês duas fiquem aqui. Tem curativos na minha bolsa. Usem o quanto precisarem.

Assim que falou, Erza imediatamente seguiu pelo caminho mostrado por Levy. Ela estava correndo, o mais rápido que seu corpo e seu fôlego permitia.

"Eu tenho que chegar a tempo... Não, eu preciso! Preciso chegar a tempo e salvar a Lucy!", pensava ela acelerando sua corrida. Não demorou muito para que a ruiva ouvisse rosnados baixos e um baque, e rapidamente seguiu o som.

Ao chegar a fonte, Erza logo viu Lucy caída do chão e o lobo preto a mantendo lá com uma pata em suas costas, pronto para cravar seus dentes em seu pescoço.

Aquilo a enfureceu profundamente.

Ela tirou sua espada da bainha e correu na direção do lobo, o acertando bem em sua costela. A força do golpe o desequilibra e o faz tirar a pata das costas de Lucy. Ele se vira na direção de Erza, com as garras e presas a mostra e avança em sua direção para mordê-la. A cavaleira se esquiva para a direita e acerta outro golpe com sua espada bem nas costas da criatura, que uiva de dor e raiva e mais uma vez se virava correndo em sua direção e dá um salto. Erza foca seu olhar nele por alguns segundos e aponta sua espada bem na direção do lobo.

A cena foi muito rápida, mas a ruiva sabia que tinha matado o lobo quando percebeu no segundo seguinte que ele estava empalado em sua espada e que tinha vestígios do seu sangue em suas mãos e nas mangas de sua blusa e pequenos respingos no peitoral de sua armadura, seu rosto e em suas calças. Erza respirava pesadamente, com os olhos arregalados e os membros trêmulos. Com muito esforço, ela tira a espada ensanguentada da carcaça do animal e a guarda em sua bainha.

"Em casa eu impo ela.", pensou suspirando e indo até onde Lucy ainda estava caída no chão, se ajoelhando ao seu lado. Só então que percebeu que a loira tinha uma ferida na perna e uma no lábio inferior. Ela colocou dois dedos em seu pescoço e suspirou em alívio ao encontrar batimentos cardíacos.

— Lucy? Lucy, está me ouvindo? — Erza a chamava baixinho, a balançando levemente pelos ombros. — Lucy?

Aos poucos, Lucy foi abrindo os olhos, esperando encontrar um lugar branco cheio de anjos e nuvens, mas em vez disso, ela encontrou o rosto levemente sujo de sangue de Erza, que exibia uma expressão preocupada.

— E-erza-san? — Falou a menina em um tom baixo, se esforçando pra levantar do chão. Erza a ajudou, ainda sem tirar seus olhos dela. Lucy olhou para os lados e seus olhos pararam no corpo falecido do lobo gigante. Ela o encarou por alguns segundos e depois encarou Erza, que já não tinha mais aquela preocupação em seus olhos. — Você matou o lobo?

— Sim. — Respondeu ela com simplicidade. — Você estava em perigo e eu vim salvá-la.

Lucy estava sem palavras, não sabia o que dizer. Erza havia acabado de salvar sua vida e apenas agradecer era pouco, ela queria retribuir de alguma maneira.

Nesse momento, novos barulhos eram ouvidos da floresta. Erza estava se preparando para tirar sua espada, mas quando percebeu quem eram, ficou mais tranquila.

— Lucy!

— Lu-chan!

Eram Lisanna e Levy.

As duas meninas correram até onde Lucy e Erza estavam, imensamente aliviadas ao verem a amiga viva. Mesmo com dor, Lucy se levanta do chão e corre até elas e as três se abraçam fortemente.

— Levy-chan! Lisanna! Vocês duas estão bem? — Ela perguntou com a voz embargada.

— Sim, nós estamos bem. — Respondeu Lisanna com um sorriso, mas o desfaz ao ver a ferida na perna de Lucy. — Mavis do céu! Lucy! A sua perna!

Lucy olhou para a perna machucada e depois para as amigas.

— Oh, está tudo bem. É sério. — Respondeu com um sorriso forçado, claramente tentando esconder a dor que sentia.

— Você está com dor e mal consegue andar. — Diz Erza, se levantando e caminhando até as três.

—Não, está tudo bem. Nem dói tanto assim e dá pra voltar pra guilda sem nenhum problema...

— Sua perna dói e você não vai aguentar andar até a guilda com ela assim. — Falou a ruiva de forma mais dura. — Senta ali naquela pedra, vou fazer um curativo. Levy. Lisanna. Peguem os curativos em minha bolsa, por favor?

As duas assentiram e rapidamente foram pegar o que lhe foi pedido.

— Erza-san, está tudo bem. Não precisa... Ei! — Lucy é interrompida ao sentir Erza lhe empurrando e a forçando a se sentar na pedra ali perto.

— Deixa de ser teimosa e me deixa cuidar da sua perna. — Falou em um tom mais sério, a encarando.

Percebendo que argumentar iria ser completamente em vão, Lucy concorda e a deixa cuidar de sua perna.

Lisanna e Levy pegam os curativos restantes e entregam todos para Erza, que imediatamente começa a cuidar dos ferimentos de Lucy. A loira não disfarçava o incômodo que sentia quando a ruiva limpava o sangue seco e a sujeira do solo de sua perna, ora ou outra puxando um pouco ela.

— Dá pra parar de se mexer? Preciso limpar isso!

— Eu sei, mas não pode ir um pouco mais devagar? Está doendo!

— Lucy se eu fizer isso devagar, vai doer mais. É isso o que você quer?

— Não, mas...

— Então fica parada e me deixe cuidar da sua perna!

Com um novo suspiro, Lucy concordou e decidiu apenas ficar em silêncio, observando a ruiva cuidar da sua perna. E um certo momento, ela olhou para as amigas, vendo que elas estavam também silêncio observando ela e Erza. Lucy notou alguns curativos nos braços de Lisanna, decorrente da luta que a pequena teve contra o lobo. Levy também tinha um curativo na mão direita.

"Ela deve ter se ferido quando desviou e se escondeu naquela hora.", pensou ela.

Ela sentiu uma nova pontada na perna e olhou para a Erza um pouco brava, mas sua expressão suavizou ao ver que a ruiva terminava de enfaixar sua perna.

— Terminei. — Comentou Erza se levantando e olhando para a maga celestial. — Você consegue andar?

Lucy se coloca em pé e tenta ficar ereta, mas não conseguia se manter em equilíbrio e quando caminhava, acabava mancando e sentindo dor. Só que ela não queria dar mais trabalho para suas amigas.

— Acho que dá pra voltar pra guilda assim. — Falou com um sorriso. — Vamos? — Lisanna e Levy já se levantavam, prontas para partir. Quando Lucy foi dar o primeiro passo, foi impedida por dois braços que a ergueram do chão, apoiando suas costas e sustentando suas pernas. — Erza-san! Eu posso andar! Me coloca no chão! — Reclamou em protesto.

— Você mal consegue pisar no chão direito, quem dirá caminhar até Magnólia. Não tem conversa, eu vou te carregar até a guilda.

— Mas...

— Lu-chan? — Interrompeu Levy sorrindo um pouco sem graça com a situação da amiga. — É melhor não contrariar a Erza-san...

Lisanna acenou em concordância com a azulada.

Lucy foi protestar mais uma vez, mas ao ver o olhar sério e rigoroso de Erza, ficou em silêncio e deixou que ela a carregasse até a guilda.

— Levy? Lisanna? Podem trazer minha bolsa, por favor?

...

* * *

Durante o percurso, as quatro não tiveram nenhum problema no resto do caminho até Magnólia e ao chegarem a guilda, perceberam que passava um pouco das 07:00 horas da noite.

Mira e Elfman estavam sentados em uma das mesas, esperando a irmãzinha chegar e assim que a viram, a primeira coisa que repararam foram nos curativos em seus braços. No mesmo instante, a albina mais velha foi até a menor e a abraçou bem apertado.

— Lisanna! O que aconteceu com você?! Por que está ferida assim?! — Mira disparava perguntas uma atrás da outra, sem dar uma oportunidade para a pequena explicar o que aconteceu. Ela olha para Levy que tinha um curativo na mão e pra Lucy que tinha um curativo na perna (ainda estava sendo carregada por Erza). — Mas... O que aconteceu com vocês três?

Nesse momento, Makarov descia as escadas ao sair de sua sala e se aproximava da entrada da guilda. Ele queria saber como havia sido a primeira missão de Lucy e ao ver a própria e as companheiras que a acompanharam com curativos, ficou com um semblante de preocupação.

— Meninas, o que aconteceu com vocês? A missão não era exterminar as Ervas Daninhas Mágicas?

Como foi aquela que escolheu a missão e as companheiras, Lucy se sentiu responsável de contar o que havia acontecido. Respirando fundo, ela começou.

— Mestre? Nós três conseguimos realizar a missão com sucesso. Mas quando estávamos voltando, fomos atacadas por um lobo gigante. Ele machucou a mão de Levy e Lisanna tentou distraí-lo, mas sua magia tinha acabado e eu fui ajudá-la e ele arranhou a minha perna. — Ela gesticulava um pouco com as mãos, apontando para Levy e Lisanna e depois para a própria perna. — Eu pensei que ia morrer, mas a Erza-san nos salvou.

— Na verdade, ela salvou apenas você, Lu-chan. — Comentou a maga da escrita sólida com um sorriso. — Foi você que nos salvou.

Todos ali perto arregalam os olhos e encaram a loira, que já sentia seu rosto ficando vermelho.

— Sim! É verdade Mestre! — Falou Lisanna. — Lucy levou o lobo pra longe de nós duas! Minha magia tinha acabado e Levy também estava sem magia. Então...

— Foi por isso que eu afastei o lobo delas. — Continuou Lucy olhando para o senhor. — Elas me ajudaram aqui na guilda e na minha missão! Era a minha vez de retribuir a gentileza e a amizade delas!

Após ouvir toda a história das três meninas, Makarov soltou um suspiro, se aproximando de Lucy e Erza e bagunça levemente os cabelos loiros da menina.

— Fico muito agradecido pelo que fez, jovem Lucy. Mas é preciso ser mais cuidadosa e cautelosa, mesmo que tenha sido apenas para salvar suas amigas.

— Oh... E-eu... Entendi, Mestre... Sinto muito...— Ela acena, abaixando a cabeça para olhar as próprias mãos. Ela foi imprudente e quase perdeu a vida por causa disso.

— No entanto... — Continuou Makarov com um sorriso acolhedor. — Nós, magos da Fairy Tail, somos imprudentes e sempre nos arriscamos para salvar nossos amigos, eles são as pessoas mais importantes para nós. Aqui, todos nós somos uma família e o que você fez, minha filha, foi pela família e você faz parte dela agora.

Lucy estava sem palavras e sem reação. Ela olhou para todos ali perto e todos estavam sorrindo e concordando com as palavras do Mestre. Aquele momento a fez se sentir mais ligada a todos e a guilda. Ali realmente era o seu lugar.

— Mas agora, você precisa descansar e cuidar da sua perna. — Diz o senhor. — Erza? Leve-a até a enfermaria, por favor. — A ruiva acenou e caminhou até a enfermaria com Lucy nos braços. — Mira, você e Elfman leve Lisanna pra casa e cuidem dela, está bem? — Ela acenou, chamando seu irmão para ir pra casa, enquanto deixava Lisanna sempre próxima dela. — Levy? Vamos até a casa da Porlyusica e pedir algumas poções de cura. Eu sei que ela vai ficar brava, mas nós precisamos, certo?

Levy acenou que sim com um sorriso, acompanhando o Mestre até a casa da velha médica da guilda.

...

* * *

Na enfermaria, Erza havia colocado Lucy sentada sobre uma das macas. Ela verifica as bandagens, constando que um pouco de sangue havia vazado.

— Vou dar uma olhada, okay? — Ao receber autorização da jovem, a ruiva começou a desfazer as bandagens.

Enquanto observava, Lucy criou coragem o bastante para perguntar.

— Erza-san? Por que você me salvou?

Erza para o que fazia para fitá-la de forma confusa.

— Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Não ouviu o nosso Mestre? — Perguntou indignada.

— Sim, eu ouvi o nosso Mestre perfeitamente.

— Então, por que está me perguntando algo assim? — Indagou sem conseguir esconder uma certa magoa.

— É que você... Quero dizer, nós... — Lucy estava se sentindo nervosa, se enrolando com as palavras. — Nós não conversamos muito e... E...

— Você é minha amiga, Lucy. Eu a considero uma boa amiga e gosto de você. — Erza diz com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios. — Mesmo que você tenha um pouco de medo de mim e que não goste de mim.

Lucy arregalou os olhos, não estava esperando por aquilo e muito menos vindo de Erza. Ela pensava que Lucy não gostava e que tinha medo dela?

Talvez a parte do medo tenha um pouco de verdade, mas Lucy nunca disse que não gostava dela. Na verdade, ela sentia uma certa admiração pela ruiva e muito mais agora depois que ela a salvou.

— Eu gosto de você, Erza-san. — Ela diz colocando a mão direita sobre a mão esquerda da amiga. — Mas, eu confesso que ainda sinto um pouco de medo de você. Um pouco. — Mostrou com o polegar e o indicador uma pequena distância um do outro.

Erza sorriu se sentindo mais aliviada pela loira não sentir tanto medo dela como o restante dos membros da guilda (Especialmente Natsu e Gray).

— Bem, você precisa descansar agora. — Dizia ela após terminar de trocar as bandagens por novas.

— Obrigada, Erza-san… — Ela responde um pouco tímida.

Erza achou aquele sorriso fofo e retribuiu da mesma forma.

— Não há de quê! Um cavaleiro nunca deixa uma princesa em apuros!

No momento que as palavras saíram, a ruiva se arrependeu do mesmo instante e se sentiu constrangida por ter dito algo desse tipo para a menina a sua frente.

Por outro lado, Lucy ficou muito surpresa com aquelas palavras, já que não esperava por aquilo. Mas sorriu ternamente, se inclinando um pouco pra frente, mais precisamente na direção da cavaleira.

Se as palavras que proferiu Erza a surpreendeu, o que ela fez então com a ruiva ficasse com o rosto tão vermelho quanto o próprio cabelo.

Lucy deu um pequeno beijinho na bochecha de Erza.

A própria a olhou sem entender e confusa com o ato da loira.

— P-por que você fez isso? — Indagou sem conseguir esconder seu nervosismo.

Lucy abriu um sorriso, enquanto se deitava sobre a maca, ainda olhando para a menina mais velha.

— Uma princesa sempre agradece seu cavaleiro com um beijo! — E com isso, ela puxou os lençóis pra se cobrir e se virou de costas pra Erza. — Acho que vou tentar dormir um pouco. Boa noite Erza-san. Obrigada por salvar a minha vida!

Erza a encarava atônita e um pouco em choque, mas se recompôs rapidamente, deixando a enfermaria para que Lucy pudesse descansar. Assim que saiu, ela colocou a mão no lado esquerdo da sua bochecha, onde havia sido o local do beijo. Era o primeiro ato de carinho e afeto que ela recebia após tanto tempo (Com exceção de Makarov e dos cuidados que teve com Porlyusica).

De fato, foi realmente um pequeno beijo inocente na bochecha, mas elas mal sabiam que aquele simples beijo iria despertar fortes sentimentos uma pela outra no futuro.


	3. 3 - E De repente Todos Ficaram Felizes

**Olá! ****Tudo bem com vocês? ****Como estão as quarentena de vocês? **  
**Com esses dias de parada na casa, com a saída do estágio e fazendo aulas on-line, eu consegui dedicar mais a essa história e estou muito feliz por ter conseguido terminar o capítulo novo para vocês. **  
**Aproveite para tentar desenvolver um pouco mais de personagens (espero que isso seja conseguido) e também para reproduzir um novo que estava bem animado. **  
**Parte desse capítulo é baseado no episódio 20 do anime. **  
**Espero que gostem. **  
**Se tiver algum erro ortográfico, já peço desculpas.**

**Capítulo 3 – E de repente... Todos Ficaram Felizes.**

Fazia um mês que Lucy era integrante da guilda e não tinha um único dia em que ela não se divertia com seus amigos. Levy, Lisanna e Natsu eram os seus melhores amigos e, quase sempre, ela estava com eles fazendo missões ou brincando na guilda.

Hoje, Lucy estava na floresta perto de um lago, não era muito longe da cidade. Ela estava acompanhada de Natsu e Lisanna. Ele estava levando as meninas para ver o seu ovo especial.

— Vocês vão ver Lisanna! Lucy! Ele é um ovo super incrível! — Diz Natsu todo empolgado e saltitante.

As duas meninas o seguiam logo atrás, sorridentes com a animação do garoto de cabelos rosas.

— Você mora na floresta, Natsu? — Perguntou Lucy, desviando de um galho pra poder passar. — Como você faz com a comida?

— Sim, eu moro. Minha casa é muito boa! É igualzinha à que eu tinha quando morava com o Igneel! — Respondeu sem tirar seu sorriso. — Ah, eu como na guilda, então eu não passo fome.

— E você sempre fala sobre ele. — Comentou Lisanna sorridente. — Ele era mesmo um dragão?

Lucy já tinha ouvido falar sobre o famoso dragão Igneel, foi uma das primeiras coisas que Natsu contou pra ela em seus primeiros dias na guilda. No começo, a loira pensou que fosse brincadeira, mas quando viu o olhar sério do garoto, percebeu que não tinha como aquilo ser alguma invenção do jovem.

— Claro que era! Ele era um dragão enorme e incrível! E ele era o meu pai! — Natsu responde com muito orgulho. — Ah, ele me ensinou a minha magia de fogo! Eu sou um Dragon Slayer!

As duas meninas se entreolharam confusas quando ele disse as últimas palavras.

— Um Dragon Slayer? — Perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Natsu parou e olhou para ela com a sobrancelha levemente erguida.

— Ué? Vocês duas não sabem o que é isso?

— Não! — Respondeu Lisanna com simplicidade.

— Eu li alguns livros de magia da biblioteca da guilda e da casa da Levy-chan, e me recordo de um pouco de um ou outro falando sobre Dragon Slayer. — Responde Lucy pensativa. — É uma magia antiga e especial, não é Natsu?

— Sim! É uma magia pra matar dragões! — Dito isso, Natsu dá um grande urro e um pouco de fogo acaba saindo de sua boca e queimando o galho de uma pequena árvore. Ele olha sorridente para as amigas. — Não é legal?

Lucy e Lisanna estavam um pouco chocadas com o que presenciaram, não pelo fato do garoto ter queimado o galho, mas que possivelmente houvesse a possibilidade de cada vez que o Natsu soltar um grito estridente, ele acabe expelindo uma rajada de fogo pela boca e acerte o rosto de alguém. Elas pensarem em algumas pessoas que ficariam muito zangadas com isso.

Erza... Mira... Gray... Até mesmo o Mestre estava na lista.

"Não podemos deixar ele gritar dentro da guilda.", pensaram elas ao mesmo tempo.

— Hey! Alô? Acordem vocês duas! — Falou Natsu em um tom alto, despertando a loira e a albina de seus pensamentos.

— Ah, desculpa Natsu. Acho que nós nos perdemos em nossos pensamentos.

Natsu não entendeu o que elas disseram e decidiu apenas ignorar e seguir o seu caminho até sua casa.

Mais alguns minutos depois, os três magos chegam a uma pequena clareira aberta, onde logo em frente tinha uma caverna. Natsu caminhou mais alguns passos parou bem na frente da caverna e se virava para as suas amigas.

— Lucy! Lisanna! Bem vindas a minha casa!

As duas meninas se olharam rapidamente antes de olharem para todos os lados, procurando por alguma coisa parecida com uma casa, mas elas não viram nada assim.

Percebendo a confusão nos rostos de suas amigas, Natsu se aproxima delas, as puxando pela mão até a entrada da caverna.

— Gente, aqui é minha casa. — Ele falou apontando para a caverna atrás dele.

Novamente, as duas ficaram sem entender nada, pensaram que fosse alguma brincadeira do rosado. Porém, quando viram o semblante sério e ao mesmo tempo sorridente, perceberam que ele não estava brincando.

— Natsu… — Começou Lisanna. — Você mora em uma caverna?

— Sim! — Respondeu sem tirar o sorriso dos lábios. — Não é demais? Aposto que ninguém da guilda tem uma casa assim! A minha casa é a melhor!

Apesar do pequeno choque, Lucy abriu um sorriso antes de falar:

— Você parece que tem muito orgulho dela.

— E eu tenho sim! Ele é igualzinha a caverna que eu morava com o Igneel, só que essa é um pouco menor. Mas não tem problema! Ele é boa o bastante pra mim e pro meu ovo! Venham ver ele!

E Natsu foi logo entrando em sua "casa" com Lucy e Lisanna logo atrás dele. O menino continuava tagarelando sobre a caverna e o ovo, percorrendo um pequeno caminho de mais ou menos cinco a seis metros, as paredes eram pura rocha, assim como algumas partes do chão, com exceção dos galhos e folhas secas espalhadas, formando uma espécie de caminho até o final, onde era um pouco mais escuro. Um pequeno círculo mágico alaranjado com tons em vermelho e amarelo surgiu na mão direita de Natsu e ele acendeu quatro tochas que tinha ali.

A primeira coisa que as duas meninas notaram foi o enorme ovo branco com manchas azuis, que lembrava muito chamas logo ao final, com tufos de feno ao seu redor, provavelmente para mantê-lo aquecido.

— Uau! — Elas exclamaram ao mesmo tempo. — Que ovo enorme!

— Viram que legal? Vocês gostaram do meu ovo?

— Eu gostei!

— Eu também gostei! — Respondeu Lucy com um sorriso, se ajoelhando perto do ovo pra vê-lo mais de perto. — Natsu, você sabe o que vai nascer dele?

Lisanna também estava pensando na mesma pergunta que a maga celestial e o encarava juntamente com ela.

— Ora, é claro que eu sei o que vai nascer! — Afirmou ele. — É um dragão!

De todas as possíveis respostas e de todos os muitos animais que nascem dos ovos, a última resposta que elas esperavam era um dragão.

"Bom, o ovo é um pouco grande, então faz sentido o Natsu pensar que é um dragão.", pensou Lucy fitando o ovo novamente e se levantando.

— Gente, e se formos até a biblioteca da guilda pra procurar algum livro sobre ovos? Aposto que a Levy-chan deve ter.

— Ah, é uma ótima ideia Lucy! — Concordou a albina ficando ao lado da amiga.

— Aaahh... Biblioteca? — Indagou ele sem conseguir esconder sua aversão ao lugar. — Mas não precisamos, eu sei que é um ovo de dragão.

A loira suspirou e fitou com atenção.

— Natsu, você não quer ter certeza? E se não for um ovo de dragão?

— Mas é um ovo de dragão!

— Então vamos pra biblioteca e me prove que você está certo! — Responde Lucy puxando o menino pela mão até a saída da caverna.

— M-mas...

— Vamos logo, Natsu. — Disse Lisanna o puxando pela outra mão.

"Aaahhhh! Qual é?", pensou o rosado se deixando ser vencido pelas duas amigas.

...

* * *

A biblioteca da guilda era bem maior do que se podiam imaginar, com pelo menos três andares sendo um deles ficava na parte debaixo da guilda e percorria a maior área. Suas paredes eram de madeira marrom bem escuro, com várias luminárias com lacrimas dentro que iluminavam o local. Bem ao centro, havia uma grande mesa marrom claro com dez cadeiras da mesma cor e luminárias de mesa. Tinham várias estantes todas elas preenchidas com livros de história, magia criaturas mágicas e muito mais.

Era o paraíso para qualquer um amasse ler livros, exatamente como eram Lucy e Levy. As duas amavam ler livros e já passaram quase que um dia todo dentro do lugar, apenas alimentando sua mente com novas palavras e novos conhecimentos.

— A biblioteca da guilda é incrível! — Comentou Lucy com estrelas amarelos nos olhos de tanta animação. — Eu quero ler muitos e muitos livros daqui!

Levy sorriu com a empolgação da amiga loira, pois ela também pensava da mesma forma.

— Lu-chan, você leu muitos livros quando morou comigo e levou alguns emprestados para sua casa. Você consegue dar conta?

— Ora, é claro que eu consigo! Com a recompensa que ganhei na última missão que fiz, eu comprei um óculos de leitura rápida! Agora posso ler mais livros em pouco tempo.

— Peraí. — Natsu chamou a atenção delas. — Lucy não ta mais morando com você, Levy?

As duas se olharam e depois olharam para o garoto de cabelos rosados em confusão. Até mesmo Lisanna o olhava da mesma forma.

Esclarecendo a confusão, nos primeiros dias de Lucy na guilda, ela estava morando com Levy na Fairy Hill, o dormitório para as meninas integrantes da guilda. A Sra. Hilda, coordenadora do lugar, ofereceu um dos quartos para Lucy alugar, mas a jovem achou o aluguel um pouco caro (O valor era de 100.000 joias) e educadamente recusou a oferta. Ela decidiu procurar algum lugar na cidade que pudesse alugar por um preço mais baixo e, depois de quase três semanas de busca, ela encontrou um pequeno apartamento perto do canal que ficava a poucos quarteirões da guilda e senhora que cuidava do local ofereceu a ela por 70.000 joias. Apesar do preço ainda ser meio alto, foi o local mais barato e mais perto da guilda que Lucy encontrou.

Voltando ao presente, as três meninas olham para Natsu, que ainda exibia um semblante confuso.

— Já faz uma semana que ela se mudou, Natsu. — Respondeu Levy, voltando a olhar os livros.

— E eu lembro que lhe falei sobre isso. — Comentou a loira com um bico, pegando um livro sobre ovos e indo até a grande mesa procurar a respeito do ovo misterioso do garoto.

— Hum... — Natsu ficou pensativo por alguns segundos e logo abriu um sorriso. — Oh, é verdade! Eu havia me esquecido!

"Natsu era um garoto inacreditável.", pensou as três meninas ao mesmo tempo.

Depois daquele esclarecimento, os quatro jovens voltaram a se concentrarem em sua tarefa. As meninas eram as que mais se esforçavam em sua pesquisa, lendo cada palavra de cada livro com atenção, observando cada detalhe de cada imagem com precisão. Elas não estavam dispostas a desistir da busca do misterioso ovo.

Mas em compensação o garoto... Não se esforçava tanto quanto as amigas.

— Eu ainda acho que é uma perda de tempo... — Comentou Natsu suspirando, virando a página de um livro sem interesse algum. — Eu já disse que é um ovo de dragão. Eu sei que é um ovo de dragão!

— Okay Natsu, mas e se não for? — Indagou Lucy suspirando e fechando mais um livro após outra busca sem resultados. — Meus olhos estão até doendo... — Falou esfregando eles com os punhos fechados.

— Os meus também... — Comentou Lisanna fazendo os mesmos movimentos que a amiga. — Mas temos que continuar procurando!

— Sim! — Todas concordam, com exceção do único garoto que fez uma expressão de desinteresse, já que o mesmo não queria estar ali na biblioteca.

Um tempo depois, a porta da biblioteca se abre e uma jovem ruiva entra carregando um livro embaixo do braço. Ela encontra seus quatro amigos ali e abre um sorriso pra eles.

— Oi pessoal. — Cumprimentou Erza com um aceno, caminhando até Levy. — O que estão fazendo enfurnados aqui dentro? O dia está bem bonito lá fora. Não querem dar uma volta ou treinar magia?

— Sim! Vamos rápido! — Como era esperado, Natsu foi o primeiro a se manifestar, mas foi impedido por uma escrita sólida formando a palavra "**Wall".** — Meu nariz! Levy! Que droga é isso aqui?

Levy exibia um semblante zangado, enquanto conferia o livro que Erza estava lhe entregando.

— Você não vai mesmo! Não depois de todo o esforço que nós estamos fazendo pra descobrir que tipo de animal vai nascer do seu ovo!

— Só que eu não pedi por isso e eu sei que vai nascer um dragão do meu ovo!

— Mas você não tem certeza! — Interferiu Lisanna.

— Tenho sim!

Lucy soltou um suspiro, se levantando e olhando pra eles pronta pra impedir deles brigarem. Contudo, antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o som alto de um objeto metálico batendo em uma superfície de madeira é escutado, ecoando por toda a biblioteca. Todos se assustam e ficam em silêncio no mesmo instante.

Natsu era o que mais havia se assustado, com o rosto pálido e as mãos trêmulas na boca. Levy e Lisanna também tinham os rostos pálidos e tremiam tanto quanto o garoto. Apenas Lucy não estava tão assustada quanto os amigos, mas estava trêmula como eles.

Foi Erza quem bateu na mesa de madeira e fez todos ficarem quietos.

— Muito bem... — Começou ela. — Se eu entendi direito pelo pouco que eu ouvi, você estão procurando livros sobre ovos e querem saber o animal que vai nascer do ovo que o Natsu encontrou, estou certa? — Os quatro assentiram. — Então eu vou ajudá-los! Quanto mais ajuda tiverem, mais rápido acharemos a espécie que vai nascer, correto?

— Sim! — As três meninas responderam ao mesmo tempo, enquanto o rosado apenas revirava os olhos.

"Mas eu já disse que é um ovo de dragão. Elas não conseguem entender?", pensou ele sem esconder o sentimento de raiva e se sentando no canto mais afastado da mesa. "Vou ficar aqui e não vou fazer nada!"

Só que estava mais do que claro que Natsu não iria ficar sem nada fazer, pois Erza se aproximou dele e colocou a sua frente uma pilha de livros, pegou um e o pôs sobre o colo do garoto.

— Leia. — Falou de forma firme.

— Não! — Retrucou ele cruzando os braços e virando o rosto para o outro lado. — Você não manda em mim.

Lucy, Lisanna e Levy ficaram boquiabertas com a ousadia de Natsu e sentiram um leve arrepio na espinha. Uma aura sombria emanava do corpo de Erza e uma expressão raivosa era exibida em suas feições, enquanto o jovem mago do fogo andava vários passos pra trás desesperadamente.

— Pe-pe-perai-i E-erz-za! Fo-foi se-sem querer, sabe?

A cavaleira não estava ouvindo mais e a última coisa que Natsu se recordava era da garota usando sua magia pra reequipar uma luva de metal no punho direito e esse mesmo punho acertando seu olho com força, o jogando contra uma estante com poucos livros. A estante não quebrou, mas Natsu ficou caído no chão, desmaiado e com o olho esquerdo começando a ficar arroxeado.

— Puxa... — Murmurou Lisanna indo até o seu amigo caído.

— Pois é... — Concordou Levy apenas observando a pequena albina se aproximar do rosado.

Lucy olhou pra Erza, que já se encontrava sentada lendo um dos livros que havia pego, se aproximando dela.

— Erza-san, você exagerou muito, sabia?

A ruiva ergueu seus olhos pra encarar a menina ao seu lado e desviou seu olhar ao garoto que já estava acordando, mas ainda um pouco tonto após o golpe, com Lisanna ao seu lado lhe auxiliando, e se volta novamente para Lucy.

— Acho que você está certa. Eu não precisava ter batido nele dessa forma.

— Então vai se desculpar com ele?

— Não. — Respondeu com simplicidade, voltando sua atenção ao livro, mas acrescentou com frieza. — O fato de eu ter exagerado não quer dizer que eu vou me desculpar com ele.

— Você quem sabe, Erza-san... — Falou um pouco chateada com a frieza da cavaleira antes de se afastar e ir até Lisanna e Natsu. "Nem vou tentar argumentar com ela, pois eu sei que vai ser em vão.", pensou Lucy com um suspiro, vendo como seu amigo estava.

As duas meninas acharam melhor levar o menino pra enfermaria e depois pra casa. Elas se despediram de Levy e Erza, e caminharam com calma pra fora da biblioteca, cada uma apoiando os braços de Natsu em seus ombros.

Assim que os três saíram, Levy caminhou até Erza e cutucou seu ombro pra chamar sua atenção.

— Sabe... — Começou ela. — Se você quer ser uma amiga mais próxima da Lucy, você deveria ser um pouco mais gentil com as palavras.

Erza fechou seu livro e fitou a azulada.

— E quem disse que eu quero ser uma amiga próxima dela? — Questionou com o rosto levemente corado. — Eu já tô muito bem sendo amiga dela como eu sou, okay?

Levy apenas riu, sabendo que aquilo não era totalmente verdade.

— Você e Lucy podem não ter percebido, mas desde o dia em que você a salvou daquele lobo, você fica encarando e querendo ficar perto dela o tempo todo, como se quisesse protegê-la de qualquer coisa ou qualquer pessoa.

— E-eu não sei do que você está falando, Levy! — Retrucou cruzando os braços e estufando o peito. — Eu sempre quero estar perto dos meus amigos! Lucy não é a minha única amiga!

— Mas é a única que puxa conversa com você de forma espontânea e você sempre fica com um enorme sorriso quando ela faz isso.

— Ela não é a única que faz isso, os outros também puxam conversa comigo! — Decidida a não querer conversar mais sobre aquilo, Erza se levanta, deixando o livro sobre a mesa e caminha em direção as portas duplas.

— Erza, espera! — Chamou a azulada, mas a cavaleira apenas a ignorou e continuou andando. — Antes de você, deixa eu lhe emprestar esse livro aqui. Acho que você vai gostar muito dele.

Ela interrompe seus passos e olha para a azulada, que já estava próxima e lhe entregava o livro. Erza pega o mesmo e lê a sinopse da capa para saber sobre do que se tratava e reparou nos avisos no rodapé, e rapidamente sentiu seu rosto ficar tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos.

— L-Levy! Q-que tipo de livro é esse? — Seu constrangimento era tão grande que as palavras saíram um pouco travadas.

— Ora, é um livro de romance. — Respondeu com um sorriso.

— E que tipo de romance tem esses avisos aqui? Sabe que tenho 14 anos, certo?

— E eu tenho 12 e estou lhe recomendando um livro pra adultos.

Erza olhou para o objeto de leitura em mãos e depois a menina de cabelos azuis.

— Só por pura curiosidade, você já leu esse livro?

— Claro que não! É um livro pra adultos!

— E por que está me recomendando um livro com esse tipo de conteúdo?

Levy pensou um pouco antes de responder.

— Ah, eu pensei que fosse gostar. Mas se não quiser... — Dizia já fazendo menção de tirar o livro das mãos de Erza.

— Não! Eu vou ler! — Respondeu um pouco alterada e sem esconder seu a vermelhidão do seu rosto. — E-eu fiquei curiosa com a história e...

— Tudo bem! — Interrompeu a maga da escrita sólida e acenando pra ela. — Faça uma boa leitura Erza!

— O-obrigada. Até mais. — E com isso, ela saiu da biblioteca.

Levy ficou sorrindo por alguns minutos, enquanto voltava para arrumar os livros que seus amigos haviam deixado espalhados sobre a grande mesa de madeira.

...

* * *

No dia seguinte Lucy e Lisanna foram visitar Natsu e ver como ele estava. Após ter recebido o golpe de Erza, as amigas o levaram até a enfermaria. Felizmente, apenas o olho foi o único ferimento adquirido e o garoto já se sentia muito melhor.

— Oii! — Cumprimentou ele ao ver as meninas.

— Bom dia Natsu! Como está seu olho? — Perguntou Lucy com um sorriso.

— Ah, ele já tá bom! — Respondeu ele abrindo um enorme sorriso exibindo suas presas. — Nem tá doendo e nem tão roxo como ontem! Tô me sentindo muito melhor!

— Que bom Natsu! — Falou Lisanna indo até o menino e o olhando mais de perto para ter certeza. — Verdade, está menos roxo. Logo você vai ficar bom.

— Eu já melhorei! Agora preciso cuidar do meu ovo!

Lucy se aproximava dos amigos com uma sacola branca em mãos.

— Nós viemos lhe ajudar, Natsu. — Comentou entregando a sacola para o garoto, que abriu e ficou sem palavras com o que tinha dentro. — Você gostou? Lisanna e eu pensamos que seria uma boa ideia, então compramos dois cobertores pra você colocar envolta do seu ovo pra ele ficar mais aquecido.

— Sim! E também queremos te ajudar a cuidar dele. — Acrescentou Lisanna. — Então quando você estiver ocupado com alguma missão, eu e a Lucy vamos cuidar do seu ovo.

A loira acenou concordando com as palavras da pequena albina.

Natsu não conseguia segurar a emoção que sentia, seus olhos começavam a lacrimejar, mas para que suas amigas não o vissem chorando, ele ficou de costas pra elas e rapidamente limpou seu rosto.

Mesmo com ele tentando esconder, as duas sabiam que ele estava emocionado e que queria esconder seus sentimentos delas.

Depois que se acalmou, o rosado voltou a olhar pra elas com um sorriso enorme em seus lábios.

— Valeu meninas! Eu tô muito agradecido! Eu vou lá colocar esses cobertores no meu ovo!

E com isso, os três seguiram para dentro da caverna.

…

* * *

Com o passar dos dias, Lucy e Lisanna revezavam com Natsu no cuidado do ovo, se certificando de sempre mantê-lo aquecido e dentro da caverna. Nos dias em que as duas não estavam juntas, em missão ou cuidado do ovo, elas ficavam na biblioteca pesquisando sobre o ovo e depois de lerem vários livros sobre o assunto, concluíram que não existia nenhum registro a respeito e que possivelmente poderia ser o ovo de alguma nova espécie.

Ou de algum dragão, como o próprio Natsu vivia dizendo.

Naquele momento, Lucy entrava na guilda após voltar de uma nova missão com Gray. Ambos estavam cansados, com fome e só queriam saber dormir.

— Lucy! Gray! Sejam bem vindos! Como foi a missão? — Perguntou Macao ao ver os dois jovens indo em direção ao balcão do bar.

— A missão foi bem sucedida, conseguimos pegar o bandido do museu e recebemos uma boa recompensa. — Respondeu o moreno satisfeito com o seu pagamento.

— Sim! Estou feliz, pois agora vou conseguir adiantar um mês do aluguel. — Acrescentou a loira com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

— Wow! Então quer dizer que vocês receberam um bom dinheiro! Parabéns aos dois! — Os cumprimentou impressionado com feito dos dois.

— Obrigada Macao! — Agradeceu a loira com timidez.

— Valeu! — Gray agradeceu apenas com um aceno e seguiu seu caminho até o balcão. Lucy logo o seguiu.

Mira e Cana estavam sentadas nos bancos conversando quando os dois jovens se aproximaram.

— Oi meninas. — Cumprimentou Gray se sentando ao lado da morena.

— Gray cadê suas roupas? — Apontou Cana com um sorriso zombeteiro. O garoto olhou pra si mesmo, percebendo que estava apenas trajando sua cueca box azul marinho. Em desespero, se levantou pra ir procurar suas roupas, murmurando que aquilo só acontecia com ele.

Mira dava altas gargalhadas com a aflição do jovem Fullbuster, que acabara de vestir suas calças.

— Gray! Você é mesmo um pervertido e só tem 13 anos! Imagina daqui há 10 anos então? Vai ser um imoral sem limites e que toda a hora vai ser preso!

— Boa Mira! — Concordou Cana batendo sua caneca de cerveja com a caneca de suco de uva que a albina estava tomando antes de entornar tudo em um único gole. O impacto pode não ter sido muito forte, mas foi o suficiente pra derrubar um pouco do líquido de cada recipiente por cima do balcão de madeira.

Lucy, que havia se sentado ao lado da Strauss mais velha, apenas observava as amigas caçoando do garoto, deu um suspiro enquanto pedia ao barman da guilda uma taça de milk shake de morango. Ela não tentou impedi-las, pois já conhecia muito bem o humor sacana que as duas tinham e também a força corporal que Mirajane tinha acumulada, sem mencionar o fato de que a loira não queria entrar na lista das pessoas que a usuária da magia Take Over Satan Soul mais detestava da corporação.

— Hey Lucy! — Chamou Mira passando um braços sobre seus ombros. — Eu tenho duas perguntas muito importantes pra você. — Ela exibia um olhar sério para a loira, o que a fez sentir um arrepio em sua espinha. — A primeira é o que acha de ir em uma missão comigo?

Lucy toma um gole do seu milk shake antes de responder.

— Eu adoraria, Mira-san!

A albina abriu um enorme sorriso imensamente feliz e deu um forte abraço na jovem que quase a sufocou, mas ela não se atreveu a reclamar.

"Prefiro continuar com a minha vida.", pensou Lucy.

— Estou muito animada pra ir em uma missão com você, desde que a minha irmã me contou sobre sua primeira missão. — A demônia comentou batendo palmas. — Agora a minha segunda pergunta é... — Ela passou novamente seu braço por seus ombros. — Você gosta de algum garoto da guilda?

Aquela com certeza não era a pergunta que Lucy estava esperando e a única coisa que sentiu foi seu rosto ganhando um leve tom avermelhado.

— Ah, olha o rostinho dela Mira! Tá todo vermelhinho! Ela gosta de alguém!

— N-não! Não é nada disso! — Lucy tentou se explicar, acenando nervosamente, mas sem sucesso algum.

Antes que Mira tivesse a oportunidade de perguntar quem era a possível pessoa que a loira gostava, ela faz uma careta para a garota ruiva que se sentava ao lado da menina.

— O que você tá fazendo aqui, Scarlet?

Erza apenas a ignora, enquanto pedia um pedaço de bolo de morango para o barman e cumprimentava Lucy e Cana com um aceno, onde ambas retribuíram da mesma maneira.

Aquilo só enfureceu Mirajane, que esqueceu totalmente a garota de cabelos loiros ali ao seu lado e, sem querer, começou apertar seu braço ao redor de seus ombros

Lucy não escondeu a dor que sentia, mas também não tinha coragem de enfrentar Mira furiosa daquele jeito. Seria o mesmo que pedir pra morrer.

Percebendo o forte aperto na mais nova, Erza pegou a mão da albina e a retirou dos ombros de Lucy.

— Pra quem diz que gosta muito dos amigos, você tem um estranho hábito de machucá-los. — Proferiu cada palavra com fúria, já se levantando do banco.

— Pelo menos eu tenho amigos, mas e você que não tem nenhum? — A provocou com um sorriso zombeteiro.

Já prevendo o que iria acontecer, Cana pega a mão de Lucy e a puxa pra longe das duas. Os outros magos que estavam ali por perto também se afastavam.

— E quem disse que eu não tenho amigos, Strauss?

— Ora, até parece que alguém vai querer ser amiga de uma garota que nem ao mesmo sabe se vestir.

— Falou aquela só conhece trajes de uma prostituta.

Mira cerrou os punhos e apertou os dentes, encarando Erza com desprezo.

— Você realmente quer me provocar hoje, não é?

— Foi você quem começou, Mirajane. — Retrucou a cavaleira lançando o mesmo olhar para a demônia.

— E eu vou finalizar esfregando sua cara de água de cabelo de salsicha no chão! — Tomando um impulso, Mira avança em direção a Erza com o punho direito erguido.

— Quero ver você tentar, vassoura com cabelo de teia de aranha! — Erza também toma um impulso e avança na direção da albina com o punho direito erguido.

E mais uma vez, as duas estavam trocando chutes, socos e ofensas uma com a outra, sem se importarem com quem estavam em seus caminhos.

Um jovem mago de 18 anos com cabelos loiros bagunçados e pontiagudos, pele levemente bronzeada, vestindo uma camiseta amarela escuro por cima de uma blusa de manga comprida na cor preta, calças verdes escuro, sapatos pretos e um fone de ouvido ponte agudo na cor preto e cinza. Ele tinha uma distinta cicatriz em formato de raio sobre o olho direito. Esse jovem mago estava descansando em um canto da guilda, apoiado em um pilar de madeira, enquanto ouvia um pouco de Rock & Roll Clássico, e não se importava com o que acontecia a sua volta.

"Hoje eu só quero relaxar e não pensar em nada.", pensou Laxus soltando um longo suspiro com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Contudo, seus pensamentos e sua calma são interrompidos com os passos frenéticos de Cana puxando Lucy pela mão. Ele as encarou por um segundo antes de remover seus fones de ouvido.

— Hey! Cana. Lucy. Qual é o problema? — As duas olham pra ele e apontam para o meio do hall da guilda. Laxus vira o rosto na direção apontada e solta um suspiro de deboche. — Fala sério, elas não tem mais o que fazer? — E com isso, ele recoloca seus fones e volta a ouvir sua música.

— Por que você para elas, Laxus? — Perguntou Cana afastando um dos lados do fone do loiro.

— Não é porque eu sou o neto do velhote que eu sou obrigado a resolver os problemas internos da guilda. Ainda mais quando ele não está presente.

— Hum! Pra quem diz que quer o próximo Mestre da Fairy Tail, você tá sendo meio negligente nesse quesito. — Provocou Cana cruzando os braços.

Laxus olha para a morena com desinteresse e depois olha para a Lucy, que apenas estava observava em silêncio.

— O dia que eu for Mestre da guilda, eu cuidarei dos problemas internos do meu jeito. Agora me deixa em paz, Cana. — Laxus recoloca seus fones e aumenta o volume da sua música no máximo.

— Ora, seu... Seu... — Cana preparava o punho esquerdo para dar um soco bem no meio do rosto do garoto mais velho, mas sente a mão de Lucy em seu ombro, a afastando dele.

"Pelo menos a novata é inteligente.", pensou Laxus.

Cana é levada até uma mesa, onde Elfman estava sentado com um livro sobre magia Take Over em mãos. A morena se sentou à frente do menino com Lucy logo ao lado.

— Oi Elfman! Tudo bem? — Cumprimentou ela com um sorriso.

— E ai Elfman? Qual é a boa? — Saldou Cana do seu jeito.

O garoto de cabelos brancos ergue seus olhos e abre um sorriso tímido pra elas.

— Oh, olá Lucy! Olá Cana! Tudo bem comigo e com vocês? — Perguntava fechando o livro pra atenção as amigas.

— Estamos ótimas! — Respondeu a loira, com a maga cartomante concordando e repara no livro. — O que está lendo?

— Ah, estou lendo um livro sobre magia Take Over. Quero aprender a controlar minha magia como as minhas irmãs. Eu não sou tão habilidoso como elas, mas eu leio e treino bastante. — Ele responde com timidamente e com o rosto levemente corado.

— É mais fácil você aprender a controlar com treino do que lendo. — Comentou Cana pegando o livro e o folheando rapidamente. — Me dá dor de cabeça só de passar as páginas, imagina ler então?

Soltando um pequeno resmungo, Lucy tira o livro das mãos da morena e o devolve para Elfman.

— Acho que cada um tem seu jeito de praticar magia. — Falou olhando para a amiga e depois se virando pro garoto. — Acho que você está indo bem, Elfman. Continue se esforçando do seu jeito!

— Ah, obrigado Lucy! — Agradeceu sorrindo largamente, voltando a abrir o livro na página que havia parado. — Ah, Lucy. Eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?

— Claro!

— Lisanna andou comentando bastante sobre o ovo do Natsu e queria saber... Se... Se... É um ovo de algum pássaro?

Era perceptível o quanto o jovem Strauss estava envergonhado, mexendo as pernas e as mãos nervosamente.

Com a intensão de deixá-lo mais calmo, Lucy estende uma mão e toca o ombro dele.

— Elfman, não precisa ficar nervoso. — Disse com simpatia. — E sobre sua pergunta, eu, a Lisanna e a Levy-chan pesquisamos em todos os livros da guilda e não encontramos nada sobre o ovo do Natsu. Acredito que possa ser alguma espécie nova, já ele diz que é de um dragão. Só que agora estamos esperando ele nascer pra ter certeza do que é.

— Mas e se não for um dragão? — Perguntou Cana um tanto curiosa.

— Natsu diz que vai ficar com ele mesmo assim, só que ele tem muita certeza de que é um dragão. Lisanna e eu meio que estamos preparando ele pra uma possível decepção se não for um. — Respondeu se levantando da mesa. — E falando nisso, eu vou lá ver eles. Até mais tarde!

E com essa despedida, a jovem maga celestial deixa a guilda e segue em direção a floresta. Antes de sair pelas portas duplas de madeira, Lucy dá uma rápida olhada na direção de Erza e Mira, e vê Macao e Wakaba tentando separá-las inutilmente.

"Eu queria que elas fossem boas amigas.", pensou ela ao sair.

Cana e Elfman permaneceram em seus lugares, enquanto a morena pega uma caneca de cerveja do barman que passava e toma um bom gole da bebida alcoólica.

— Ah, eu estava precisando! — Dizia sorridente e olha para o garoto de cabelos brancos ao lado, encontrando um semblante triste e cabisbaixo. — Elfman, o que foi? Por que está triste?

— Er .. Bom, é que eu... — ele pensou se deveria ou não dizer o que estava sentindo, mas o olhar de Cana o dizia pra ele continuar e não ter medo. — É que eu também queria ter um ovo como o do Natsu, sabe? Ele falou várias vezes sobre ele e fiquei com vontade ter um também. Talvez assim eu pare de ficar pensando no meu passarinho vermelho que sumiu.

— Hum... Entendi. — Respondeu ela bebendo mais um gole da sua cerveja. — Mas quem sabe ele não volta pra você, hein? Talvez quando você menos esperar, ele vai aparecer.

Pensou que tivesse deixado o amigo desanimado ao vê-lo abaixar o rosto, mas quando este ergueu os olhos com um sorriso, a morena se sentiu aliviada.

— Você está certa! Ele ainda pode voltar! Obrigado Cana!

— Ah, de nada! — E ela bebeu o restante da sua bebida, logo se levantando para ir pegar mais.

...

* * *

Enquanto isso na floresta próximo a caverna / casa de Natsu, o jovem Dragon Slayer estava passeando com seu ovo nos braços, acompanhado da Strauss mais nova. Eles estavam sorrindo largamente enquanto andavam.

— Será que hoje ele vai mexer de novo? — Perguntou Lisanna passando a mão sobre o ovo.

— Eu espero que sim! — Respondeu o garoto com animação. — Espera só a gente contar pra Lucy! Ela vai adorar saber disso!

— É verdade! É uma pena que ela não estava aqui quando ele mexeu pela primeira vez.

— Ela saiu em uma missão, não é?

— Sim, ela foi com o Gray.

A menção do nome do moreno fez o garoto de cabelos rosados exibir uma expressão de desgosto logo seguida de uma careta.

— Ah, fala sério! Com tanta gente pra ir em missão, por que logo com a princesa do gelo?

— Eles são amigos Natsu. Assim como nós três somos.

— Tá bom, mas não entendo por que ela teve que ser amigo dele também... — Resmungo chutando uma pedra que estava no caminho. — Eu sou um amigo muito melhor que o Fullbuster!

— Mas o Gray não é uma má pessoa... — Disse Lisanna tentando deixar seu amigo mais calmo.

— E daí? Eu não ligo! Não gosto dele, assim como também não gosto da chata da Erza! Que também é outra pessoa que a Lucy quis ser amiga!

Lisanna tenta se segurar, mas acaba rindo das caretas que Natsu fazia sempre que mencionava os colegas.

— Eu também sou amiga deles e eu não vejo nenhum problema dela ser amiga deles também.

— Eu sim! Gray e Erza são chatos! A Lucy é legal! Pessoas legais não devem ter amigos chatos!

— Isso não faz muito sentido, Natsu...

— É claro que faz!

Rindo novamente e balançando a cabeça, a pequena albina achou melhor não tentar mais argumentar com o amigo, ele era teimoso demais pra entender.

Eles continuaram andando e conversando outros assuntos, principalmente em relação ao ovo e com o que poderá nascer dele.

Naquele momento, os dois escutam barulhos vindos de um arbusto próximo. Eles param de caminhar e ficam alertas, olhando tudo à sua volta, à espera do que possivelmente era uma ameaça a eles aparecer. Natsu entregou seu ovo para Lisanna e caminhou dois passos a frente, ficando na frente da garota.

— Quem está ai? Apareça e me enfrente se você tem coragem! — Gritou Natsu esperando que seja lá o que for fosse embora.

Como já imaginavam, eles escutam os barulhos novamente juntamente com passos e grunhidos.

De repente, uma enorme criatura emergia dos arbustos, olhando para os dois jovens com um sorriso perverso nos lábios molhados com a própria saliva. Ele tinha cinco metros de altura, com grandes e musculosos braços e mãos, orelhas pontiagudas, um único chifre em formato de cone bem no topo de sua cabeça, suas pernas eram mais finas, semelhantes aos membros de um homem adulto com uma cauda longa conectada a parte inferior do seu torso. Seu corpo era coberto por pelos, com exceção das mãos, dos pés, do rosto, do chifre e do abdômen. A cor desses membros citados eram lilás, seus pelos da parte superior do seu corpo eram verde, exatamente como as folhas das árvores, e os de suas pernas e cauda eram de um verde bem escuro, como os musgos.

Ao reconhecerem o que era aquele monstro, ambos os jovens ficam paralisados.

— É UM GORIAN! E É ENORME! — Gritou Lisanna assustada e abraçando o ovo.

Apesar do medo que sentia, Natsu não recuou e continuou firme em seu lugar, apenas se preparando para um provável combate.

O Gorian olha pra eles, ainda sorrindo e babando, e aponta um dedo na direção de Lisanna. Mais precisamente, no ovo que a menina tinha em seus braços.

— Ovo! Eu quero esse ovo! Passe ele pra mim! Agora! — Exigiu enquanto exibia seus grandes dentes.

Aquilo enfureceu Natsu, que deu um passo à frente com os dentes trincados.

— Você quer o meu ovo? Pois vai ficar querendo, seu Vulcão da Floresta de merda! — Os Gorian também eram conhecido popularmente como Vulcão da Floresta, por isso que Natsu o chamou assim. Ele correu na direção do monstro com o punho direito erguido e o socou bem no meio de sua barriga.

O monstro deu uma gargalhada alta encarando o garoto de cabelos rosados.

— E você chama isso de soco, menininho? Tá mais pra uma massagem daquelas meninas lindas que são massagistas. — Provocou ele rindo novamente.

— Como é que é, seu maldito vul...? — A frase do rosado fica incompleta ao ser acertado por um único tapa do Gorian, o deixando quase desacordado no chão.

— Natsu! — Gritou Lisanna olhando para o amigo e depois para os lados. — Espera, eu vou te ajudar!

— NÃO! — Berrou o garoto se esforçando pra se levantar, ele tinha um pequeno corte sobre a sobrancelha esquerda e um no canto no boca. Assim que ficou em pé, se posicionou novamente e ergueu os punhos. — Proteja o ovo! Ele é o nosso ovo! Meu, seu e da Lucy!

— M-mas Natsu...

— Fica com ele! Proteja-o! Eu não vou deixar esse desgraçado passar por mim! — Gritou e correu na direção daquele gorian. — VOCÊ OUVIU BEM MALDITO?! EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ PEGAR O OVO! EU SOU O FILHO DE UM DRAGÃO E NÃO VOU PERDER PARA UM MACACO VERDE DA FLORESTA!

Antes que os punhos de Natsu chegassem perto do monstro, o mesmo lhe deu outro tapa e o fazendo bater com as costas em uma árvore e cair de cara no chão. Parecia que não iria se levantar dessa vez.

— Natsu! — Gritou a menina chorando ao ver que seu amigo não se mexia. — Natsu! Acorda e usa magia! Natsu! Natsu!

— Nem usei toda a minha força. — Comentou a criatura rindo de forma irônica, se virando na direção de Lisanna e do ovo. — Agora é hora do meu jantar!

Sem nem esperar, a pequena albina começou a correr na direção oposta, tendo cuidado para não tropeçar com o ovo em mãos.

O gorian continuou avançando, enquanto ria e estralava seus dedos, já imaginando o sabor daquele ovo que a menina carregava quando sentiu algo batendo em sua cabeça, notou que era uma pedra. Ele parou de andar, se virou e viu que quem havia jogado a pedra era o garoto de cabelos rosa e cachecol quadriculado.

— Ah, mas você não desiste não, moleque dos infernos? — Resmungou já sem nenhuma paciência e correndo com tudo na direção dele.

— Eu? Desistir? Nem em seus sonhos. Eu sou o filho do Igneel e um mago da Fairy Tail! — Falou se desviando rapidamente do soco do gorian com um pulo, mas ele foi atingido no ar por outro golpe que o fez voar pra longe, bem na direção de uma enorme rocha.

— E quem se importa? Você não pode me vencer de maneira alguma. — Se virando de costas pra continuar perseguindo Lisanna.

Como aquele gorian estava redondamente enganado, como suas ações e palavras estavam completamente equivocadas.

No instante em que ele se virou, Natsu rapidamente aproveitou aquela grande rocha pra ganhar um impulso em suas pernas e se lançar no ar com um pulo de volta para aquele monstro faminto.

— E você devia ser pensar bem antes de encarar alguém como eu! — Proferiu com o punho direito erguido, um círculo mágico alaranjado envolveu seu braço e sua mão ficou completamente envolvido em suas chamas. — Porque me derrotar era totalmente impossível para você! — Quando o gorian percebeu o que estava acontecendo, já era tarde demais pra ele. — **Karyū no Tekken!**

Aquela foi a primeira vez em que Natsu conseguiu realizar aquele feitiço e aquele golpe com perfeição, sem nenhuma falha, e o resultado se encontrava caído no chão, totalmente desacordado e com parte dos pelos do seu rosto chamuscados pelas chamas ainda presentes no punho do jovem Dragon Slayer.

Ele estava satisfeito com a vitória e por ter conseguido defender sua melhor amiga e seu ovo, Natsu usou seus sentidos apurados para encontrá-la e sorriu ao descobrir onde ela estava escondida.

...

* * *

— Meu Deus do céu... Mas o que foi que aconteceu aqui? — Murmurou Lucy já na floresta, enquanto passava com cuidado ao lado de um gorian de pelagem verde caído no chão com uma parte do rosto queimada.

"Isso foi o Natsu?", pensou ela deixando o monstro desmaiado para trás, seguindo em direção a caverna do rosado.

Assim que chegou ao local, viu o seu melhor amigo com machucados no rosto e nas mãos, alguns rasgos em suas roupas e sua melhor amiga Lisanna cuidando dos ferimentos dele.

— Hey! Isso dói! — Reclamou Natsu puxando seu braço com um bico.

— Se você não se mexesse tanto, não doeria tanto assim! — Contradiz Lisanna também fazendo um bico.

— E de que adianta não se mexer se vai doer mesmo assim? Não tem sentido!

— Tem se você ficar quieto!

— Mas é claro que não tem!

Nenhum deles havia percebido a chegada da loira, que apenas entrou na caverna, se sentou ao lado do ovo e riu baixinho da discussão dos amigos.

— Vocês dois parecem marido e mulher brigando!

Foi só quando Lucy se pronunciou que eles perceberam que ela estava ali, sentada perto do ovo e rindo da discussão deles.

— Hã? Como é que é? — Natsu ficou descrente com a declaração da amiga, ficando com o rosto levemente corado.

Já Lisanna estava com o rosto totalmente vermelho e não conseguiu disfarçar um pequeno sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios, um sorriso que a maga celestial notou no mesmo segundo.

"Lisanna gosta do Natsu.", pensou ela e pelo que ela podia perceber, Natsu parecia gostar dela também.

— Nós somos como uma família! — Falou Lucy com um sorriso. — Natsu é o pai, Lisanna é a mãe e o ovo é o bebê.

— Mas e você, Lucy? — Perguntou a albina.

— Eu serei a tia!

A afirmação da amiga fez com que Lisanna sentisse seu peito se aquecer e seu coração bater duas vezes mais rápido. Até aquele momento, ela sempre pensou que Lucy gostasse de Natsu, já que tanto ela quanto a loira passavam bastante tempo com o garoto. Porém, o jeito que a amiga falou a respeito deles, colocando Lisanna propositalmente como a mãe e o Natsu como pai, apenas fez com que ela criasse esperanças de um futuro ao lado do rosado.

Desde o início da amizade entre os três, Lucy podia notar o quanto Lisanna adorava ficar ao lado do Natsu, sempre se divertindo com as palhaçadas e com o jeito do menino, mesmo ele sendo bem agitado, impaciente e quase que o tempo todo um brigão. Para a Strauss mais nova nada daquilo importava, pois ela gostava de verdade do jovem Dragon Slayer.

— E por que eu tenho que ser o pai? — Questionou o garoto cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

— Porque o ovo é seu e você é o único garoto aqui presente. — Respondeu Lucy. — A não ser que você queira que chamemos o Gray pra ficar com a gente e cuidar do seu ovo. — Provocou sabendo bem como a menção ao moreno o irritava.

E não foi diferente, Natsu praticamente surtou e gritou alto, expelindo fogo para o teto da caverna.

— ATÉ PARECE QUE AQUELE NUDISTA VAI FICAR PERTO DO MEU OVO! EU QUE SOU O PAI!

As duas não conseguiram não rir da reação exagerada do amigo, que ficou implicando com elas e reclamando dos curativos que Lisanna passava em seus ferimentos.

Os três passaram o resto do dia juntos, brincando e se divertindo. Os dois contaram a loira sobre as vezes em que o ovo havia se mexido. Ela fez um grande bico, pois queria ter estado ali naquele dia, mas ficou muito feliz pela notícia. Natsu também contou a Lucy todos os detalhes de como derrotou o gorian da floresta e de como não deixou ele chegar perto de Lisanna e do ovo, além de ter ficado extremamente feliz por ter conseguido realizar um de seus feitiços com tamanha perfeição que deixaria Igneel extremamente orgulhoso dele.

Lucy também contou a eles como foi a missão com Gray. Basicamente, eles tinham que serem seguranças de um museu de quadros e pinturas antigas por algum tempo até descobrirem quem estava querendo roubar aquelas obras de arte. Demorou dois dias para o mago do gelo e a maga celestial encontrarem o verdadeiro culpado e o levarem as autoridades competentes.

— Que legal Lucy! Quer dizer, tirando a parte que você foi com o Gelinho, mas gostei demais dessa missão que você foi! Quanto você ganhou de recompensa?

— Natsu não se pode perguntar esse tipo de coisa pra alguém! Isso é ser indelicado! — Repreendeu Lisanna.

— Hein? Mas foi só uma pergunta!

Lucy deu uma risadinha com a pequena discussão de seus amigos.

"Eles realmente parecem marido e mulher."

— Está tudo bem, Lisanna. Eu não me importo de responder isso. — Falou tentando apartar a situação entre os dois. — O total era 200.000 jóias. Gray e eu dividimos igualmente entre nós dois.

— Ah, então você recebeu 100.000, não é? — Indagou Natsu mesmo sabendo a resposta.

— Sim! Consegui adiantar um mês do aluguel.

— Isso é muito bom, Lucy!

— É, mas acho que você poderia economizar seu dinheiro se morasse em uma caverna, como eu faço! — Sugeriu o garoto com um sorriso largo nos lábios.

Lucy pensou por um segundo.

— Er… Não, obrigada. Eu prefiro meu apartamento mesmo.

Os três riram e continuaram conversando vários assuntos aleatórios, a maioria era sobre as novas missões que estava no quadro da guilda. Eles já fazia planos e decidiam com quem queriam formar uma equipe.

Aquele tempo entre os três passou rapidamente e dentro desse período, o ovo do Natsu se mexeu mais algumas vezes, para a felicidades dos jovens magos. Eles estavam bastante animados pra verem o que iria nascer daquele ovo.

Percebendo que estava perto de anoitecer, Lucy decidiu ir pra sua casa descansar. Apesar de ter passado uma ótima tarde com seus melhores amigos, ela estava cansada e queria muito dormir. Se despediu deles e seguiu seu caminho de volta pra cidade e, consequentemente, sua casa.

Lisanna decidiu que iria passar a noite na caverna com Natsu para ajudá-lo a manter o ovo aquecido e garantir que ele também não tirasse as bandagens que a menina fez em seus ferimentos. Quando foi a hora pra eles dormirem, enrolaram os cobertores ao redor do ovo, se deitaram ao seu lado em sacos de dormir, o abraçaram com cuidado e adormeceram.

Algumas horas mais tarde, uma figura misteriosa entra na caverna, vê o ovo entre as duas crianças adormecidas, o pega e o leva pra algum lugar.

…

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, o primeiro som que se é ouvido por toda a floresta são os gritos de duas crianças assustadas e desesperadas. Podemos dizer que todos os animais e criaturas que moram ali perto despertaram bem mais cedo do que pretendiam após isso.

— Cadê? Cadê? Cadê? CADÊÊÊÊ? — Gritava Natsu em total aflição, jogando pedaços de feno, os dois sacos de dormir e cobertores pra todos os lados. — CADÊ MEU OVO?

Lisanna também fazia o mesmo, procurando pelo enorme ovo desesperadamente.

— Cadê ele Natsu?

— Eu não sei!

— Como ele sumiu?

— Eu não sei!

— Mas a gente tava abraçando ele!

— Eu sei disso!

— Então cadê o ovo?

— EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO SEI! — Natsu praticamente berrou, caindo de joelhos se segurando para não chorar, mas foi totalmente em vão, pois algumas lágrimas já escorriam por seu rosto.

Ter aquela visão do amigo partiu o coração de Lisanna, que foi até ele, se ajoelhou na sua frente e o puxou pra um forte abraço.

Mesmo em silêncio, o garoto desabou a chorar abraçado a menina, ainda sem conseguir acreditar no que aconteceu.

— Quase um ano cuidando dele... Mantendo ele aquecido... Tendo todo o cuidado pra não deixar ele cair ou deixá-lo ficar frio... Pra no final alguém roubar ele de mim... Não é justo! Isso não é justo! — Cada palavra saia aos soluços, enquanto apertava com força a blusa da amiga.

Lisanna não sabia o que dizer, mesmo estando tão nervosa quanto o garoto, sabia o quanto aquele ovo era importante para Natsu e o quanto ele estava sofrendo com o sumiço.

— Nós vamos achá-lo, Natsu. Eu sei que vamos. — Falou na tentativa de trazer alguma esperança pro menino.

Nesse instante, Lucy chegava na caverna pronta para ajudar Natsu a cuidar do ovo, mas parou ao ver seus amigos se abraçando com expressões tristes e achou aquilo bem estranho.

— Natsu? Lisanna? O que houve? — Ela se aproximou já perguntando e se ajoelhando perto dos amigos. Foi quando ela notou a bagunça e que o ovo do Natsu não estava ali. — Aconteceu alguma coisa? Onde está o ovo?

Sem deixar de abraçá-lo, Lisanna olha para Lucy com um semblante triste, ainda não conseguindo acreditar naquela realidade dolorosa.

— O ovo sumiu.

Lucy arregalou seus olhos.

— O quê? Mas como? Como sumiu?

— Não sabemos, nós... — Ela foi interrompida por Natsu que saiu do seu abraço e caminhou até onde o ovo costumava ficar. — Nós apenas acordamos de manhã e o ovo já tinha sumido. Não temos nenhuma ideia do que aconteceu e nem quem poderia ter pego ele.

— Mas isso é muito estranho... E não tem como ele ter sumido... — Dizia pensativa. — Nem mesmo um gorian poderia ter pego ele, a caverna é apertada demais pra ele. Tem que ter sido algum ser humano...

— Eu acho que sei quem foi... — Murmurou Natsu em pé com um olhar sério, enquanto tinha um dos cobertores próximo ao seu nariz. — Quero dizer, não sei exatamente quem é, mas eu sei que é de alguém da guilda.

As duas o encaravam com os olhos arregalados e em choque.

— Natsu... Você tá dizendo que foi um colega nosso que roubou seu ovo?

— Sim Lisanna, é exatamente isso.

— Mas você tem certeza?

— Tem o cheiro de alguém da guilda nesse cobertor.

— Mas pode ser o meu ou da Lisanna.

— Não é o cheiro de vocês. Vocês duas têm cheiros diferentes e eu já memorizei quais são. Esse aqui é de alguém da guilda, pois é muito familiar e eu só sinto esse cheiro lá. Por isso que eu sei que foi alguém da guilda.

Por mais improvável que seja, o raciocínio de Natsu fez muito sentido para as duas.

Os três saíram da caverna, com o rosado na frente e cerrando as mãos com raiva.

— Seja quem foi que roubou meu ovo, eu vou fazer pagar!

...

* * *

Já na guilda, os três amigos entravam pelas grandes portas duplas de madeira e caminharam calmamente até o bar. Pelo menos, as duas meninas aparentavam estarem um pouco mais calmas do que o garoto raivoso de cabelos rosa.

— O que você acha que ele vai fazer? — Lucy perguntou baixinho para Lisanna, que apenas acenou negativamente, sem nenhuma ideia.

Sem perder mais tempo, Natsu subiu no balcão do bar, ignorando as reclamações dos outros membros, estufou o peito e falou:

— EU QUERO SABER QUAL FOI O BASTARDO DE MERDA QUE ROUBOU O MEU OVO! — Na verdade, ele berrou. — SE VOCÊ TEM CORAGEM O BASTANTE, VEM AQUI E ME ENFRENTE!

Todos pararam tudo o que faziam para encararem um Natsu bufando e trincando os dentes de raiva, apertando as mãos com tanto força que até os nós de seus dedos ficaram brancos. Alguns não tinham a menor ideia sobre o que ele estava falando e outros simplesmente acharam melhor ignorarem ele. Aqueles que sabiam sobre o ovo, apenas se entreolharam sem saber o que dizer.

Uma risada baixa é ouvida, enquanto um garoto de cabelos pretos se levantava e andava até onde Natsu estava.

— Eu não acredito que você tá fazendo todo esse escândalo por causa de um ovo. — Falou Gray zombeteiro, já deixando sua camisa no chão. — E já digo que não peguei seu ovo idiota. Mas qualquer oportunidade de chutar seu traseiro com você é sempre bem vinda.

Natsu desceu do balcão com um pulo, parando bem de frente com o moreno. Ele acendeu seu punho com suas chamas, já pronto pra batalhar.

— Oh, aprendeu a usar magia agora? — Implicou Gray também já se preparando pra batalhar.

— Eu sempre soube, mas agora vou conseguir arrebentar direitinho essa sua cara de princesa!

— Então vamos ver do que você é capaz!

Um punho envolto em chamas e um punho coberto de gelo estavam prontos para atingirem seus alvos. Natsu e Gray queriam saber qual dos dois era o mais forte e a aquela disputa está prestes a ser decidida.

— Natsu! Gray! Parem com isso! — Gritou Lucy se pondo entre os amigos.

— Lucy! Não faz isso! — Lisanna tentou impedir, mas foi totalmente em vão.

É claro que Lucy sabia que seria atingida por seus dois amigos e que ficaria muito ferida depois daquilo, até fechou os olhos a espera do impacto.

Mas ela não foi atingida.

Na verdade, os dois nem conseguiram concretizar seus ataques, pois alguém havia impedidos eles.

— Sabe... Você precisa parar de se colocar em perigo levianamente. — Falou Erza com um olhar sério e ambos os braços esticados com os punhos enterrados nas faces de Natsu e Gray.

Quando Lucy abriu os olhos, percebeu que estava com o rosto bem próximo ao da ruiva e sentiu o sangue correr para suas bochechas, o tom rivalizando com os da garota a sua frente.

— D-desculpa... — Pediu ela com nervosismo, se afastando da cavaleira.

Erza deu um suspiro e olhou para os garotos briguentos, eles se encontravam caídos sentados no chão, massageando suas bochechas.

— O que foi que deu em vocês dois, hein? Aliás, qual o problema de vocês que não impediram eles de brigarem outra vez? — Ela questionou fitando a todos seriamente.

— Aaahh! Erza, sua estraga prazeres! Por que não deixou eles se nocautearem? Eu queria tanto ver isso!

Erza apenas se virou na direção da voz e já cerrou os punhos ao fitar Mirajane com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios arroxeados.

— Você realmente gosta de me irritar, não é Mirajane?

— É claro! É o meu passatempo favorito! Estou até sentindo uma saudade grande de socar essa sua cara de baiacu!

— Até parece que você consegue me acertar, piranha de água doce!

— Mas só tem um jeito de resolvermos isso! — Mira dizia avançando rapidamente até a ruiva transformando seu braço todo o de uma criatura demoníaca.

Erza rapidamente tirou Lucy da frente, reequipando um luva metálica e acerta o punho de Mira.

E como era de se esperar, as duas começaram a brigarem mais uma vez, não se importando com quem ou com o que estivesse no caminho novamente.

Aproveitando aquela rápida deixa, Lucy e Lisanna ajudam Natsu a se levantar, enquanto Cana corria pra ajudar Gray.

— Tá tudo bem, Natsu?

— Sim, eu tô bem Lisanna... — Ele responde cabisbaixo.

As duas se entreolham antes de se voltarem para o amigo.

— É sobre o ovo, Natsu? — Ele apenas assente e passa o antebraço rapidamente sobre o rosto. — Calma, nós vamos encontrar ele.

— Como? Quase todo mundo aqui me ignorou e ninguém aqui tá ligando pra isso.

— Como não? Eu e a Lisanna estamos! — Afirmou Lucy com Lisanna ao seu lado confirmando.

Natsu olhou para as amigas e sorriu.

— É, você tá certa Lucy! Vocês duas se importam e isso já me deixa feliz! Vamos encontrar meu ovo!

Foi naquele instante que Cana se aproximou deles, com Gray ao seu lado, e ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ouvir a palavra "Ovo".

— Espera um pouco. Ontem, o Elfman comentou alguma coisa sobre querer um ovo como o do Natsu e algo sobre parar de pensar no pássaro que ele perdeu ou algo assim.

Os três se viraram pra ela, mas foi Natsu que praticamente pulou em cima, a derrubando no chão.

— Cadê ele? Cadê o Elfman? Pra onde ele foi com o meu ovo? O que ele quer com o meu ovo? Ele comeu o meu ovo?

— Não! É impossível o Elf-nichann ter comido o ovo! — Dz Lisanna defendendo o irmão.

— Então, onde ele está?

Como se tivesse acabado de ouvir seu nome, Elfman entrava na guilda, carregando nos braços o enorme ovo branco com machas azuis de Natsu.

— Natsu... Lisanna... Lucy... Eu peço desculpas. — Pediu se aproximando deles um pouco envergonhado e abrindo um sorriso bem tímido.

Ao ver o seu tão amado ovo, Natsu pulou de alegria e imediatamente quis pegá-lo, Elfman o entregou na mesma hora.

— Meu ovo! Meu ovinho! Você tá bem, né? Você tá bem! Eu tô tão feliz! — A vontade do garoto era de abraçar seu ovo, mas tinha consciência de que não podia fazer isso.

Lisanna e Lucy estavam igualmente felizes por ver o ovo novamente e mais ainda ao verem seu amigo com ele. Os três ficaram aliviados, mas também tinham alguns questionamentos.

— Elf-nichann, por que você pegou o ovo do Natsu?

O garoto esfregou a parte de trás da cabeça de nervosismo antes de responder.

— Bom, eu meio que fiquei curioso sobre o ovo do Natsu e quis ver como ele era. Então ontem, depois que a Lucy saiu, eu sai alguns minutos depois e segui ela até sua caverna e vi vocês três cuidando do ovo. Eu queria entrar e participar também, mas eu fiquei com vergonha e só fiquei olhando de longe. E no meio da noite, eu vi que vocês dois haviam soltado o ovo e ele estava esfriando. Então, eu criei coragem, entrei na caverna, peguei o ovo e fui aquecê-lo. — Ele estava mais envergonhado e não conseguia olhar para os amigos. — Eu não sou tão habilidoso com magia, como vocês. Mas eu consegui manter o ovo aquecido e seguro. Peço desculpas por ter pego seu ovo, Natsu.

Nenhum deles falou nada até o momento em que Lucy cutucou as costas do Natsu.

— Ah, sim. Er... Tudo bem, Elfman. — Falou com um sorriso sem graça, pensando o quanto que ele havia exagerado ao dizer que faria a pessoa que pegou o seu ovo se arrepender de ter feito isso. — Eu fico muito agradecido pelo que você fez. Muito obrigado, cara!

Nesse meio tempo, Erza e Mira já tinham parado de brigar e estavam ali assistindo aos dois e Mestre Makarov estava chegando a guilda após participar de uma reunião do Conselho de Mestres. Ele percebeu suas crianças todas juntas e sorriu ao vê-los conversando e não brigando, como era de costume.

— Boa tarde, Mestre. Como foi a reunião? — Macao o cumprimentou, se sentando em um dos bancos do balcão do bar ao lado do seu melhor amigo, Wakaba

— Foi a mesma coisa de sempre e mais uma vez, eu recebi uma advertência por destruição de construções de casa, lugares públicas. — Respondeu enquanto subia as escadas para o seu escritório. — Eu disse que meus magos são jovens e que quando ficarem mais velhos, eles serão mais cuidadosos.

"Eu espero que seja assim.", pensou o senhor entrando em sua sala e fechando a porta.

Voltando aos jovens, todos ficaram olhando para Natsu e se surpreenderam ao verem o quanto ele era cuidadoso com seu ovo, até mesmo quando ele enrolou seu precioso cachecol envolta dele.

Mira passou um braço sobre os ombros do irmão e murmurou:

— Puxa Elfman, você bem que podia ter cozinhado esse ovo pra nós. Ele teria dado uma boa omelete!

— Nee-chan! Isso é muita maldade! — Falou ele se sentindo envergonhado pelo jeito cruel da sua irmã.

— É verdade, Mira-nee! O ovo do Natsu é precioso pra ele!

— Ora, e daí? Eu ainda tô surpresa dele não ter comido esse ovo. Talvez ele não poderia fazer isso por causa das duas amigas que não o deixavam sozinho.

Lisanna e Lucy ficaram em choque, principalmente a pequena albina que não conseguiu evitar que algumas poucas lágrimas de escorrerem.

— Por que você é tão má com os nossos amigos?

Mira deu de ombros olhando pra todos.

— Nem todo mundo aqui são meus amigos.

Não precisava de muitas pistas pra entender que ela estava se referindo a garota ruiva de armadura.

Erza deu um passo à frente, encarando a Strauss com seriedade.

— O que foi, Scarlet? Perdeu alguma coisa na minha cara?

— Você realmente não tem um pingo de amor em seu coração, porque eu acho que se tivesse, você não faria sua irmãzinha chorar. — Erza não controlou as palavras e não se importou em dizer o que muitos não tinham coragem de fazer.

— O que você disse? — Mira trincou seus dentes e cerrou seus punhos.

— Gente, parem! Por favor! — Pediu Lucy se colocando entre as duas. — Por que não podem ser amigas? Eu acho que as duas seriam boas amigas se tentassem.

A cavaleira e a demônia se olharam, imaginando aquela possibilidade e apenas ficaram expressões de repulsa.

"Eu? Amiga dela? Isso é impossível!", pensaram ao mesmo tempo.

— Ah, quer saber? Eu já tô cansado disso. Vou pra casa. — Natsu falou pegando seu ovo e se virando pra ir pra casa.

De repente, o ovo em seu colo se mexeu e começou a rachar.

Aquilo imediatamente, chamou a atenção de todos, que se aproximavam, se aglomerando ao redor do garoto.

— Meu ovo... Ele...

— Ele tá rachando! — Comentou Gray boquiaberto.

— Ele vai nascer!

Assim que o ovo eclodiu, uma forte luz azul saiu de entre as cascas e flutuou sobre as cabeças de todos os membros da guilda. Muitos já especulavam que era alguma tipo de maldição, outros aquilo iria matá-los, as crianças apenas esperavam ansiosamente para o que poderia ser. Quando a luz se foi, a criaturinha que estava ali surpreendeu a todos. Era pequena e azul, sua barriguinha, seu par de asas e a ponta da sua cauda eram brancos. Ele flutuava suavemente sobre as cabeças de todos até que pousou sobre os cabelos rosados de Natsu.

— M-mas... — Murmurou uma pessoa.

— É um... — Murmurou outro.

— GATO?

Como resposta, o pequeno gatinho abriu seus olhos e proferiu um tímido "Aye!".

Natsu sorriu completamente maravilhado, pegando o gatinho com cuidado e mostrando para todos os seus amigos e colegas, que também estavam sorrindo para o garoto e para seu novo bichinho.

— É um gatinho! Ele é muito fofo! — Falou Lisanna passando a mão sobre a cabeça dele.

— Nem acredito que nasceu um gatinho azul com asas. — Comentou Lucy também fazendo carinho no bichano. — Quem poderia imaginar, não é?

— Ele não é um dragão. — Falou Natsu sem tirar seu sorriso. — Mas eu tô muito feliz com o que nasceu.

— Natsu! Deixa a gente ver ele também! — Pediu Cana se aproximando dele, com Elfman, Gray, Erza e Mira ao seu lado. Elas haviam parado de brigar pra conhecerem o novo membro da família das fadas.

Notando aquela aglomeração e agitação ao redor de alguma coisa, Makarov se aproximou e se surpreendeu ao ver as crianças conversando animadamente e mais ainda no pequeno gatinho azul nos braços de Natsu.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — Perguntou ele.

— Olha vovô! — Natsu mostrou seu gatinho ao Mestre. — Lembra daquele ovo que eu achei? Olha o que nasceu dele!

O gatinho azul olhou para o senhor e falou um "Aye!" esticando a pequena patinha pra ele. Parecia que estava o cumprimentando.

— Ora, olá pequenino. — Makarov sorriu segurando a patinha do gato. — Ele nasceu aqui dentro da guilda, correto? — Todos assentiram. — Bom, então parece que temos um novo membro.

Demorou um segundo para todos entenderem as palavras ditas pelo Mestre.

— O QUÊ?

A resposta foi uma gargalhada alta, enquanto voltava ao seu escritório para pegar o carimbo logo voltando com o objeto em mãos.

— Natsu, traga seu gatinho aqui, por favor. — O menino caminhou até o senhor. — Sabe, temos uma antiga tradição pouco conhecida em nossa guilda e eu nunca pensei que a veria novamente depois de 50 anos.

— Que tradição é essa, Mestre? — Perguntou Erza tão curiosa quanto os outros.

— Quando uma pessoa, ou nesse caso, uma criaturinha nasce dentro da nossa guilda, ela automaticamente se torna um membro da Fairy Tail.

— Então, quer dizer que o meu gatinho... — Começou Natsu sem conseguir acreditar.

— É isso mesmo, meu filho. Seu gatinho agora é um membro oficial da Fairy Tail.

Realmente era um dia histórico para a guilda das fadas. Uma tradição, criada pela própria Primeira Mestre Mavis Vermillion, estava sendo revivida naquele momento. Com o carimbo em mãos, Makarov tatuou a marca da Fênix da cor verde nas costas do gato azul.

— Natsu, qual é o nome do seu gato?

Natsu ainda não havia pensando em um nome. Na verdade, em nenhum momento chegou a pensar em um. Ele olhou para os amigos, que ainda sorriam pra ele e para o restante dos colegas, que também estavam sorrindo.

"Eles estão sorrindo... Todos estão sorrindo... Sorrindo porque estão felizes! É isso!", pensou ele se voltando para o Mestre.

— O nome dele vai ser Happy!

— Então, seja bem vindo a Fairy Tail, Happy!

— Aye! — Miou o gatinho e todos riram felizes com seu novo colega.

— É dia de festa! — Gritou o Mestre e todos concordaram na mesma hora, já enchendo suas canecas e tocando músicas altas.

...

* * *

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia e após a esta de boas vindas ao gatinho azul, Natsu voltava para sua "casa" com o pequeno Happy adormecido nos braços. Ele enrolou seu cachecol no gatinho pra poder levá-lo em segurança e aquecido, já que o inverno se aproximava e cada dia ficava mais frio.

Assim que chegaram, Natsu acendeu as tochas da caverna, arrumou seu saco de dormir com uma mão (ele segura Happy com a outra) e se ajeitou dentro dele, colocando o pequeno gato azul adormecido sobre seu peito.

— Happy, agora você é o meu parceiro e meu melhor amigo. — Ele dizia com um sorriso olhando para o bichano. — Sabe, eu acho que vou procurar uma casa pra nós dois. Vai ser melhor pra cuidar de você. Amanhã vou começar a fazer isso amanhã e vou pedir ajuda pra Lucy e pra Lisanna.

— Aye... Natsu... — Murmurou o gatinho ainda dormindo, o que fez Natsu sorrir e concordar com a sugestão de Happy e ir dormir também.

"Igneel, onde quer que esteja, eu vou te encontrar e vou te apresentar o Happy. Tenho certeza de que serão bons amigos."

E com esse pensamento, o jovem Dragon Slayer adormece.


	4. 4 - Codinome: Titânia

**Oii gente, como estão?**  
**Eu sei, eu sei... Eu demorei mais do que eu deveria e já peço perdão por essa demora absurda da minha parte.**  
**Mas confesso que tive uma enorme dificuldade de escrever esse capítulo e tive um bloqueio no mês de abril. Só que não foi apenas isso que fez com que eu atrasasse também. Em maio, mandei meu computador pra formatar e ele voltou dando problemas e precisei mandar mais vezes pra manutenção. A minha sorte é que eu salvei tudo o que eu tinha escrito e só pude escrever no meu serviço e em folhas de papel.**  
**Estou com o computador de volta (ainda fazendo testes pra ver se ele está funcionando perfeitamente), mas consegui terminar o capítulo.**  
**Talvez haja a possibilidade dele ser reescrito, mas se for o caso, eu os avisarei mais pra frente.**  
**Boa leitura e me desculpem caso tenha algum erro ortográfico.**

**Capítulo 4 - ****Codinome: Titânia**

Era raríssimo às vezes em que Makarov chama Erza Scarlet para seu escritório e quando usava, uma ruiva fica extremamente tensa.

Hoje não era diferente.

Parada em frente à porta branca de carvalho, Erza respira bem fundo uma, duas, três vezes antes de bater na madeira.

\- Pode entrar. - Respondeu o senhor do lado interno do código, e assim que entrou, ela fez uma porta atrás de si e caminhou três passos.

O escritório de Makarov Dreyar media três metros de largura por quatro metros de comprimento e altura, como paredes e o chão era de uma madeira branca. A porta fica mais próximo ao canto esquerdo, em frente à porta, havia uma escrivaninha de dois metros e meio com marrom escuro e duas cadeiras da mesma cor com uma de cada lado, atrás da mesa havia uma grande janela do mesmo tamanho. Tanto lado esquerdo quanto lado direito havia prateleiras com livros e arquivos.

\- O senhor pediu para eu chamar Mestre?

\- Sim, eu pedi. Por favor, sente-se. - Ela faz o que ele pede. - Hoje chegou uma nova missão, solicitando que você realizasse.

\- É uma missão Classe S? - Perguntou intrigada, já que era a primeira vez que algum cliente pedia um resultado específico para tal missão.

\- Não, é uma missão normal da Classe B. Somente o cliente que deseja realizar uma tarefa. - Responda pegando a folha da missão.

\- E qual seria uma tarefa? - O senhor entrega a folha, Erza a lê com atenção. - Capturar uma quadrilha de saqueadores? O líder possivelmente é um mago de uma mulher negra?

\- Sim, exatamente minha filha.

\- Certo! - Ela se levanta da cadeira, guardando uma folha de missão no seu espaço mágico. - Eu aceito uma missão, Mestre.

\- Ótimo! Maravilha!

Erza agradece e caminha em direção à porta. Mas antes de sair, ela se vira para Makarov com uma pergunta.

\- Como é uma missão de categoria alta, posso levar um acompanhante comigo, certo?

\- Seria mais correta, Erza. Tem alguém em mente?

\- Sim, eu acho que você vai pedir pra Levy me acompanhar. Eu sinto que preciso de alguém inteligente, então você vai chamar ela.

\- Faça do jeito que preferir, minha filha.

Com um aceno, Erza deixa o escritório de Makarov e faz o seu caminho até a biblioteca da culpa.

...

* * *

Hoje era o dia de organizar uma biblioteca da culpa e Levy era autorizada, mas ela não faria todo o trabalho sozinho, seus amigos estavam lá para usar-la.

\- Por onde começamos, Levy-chan? - Perguntou Lucy já pronto para trabalhar. Ao seu lado, estava Natsu com seu gatinho Feliz e mais dois garotos.

Um deles se chamava Jet. Ele é um garoto magricela, um pouco mais alto que o Natsu, tinha uma pele clara, com cabelos escuros e olhos pretos, trajado com uma camiseta roxa púrpura, bermuda preta e sapatos marrons. De acordo com alguns membros da guilda, ele era um garoto bem agitado. A maioria costuma esquecer, mas seu nome verdadeiro é Sarusuke, o Jet era seu apelido.

O outro chama Droy, que também era bem magro, da mesma altura que o Jet, com uma pele bronzeada, olhos pretos, cabelos da mesma cor com dois pequenos tufos se projetando no topo da cabeça, usando uma camiseta branca com uma pequena imagem de uma brochura desenhada no canto esquerdo, calção verde com barra em um tom verde mais claro e sapatos pretos.

Ambos eram os melhores amigos de Levy e também seus novos companheiros de equipe que se formaram: Shadow Gear.

\- Então ... - Começou a olhar para algumas pessoas, onde estava faltando alguns livros antes de virar para os amigos. - Temos que recuperar alguns livros de volta em seus lugares. O pessoal vem aqui, pega um, mas dificilmente coloca no lugar certo, eles acham mais fácil guardar no primeiro espaço vazio do estante e terminar o bagunçando tudo.

\- Levy, você não acha melhor reclamar com o pessoal sobre isso? Ou falar com o Mestre também? - Sugeriu Droy cruzando os braços acima do peito.

\- Eu já fiz isso várias vezes, mas a maioria não escuta e eu não quero ficar estressando o Mestre com algo assim.

\- Mas você pode falar com ele mesmo assim.

Ela deu um suspiro, sabia que estava certo.

\- Por enquanto, eu vou tentar falar com o pessoal e arrumar por aqui, sem precisar do Mestre.

\- Você quem sabe. - Disse ele desistindo da ideia de insistir mais.

\- Então, pronto para começar?

Todos assentiram e Levy começaram a distribuir como tarefas.

…

* * *

Foram quase duas horas organizando os livros em ordem e arrumando cada um dos seus correspondentes correspondentes. Lucy e Natsu agora entendem os motivos de Levy e passam tanto tempo dentro da biblioteca, não apenas lendo livros, mas também para mostrar-se perfeitamente ajustado como deve ser.

Happy, Jet e Droy podem guardar os livros em seus lugares, enquanto Levy, Lucy e Natsu separam os livros de acordo com uma seção e numeração.

\- Esse aqui é… É… - Resmungava ou rosado com um livro em mãos, forçando os olhos na capa.

\- A História da Magia e Seus Atributos. - Ajudou Lucy.

\- Eu já sabia disso, tá? Eu sei ler! - Ele respondeu com o rosto levemente corado, não quer admitir que estava tendo dificuldades de leitura.

\- Olha… Se você estiver com problemas para ler, eu posso te ajudar. - Ofereceu uma loira com um sorriso. - Se você quiser.

\- Hum… Vou pensar sobre isso e… Talvez eu peça, tá bom?

\- Como quiser.

Eles continuaram conversando, enquanto voltavam como suas tarefas.

Poucos minutos depois, uma porta da biblioteca aberta e Erza entrava no local. Todos pararam seus compradores por alguns segundos para olhar para ela, mas retornaram rapidamente.

Oi. A Levy está? - Ela logo foi direta, sem perda de tempo.

\- Estou aqui, Erza. - Respondeu a azulada, indo até uma amiga. - Precisa de alguma coisa? Algum livro ou alguma informação?

\- Não, mas eu posso conversar com você em particular?

Claro! - Levy to levou até um canto selecionado no local onde elas podem conversar mais à vontade. - Então, sobre o que você quer falar?

Antes de falar, Erza usa sua magia para "tirar" uma folha de missão do seu espaço mágico e mostrar para uma amiga.

\- É uma missão?

\- Sim, eu recebi ela a poucos minutos do Mestre. O cliente solicitou permissão para mim, mas sinto que não devo realizar-la sozinha, então eu vim a pergunta se você pode vir comigo.

Levy pensa por alguns instantes.

\- Olha, é uma missão muito interessante e você gostaria de ir muito com você, mas eu tenho que organizar uma biblioteca e prometi que amanhã sairia em uma missão com Jet e Droy. Então, me desculpe, não vou poder ir com você dessa vez.

\- Ah, er ... Tudo bem, não tem problema. - Erza utilizada, mas não conseguiu ocultar a decepção no seu olhar e a azulada percebeu isso.

"Hum ... Eu acho que já sei como identificar.", Pensou ela com um sorriso.

\- Mas, se você quiser, eu posso indicar alguém para você.

\- Oh, isso seria de muita ajuda! - Falou com um sorriso enorme nos lábios, sabendo que uma indicação de chegada de Levy poderia ser algo muito bom.

\- Que bom saber disso, pois eu sei quem é a pessoa certa para você! - Falou com o mesmo sorriso que a ruiva.

\- E quem seria?

Lucy!

O Aquilo foi realmente surpreendente para Erza.

De todas as pessoas, ou melhor dizendo, de todos os membros (com exceção de Mirajane), por que apenas uma maga dos cabelos loiros?

Não que Erza não goste de menina, muito pelo contrário. Ela gosta muito dela e sempre quis ser uma amiga mais próxima desde os primeiros dias da mesma dentro da culpada e não sofrer muito com uma missão com Lucy, mas não é uma tarefa. Ela acha que era perigoso demais para uma pessoa que estava entrando no pouco tempo e com pouca experiência em combate.

\- Levy, não me leva mal, mas Lucy só está há três meses, não tem experiência em combate e é uma missão da classe B. O que quer dizer o que será perigoso e eu não quero que ela se machuque.

\- Erza, você estranhamente está com um tipo de Instinto Protetor para ela desde o dia em que salvou o lobo gigante. - Respondeu com um suspiro. - Se você está preocupado, mas não acredite no que estou dizendo, tenho certeza de que a ajuda de Lucy para sua missão será a mesma coisa, se não for o melhor, se for eu. Eu acredito que ela é mais inteligente do que eu.

\- Isso é difícil de acreditar, não é uma presença com meus próprios olhos.

\- Então leva ela. Aliás, acho que também será uma boa experiência para Lucy.

Erza fecha os olhos, ponderando sobre sugestões e argumentos de Levy. Ela sabia que sua amiga não era recomendada a loira sem nenhum motivo por trás além do ganho de experiência.

"O que poderia ser?", Pensava ela.

De qualquer maneira, Erza acena em concordância, saindo do canto onde elas estavam e caminhando na direção em que uma loira se encontra com Natsu e Happy. Eles estavam rindo sobre algum livro de história que o gato azul mostrava pra eles.

\- Essa história é muito boa Feliz! - Comentar o garoto com um enorme sorriso.

\- Eu também acho Natsu! - Falou o gatinho abrindo suas asas e voando até a cabeça do amigo.

Lucy sorriu amplamente para os dois e não deixou de fazer uma pequena carícia no bichano azulado, ganhando um ronronar de recompensa.

\- Ele gosta muito de carinho, não é? - Disse uma menina.

\- Sim, ele adora, não é feliz?

\- Sim senhor!

A resposta do gatinho fez eles rirem, mas pararem de sentir a presença de alguém atrás deles e ficarão surpresos ao ver Erza ali com um aspecto sério. Natsu e Lucy travam na mesma hora, olhando para ela e esperando algum tipo de punição por estar rindo e se divertindo, enquanto estiver usando ajuda Levy com uma biblioteca.

\- Er ... Está tudo bem, Erza-san? - Perguntou Lucy um pouco nervosa.

\- Está tudo bem, Lucy. Mas gostaria de falar com você, se puder.

\- Oh, tudo bem. - Respondeu ela colocando o livro que estava nas mãos sobre a mesa e seguindo em ruiva até o mesmo canto em que Levy estava com poucos minutos. - Então, sobre o que gostaria de falar?

Erza pegou o folheto da missão e entregou, esperando pelos segundos que uma loira levaria para ler uma tarefa.

Lucy arregalou os olhos ao ver a classificação de missão e o que fazer.

\- Missão Classe B?

\- Sim e eu queria que você fosse comigo nessa missão.

\- M-mas eu não tenho quase nada de experiência em missões, e aqui vamos lutar contra uma quadrilha de saqueadores e um possível mago negro. - Lucy não deixou de mostrar que estava com medo de aceitar essa missão com Erza.

\- Sim, eu sei disso.

\- Então, por que não pede para algum resultado com mais experiência com esse tipo de missão? Tipo Natsu ou Gray ou ... - Ela pensou em sugerir Mirajane, mas sabia muito bem o histórico de conflitos que tinham duas vezes e com certeza não seria uma boa ideia ter embaixadas e sozinhas.

\- Não está entrando por quem está fazendo todo esse drama, você já está executando tarefas que incluem lutas.

\- Sim, então eu não participei totalmente das lutas. Normalmente era o Natsu, o Gray ou o Mira-san que faz essa parte.

Erza soltou um suspiro, colocou como mãos sobre os ombros de Lucy e mostrou bem fundo nos seus olhos.

\- Eu não quero outra pessoa nessa missão. Eu quero que você nessa missão. Eu não tenho nenhuma experiência em combate, quero que você venha e realize essa tarefa comigo. Juntas, como amigas. Isso está claro pra você?

"Eu já sei como é impossível argumentar com Erza!", Pensou Lucy soltando um pequeno gemido. Segurou como duas mãos da cavaleira, também ajustou da mesma maneira e respondeu:

\- Está bem, eu vou com você.

\- Perfeito! - Falou ela com um sorriso. - Esteja amanhã cedo na estação às 07:00 horas. Não se atrase.

\- Tudo bem.

Depois disso, Erza saiu da biblioteca e foi para casa se preparar para o dia seguinte.

Lucy achou melhor fazer o mesmo e ir para casa para arrumar suas coisas e dormir bem cedo. E foi o que fez após o despedimento de seus amigos.

...

* * *

Passe um pouco mais das 05:37 horas da manhã quando Lucy escutar batidas rítmicas em sua porta. A princípio, ela pensava que não seria o seu próximo passo na frente, mas quando os barulhos de batidas aumentaram percebidos que qualquer momento sua porta seria destruída.

Com relutância e muito sono, ela pode abrir uma porta.

"Está brincando comigo?", Pensou ela cobrando a cabeça com o travesseiro para trás ao som, então ela estava totalmente em vão.

Calma! Já vai! Para bater! - Gritou ela um tanto mal humorada, enquanto destrancava e abria uma porta. Ela teve uma surpresa ao ver quem estava parado na entrada. Erza-san?

\- Bom dia, Lucy. - Cumprimentou uma ruiva educadamente. Ela estava carregando seu grande saco bege claro com alça marrom de couro e uma mochila preta com um saco de dormir preso pela aba.

\- Por que você sabe que horas são agora? Não são nem 06 da manhã! - Lucy não conseguiu evitar a raiva que sentiu. - Eu vou acordar daqui a vinte minutos!

\- Acordar mais cedo que planejado não é nada demais e achei que seria uma boa idéia irmos juntas para a estação. - Erza ignorou completamente o mal humor da loira, olhando com um sorriso. - Além disso, eu também queria ajudá-lo com suas coisas e ...

\- Eu já deixei elas prontas ontem. - Interrompeu Lucy usando um saco de tamanho médio do marrom escuro e uma mochila de azul marinho com um saco de dormir preso na parte de cima de um pequeno gancho plugado na pequena alça. - Por isso eu queria dormir mais um pouco ...

\- Oh, eu entendo. Mas você pode dormir sem trem durante o caminho até a Cidade de Atalaia. - Erza sentiu que havia deixado uma amiga chateada e sugeriu algo que poderia animá-la.

Com um suspiro e esfregando seus olhos, Lucy resmungou:

\- É, pode ser. Se importa esperar um banho primeiro? Não vou demorar.

\- Não, eu posso esperar.

Obrigada. Pode entrar e esperar na sala. - Falou dando passagem pra cavaleira que entrou.

\- Eu agradeço. - Respondeu entrando no apartamento da casa celestial.

...

* * *

Depois de tomar banho e terminar de arrumar, Lucy e Erza deixam o apartamento da loira e seguem o caminho até a estação ferroviária. Ambas caminha lado a lado, carregando suas sacolas.

O céu já estava começando a clarear, os primeiros raios do sol que surgiram nos prédios e casas mais altas de Magnólia, fazendo um pouco de neve derreter. Era o mês de dezembro e a estação do inverno, como ruas da cidade e todas as residências estavam cobertas com várias camadas de neve e brancas.

As duas jovens estavam traçadas com grossos casacos de frio, botas de neve, luvas, cachecol e gorros.

\- Que frio ... - Sussurrou Lucy esfregando uma mão no seu braço para um fim de esquentar.

\- Parece que hoje está um pouco mais do que alguns dias atrás. - Comentar Erza também fazendo o mesmo que uma companheira. - Mas já estamos chegando na estação e, se der tempo, podemos comprar chocolate quente. O que acha? - Indagou se virando pra ela.

\- Pra mim é uma excelente ideia! - Concordou com um sorriso com dentes se chocando com o frio.

Não demorou mais do que cinco minutos para elas chegarem à estação e Erza foi comprada duas passagens para a cidade de Atalaia. Lucy escolhe esperar perto de um banco, onde estava cuidando de uma bagagem de embaixada, esfregando como mãos uma outra ou o tempo todo em uma tentativa de aquecer.

\- Ainda com frio? - Perguntou Erza se aproximando e se sentando ao seu lado.

Um pouco. - Respondeu tentando aquecer os braços.

\- E que tal aquele chocolate quente que comentei? O trem só sai daqui a alguns minutos, então pode tomar com calma e você vai sentir mais quentinha.

\- Sim, por favor.

\- Então, vem comigo. - Falou a ruiva se levantando com a loira logo ago.

Minutos mais tarde, como duas estavam voltando ao mesmo banco, sentados lado a lado saboreando chocolate quente. Lucy estava se sentindo bem mais aquecida após uma ingestão de líquido doce.

\- Está bom? - Perguntou Erza tomando um gole do seu próprio.

\- Sim, é muito gostoso! Obrigada Erza-san! - Respondeu Lucy sorridente após tomar um gole do seu chocolate. Ela não percebeu que havia ficado com um bigodinho de chantilly sobre o lábio.

Erza sorriu com uma resposta e também com a boca suja da amiga, pegando um guardanapo de papel e limpando o chantilly.

Lucy não apenas chantilly em seu lábio quando uma ruiva começou a limpar, ou que ficou com bochechas coradas e coração disparado em seu peito.

"O que está acontecendo? Por que estou ficando corada e nervosa perto de Erza-san?", Pensou ela confusa com aquilo.

"Droga, por que estou fazendo isso? Ela está claramente constrangida! Eu sou uma idiota!", Pensava Erza afastando a mão ligeiramente envergonhada pelo que fez.

\- Eu peço desculpas, Lucy. Eu desviei o visto e não o fiz. - Era perceptível ou construtivo que Erza sentiu. - Então, por favor, me bata como punição!

\- Hã? N-não, está tudo bem! E-eu não vou bater em você e nada parecido! - Dizia nervosamente, tentando deixar sua amiga mais tranquila e com uma consciência limpa. - É sério, está tudo bem. Não se preocupe com isso, ok?

\- Você tem certeza?

Claro! Pode ficar tranquila!

Após isso, como duas não disseram mais nada e apenas se concentraram em tomar seus chocolates quentes. Parar um silêncio estranho e nenhum deles sabiam que dizer que pudessem quebrar aquele clima tenso e desconfortável, que permaneceu até subir o apito do trem e Erza chamar por Lucy, avisando que era hora de embarcar.

Depois que as passagens foram carimbadas, como as duas meninas embarcaram e decidiram se afastar dos outros passageiros, poder conversar com respeito à missão com mais privacidade. Erza ainda sente meio que recebe por estar levando a mais nova, mas de alguma forma parece estar perto de Lucy era algo certo e que por algum motivo ainda desconhecido é usado para sentir bem. Pensar sobre isso faz com que seu coração bata mais rápido que o normal, não conseguiu ocultar ou rubor que toma conta de suas bochechas.

"Por que isso está ocorrendo?", Pergunte para si mesma.

Erza-san? Você está bem? - Indagou Lucy, tirando uma ruiva de seus pensamentos.

\- Ah sim. Estou bem. - Respondeu com um sorriso, tentando transparecer mais tranquilidade. - Mas e você? Ainda sente frio?

\- Só um pouco. O chocolate ajudou, mas ainda sinto um pouco de frio. - Ela esfregou a mão em um dos braços. - Mas eu sei que logo passa.

Bastante desde a partida da casa da loira até aquele momento para Erza perceber e concluir que Lucy não estava acostumada a sentir tanto frio, e não queria que ela ficasse doente ou passasse mais frio, ela reequipou o peitoral de sua armadura de volta ao seu espaço mágico, passou um braço sobre os ombros de loira e puxou para mais perto dela, ato que fez uma nova nova ficar com o rosto todo vermelho.

Erza-san? Porque...

\- Você se sente melhor? - Perguntou a cortando, olhando para Lucy com preocupação.

Lucy fitou os olhos castanhos escuros de Erza por mais tempo do que pretendia com seu coração disparado em seu peito. Aquela sentir era nova e o calor vindo do corpo da ruiva era tão bom e tão reconfortante que uma loira não queria se afastar, parecia tão pouco sentindo o sentimento de segurança que sentia que não deixava de abrir um sorriso seguido de um suspiro, enquanto era deitada na cabeça. no ombro de Erza e se aconchegava contra a mesma, fechando os olhos.

Lucy? O que foi? - Um cavaleiro estranho que se aproximou e sem aviso prévio, chegou a pensar que uma menina estava desmaiada ou estava passando mal.

\- É que ... Isso é bom e não quer me afastar ... - Ela respondeu relaxado e ao mesmo tempo sem jeito. - Mas, se você não quiser, eu ...

\- Não, por favor fique! Er ... Quero dizer, você pode ficar, não vou deixar você longe de mim. - Só depois que as palavras saírem que Erza será punido internamente por dizer essas coisas.

"Mas o que diabos está acontecendo comigo?"

Por outro lado, Lucy achou o mais fofo da parte de uma amiga e selecionou um retrocesso da mesma maneira.

\- Eu também não iria querer ficar longe de você, Erza-san.

Obviamente, a Erza também ficaria sem jeito, mas enfrentaria sua bochecha contra uma loira, enquanto a mesma adormecia. Ela achou melhor deixar uma menina descansando ao máximo até chegar ao seu destino.

...

* * *

O barulho alto dos freios faz trem com que Lucy acorda assustada. Se não fosse por Erza o abraçar com segurança para acalmar-la, ela teria caído no chão e ser usinada.

\- Lucy, você está bem? - Perguntou com preocupação e também assustou com uma parada inesperada do trem.

\- Sim. - Respondeu ainda tentando acalmar, segurando a mão da força com força, agradecendo imensamente por ela estar ali. - E quanto você?

\- Também estou bem.

\- Que bom. - Lucy esfregava a mão livre sobre os olhos para espantar o sono. - Nós já chegamos? Pense em que você já esteve aqui, mais ou menos outras três horas de viagem.

\- E era pra ser, mas foi tão duas horas e essa parada não estava incluída. - Achando que um tanto necessário, Erza decide ir investigar ou que aconteceu. - Fica aqui, eu já volto.

\- Está bem.

Se você levantar o seu lugar, Erza passa rapidamente pelo centro do vagão, entre os assentos e chega até a porta, abrindo a mesma e indo para o próximo vagão. Os outros passageiros estavam tão confusos quanto ela, conversando entre si, alguns discutidos com o condutor, outros consultados diretamente com o maquinista. O Eram recupera demais para um cavalo que presta atenção e quando está pronto para perguntar ao motorista ou o motivo de uma parada inesperada, uma porta à frente do vagão abre abruptamente, onde três homens com trajetória preta e cinza entravam, dois deles estavam armados com duas espadas.

Em poucos segundos, Erza percebeu que aquelas espadas eram mágicas e recuou dois passos para trás, apenas observando a intriga.

Um dos homens aponta a ponta da espada para o condutor, enquanto outro passa a outra ponta perto dos rostos dos passageiros.

\- Muito bem, muito bem. - Diz o terceiro homem, que estava apenas como mãos dentro dos bolsos de suas calças. - Eu vou ser direto. Onde estão?

\- O-onde estão o que, senhor? - Perguntou o pobre condutor assustado, erguendo-se como mãos.

\- Não me faça de idiota! - Ele grita alto, batendo o pé com força sobre o peito do rapaz, que não cai no chão com dor e falta de ar. - ONDE ESTÃO OS MAGOS?

Seus dois companheiros armados passam a ser suas espadas sobre os rostos de duas pessoas.

\- Vamos lá, nos digam qual de vocês são os magos. - Disse um.

\- Se disser o que queremos saber, vamos permitir-los sair livres. - Falou o outro.

Ouvindo as palavras de ameaça contra passageiros, o Erza logo percebe que os homens fazem parte da quadrilha que acumulam os moradores de Atalaia, ou sejam, eles eram seus alvos.

"É melhor eu derrubá-los rapidamente e sair deste trem com Lucy.", Planejando tirar sua espada e reequipar o peitoral de sua armadura.

\- Eu responam! Onde eles estão? - Gritou um dos homens para um casal, que se abraçou assustado.

\- Ei! - Chamou Erza ganhando atenção do rapaz que recebeu um forte soco no rosto, ou fazendo cair no chão. Seus companheiros isolados olham pra ela. - Estão procurando por magos? Saibam que estão olhando para uma agora.

Com exceção dos bandidos, ou o resto das pessoas não conseguiu acreditar que uma menina pequena magra com uma espada e um peitoral era um mago.

\- Pegue ela! - Gritou aquele que provavelmente era o líder entre os três para o subordinado que avançava na direção de Erza com sua espada erguida.

A ruiva abriu um sorriso, se desviando rapidamente do golpe de espada do oponente, desferindo a sua própria contra o seu defensor. Não derrubar e nem desarmar, mas impedir que ele atinja uma moça com seu filho ali perto.

Aquele rapaz forçava mais a sua espada contra Erza, sem conseguir acreditar na força que ela tinha, tanto quanto se for forçado a cortar mais a sua espada iniciada em um trincar e isso se separar rapidamente para encarar-la, abrindo-o como dente com raiva.

"Como estou perdendo para uma garotinha com metade da minha altura?"

\- Que vergonha… Você nem vale metade da minha força. - Provocou Erza com um sorriso zombeteiro.

E funcionou perfeitamente, pois sem pensar, o rapaz avançou com tudo.

\- O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ DISSE? - Esbravejou perdido na fúria total.

Com um sorriso de satisfação, Erza apenas fez um simples movimento com o punho, bateu sua espada contra um dele. O pequeno trinco se transforma em uma rachadura e a espada se quebra em duas partes.

\- M-mas ... - Ele não teve tempo de concluir sua frase, porque Erza deu um forte soco em seu rosto, ou derrubou no chão. Sua cabeça bate contra uma parte interior de ferro de um dos assentos e fica desacordado no mesmo instante.

Erza olha para o último que ainda estava em pé, apenas observando de forma inexpressiva. Ela avança dois passos para frente, apontando sua espada contra o pescoço dele.

\- Quais são as suas últimas palavras?

\- Você deve prestar mais atenção com quem está atrás de você.

Foi nesse momento que sentiu uma ponta de uma seleção contra sua nuca. Era o primeiro cara que ela havia derrubado minutos atrás, respirando pesadamente em grandes lufadas, com os punhos trêmulos.

\- Posso cortar a cabeça dessa aqui, chefe? - Perguntou ele sem desviar seus olhos de Erza.

\- Você já vai desviar que não é pra fazer isso, seu imbecil! Precisamos dela viva! - Respondeu com um suspiro, descrente com aquela pergunta do subordinado. - Será que você não tem nenhum grama de inteligência dessa bola que você chama de cabeça ?!

De repente, antes que o rapaz pudesse responder, a sua espada trincou em várias partes, praticamente virando um pó prateado e brilhante.

\- M-mas ... Que porra ...

\- Ei! Não diga palavrões! Têm crianças aqui perto e não é bom ouvirem esse tipo de coisa! - Lucy se pronunciou com um sorriso com o Espírito de Câncer ao seu lado.

\- Muito bem dito, Ebi. - Elogiou o Espírito.

Erza sorriu ao ver sua amiga e ainda mais a ameaça do homem atrás dela, pode se concentrar totalmente no que estava à sua frente.

\- Então… Onde paramos mesmo?

Não é preciso descrever muito, pois uma pequena batalha não durará nem dez minutos. Os três homens eram seres humanos normais que não praticavam magia e o trio nocauteado estava sentado e amarrado firmemente em um canto de um dos vagões do trem.

Erza e Lucy estavam perfeitamente bem, enquanto explicavam ao condutor quem elas eram e como razões para estarem ali. A cavaleira aproveitou para tirar algumas informações sobre uma quadrilha, seu líder e seu principal objetivo. Infelizmente, não consegui muita coisa, mas não consegui já ajudar.

\- Então, vocês duas são magas da Fairy Tail?

\- Sim, nós somos. - Respondeu Erza.

Murmúrios foram ouvidos em todos os lados, como as pessoas podem ter uma loucura da culpa mais forte de Fiore e mandar duas meninas para uma missão perigosa e tudo o mais.

\- Mas você viu uma força reduzida com uma espada? - Perguntou uma pessoa.

Sim! E aquela menina que estava com aquele Espírito? Eu nunca vi nada desse tipo em toda a minha vida! - Respondeu outro.

Apesar de serem conversas aleatórias com respeito ao ocorrido, Lucy se sente desconfortável com toda aquela atenção em cima dela e de Erza, mesmo que seja uma ruiva se mostra indiferente aquilo. Contudo, ela percebeu ou desconforto da loira e segurou sua mão para transmitir um pouco de segurança. E funcionou perfeitamente, pois Lucy se sentiu melhor.

"A mão dela é quente.", Pensou com um sorriso.

…

* * *

Após toda a explicação, como duas meninas percebem que todos os passageiros estão perdidos mais, alguns recuperam novamente ou acionam sobre a possibilidade de novos bandidos invadidos, outros querem sair do trem e ir para qualquer lugar do que estiver longe dali.

\- É melhor continuarmos a pé. - Sugeriu Erza com um semblante sério, conversando com Lucy em um canto esquerdo. - Essas pessoas estão assustadas e com certeza não vão prosseguir com uma viagem se continuarmos com eles.

\- Mas nós salvamos as vidas deles! É mais lógico que eles pensam que estão mais seguros se formos com eles do que se não formos! - Ela retrucou indignada com uma situação.

\- Sim, você está certo. - Concordou e logo suspirou. - Mas não podemos transformar essas pessoas em alvos. Eles quase mataram elas apenas para nos encontrarem. Essas pessoas são inocentes e não podem permitir que algo assim aconteça novamente, isso pode gerar o nome de culpado e colocar em situações desagradáveis com o Conselho Mágico.

\- Você faz parecer que apenas tem reputação de culpa que é importante.

\- Como vidas das pessoas são nossa prioridade, mas isso não quer dizer que não temos que nos preocupar com o status de culpado. Quanto mais mostrados podemos usar e os mais comuns em nossas escolhas e julgados diante de certas situações, a população pode sentir mais protegidos que estamos deixando o perigo deles. - Explicou Erza.

Lucy absorveu toda a explicação, percebendo a razão e que as palavras da cavaleira fizeram sentido total.

\- Então, vamos sair para proteger os seguros, pois agora somos os alvos da quadrilha, certo?

\- Exatamente. Deixe nossas bagagens prontas, vou conversar com o Maestro e o logotipo me junte com você.

\- Está bem.

Quinze minutos mais tarde, Erza e Lucy se afastam do trem, já caminham em direção à cidade através de um caminho pela floresta. A mais velha calcula que elas chegarão perto da hora do almoço.

Bom, essa era uma ideia, mas quem disse que eles tiveram tranquilidade durante o percurso?

Em vários momentos, elas foram gravadas por garotos da própria idade até a idade de Laxus e por homens bem mais velhos, e elas conseguiram derrotar todos eles.

Erza foi a que mais se esforçou, na maioria das vezes, já que ela não permite que Lucy participasse, mesmo com os protestos da própria. Mas obviamente, uma loira não ficou apenas como espectadora, em muitos momentos, ela invocou Câncer e pedia para ajudar a cavaleira.

\- Lucy, eu não quero que você precise, precisa economizar magia. - Pediu Erza em um tom crítico.

\- Você fala sobre economia, mas está gastando muito mais do que eu. - Devolveu a crítica. - Além disso, eu estou aqui para ajudar e se você tiver que lutar por isso, eu lutarei!

Erza deu um suspiro, pendendo na cabeça pra cima.

"E ela ainda teve a chance de dizer que não participava de lutas ...", pensou ajustando-se novamente às celestes.

\- Okay, eu entendi e fico agradecido pela ajuda, mas deixa uma parte das lutas comigo, tá bom? Só entre em combate quando for no último momento. Caso contrário, deixe tudo comigo. Está bem?

Lucy recebeu uma dica de Levy de não contrair como pedidos de Erza, então ela decidiu seguir o conselho de sua melhor amiga.

\- Tudo bem, mas só me esclareça qual seria esse último momento.

\- Quando eu estiver sem ação ou ... Morrendo.

Uma menção na última palavra fez Lucy paralisar com os olhos irregulares.

Morrendo? Quer dizer ... - Ela não conseguiu completar uma frase, apenas sentiu um forte mal estar, uma boca salivando e as mãos tremendo.

Percebendo uma reação inesperada, Erza segura ou rosto de menina entre as mãos, a forçar a olhar em seus olhos.

\- Ei! Ei! Está tudo bem. Não precisa ficar assim, pois eu vou deixar tudo para não chegar nesse ponto. Eu não posso prometer, mas vou tentar, ok?

Lucy apenas assiste a sentir o calor das mãos de Erza sobre suas bochechas, o que faz com que fique bem corada e com o coração batendo como louco.

"O que está acontecendo comigo? Por que isso continua acontecendo?"

\- Ótimo! - Sem intenção e apenas deixando seus instintos de guia, Erza deposita um pequeno beijo na loira, segura sua mão e puxa junto a si, caminha lado a lado.

…

* * *

Durante o restante do percurso, como duas não tiveram muito sucesso, pois arrepende-se, apareceu mais homens armados e criaturas atrapalhando e atrasando ainda mais como meninas. Erza e Lucy (mesmo que contradizendo a ruiva) conseguiram derrubar e derrubar o caminho, e depois derrubaram mais um, uma loira começou a pensar como eles conseguiram obter tão rapidamente.

De acordo com Erza, aquele era um dos muitos caminhos mais rápidos para a cidade e a possibilidade de muitos inimigos como encontrar facilmente era muito baixo.

"Você é muita coincidência ou tem alguma coisa errada, porque isso não tem sentido nos encontrar assim. Nem mesmo rastrear nosso poder mágico. Alguma coisa não está se encaixando ...", pensou Lucy andando ao lado da ruiva, que observa com atenção.

"Ela está pensando em alguma coisa. Provavelmente a respeito da missão."

\- Não que está pensando, Lucy?

A pergunta chamou atenção da loira, interrompendo seus pensamentos. Por um segundo, pensou se deveria ou não compartilhar suas teorias, mas viu uma situação caótica e um tanto estranha, Lucy não via motivo para não fazer isso.

\- Erza-san, você disse que há mais de um caminho para Atalaia, certo? - Uma ruiva assente. - Sabe me dizer quantos são?

\- Por que eu me lembro, uns quatro ou cinco caminhos.

São so esses?

\- Sim, como é uma cidade comercial, então eles têm várias rotas para o caso de transporte ou recebimento preciso. - A loira assentiu em entendimento. - Eu não entendi a questão dessa pergunta.

\- Então eu vou ser direta. Eu acho que estamos sendo rastreados ... Eu não sei explicar como, mas eu ... Eu realmente sinto isso ... - Dizia olhando para mãos trêmulas, não de medo, mas senti uma sensação estranha, uma espécie de arrepio na espinha.

\- O que faz pensar nessa possibilidade?

\- Como palavras desse tipo de trem, quem disse que precisava de você viva e durante todo o caminho desde que saímos de trem, nós mostramos vários sintomas e não estou percebendo que algo normal, sabe? É como se eles soubessem o que estamos aqui, exatamente nessa estrada e ... - Ela olha para Erza, que olha inexpressiva com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. - Olha, deve ser impressão minha e acho que é melhor esquecermos ...

\- Porque? O que você falou faz sentido e eu também ando suspeitando disso. Então, eu tive uma ideia.

\- Que ideia?

\- Nós vamos enganar-los e pegar um deles para interrogar.

\- E como faremos isso?

Erza apenas coloca sua bolsa no chão, abrindo a mesma e removendo dois itens mágicos e entregando a Lucy, que já começou a entender uma idéia da ruiva, tendo algo em mente que também poderia usar.

...

* * *

Três rapazes caminham pela estrada com a intenção de realizar sua parte da tarefa imposta pelo líder. Eles conversam entre assuntos que podem descrever como inapropriados para certos ouvidos, então deixam apenas isso entre eles.

Mas podemos falar um pouco sobre o trabalho deles. Eles são apenas bandidos, fazem parte de uma quadrilha que antes era comandada por criminoso procurado até o mesmo ser preso e condenado. Sem rumo e sem saber ou fazer, permitir que uma pessoa ilegal (ou culpada das trevas, como é mais conhecida) passa a comandar-los, eles não sabem quase nada a respeito dele, mas obedecem por causa de sua magia . De acordo com boatos, esse teve uma estranha habilidade de saber a localização de muitas pessoas e também estava acontecendo naquele momento. Era assustador.

\- Por que é que temos que fazer isso? Se ele é tão poderoso nessas coisas de magia, ele não pode fazer o trabalho? - Perguntou um deles bufando alto.

\- Você sabe que temos que obedecer, Samuel. Sabe quem aquele cara segue nossos passos e sabe tudo. - Respondeu o outro.

\- O melhor a fazer não é mais uma lista longa de mortos. - Acrescentou o terceiro. - Lembra do que ele fez com o Jim? Tenho que fazer cara até hoje.

\- Eca, nem gosto de lembrar Matt. - Falou Samuel.

\- Que tal esquecer isso e se concentrar na missão? Temos que encontrar essas magas.

\- Ah, fala sério Tiago! São menininhas, o que elas podem fazer?

\- Eu não sei, mas até agora eles derrotaram vários homens, então é melhor ficar espertos.

Matt e Samuel concordam em concordância e continuam em frente.

Após mais um tempinho de caminhar, eles avistam ao longe duas meninas sentadas perto de algumas pedras conversando. Os três se aproximam devagar, perto o suficiente para ouvir uma conversa entre elas.

São elas? As magas que estamos procurando? Perguntou Samuel.

\- Elas mesmas. - Respondeu Tiago com um sorriso diabólico nos lábios.

\- Vamos pegar elas enquanto estão distraídas! - Proferiu Matt erguendo um bastão de madeira acompanhado por seus companheiros e juntos, eles atacam como meninas, que olham assustados e sem reação, enquanto são nocauteados pelo trio. - Pegamos elas! Pegamos elas!

\- Conseguimos! Cumprimos nossa missão! - Comemorou Samuel, segurando fortemente seu bastão encarando como meninas adormecidas, mas franzidas ou centralizadas ao notar seus corpos tremeluzindo e desaparecendo arrependidamente. - Mas o que ...?

Antes que os três pudessem perceber, quatro paredes rúnicas ou pré-definidas, sem possibilidade de escape.

\- Que merda é essa? - Gritou Matt indignado, enquanto socava aquela parede sem parar com Samuel ou ajudando. - Por que não quebra?

\- Porque só pode ser cancelado por quem lançou. - Respondeu uma menina de cabelos loiros acompanhada de outra menina, mas que tinha cabelos ruivos, e saltando do alto de uma árvore. Eram Lucy e Erza, cada um segurava um lacrima na mão.

"Lacrima de ilusão? Isso com certeza não estava previsto.", Pensou Tiago cerrando os dentes.

Os três como encarnados totalmente de duas meninas com metade da altura e idade conseguiram passar uma perna com tanta facilidade. Pelo menos dois deles, estavam indignados demais, enquanto outro permaneceu inexpressivo.

\- É por isso que eu odeio magos! - Gritou Samuel sem disfarçar um bico de birra. - Eles sempre usam magia a seu favor!

\- É verdade! Em uma luta corpo a corpo, vocês não conseguem chance alguma! - Adicionentou Matt em concordância.

Erza e Lucy se olham por alguns segundos e depois se aproximam do trio. A loira pega um livro e uma caneta e escreve algumas músicas, libertando um dos rapazes presos.

\- Você quer uma luta? - Indagou Erza apenas erguendo seus punhos. - Então você pode ver, você deve aprender essa luta e tem a minha palavra de quem não vai usar magia.

Uma luta contra um mago que não vai usar magia?

Essa pode ser uma chance de Matt conseguir derrotar a tarefa e executar seu líder.

\- Vai Matt! Não tenha piedade com ela! - Torcia Samuel que já tinha conhecimento da força do seu colega.

Matt tinha um sorriso presunçoso no rosto, armazenando seus dedos e já preparado para o combate, até dando alguns pequenos pulinhos.

\- Eu normalmente não gosto muito de bater em mulheres e nem em menininhas, mas com você deseja uma exceção. Vou tentar não estragar suas roupas.

\- E eu vou tentar não estragar tanto o seu nariz e nem o que você tem entre as pernas. - Provocou Erza com um sorriso de deboche, sabendo o que irritaria muito os rapazes.

\- Ora, sua… Acha mesmo que me consegue deter ?! - Diz levemente irritado avançando com o punho erguido, com Erza fazendo o mesmo. Contudo, antes de o soco de Matt chegar perto do rosto da ruiva, ela inesperadamente e pula para o lado, dando um giro rápido e acertando o estômago do rapaz.

Matt recua rapidamente, abraçando seu estômago dolorido pela joelhada da garota ruiva.

"Merda! Que droga de joelhada foi essa ?!", pensou furioso ao encarar e respirar com dificuldade. "Ela deve se achar esperta, mas eu não sou tão tolo quanto ela pensa."

E novamente, ele avança e Erza faz o mesmo, mas quando ela vai para o lado e vê o movimento do punho direito, ele faz o mesmo para o lado oposto e realiza um soco na coxa direita com o punho esquerdo, uma vez forte dor, a fazer cair um joelho no chão.

\- Ah, muito bom Matt! - Gritou Samuel.

Erza-san! - Gritou Lucy que ameaçou dar um passo à frente.

\- Eu estou bem! Fique onde está! - Murmurou ela, respirando fundo.

"Ele acertou bem no meu ponto de partida da armadura, onde fica sua fivela. Foi muita sorte.", Pensou ela se levantando e ficando em posição rápida.

Com um sorriso presunçoso, o rapaz cria confiança e corresponde à frente, com uma cavaleira fazendo o mesmo e trocando chutes e socos, acertando o rosto, como costelas, os braços, pernas e outros membros dos seus corpos. Samuel torcia animadamente por seu amigo, chamando Tiago vez ou outro para tentar-lo, mas o mesmo continua em seu canto, apenas observando com tédio.

Minutos mais tarde, ambos respirados pesadamente encarando um ao outro. Suas mãos estavam doloridas e arranjadas, assim como seus rostos estavam com folhas cortadas.

\- Eu tenho que admitir ... - Começou Erza. - Até que você saiba lutar um pouco.

\- Acho que posso dizer o mesmo respeito. - Respondeu Matt.

\- Mas essa luta tem que acabar agora! - Diz ela pronta para finalizar aquela batalha.

No entanto, antes que Matt dissesse alguma coisa ou qualquer um deles, uma quarta figura encapsulou o pico de galhos de uma das árvores e fica muito atrás do rapaz.

\- Eu concordo plenamente. - Responde logo acertando uma espada pelas costas de Matt, atravessando seu corpo para um fora.

Todos ficaram paralisados, ninguém estava esperando por aquilo. Lucy era mais perplexa, já que nunca havia presenciado alguém ser apunhalado dessa maneira e muito menos morto na sua frente. Mesmo sabendo que era um bandido, não podia evitar que algumas poucas lágrimas escorressem por sua bochecha.

\- NÃO! MATT! MATT! - Berrava Samuel desesperadamente, tentando se libertar da prisão de runas.

Erza cerrou seus punhos em fúria com aquele ato cruel e desumano do homem encapuzado.

\- Seu covarde! - Gritou ela tirando sua espada da bainha e reequipando outra na mão livre. - Quem você pensa que é para sair matando quem quer que esteja pelas costas e não imune? Saiba que vai receber toda a minha fúria!

O encapuzado apenas gargalhando alto com o desdém, tirando sua espada de Matt e chutando seu corpo à frente, que cai duro no chão e completamente imóvel. Sangue escorria de sua ferida e de sua boca, manchando toda a neve e grama ao seu redor.

Samuel chorava desolado, olhando em total fúria ao encapuzado, cerrando seus punhos com força.

\- Não ligo pra quem é você, eu juro que vou te matar! - Gritou dando um soco na parede de runas. - Vamos Tiago! - chamou seu companheiro se virando para ele, mas fica surpreso ao ver o mesmo já não encontrado mais dentro da prisão. - Mas ...

\- Você realmente é um idiota, Samuel. Exatamente como o Matt era. - Diz ou encapa, tirando seu capuz e revelando o terceiro membro do trio que estava preso a poucos minutos.

Erza e Lucy ficam com os olhos irregulares com aquilo, tanto que a ruiva olha para a loira em busca de alguma explicação, mas encontra a mesma surpresa quanto ela.

"Mas como…?", Mostra uma ruiva, abrindo punhos nos cabos das espadas.

\- Vocês não são as únicas que andam com um livro de runas mágicas. - Diz Tiago como se estivesse lendo a mente de Erza. - Além disso, uma quantidade de poder mágico inserido nessas runas é demais, então não foi nem um pouco difícil de mudar para mim.

Aquelas palavras fazem com que Lucy se sinta sonolenta, no final era o poder mágico que estava inserido naquelas runas e sabre que seu poder era fraco quando era questionado se era digno de estar em uma culpa como um Fairy Tail.

"Erza-san estava contando comigo e eu falhei ... Eu decepcionei ela ...", dizia a mesma coisa, abrindo os olhos com força para segurar como lágrimas.

Lucy! - Chamou Erza tirando seus pensamentos. - Não ouça o que ele diz! Você não é fraco! Eu tenho certeza disso!

\- Eu falhei com você! Como pode ter tanta certeza depois do meu erro? Eu falhei com você! - Ela perguntou abrindo os olhos deixando as lágrimas escorrerem por suas bochechas pálidas.

\- Porque eu acredito em você, Lucy. Você é incrível, mesmo que não acredite nisso e eu sei que uma das melhores decisões que tomei foi trazer você nessa missão comigo! Então não se deixe influenciar pelas palavras dessa cara! Jamais deixe isso acontecer, não importa a situação!

As fortes e definidas palavras de Erza renovam o ânimo de Lucy e ela solta um sorriso e se sente mais confiante consigo mesma.

"Erza-san está certa, eu não preciso provar para nenhum deles o meu valor! Se eu tenho uma estimativa dela, meus amigos e culpada, eu não preciso de mais nada!", Falou por si mesma, sorrindo para uma ruiva .

Tiago dá um suspiro de olhar para as meninas, ainda parado no seu lugar com o corpo de Matt aos pés.

\- Já terminou com um lenga lenga? Ótimo! Agora é minha deixa! - E com isso, ele estala os dedos e uma sombra surge atrás de Lucy e a agarra por trás.

Erza-san! - Grita ela tenta se soltar, mas sente algo gelado e fica rente ao seu pescoço para debater no mesmo instante.

Erza se vira rapidamente, tendo uma visão de outro… Tiago?

Lucy! - Ela segura suas espadas com mais força, trocando os olhares entre os dois Tiagos.

"Será que são irmãos gêmeos? Sim, como eu não senti a presença dele então?"

Calma. Relaxa, nós não somos irmãos. - Diz o Primeiro Tiago. - Aquele ali com sua amiguinha ainda sou eu.

\- O que? Mas… - Foi o mesmo segundo que tudo fez sentido para Erza. - A missão… É falsa, não é mesmo? Nada está acontecendo na Atalaia, não é o mesmo?

\- Se você quiser saber, sabe onde eu encontrar e eu sei que não é muito difícil para você vim atrás de mim.

E com essas últimas palavras, ele estala seus dedos novamente e desaparece em uma nuvem de fumaça cinza.

Erza! - Lucy Lucy parecendo estar cada vez mais distante.

Lucy! - A cavaleira corre até onde sua amiga e o Segundo Tiago estavam, mas fica em choque ao ver que havia sumido e o pior de tudo, Lucy também havia sumido.

…

* * *

_Cidade de Atalaia - 14hrs e 32min._

Lucy sentiu suas costas doerem com força de impacto quando seu corpo foi jogado contra uma superfície plana e dura.

\- Espero que não esteja muito ferida, afinal eu preciso de você viva para atrair sua amiga cavaleira. - Diz uma voz levemente mais rouca seguida de uma tossida.

A loira fica em pé, se virando na direção da voz e fica perplexa ao reconhecer uma pessoa ali sentada à sua frente.

Não apenas ela, mas como outras ao seu redor.

\- Mas ... Como ...? Como você está aqui e depois ali…? E ai? E ali também? - Balbuciava com espanto apropriado para menos de cinco minutos ali, com exceção do que estava sentado.

\- Ora, vamos lá. Eu sei que você é inteligente. Pensa um pouquinho, querida. - Diz o Tiago sentado em uma poltrona preta.

\- Vamos, pense um pouco. - Responda os outros Tiagos.

Ao mesmo tempo em que uma situação era assustadora, ela também era bizarra. Irmãos gêmeos era uma coisa, mas era demais e ainda por cima com o mesmo nome?

"Não. Todos nós somos a mesma pessoa, nem mesmo os mesmos gêneros são tão parecidos, como sempre há algo que diferencia. Mas nenhum caso dele… Não é parentesco, é mágica. Essa é a mágica dele… Criar aplicativos de si mesmo, exatamente como clones. ", pensou Lucy com uma expressão mais séria.

\- Você descobriu, não é? - Chamou ele interrompendo seus pensamentos. - Exatamente como é esperado uma vez por Fairy Tail.

\- Não é tão difícil de concluir depois do que vi. Qualquer um dos critérios percebidos. - Retrucou em resposta, já com uma mão em suas chaves.

\- Aqueles dois não perceberam, principalmente aquele chorão de Samuel. Aliás, eu devo ter matado ele da mesma forma que eu fiz com o Matt. São tão inúteis da mesma forma que os restantes caras da quadrilha permanecem.

As palavras proferidas feitas Lucy cerrar seus dentes e seus punhos em descrença e fúria.

\- Seu covarde! Eles eram seus companheiros! Seus amigos! Quem faz esse tipo de coisa com os seus amigos ?!

\- E quem disse que eles eram meus amigos? Eles não passaram de simples peões no meu jogo de xadrez!

\- Você é desprezível!

\- Assim como todos os membros da minha culpa. - Ele responde mostrando o emblema da sua tatuagem no braço esquerdo.

Lucy registra os olhos ao reconhecer aquele emblema em uma das conversas que teve com Levy e Lisanna sobre as guildas negras.

\- Você ... É membro da guilda de mercenários Southern Wolves. - Foi quando ela lembrou uma das histórias em que a azulada estava contida sobre uma culpa de mercenários que teve vários de seus membros gravados pelo Conselho Mágico com o auxílio de uma certa ameaça de armadura. - Então é isso… Seu propósito é ver a Erza-san pela causa dos seus colegas presos!

\- Olha, em parte você acertou. - Respondeu rapaz, se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade, e que não passou despercebido por Lucy. - Sim, eu quero que você vença a menina, mas não me importo com meus outros colegas presos. Por mim, eles podem ser exibidos nas células mágicas do Conselho. Com exceção de uma única pessoa.

\- Que pessoa? - Pergunta ela sem perceber um dos clones de Tiago se aproximar por trás e quando perceber, já era tarde demais. - Minhas Chaves!

Lucy virou rapidamente, indo na direção do clone, que esquivava facilmente cada tentativa de menina, deixando extremamente frustrada.

O verdadeiro apenas ria das inúmeras tentativas em vão da jovem.

\- Sabe qual é o principal defeito de uma magia celestial? - Como palavras para fazer parar de ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. - Sem suas Chaves Celestiais, você fica sem magia. Irônico, não acha? Ser um mago que depende de objetos mágicos para realizar magia e mais ainda estar ingressado em uma culpa mágica, principalmente uma com um grande nome. Eu me perguntei quem era o Mestre da Fairy Tail viu em você e quem foi considerado culpado? Será que foi pena ou ele conheceu alguém da sua família? Talvez sua mãezinha.

Mesmo não usando nomes, uma simples menção à sua mãe fez os nervos de Lucy aflorarem e olharem antes era um erro de medo e frustração, agora era de raiva, uma raiva que uma menina não era permitida e jogada rapidamente contra o homem doente na poltrona.

Com um suspiro, o verdadeiro apenas armazena seus dedos e um de seus clones permanece entre a menina, a socorro com força no seu estômago, a reprodução de volta ao chão com dor.

\- Você realmente pensou que conseguiria acertar algum golpe em mim, garota? Você não passa de uma ilha para atrair Scarlet para que eu possa derrotar-la e matar-la!

Mesmo sentindo dor no estômago e em outras partes do corpo, Lucy é forçada a ficar em pé, alternando duas vezes, e ela consegue o trabalho de encarar Tiago e seus clones com um aspecto sério e determinado.

\- Você ... Nunca derrotou a Erza-san ... E muito menos matá-la. - Proferia com respiração pesada. - Ela é muito mais forte do que você e nunca perde para alguém tão egoísta e infantil como você, principalmente para alguém que não se importa com a vida das pessoas e que usa elas da forma que bem entende. Ela não vai perder pra você! É você que cairá diante dela!

Tiago permaneceu inexpressivo, enquanto absorvia como palavras da jovem e assim como a mesma finalizou, ele apenas acendeu uma mão e um de seus clones acertou seu rosto, enquanto outro puxou para um canto oposto da sala, prendendo suas mãos e pernas.

\- Admito que eram belas palavras, mas será que sua amiga terá força ou suficiente para me deter?

Lucy registra os olhos se gravar as lutas que ela e Erza tiveram mais cedo. A cavaleira foi a que mais se esforçou entre duas e quando ela viu Tiago, ela não pôde com toda a sua força e magia.

Aquilo era um problema.

"Erza-san ..."

…

* * *

_Floresta das Flores, arredores da Cidade de Atalaia - 14hrs e 57min._

Cinco minutos.

Esse foi o tempo que Erza deu para Samuel se despedir do falecido Matt. Ela conseguiu um aviso sobre o quanto havia rapaz ou rapaz, que chorava enquanto embalava a cabeça do garoto em seus braços.

"Eles deviam ser bem próximos ...", pensou ela com um suspiro.

Depois de tudo isso, Erza pegou Samuel pela camisa, o jogou contra uma árvore e apontou a espada para o pescoço.

\- Muito bem, já lamentou a morte do seu amigo. Agora você vai me dizer para onde o Tiago levou a minha amiga e o que ele quer, se você não quiser um novo rosto!

O garoto permaneceu em silêncio e isso apenas irritou a cavaleira mais ainda, que selecionou colocar um pouco mais de pressão em sua persuasão.

\- Olha aqui, eu não estou aqui pra brincadeiras! Me diga logo pra onde aquele cara levou a Lucy! - Ela pressiona a ponta da espada no pescoço dele, ou ferve levemente ou o suficiente para que a escorresse um fio de sangue.

Ao sentir uma trilha de sangue no pescoço, Samuel entrou no pânico, tentando arrastar para baixo a garota de armadura, batendo com as costas com força contra o tronco da árvore, fazendo um pouco de neve incrustada nas folhas caírem em cima de si.

\- O que é isso? Tá em cima de mim! Tira! É gelado, tira! - Gritava se debatendo.

Perdendo completamente a paciência com esse rosto, a Erza recoloca uma luva metálica e dá-lhe um forte tapa no rosto do indivíduo, que para o espectador e olha assustado, massageando uma bochecha.

\- É só neve! - Gritou ela girou a espada novamente pra ele. - Já terminou seu show? Ótimo! Agora me diga logo pra onde o Tiago levou a minha amiga! Vou te dar um minuto para responder!

\- E que adianta eu conte alguma coisa? Ele vai me matar se descobrir! E se eu não contar, você vai me matar!

\- E você é leal a ele? Ao cara que matou seu amigo pelas costas bem na sua frente? Eu não posso te conhecer e muito menos a ele. - Apontar com a cabeça na direção do corpo agora enrolada em um lençol branco (Erza pegou ou teve a sua mochila e entregou ao rapaz). - Mas eu pude perceber que ele era alguém muito importante para você. Então, deixa ser uma idiota e me ajude!

\- Que escolha eu tenho? Não importa o que eu escolha, eu vou acabar morrendo!

\- Então, esse é o seu destino, que tal fazer uma boa ação para morrer em paz? Aliás, eu não pretendo matar e nem mesmo morrer.

Aquilo chamou a atenção do rapaz, que olhou para Erza com descrença.

\- O que? Como assim? Quem deixa o seu inimigo vivo?

\- Você não deve conhecer nada sobre guildas legalizadas, não é? - Falou ela, abaixando sua espada e puxando o garoto pela mão para tentar-lo a ficar em pé. - Guildas legais não podem executar seus inimigos. Isso é função do Conselho Mágico, nós apenas capturamos e eles decidem sua sentença.

\- Então, mesmo que eu te ajude, eles podem me matar? - Perguntou não vendo vantagem alguma ajuda em um ruiva.

\- Isso depende, na maioria dos casos, eles preferem manter presos. Só os casos mais extremos que eles aplicam na execução. No seu, caso, eu creio que você cumprirá alguns anos de pena. Se você ajudar o seu inimigo, segure menos tempo.

Samuel concordou, pensando um pouco sobre o assunto, enquanto seguia até o corpo do companheiro. Ele seleciona enterrar Matt ali mesmo e começa a cavar o chão com as mãos manipuladas. Erza foi escolhida, mas ela apareceu duas vezes no seu espaço mágico e entrou uma vez ao rapaz.

Após enterrá-lo, Samuel se ajoelhou e fechou os olhos para raciocinar um pouco. Com certeza ficar preso por alguns anos é horrível, mas pelo menos ele ainda está vivo, certo? E nas circunstâncias em que se encontra, aquela escolha era a pior, pois não queria ser morto da mesma forma que Matt estava.

Erza apenas observava, apesar de seus instintos dizerem ficar atenta, nenhum fundo sabia que aquele garoto era inofensivo e que apenas fez uma escolha errada na vida.

"Ele merece uma segunda chance e talvez um Fairy Tail possa dar isso a ele.", Pensou ela.

\- Samuel ...

\- Ele está em uma casa em Atalaia. Sua amiga está com ele. - Começou Samuel, se levantando e encarando uma ruiva. - Seu objetivo sempre foi você por causar um acontecimento que aconteceu com alguém importante para ele e que foi causado por você.

Erza continuou em silêncio e o rapaz percebeu que era deixar para que ele continuasse.

\- Ele nunca entrou em detalhes sobre quem e quem exatamente, eu sei como precisávamos fazer com que você pudesse se cansar e gastar sua magia, por isso ...

\- Por isso que eu e Lucy encontramos vários homens dele desde que saímos de trem. - Interrompeu ela recebendo um aceno de confirmação dele. - Ele quer que você vingar de mim, por isso levou a Lucy, porque ele sabe que eu irei atrás dele para salvar ela.

\- Você tem alguma ideia do motivo da sua vingança? - Perguntou ele um tanto curioso, se aproximando mais dela.

\- Talvez eu tenha algo em mente. - Respondeu apoiando uma mão em seu queixo. - Mas não posso perder meu tempo com isso, preciso resgatar Lucy.

\- Ela deve ser uma grande amiga para você querer se arriscar e salvar ela.

\- Pela Lucy, eu iria até o fim do mundo pra salvá-la.

Samuel sorriu, ele conhecia bem aquele olhar.

"Era o mesmo que eu tinha pelo Matt."

\- Então, eu irei te ajudar. Vou usar o esconderijo dele.

Erza abriu um sorriso com determinação ao olhar para o seu novo novo aliado.

\- Então, me mostre o caminho.

...

* * *

Aparentemente, tudo estava normal com os moradores da cidade e nenhum deles parecia ter noção de que havia um objeto vingativo se escondendo em uma das casas e isso já deixou Erza um pouco mais tranquila.

"Pelo menos, ninguém aqui corre perigo. Ainda.", Pensou ela caminhando ao lado de Samuel, que guia até o covil de Tiago.

Mesmo tendo acesso a ajuda, ela ainda não pode confiar totalmente nele. Parte dela disse para manter atenta com tudo a sua volta.

\- Estamos quase chegando. - Avisou Samuel, selecione para a última casa da rua. Era uma casinha simples com uma madeira mais escura de dois andares, duas janelas visíveis e uma única porta, que obviamente era a entrada. - É tudo o que ele está escondido.

Erza acenou e continuou seguindo. Seus braços e pernas estavam um pouco doloridos devido ao esforço das últimas horas e também do vento frio que batia contra seu rosto, deixando os cabelos ruivos. Ao chegar, Erza percebeu que não havia nenhum guarda-chuva ou até mesmo alguma mágica de proteção e achou um pouco confuso. Ela parecia para Samuel, que também tinha um olhar tão perdido quanto o dela.

\- Olha, eu juro que não sei porque não tem ninguém. É sério. - Falou ele.

\- Eu não disse nada, você que está respondendo tudo isso. Mas de qualquer forma, vamos em frente.

Ao dar o primeiro passo, o Erza logo sentiu um pouco de magia atrás e rapidamente se tornou desembainhado à sua espada e acertou os olhos com a visão à sua frente.

\- Desculpa, espero que não se importe com isso. - Falou Tiago com um sorriso cruel, limpando o sangue da sua espada com um pano branco e o corpo de Samuel caído aos seus pés, agonizando com as mãos como as mãos abrindo seu pescoço ensanguentado. Tiago havia cortado a garganta. - Meu assunto é apenas com você, os fóruns não merecem ser espectadores, especialmente os traidores. - E com isso, ele desapareceu. Era apenas mais um clone.

Erza larga sua espada, se ajoelhando e pressionando como mãos no corte.

Samuel! Calma, vai ficar tudo bem! - Dizia ela mais pra si mesmo do que para os rapazes.

Samuel tirava como mãos dela e acenava que não.

\- Nn-nãã-ãoo ... - Dizia ele com extrema dificuldade. - Ss-sa-a-al-vee ... S-ssu-uaa ... Aa-ami-mi-gga ...

Erza sabia que estava morrendo, mas queria encontrar algum jeito de salvar-lo, mesmo sendo impossível. Ele tirava as mãos dela novamente, pedindo com o olhar para que ela ou deixasse.

\- Não, você se arrependeu e merece uma nova chance. Eu não posso usar-lo morrer assim! - Novamente ele acena que não, já está se sentindo mais fraco, sufocado e com pálpebras cada vez mais pesadas até que elas se fecham completamente.

Seu coração finalmente havia parado de bater.

Droga! - Proferiu Erza abrindo seus olhos com força, enquanto o corpo agora está inerte de Samuel no chão. Se levantava encarando aquela casa, cerrando como mãos e caminhando a passos pesados até ela.

Ela não estava mais com paciência e muito menos com cabeça para criar algum plano estratégico para invadir o lugar, simplesmente bateu o pé com uma força sobre a porta humana, partindo ela ao meio e entrando sem lição alguma.

\- Tiago! Venha me lutar se você for homem o bastante! - Gritou Erza reequipando duas espadas, verificando o cômodo por cômodo. Não encontrou nada no primeiro andar e seguiu rapidamente para o segundo.

Um leve arrepio atravessou a espinha de Erza assim que chegou ao último degrau. Ela andou alguns passos para frente, seguindo seus instintos até ficar em frente a uma porta. Conseguir sentir a energia negativa emanar desse código e não perder o tempo em acertar um chute certeiro, derrubando uma porta abruptamente.

A primeira coisa que Erza viu foi exatamente igual. Todos eram o Tiago. Um deles, que ela concluiu ser o verdadeiro, estava sentado na poltrona com quatro deles ao seu lado. O quinto estava próximo do canto ao lado da sala segurando uma espada perto do pescoço de uma menina de cabelos loiros.

Lucy! - Proferiu Erza fazendo menção de se aproximar.

\- Opa, opa, opa! Calminha ai, maguinha. Quer mesmo que meu outro eu faça uma remodelação no rosto da sua amiguinha? - Provocou Tiago, um garoto furioso, mas não desviou os olhos de Lucy, logo percebeu que uma menina estava com alguns pequenos cortes no rosto, sua pele estava muito mais pálida que o normal e que estava sem o seu casaco grosso de frio. Não pode evitar a abertura com força à espada na mão direita, ou o que não passou despercebido pelo rapaz. - Parece que você não conseguiu o seu ponto fraco. Ela é realmente importante pra você, não é mesmo?

\- Ela não tem nada a ver com o nosso problema. Então trate de soltá-la! Agora mesmo! - Erza esbravejou mudar sua espada.

Tiago apoia o rosto com a mão direita pensativa.

\- Não. - Respondeu simplesmente. - Foi mal, mas eu preciso ter um tipo de chamada para que possa convencer a lutar comigo e eu tenho visto o quanto você gosta dessa garota.

Nesse momento, Lucy abre seus olhos levantando levemente a cabeça na direção da voz da ruiva.

"Erza-san…", pensou ela abrindo um pequeno sorriso. Apesar da situação, estava imensamente feliz por ver-la.

\- Lucy é uma grande amiga minha e é clara que eu gosto dela! - Por mais que as palavras soassem verdadeiras, no fundo ela sentiu que era loira muito mais do que apenas sua amiga. - E você não deve ter sequestrado ela, pois sentirá toda a minha ira sobre você.

\- Então veremos qual o tamanho da sua ira. - Em um movimento rápido, Tiago consegue o poltrona e desfere um golpe direto com sua espada, mas Erza consegue bloquear um tempo.

\- Que rápido! - Murmurou Lucy com os olhos arregalados.

Erza também havia ficado surpresa, mas não deixou de ser intimidado por aquilo e tratá-lo de usar a perna direita para dar um chute na perna de apoio ao rapaz, que deu um nível desequilibrado e recuperou três passos para trás. A ruiva não perdeu tempo e avançou contra ele, desferindo dois golpes diretos, mas o logotipo foi bloqueado.

"Tenho que admitir, ele é bom com uma espada."

Surpresa? - Provocou ele. - Bem, me falaram que você é muito boa e pode lutar contra você é realmente motivador.

Aquele bate-papo que já estava deixando Erza mais irritado do que antes e não pensou duas vezes em ataca-lo para que ele seja bloqueado mais uma vez. Tiago também não perdeu tempo e avançou também, que é defendida por todos os golpes.

Ou assim ela pensava.

Após recuar rapidamente para tomar um lugar, ela sentiu uma leve ardência e algo escorria por sua bochecha. Ela toca com os dedos e fica surpresa ao vê-los sujos de sangue.

\- Parece que você ganhou uma nova cicatrização. Infelizmente, não consegui fazer uma maior. Espero que os meninos não sejam importados quando estiverem no paquerar.

Erza apenas sorriu, ficando em posição novamente.

\- Eu não me importo com isso e não é que as aparências sejam algo muito importante para você, como está aparecendo, você está com um problema sério.

Tiago só foi entendido um segundo mais tarde depois que sentiu algumas queimaduras nos seus braços e percebeu que teve alguns cortes neles. E isso é o mais enfurecido.

\- Tá legal, você já me irritou demais Erza Scarlet! Vou fazer com você o mesmo que você fez com meu irmão!

\- Seu irmão era um criminoso louco! - Gritou ela que já havia entendido todo o propósito de Tiago. Vingança. - Merecia ser punido! Eu só fiz o meu trabalho e mandei ele para o único lugar que merecia estar! Uma prisão!

Tomado de plena fúria, Tiago começou a desferir golpes cada vez mais rápidos e mais violentos. Sua força aumentada de uma forma nunca vista e nem enviada antes por Erza.

"Como ele está fazendo isso?", Pergunte ao ser atingido na barriga, recuando alguns passos para trás, se sentindo um pouco fatigado. "Meu baixo nível de Ether está começando a me incomodar. Tenho que derrotar o logotipo e salvar a Lucy.".

Ao pensar na loira, ela rapidamente conseguiu ouvir a amiga e percebeu que ela já não estava sendo ameaçada pelo clone de Tiago, ela até conseguiu capturar uma chave de suas argolas para libertar e esfregar suas mãos e seus braços para aquecer.

Foi quando Erza teve um problema.

"Espera. Se ele usa magia de clones, então ele gasta o Éter do seu corpo e quanto mais clones ele faz, mais ele gasta! Mesmo se os clones colherem o Éter do ar, não serão suficientes para preencher o seu tamanho mágico, ele gasta muito trazendo um e sempre traz vários, ou seja, o que gasta mais que recupera e deixa ou deixa cada vez mais cansado. "

\- Para olhar pra sua amiga! Sua luta é comigo! - Tiago Tiago desferindo um golpe direto, mas que Erza segurou com a mão. Ela não encontrou graça em uma luva metálica que se reequipou rapidamente. - Você acha esperta, não é?

\- A pessoa mais esperta que eu conheço está nesta sala, mas não sou eu. - Ela firmou um pé no chão, erguendo o outro e afasta com uma rampa. - E muito menos você.

A força da rampa ou faz recuar, sentindo uma dor no estômago.

\- Está segurando ou essa é toda a sua força? - Erza não respondeu, apenas ficou pronta, pois sabia que também podia sentir os efeitos da falta de Ether em seu corpo. - Parece que meu plano de desgaste está funcionando perfeitamente.

A ruiva cerrou os dentes de raiva, como provocações e insultos dele estavam incomodando demais e ela sabia que não podia ceder a mercê daquilo, mas a raiva não permitia que ela parasse para pensar e criar um plano estratégico, e fechou os olhos em grande frustração.

Um segundo.

Foi apenas um segundo segundo que ela fez os olhos para sentir sua espada sendo arranjada de suas mãos e bloqueando o rapaz cortando a frente de seu corpo.

Erza-san! - Gritou Lucy ao ver Erza cair no chão com o forte golpe da espada de Tiago no seu peito. Graças a Mavis que ela estava armada, pois com certeza esse corte foi fatal.

Erza usa se arrastar até sua espada, que havia caído de sua mão e estava com poucos itens dela. Contudo, foi impedido de sentir um pé em suas costas, a forçar a ficar deitada no chão.

\- Paradinha ai, Scarlet. - Falou Tiago com um sorriso cruel, pegando uma pequena pedra do bolso e afiando sua espada. - É hoje que eu li a minha vingança pela morte do meu irmão.

\- E-eu não ... Matei seu irmão ... - Resmungou ela, tentando fazer força para se levantar. - Seus crimes que condenaram e o Conselho não teve escolha!

\- MAS A CULPA DELE ESTAR PRESO É SUA! - Berrou ele, jogando pedra e desferindo um golpe no chão de madeira, ficando com um pouquíssimo brilho no rosto de Erza. - ELE ERA TUDO PRA MIM E VOCÊ E MERDA DO CONSELHO TIRARAM ELE DE MIM! AGORA VOU TIRAR ALGO IMPORTANTE DE VOCÊ E DEPOIS VOU MATAR TODO MUNDO DO CONSELHO! TODOS QUE TIVERAM RELAÇÃO COM A MORTE DO MEU IRMÃO! EU VOU MATAR TODOS ELES!

Enquanto Tiago esbravejava, Lucy descobre suas chaves perto da poltrona e aproveita que todos os clones foram perdidos (Tiago foi desfocado de cada um para obter o absorvente éter deles) e, mesmo assim, com frio, se arrastando até eles.

"Agora você pode ajudar a Erza-san.", Pensou que ela não teria nenhum momento em que tocou e sorriu aliviada.

Mas logo ou desfazer ao ver Tiago erguendo Erza pela nuca e tocando violentamente no canto da parede, ficando desacordado.

\- Não ... - Falou baixinho logo sentindo seus olhos arderem e pequenas lágrimas se formarem e escorrerem por seu rosto. - Erza-san ... Erza-san ...

Ouvindo pequenos soluções e murmúrios, Tiago vê a direção de Lucy, tendo a visão dela chorando com suas Chaves Celestiais em mãos.

\- Vejo que pegou suas chaves, mas eu sei que você não tem magia ou bastante para trazer nem mesmo o Espírito da Chave de Prata, quem dirige a Chave de Ouro. - Falou ele rindo. Quando estava pronto para virar uma Erza ainda desmaiada, ele sente uma sensação de algo crescente e muito rápido. Seus olhos podem ser gravados ao ver aquela sensação de vinha da menina loira. - O que ?! M-mas ... Como isso é possível ?!

Lucy emanava uma enorme quantidade de poder mágico. Ela tinha levantado e encarado Tiago com extrema irritação, abrindo como mãos trêmulas com força. Seu corpo estava envolto por uma luz dourada, um círculo mágico da mesma cor se apresentasse nos seus punhos e olhos, ainda com lágrimas, não eram mais castanhos, eram outros núcleos: Esquerdo verde e direito vermelho.

\- Mas que droga é essa? Que tipo de magia é essa? - Se indagava em voz alta um pouco assustada com aquela mudança de garota na menina. - Você é uma mágica celestial! Você não vai ter tanta magia assim! - Como próximas palavras de Tiago morrem no momento em que algo parece acertar sua bochecha e seu corpo ficar preso por trás, batendo como costas na parede.

Lucy nada disse e muito menos percebeu o que fez, mas quando viu, seu punho direito já havia atingido o rosto do rapaz, ou tocando violentamente o outro lado da sala.

Erza abriu os olhos quando sentiu a aura mágica de Lucy, diminuiu os olhos com a visão de uma amiga e o nível que ela estava emitindo, era quase tão alto quanto a Laxus e Mirajane., E ficou mais impressionado ao ver-se tão rapidamente rapidamente para acertar o seu alvo e jogar do outro lado.

\- Lucy… - Murmurou ela chama atenção atenção de loira que parece e resolve um suspiro de perturbação.

Erza! - Exclua o conteúdo e de repente sinta-se pressionado para atingir e apoiar como mãos nos joelhos para não cair de vez no chão. Toda aquela força que ela teve sentido a poucos minutos mais desapareceu da mesma forma em que ela apareceu arrependida.

Lucy! Você está bem? - Indagou Erza preocupada, se levantando com um pouco de dificuldade.

Antes de Lucy poder responder, ela sentiu algo atingindo seu estômago, uma força tão soco que fez cuspir sangue pela boca, fazendo cair de costas e bater a cabeça com força no chão. ela desmaiou no mesmo segundo.

Tiago olha com desprezo, enquanto termina a limpeza da trilha de sangue que escorre pelo lábio.

\- Quem você pensa que é pra mim dar um soco assim em nada, garota? - Dizia massageando seu punho. - Fica aí no chão! É o lugar do lixo! - e finalizou dando um chute no peito dela.

Incrédula com aquela visão horrenda, Erza não pode deixar de sentir seu Iraque crescendo dentro de si. Não se importa mais com dores, cansaço e falta de magia, ela apenas se manifesta, pega uma espada e mantém uma mão com medo de tanta raiva e enfrenta rapazes com extremo nojo.

Assim como havia sentido com Lucy, Tiago sentiu um crescimento repentino de magia e exibido para uma ruiva.

\- Acha que vai me conseguir derrotar, Scarlet? - Desafiou ele. - Pode vim! quero ver toda a força da garota de armadura de Fairy Tail!

Palavras não foram necessárias para que Erza demonstre toda aquela força que durante anos treinou e praticou para que no momento certo conseguisse trazer-la à tona.

Hoje seria aquele dia.

Envolva uma luz branca e dourada, um círculo mágico no vinho avermelhado que surge sob seus pés e todo seu corpo começa a brilhar, uma luz tão forte e tão intensa que Tiago precisa proteger seus olhos.

\- Que porcaria de luz é essa? É forte demais!

Ao parar de toda a iluminação, a Erza surge em um caminho completamente diferente do que antes. Seu novo traje era da época do metal, com uma parte superior consistindo em um peitoral pequeno composto por placas em formato de canetas apontadas para cima e únicas por uma pequena plaquinha arredondada azul, como iniciando com um formato de flor de metal na parte da frente do seu corpo, se estiver comprando ao longo de seus quadris. Tiras de metal cobrem uma parte dos seus antebraços, enquanto os seus braços são cobertos por grandes luvas de metal com formato de penas nas bordas. Em sua cintura, mais placas metálicas decoradas também em formato de penas em conjunto com uma saia longa branca. Em seus pés, vestindo um par de botas metálicas, um pouco escondido por causa da saia, adornado com formato de pequenas asas.

Além de todo o conjunto de armadura, a Erza também segura duas mãos com enfeites azuis, em formato de asas ao longo do comprimento, com pequenas penas metálicas, se projetar também com o dedo.

\- **Kans ****ō ****! Tenri no Yoroi!**

Tiago abre os olhos após o cessar da luz, desconsiderando os olhos com a visão da armadura que é a mesma vestia, algo que ele nunca ouviu falar em toda a sua vida.

\- D-desde quando magos cavaleiros conseguem reequiparem uma armadura completa assim ?! Isso é completamente impossível! - Ele tenta evitar que tremores nas mãos percam o restante do corpo.

Erza ou fitava com extrema raiva, se mantém firme e atenta em qualquer movimento dele.

\- Nada é impossível se você tiver alguém importante para proteger. - Dizendo apenas isso, ela avançou rapidamente contra ele, erguendo suas duas espadas e acertando com toda a sua força.

Notando a velocidade com que ela vinha em sua direção, Tiago firmou os pés no chão e ergueu sua espada para o defensor do golpe.

Contudo, sentiu seus pés deslizando para trás como ela avançava.

\- Mas como isso é possível ?! Você mal tinha magia! Como está fazendo isso ?!

A força monstruosa de Erza era demais para ele conseguir segurar, era inevitável sua derrota. Todo o seu plano, toda a preparação, todo o desenvolvimento que teve ao longo desses anos foram completamente em vão.

Cansada de toda aquela lábia do rapaz, Erza recua um pouco apenas para ver mais frente com suas espadas, ou acertar com toda a sua força.

A potência do impacto foi suficiente para o Tiago ficar preso nas paredes de madeira, em direção ao chão da casa. Suas costas batem violentamente contra o solo, provavelmente quebrando ou trincando alguns ossos.

Alguns habitantes da cidade passam ali perto e se assustam ao ver o rapaz estirado ao chão, com pequenas poças de sangue se forçando perto de seus braços, pernas e cabeça.

\- Perdi? - Resmungou ele, abrindo como mãos e tentando se levantar, mas gemendo ao sentir fortes dores por todo o corpo.

Do buraco onde havia sido jogado, uma figura praticada por Erza surgeia voando e logo pousada ao lado, ou ajustando alguma expressão.

Já Tiago, apenas encarnado com ódio e, mesmo com dor, ele criou Força ou bastante para conseguir se sentar.

\- Eu… Eu… Não me importo quanto tempo leve, mas eu vou me ver você! - Ele gritava a pleno pulmões. - Não ligo para quantas armaduras de aço você já teve uma foda com sua pele feita de titânio, e vou encontrar um jeito de matar! - Finalizou lançando violentamente, se deixar cair no chão novamente.

Erza suspirou e se virou para como as pessoas que assistiam aquela cena totalmente confusa e assustada.

\- Vocês! - Falou um ruiva rotativo a espada para elas. - Por favor, chamem os Guardas do Conselho que registram na cidade para obter um médico local para atender a minha amiga! - Para que elas não desconfiem de suas palavras, Erza mostrou uma marca de culpa e elas concordaram rapidamente, indo chamar Guardas e um médico.

Sentindo aquela força em todo o dissipador, Erza reequipou a armadura de volta ao seu espaço mágico, voltando-se como roupas de antes e correspondendo à volta de uma casa para a situação de Lucy.

Lucy! - Chamou ela entrando no quarto do segundo andar, se ajoelhando ao lado da loira e recebendo seus braços. Ei, Lucy? Lucy? Vamos, acorde! Lucy?

Os pedidos insistentes de Erza foram o bastante para Lucy abrir seus olhos (agora castanhos claros novamente) e sorrir fracamente ao ver o rosto da ruiva.

\- Erza-san ...

Lucy! Que bom que acordou! Sente alguma dor? - Perguntando tirando seu casaco e colocando sobre os convidados da amiga, que respondeu apenas com um tempo. - Não se preocupe, já pedi para chamar um médico. - Falou com um sorriso acolhedor.

Lucy ergueu um pouco sua cabeça, percebeu ou estragou o quarto e também que Tiago não estava ali.

\- O que houve?

\- Fica calma agora. Não se preocupe, tudo acabou e vamos pra casa.

\- Acabou? Quer dizer que ... - Dizia baixinho sentindo como lágrimas se formando em seus olhos. - Me desculpe… eu deixei você fazer tudo sozinho…

\- Está tudo bem, isso não importa. - Respondeu limpando como lágrimas dela. - Estou muito feliz por estar viva. Eu fiquei morto de preocupação quando ele foi embora. Peço perdido por deixar que o seqüestro e por desmembramento para salvar você. - Erza não percebeu que também estava chorando, como lágrimas escorrendo do seu olho esquerdo. - Que tipo de amiga eu sou?

Era a primeira vez que Lucy estava vendo uma ruiva chorar e isso fez com que ele se sentisse culpado por ter deixado ela tão agoniada assim. Seu coração pesa em seu peito, enquanto erguia a mão para limpar como lágrimas do único olho de Erza.

\- Você é incrível Erza-san! É uma boa amiga e ... - Lucy hesitou em pensar se deveria ou não dizer aquilo. Não era nada demais e sabia que deixaria ela feliz. - Você é meu cavaleiro de armadura, Erza-san! - Falou abrindo um sorriso.

Erza não teve como não surpreender com aquilo e também recebeu retribuição, depositando um beijo na festa de Lucy, ou que ficou com o rosto completamente corado.

\- E você é minha princesa, Lucy.

Segundos depois, um homem com trajes branco entrava no quarto em que as meninas estavam. Erza logo ou registrou como o médico da cidade e permitiu que ele examinasse Lucy.

...

* * *

Os ferimentos de Lucy não eram sepulturas, mas precisavam ficar no hospital da cidade por menos de dois dias. Erza ficou ao seu lado ou no tempo todo, não queria ficar sozinha por algum motivo. Os únicos momentos em que você precisa se ausentar quando precisam conversar com os Guardas do Conselho, o Prefeito e as autoridades da cidade de Atalaia, mas sempre perto do hospital.

Erza explicou sobre uma missão que foi recebida até o momento em que derrotou Tiago, descrevendo cada detalhe que julgou ser importante para o relatório. Ela também comentou sobre os dois rapazes, Matt e Samuel, que estavam mortos de formas cruéis. O Prefeito relaciona quem conhece os meninos e lamentou a morte prematura deles, acrescentando que eles eram bons garotos, mas que tinham passado por situações complicadas durante a vida.

Os Guardas do Conselho levaram o Tiago para uma das suas muitas leis de segurança máxima e garantiram que ele nunca veria a luz do sol até o fim dos seus dias.

...

* * *

Passados os dois dias, Lucy e Erza esperaram na estação ou trem que levaria de volta para Magnólia. Elas são tão desejáveis voltar para casa.

\- Estou feliz que vamos conseguir voltar para a casa antes do Natal. - Falou Lucy com um sorriso.

\- Eu também. Você vai adorar o Natal da culpa, é uma das poucas ocasiões em que todos os membros estão juntos. Talvez você finalmente conheça o Gildarts.

\- Ele não é considerado o mago mais forte da culpa?

\- Sim, ele é. A força dele é incrível. Todo mundo admira ele, principalmente o Natsu.

\- Estou bem ansiosa!

\- Apesar da força de entrada, ele é uma boa pessoa e eu tenho certeza de que ele vai gostar de conhecer. - Comentar pegando sua bolsa ao avistar ou trem chegando. - Pra mim, conhecer você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida.

Aquela frase fez Lucy abrir um sorriso bobo, ou o que fez a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente.

Ela deu um beijo na bochecha de Erza.

Tal ação deixou embaixo como meninas se encarando com rostos corados e com corações díspares.

Elas só despertam com o apito do trem e rapidamente embarcaram. Assim como da outra vez, elas foram sentadas juntas e afastadas dos outros passageiros. Inconscientemente, um segurou a mão de outra e novamente se encarou surpresas e com as bochechas tão vermelhas quanto os cabelos de Erza.

Elas não disseram nada, apenas suspiraram e se aconchegaram uma vez perto de outra sem soltarem suas mãos.

Naquele momento, poderia ser apenas uma amizade simples entre duas meninas, mas o sentimento que brotava dentro de seus corações era completamente diferente.


	5. 5 - Estrela dos Desejos

**Boa tarde minna!**  
**Tudo bem com vocês?**  
**Peço desculpas pela demora, queria ter postado antes, mas o capítulo não ficou pronto a tempo e não estava saindo do jeito que eu gostaria, precisei dar uma arrumada.**  
**Enquanto eu escrevia esse capítulo, notei que sempre que planejo uma coisa, nunca acaba saindo do jeito que pensei. As vezes, eu acho que a minha mente é insana.**  
**Enfim, eu espero que gostem desse capítulo, está bem leve, divertido e fofo.**  
**Eu adorei escrevê-lo!**  
**Boa leitura e me desculpem caso tenha algum erro ortográfico.**

**Capítulo 5 - Estrela dos Desejos**

A viagem de volta para casa foi tranquila tanto pra Lucy quanto pra Erza, que agora seguiam em direção a guilda. Como ainda era bem cedo, a maior parte dos membros não havia chegado, então elas não tiveram problemas em seguirem direto para o escritório do Mestre.

Makarov estava conferindo alguns documentos quando as meninas entraram na sala. Erza foi a primeira a se pronunciar e lhe contou todo o ocorrido desde o trem até os depoimentos que precisou prestar ao Conselho Mágico. Lucy também contribuiu com mais algumas informações.

\- E foi isso, Mestre. - Concluiu Erza.

Makarov assentiu, se levantando e olhando para o céu azul da janela.

\- É inacreditável isso. - Começou ele. - Uma missão falsa muito bem feita e que passou despercebido aos meus olhos. Quase perdi minhas duas filhas, mas graças a Mavis, vocês voltaram sã e salvas. Eu peço perdão pelo meu erro, Erza e Lucy.

\- Está tudo bem, Mestre. - Respondeu uma loira com um sorriso. - Errar é ser humano. Todo mundo erra, ninguém é perfeito, certo?

O velho sorriu, caminhando até Lucy e bagunçando seus cabelos.

\- Você é uma menina muito sábia para a sua idade. Continue assim, jovem Lucy. - Recebeu como resposta um aceno com um sorriso.

Erza observava e também sorria com a cena do Mestre e da amiga.

"Ela é especial.", Ela.

\- Ah, tem mais uma coisa que vocês comentaram e que eu gostaria de conversar com vocês. - Começou ele. - O despertar misterioso que Lucy teve durante uma missão.

O silêncio reinou a sala, principalmente em Lucy, que desviou o olhar para as mãos. Ela não se lembrava muito bem do que tinha acontecido.

Erza também estava curiosa, nunca havia presenciado tamanha força mágica como a amiga havia feito.

\- Eu só… Vi a Erza-san caída e senti muita raiva e muita tristeza… E eu senti algo crescendo dentro de mim e quando eu percebi, já tinha dado um soco no rosto de Tiago. - Contou Lucy se lembrando de alguns flashs da luta.

\- Mestre… - Chamou Erza. - Esse aumento repentino que Lucy teve foi surpreendente e rápido, como se ela tivesse tido algum tipo de estímulo. Eu não sei se eu usaria essas exatas palavras, mas não encontro outras que descrevam o que eu vi e presenciei.

Makarov assentiu e fechou os olhos pensativo, absorvendo as novas informações.

\- Conversaremos isso depois com mais calma, meninas. Vocês duas acabaram de retornar de viagem e precisam descansar.

As duas assentiram e saíram da sala, deixando o pequeno senhor imerso em seus pensamentos.

"Será que é… Aquela magia perdida dos Magos Celestiais?"

…

* * *

No hall da guilda, Erza e Lucy se sentaram em uma das mesas. Não disse uma única palavra desde que saíram da sala do Mestre.

Lucy era a que estava mais quieta, ora ou outra, olhava novamente para as mãos e se lembrava do que havia feito. Aquela força, aquela magia… Ela não podia negar que se incrível, mas que também aquilo a assustava.

"O que eu sou?", Pensava ela.

\- Lucy? Você está bem? - Chamou Erza com um semblante preocupado. - Você está meio pálida… Está passando mal?

\- N-não, não. Eu estou bem. - Respondia acenando as mãos de nervosismos, não querendo deixar sua amiga preocupada à toa, mas por algum motivo, ela não protege o esconder como coisas da ruiva. - É só que… O que eu fiz… Aquilo que eu despertei… - Erza permaneceu em silêncio, esperando que ela terminasse. - Eu estou com medo dela… E eu não sei se eu gostaria de fazer aquilo de novo… E se eu fizer algo que eu possa me arrepender? E se eu ...

\- Lucy! - Erza a cortou de repente, colocando as mãos em seu rosto, a forçando a olhar seu rosto. - Para de pensar nisso! Eu sei que está preocupado e assustado, mas começar a se afundar nisso não vai te fazer bem! Eu prometo que vou te ajudar com isso, só não fique obcecada, ok?

Lucy tinha as bochechas coradas, encarando os olhos castanhos escuros de Erza, ela exibia que havia uma espécie de brilho presente, um brilho que parecia ter apenas quando estava com a loira.

\- Seus olhos são… Lindos, Erza-san. - Murmurou a loira sem controle algum em suas palavras próprias.

Erza arregalou os olhos em total surpresa.

Ela Ella certo?

"Não pode ser.", Diferença a ruiva.

\- O que você disse?

Lucy sensação o sangue correr por todo seu rosto, o deixando ainda mais vermelho do que antes, chegando a rivalizar com os cabelos ruivos de Erza.

"Mavis do céu, o que foi que eu disse?", Proposta ela sentindo as pernas bambas.

\- Ah, e-eu disse que… Que… E-eu tinha entendido, Erza-san! - Respondeu rapidamente a primeira desculpa que apareceu em sua mente, agradecendo aos céus por não ter sido uma desculpa totalmente sem sentido.

Foi nesse momento também que Natsu e Lisanna foram até as meninas.

— Luce! Você voltou! — Exclamou o menino sorridente.

Happy, seu gatinho azul voador, pulou do topo de sua cabeça para os braços da loira.

— Luxy! Que bom que voltou! Eu fiquei com muitas saudades! — Proferiu o bichano se esfregando contra ela.

Lucy riu da afeição do gato, lhe retribuindo com um carinho em suas orelhas, no qual recebeu como agradecimento um ronronar.

— Bem vinda de volta! — Falou Lisanna com um sorriso e segurando a mão da loira. — Vem, nos conte como foi a missão!

— É, queremos saber tudo sobre ela! — Acrescentou o garoto.

Lucy ficou muito feliz em ver seus amigos, mas hesitou se deveria ou não contar sobre a missão. Ela olhou para Erza, que apenas observava em silêncio, e recebeu um aceno de que não tinha problema.

— Claro! Vou contar pra vocês! — Respondeu com um sorriso. Mas antes de ir, ela se virou pra Erza. — Até depois Erza-san! — E assim que se despediu da jovem cavaleira, ela seguiu seus amigos.

Erza continuou a olhando se afastar com Natsu e Lisanna, soltando um suspiro com um leve sorriso.

"Eu também acho seus olhos lindos, Lucy."

…

* * *

Nos dias que se seguiram, a guilda ficou mais atarefada que o normal, recebendo uma missão atrás da outra.

Desde que virou membro da Fairy Tail, Lucy ainda não havia feito tantas missões assim em tão poucos dias, parecia uma maratona. Ela também percebeu que os que mais faziam missões eram Natsu, Gray, Cana, Mirajane, Alzack e entre outros de seus colegas. A maior parte, por assim dizer.

— Levy-chan. Por que todo mundo está assim?

— Ah, eles estão se esforçando assim, pois querem ser escolhidos para o Teste de Mago Classe S. — Explicou a azulada. — Todo final de ano, nosso Mestre escolhe aqueles que ele julga estarem prontos para o Teste, que é realizado no final de janeiro.

— Ah, entendi! — Respondeu a loira olhando para os amigos. — Quantas pessoas o Mestre costuma escolher?

— Ah, isso depende muito. Teve um ano em que ele não escolheu ninguém e outro em que ele escolheu umas dez pessoas.

— Dez?! — Exclamou a jovem um tanto surpresa.

— Sim, nosso Mestre é bem diferente em relação aos outros Mestres. — Respondeu uma terceira pessoa.

Levy e Lucy se viram na direção da terceira voz.

Erza estava passando ali ao lado das meninas com um prato de bolo de morango em mãos.

— Oi Erza! — Cumprimentou Lucy com simpatia. — Vem sentar com a gente! — Convidou ela, com Levy concordando também.

A ruiva agradeceu ao convite, se sentando na mesa com as meninas e começou a comer seu bolo em silêncio, observando as duas conversarem animadamente sobre vários assuntos diferentes, principalmente a respeito do Teste para Magos Classe S.

— Você acha que vai participar, Levy-chan?

— E-eu?! Não, eu não tenho chance. — Respondeu Levy com um sorriso baixo. — E mesmo que o Mestre me escolhesse, eu não conseguiria passar na prova.

— Eu acho que você se sairia muito bem, Levy. — Falou Erza atraindo a atenção das amigas. — Não deveria se subestimar tanto assim.

— Eu também acredito que você se sairia bem no teste.

Levy olhava para as duas, pensativa a respeito disso e na possibilidade de fazer o teste caso fosse convocada.

— B-bom, se o Mestre me chamar, eu vou dar o meu melhor pra tentar passar!

— É assim que se fala!

Nisso, Natsu e Happy se aproximavam da mesa das meninas, se sentando e deitando a cabeça sobre a mesa.

— Eu tô muito cansado… — Murmurou ele exausto. — Fiz muitas missões! Não tenho mais magia pra fazer nada.

— Aye! — Concordou Happy da mesma forma que o amigo. — Nem tenho forças pra comer um peixinho.

Uma risada debochada é ouvida, enquanto Mirajane se sentava também, passando o braço sobre os ombros de Lucy.

— Fala sério, Natsu! Se você já tá cansado assim só por causa de umas tarefas simples, imagina quando for fazer missões de Classe S então? Não vai durar nem cinco minutos!

Natsu ergueu o rosto, fuzilando os olhos na direção da albina.

— Ah, cala a boca Mira!

— Ah, ela não está errada, Natsu. Todos sabemos que você não conseguiria. — Comentou Gray, que se aproximava com Cana e Lisanna.

Natsu cerrou os punhos, se levantando e encarando o moreno em completa fúria.

— Quer encarar Gelinho? Saiba que eu tô pegando fogo! — Proferiu o rosado acendendo sua mão.

— Ah, eu jamais recuso qualquer oportunidade pra arrebentar a sua cara. — Falou Gray congelando o próprio punho.

Antes que os dois dessem um único passo, Erza se levanta da mesa e apenas os encara. Os dois meninos travam na mesma hora e se abraçam com desespero, dizendo que seriam bons amigos.

Todos riram da reação dos meninos, voltando a se divertirem como a poucos minutos. Até mesmo Erza e Mira deram uma trégua em suas brigas pra poderem aproveitar melhor com seus amigos.

Apesar da agitação de todos, o clima estava leve e agradável, com todos rindo, brincando e se divertindo. Makarov observava seus filhos, sentindo um pouco de alegria preencher seu velho coração.

"Eles são jovens fortes.", Proposta ele abrindo um sorriso.

Contudo, aquele sorriso do Mestre logo desapareceu de seus lábios ao sentir a forte presença mágica de uma certa pessoa.

"Então você finalmente decidiu voltar… Ivan.", Consertar ele soltando um suspiro triste, enquanto o homem em questão passava pelas portas duplas de madeira da guilda.

Ivan é um homem de estatura alta, com um corpo musculoso, com cabelos pretos e pele bronzeada, barba bem feita com um estranho padrão. Ele estava trajado com uma camisa social azul marinho, com um lenço azul esverdeado claro amarrado em seu pescoço como se fosse uma gravata, um casaco roxo com bordas brancas e uma capa preta com ornamentos amarelo claro nos ombros, calça e sapatos sociais na cor preta .

A chegada dele na guilda fez todos pararem seus afazeres para encará-lo, arrepios percorriam os corpos de todos ali. As expressões eram de surpresa e ao mesmo tempo pavor, enquanto o ar, antes leve e alegre, fora substituído por uma aura mais pesada e medonha.

Lucy olhou para seus amigos, os vendo bem mais tensos do que o traje, como se estivessem prontos para desferir algum ataque mágico. Lisanna e Elfman (este último que estava perto do quadro de missões) vão até Mira, que os acolhe em seus braços de forma protetora. Natsu fazer o mesmo com Happy.

Ivan observava a todos com um sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios, esticando os braços para os lados, como se quisesse dar um grande abraço.

\- Eu estou de volta!

Makarov nada falou, apenas assentiu se levantando do balcão em que estava sentado e caminhou até uma das escadas da guilda, subindo os degraus com calma, olhando de relance para ele.

Ivan sabia o que Makarov fingia e não tardou em segui-lo, mas parou ao notar uma pessoa nova perto dos mais jovens. Ele vira seu rosto, focando seu olhar em Lucy.

\- Ora, ora. Parece que temos um novo membro em nossa amada guilda. - Falou ele esticando a mão e pedindo para que ela se aproxime.

Como era acostumada a ser simpática e educada com todos, Lucy não via razões para não fazer o que aquele homem pedia, mas assim que chegou perto o suficiente, ela sentiu algo estranho, um calafrio percorrer todo o seu corpo, travando suas pernas instantaneamente. Seu coração batia freneticamente em seu peito e uma gota de suor escorrer por sua nuca.

"O que é isso? Que sensação horrível é essa? Eu não estava sentindo isso antes…", combinação ela sentindo as mãos tremerem levemente. "Eu só comi a sentir isso depois de chegar perto dele… Será que essa é sua magia?". Um mal estar começou a subir por sua garganta e sua visão a embasar, parecia que Lucy estava prestes a desmaiar.

Todos sentiram pena da pobre menina, mas ninguém se atrevia a mexer um único músculo do corpo.

Ivan olhava com diversão para a menina. Ele sabia o efeito que causava em outros membros apenas com sua presença e adorava perturbá-los dessa forma.

"Isso… Sinta! Sinta medo!", Proposta ele com um sorriso maligno.

Apesar de odiar aquela sensação que Ivan causava, Erza não suportou a visão da loira praticamente prestes a vomitar aos pés daquele homem e rapidamente foi em sua direção e segurou Lucy pela cintura, a trazendo para mais perto de si de forma protetora, encarando ele com raiva.

Lucy ficou extremamente grata e não hesitou em passar os braços magros ao redor do busto da ruiva para se apoiar.

Ivan achou aquela cena divertida e apenas riu em desdém.

— IVAN! PARE COM ISSO! — Gritou Makarov e o homem se afastou, seguindo o Mestre até seu escritório.

Assim que eles sumiram da vista no segundo andar, todos suspiraram e relaxaram. Erza se virou para olhar Lucy que ainda estava agarrada a ela e ficou surpresa ao ver a mesma chorando.

— Você está bem, Lucy? — A resposta foi um aceno. Erza ergueu a mão e limpou as lágrimas que escorreram por seu rosto. — Hey, está tudo bem. O Ivan faz isso mesmo e todo mundo da guilda odeia isso. É só não ficar mais perto dele que ficará tudo bem.

Lucy assentiu e não se conteve em abraçar Erza com força (mesmo ela estando de armadura), se segurando nela como se sua vida dependesse disso.

A ruiva ficou surpresa com essa reação e retribuiu ao abraço dela.

— Lu-chan! — Chamou Levy se aproximando das duas. — Tudo bem?

— Sim, estou bem. — Respondeu saindo do abraço e olhando para a amiga.

— Que bom! Ficamos preocupados, nos desculpe por não ter te ajudado. Nós temos medo de provocar o Ivan e ele usar a vantagem de ser filho do Mestre contra nós de alguma forma.

Todos atrás de Levy assentem em concordância com ela.

— Ele é o filho do Mestre? — Perguntou Lucy olhando para o segundo andar, enquanto é levada ao seu lugar pela azulada com Erza ao seu lado o tempo todo.

— Sim, sei que não é o que parece, mas ele é o filho do Mestre Makarov.

— É difícil acreditar nisso, a aura dele é tão diferente… É mais…

— Nós sabemos o que quer dizer. — Falou Mira ainda abraçando seus irmãos. — Ele é um pé no saco, ninguém aqui gosta dele, a não ser o Laxus, que é seu filho.

Foi naquele momento em que todos escutaram um enorme estrondo vindo do andar de cima, juntamente com uma gritaria.

— ISSO É UM ABSURDO! VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO! — Todos logo reconheceram a voz de Ivan andando a passos firmes e pesados em direção as escadas.

Makarov surgia do segundo andar com um semblante sério e triste, observando o filho caminhar até a saída.

— Você sabe o que fez e isso não tem como ignorar, Ivan.

— E VOCÊ PREFERE FICAR DO LADO DAQUELES MALDITOS FILHOS DA PUTA DO CONSELHO DO QUE DE MIM, SEU FILHO?!

Ninguém estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo, mas só de olharem para eles dava pra perceber que o assunto era extremamente sério.

— Nós dependemos deles pra Fairy Tail ficar aberta, mesmo eu não concordando com a maioria de suas regras e até mesmo contrariando algumas delas, essa em específico eu não posso tolerar. Minha decisão permanece inalterada.

Ivan cerrou os punhos, encarando Makarov com extremo ódio, enquanto liberava sua força mágica.

— Então farei você engolir cada palavra!

A grande maioria dos membros chamados tensos, se perguntando se você vai ou não fazerem alguma coisa, já que Ivan adorava fazer com que se sentissem inferiores à ele. Mas para a grande surpresa deles, quatro jovens magos conhecidos entre ele e seu Mestre.

Natsu, Erza, Gray e Mirajane.

Eles sabiam que Makarov podia facilmente derrotar o próprio filho e que sozinhos ou juntos não têm muitas chances contra ele, mas eles não podem ficar parados vendo aquele que eles consideram ser seu pai sendo ameaçado por um homem que não tinha o direito de ser seu filho.

Ivan achou aquela cena cômica e gargalhou alto em deboche, já preparando seu primeiro feitiço.

\- Vocês realmente acham que tem alguma chance contra mim? Não passam de um quarteto de pirralhos inúteis! Não sei como você. - Apontou para Erza. - Conseguiu o ranking S da guilda! Não! Eu não sei o que o tolo do meu pai tinha na cabeça ao conceber-la nesse ranking! Você não é páreo pra mim! Nenhum de vocês são! - Enfatizou-se para todos presente momento. - Nem mesmo Gildarts é páreo pra mim!

Antes que Ivan tenha uma chance de proferir mais coisas, um enorme punho de um gigante bate contra ele, ou jogando para fora da guilda.

Atrás dos quatro jovens, estava Mestre Makarov com o grande braço de gigante esticado com o punho fechado. Ele fez o membro voltar ao seu tamanho normal, enquanto caminhava calmamente em direção de entrada.

\- A dor de um pai é aquela em que vê que não há nada que possa fazer para salvar seu filho daquilo em que ele mesmo se tornou. Você, Ivan, meu único filho, não é mais digno desta guilda e nem de seus membros.

\- Ora seu…! - Ameaçou Ivan erguendo o punho, pronto para dar um golpe no velho quando é atingido por uma mão envolvida em chamas.

O garoto de cabelos rosados olhava de forma ameaçadora para o homem caído ao chão com uma barba chamuscada.

\- QUEM VOCÊ ACHA QUE É PRA ENFRENTAR O MESTRE ASSIM, SEU MERDA? - Gritou Natsu a plenos pulmões. - ELE É O SEU PAI E EU NÃO VOU PERDOÁ-LO POR FAZER ISSO!

Ivan se oferece, batendo as mãos nas roupas para limpar a poeira do chão, fez uma leve carícia no maxilar sentindo o gosto amargo de sangue tocar sua língua, cuspindo em seguida para tirar parte do gosto. Ergueu os olhos negros e os fixos no jovem Dragon Slayer, que ainda o encarava com aquele olhar furioso.

Soltou um leve riso em deboche, se virando de frente e pronto para surrar aquele garoto que teve a ousadia em dar-lhe um soco.

Contudo, Makarov se pôs à frente de Natsu, impedindo que o filho tentasse algo para prejudicá-lo.

Sabendo que não poderia ir contra a força monstruosa de seu pai, Ivan apenas virou as costas e se afastou da guilda, caminhando a passos pesados e furiosos.

"Isso ainda não terminou, pai. Algum dia, eu irei me vingar de você e essas malditas fadas que você gosta de chamar de filhos."

...

* * *

Desnecessário dizer que a expulsão de Ivan deixou à todos muito felizes.

Bom, com a exceção de um único mago.

— Como assim você expulsou o meu pai? — Laxus falou olhando para o avô com os punhos cerrados. — Não tinha o direito de fazer isso!

Makarov fitava seu neto, enquanto terminava alguns relatórios. Deixou a papelada de lado para lhe dar atenção.

— Seu pai fez algo que não tem justificativa e por esse motivo, ele foi expulso.

— Mas foi um acidente! Ele não fez aquilo porque quis! — Gritou o loiro eletrificando suas mãos. — Que tipo de pai você é, seu velho senil?!

O grande barulho de um punho batendo contra o canto da mesa (quebrando a mesma) se fez presente e Laxus tratou de ficar em silêncio no mesmo segundo.

Makarov se levanta, um semblante nem um pouco contente adornava suas feições. Ele sabia que seu neto ficaria revoltado com a expulsão do pai, mas esperava que o rapaz entendesse o motivo e aceitasse, jamais esperou aquela reação em favor ao Ivan e isso o magoou profundamente.

— Laxus… Você acredita que sacrificar pessoas comuns, pessoas inocentes, torná-las seu mártir para um monstro justifica as ações de seu pai? Matar pessoas ou fazer delas alguma espécie de sacrifício para cumprir seus objetivos é justificável? É nisso que você acredita, Laxus?

Laxus pensou por alguns instantes a respeito, sabia que o que seu pai havia feito foi errado e que não havia perdão para aquilo. Mas Ivan era o seu pai e ele realmente deveria ficar contra o mesmo? Como filho, não deveria apoiá-lo e ir contra a decisão do seu avô? Ou apoiar Makarov era o mais correto, já que, além de avô, ele é o Mestre da Fairy Tail? Será que ele visou o bem da guilda ao expulsar Ivan?

Ninguém podia negar a força que seu pai tinha e com certeza a saída dele vai prejudicar a guilda número um de Fiore de alguma maneira.

E isso, Laxus não podia tolerar, já que futuramente, ele seria o próximo Mestre da Fairy Tail.

Não importa os motivos que Makarov teve em relação a expulsão de seu pai, ele não vai deixar que o nome da guilda mais forte do continente seja rebaixado de guilda mais fraca por perder um de seus membros mais fortes.

— Responda-me menino! — Makarov chamou a atenção do neto. — É nisso que você acredita?

Laxus estava cansado daquela conversa e em vez de responder, ele apenas virou as costas pra sair do escritório do avô.

Ele não olhou para trás.

Makarov soltou um suspiro, voltando a se sentar, pressionando seus dedos calejados em seus olhos em sinal de preocupação.

— Mavis do céu… Que esse rapaz não siga os passos do pai… — Rezou Makarov para a Primeira Mestre da Fairy Tail e para quem mais estivesse ouvindo.

…

* * *

Laxus caminhava em direção ao quadro de missões e rapidamente escolheu uma Missão Classe S que faria com que ele ficasse vários dias longe da guilda e era o que mais desejava naquele momento, chamou seus três melhores amigos e companheiros de equipe para acompanhá-lo.

— Evergreen. Freed. Bixlow. Vamos.

Os três jovens se levantaram e acompanham o loiro até as portas duplas da guilda, mas pararam ao ouvir uma voz.

\- Ei, Laxus! - Chamou Natsu correndo até o mais velho com um sorriso. - Luta comigo! Quero mostrar que eu melhorei bastante!

Laxus olhou para o garoto por um segundo, suspirou e virou as costas sem dizer uma única palavra.

Natsu estranhou essa atitude e o chamou novamente.

\- Ah, qual é Laxus? Luta comigo! - Insistiu o garoto. - Aposto que tá com medo, né? - Provocou com um sorriso zombeteiro.

O mago dos raios parou e se virou novamente para Natsu e soltou um suspiro.

"Vou acabar logo com isso."

\- Pode vir, Natsu.

O rosado comemorou e rapidamente acendeu seu punho.

\- Você vai ver como eu fiquei mais forte Laxus! - E correu na direção do mais velho.

Os companheiros do loiro se afasta dois passos, enquanto o mesmo emitia algumas falhas.

Quando Natsu pulou para acertar seu punho em chamas no rosto de Laxus, o mesmo apenas eletrificou um pouco seus dedos e deu um forte tapa na nuca do rosado, o derrubando na mesma hora.

\- Natsu, não enche meu saco, tá? Tenho uma missão pra ir agora. - Diz de forma fria e olha para seus companheiros. - Vamos. - E eles o seguem até a saída.

Natsu permaneceu desmaiada no chão, com nariz e boca sangrando até o momento em que Happy foi chamar Lisanna e Lucy para ajudá-lo e plantas-lo até a enfermaria.

Levy produz como amigas a cuidarem dos ferimentos de garoto, enquanto o mesmo resmungava de dor e do jeito que Laxus agiu.

\- Aquele cara! Ele ficou… Ai! Ele ficou forte mesmo! E eu… Aiê! E eu vou ficar mais forte e… AAAIII! ISSO DÓI CACETE! - Xingou olhando para Lucy.

\- Se você ficasse quieto, não doeria tanto! - Retrucou ela impaciente.

\- Mas… AAAIIIÊÊ! - Dessa vez, Natsu olhou o feio para Lisanna. - Que merda é essa que tão passando e que arde?

Lisanna olhou de Levy para Lucy antes de responder.

\- Essência de ervas com álcool.

\- É que depende do machucado, tende a doer um pouco mais no frio. - Explica Levy. - E como estamos no inverno ...

\- Ah, entendi! Então… AAIIIÊÊÊ! PORRA! - Gritou Natsu olhando para Lucy e Lisanna que riram, apesar de não estarem gostando do palavreado que o amigo estava usando.

Depois de alguns minutos, Natsu saia da enfermaria, sendo recepcionado primeiramente pelo gatinho azul voador.

\- Natsu! Como você tá? - Perguntou o bichano repousando em cima da cabeça do rosado.

\- Ah, eu tô bem Feliz! - Respondeu abrindo seu sorriso habitual. - Aquilo lá não foi nada!

\- Verdade? Você é incrível Natsu! - Elogiou Happy com um sorriso.

\- Você que é incrível Happy! - Devolveu Natsu fazendo uma carícia nas orelha do gatinho, que ronrona para o amigo.

Lucy e Lisanna observavam seu melhor amigo interagindo com o gato, enquanto se sentavam em uma mesa e pediam dois sucos para a garçonete da guilda.

\- O Natsu e o Happy são fofinhos juntos! - Comentou a albina corando levemente, o que não deixou de ser notado pela loira.

\- Você gosta muito dele, não é?

\- Hã? - Perguntou confusa.

\- Sabe do que eu estou falando. - Respondeu uma loira sorrindo.

\- Como assim? Natsu é o meu amigo.

\- Eu sei, mas acho que você gosta do Natsu bem mais do que um amigo.

De uma leve coloração rosada, o rosto de Lisanna ganhou um tom mais vermelho, quase rivalizando com os cabelos da cavaleira da guilda.

\- Oo q-quê? Mas que história é essa, Lucy? Claro que não! Natsu e eu somos bons amigos! Melhores amigos, assim como você é uma das minhas melhores amigas!

A loira ria das reações da amiga, segurando uma das mãos dela.

\- Eu acho que você e o Natsu combinam bastante!

\- S-sério? - Lisanna cozida com os olhinhos azuis brilhando, mas logo se recompôs. - Quero dizer… V-você está exagerando, Lucy!

Ela riu novamente.

\- Eu acho que ele também gosta de você, só não sabe ainda.

Lisanna sorriu e não evitou não olhar para o jovem Dragon Slayer que estava brincando com o gatinho. Eles brincavam dizendo que o Happy era filho deles.

Lucy sorriu ao ver o olhar apaixonado pela amiga.

\- Mas e você, Lucy? - Falou a albina.

\- Eu? Eu o quê? - Indagou confusa.

\- Você gosta de alguém da guilda?

\- E-eu? Não não! Não gosto de ninguém desse jeito, sabe? Gosto de todos como amigos!

\- Sério? Eu discordo! - Diz Levy ali perto com um sorriso e se sentando ao lado da loira. - Você gosta sim de uma pessoa da guilda!

Lucy apenas goze seu rosto ficar pálido e as mãos trêmulas.

\- Não não! É sério! Eu não gosto de ninguém desse jeito! - Diz tentando disfarçar o nervosismo. - Você tá lendo livros de romance demais!

Lisanna observava Levy rindo das reações da amiga, era perceptível que a loira estava mesmo gostando de alguém.

"Parece que o jogo virou.", Tratamento em divertimento.

\- Não. Por fim, eu ando lendo livros de criaturas mágicas. - Respondeu com divertimento. - Quem anda lendo esse tipo de conteúdo é a pessoa que você gosta!

\- O quê?

\- Quem é? Diz quem é, Levy! Agora eu quero saber! - Pedia Lisanna animada, quase saltitante na cadeira.

\- Parem! Já disse que eu não gosto de ninguém assim!

Levy fitava o olhar suplicante de Lucy e o animado de Lisanna. Ela estava aprendendo a ser um pouco mais ousada e mais manipuladora após ler alguns livros de mistério e como ler expressões corporais.

\- Se eu disser a única característica física dessa pessoa. - Começa a azulada, ignorando como súplicas da loira. - Você vai adivinhar na hora quem é uma pessoa.

\- E qual seria?

Levy dá uma risadinha, enquanto Lucy escondia o rosto vermelho.

\- A cara da Lucy tá exatamente da cor do cabelo dela.

Lisanna não precisa de muito tempo para entender aquilo e logo olhou na direção da ruiva em questão e depois para a sua amiga.

\- Você gosta da Erza?

Claramente, aquela pergunta fez Lucy ficar tão vermelha quanto da cavaleira. Sim, ela gostava de Erza. Bastante, diga-se de passagem. Mas ela gostava da ruiva rapariga que suas amigas estavam falando?

"Não, isso é impossível! Nós duas somos meninas e isso é impossível. Eu provavelmente tenho uma grande admiração por ela, ainda mais que ela já me protegeu das consequências das brigas do Natsu e do Gray, salvou minha vida duas vezes. Ela é ! ", pensava ela incrível. "Apesar que ... Quando estou perto dela, meu coração bate forte ... Forte e rápido ... Será que eu ...?"

\- Lucy? - Chamou Levy acenando a mão na frente do rosto da loira. - O que houve? Dormiu pensando na Erza? - Ela sussurrou a última pergunta rindo juntamente com Lisanna, fazendo com que as bochechas de Lucy ficassem vermelhas.

\- E-eu vou ali rapidinho, ok? - Falou se levantando e caminhando um pouco apressada pra longe das amigas.

Lucy estava tão distraída com seus pensamentos próprios que não prestou atenção no que estava na sua frente e acabou batendo o rosto em algo duro e metálico.

A dor que veio junto com as lágrimas que escorreram por suas bochechas, embaçando sua visão.

\- Lucy? Lucy, você está bem? Mavis do céu, seu nariz tá sangrando! Vem, eu vou usar-la para a enfermaria. - Falou a voz, um guiando até o local local.

"Quebrei meu nariz…", consolidar ela, apertando as mãos no rosto dolorido. A dor era tanta que nem prestou atenção na voz e na pessoa que a segurava pelos braços.

Ao chegarem, uma pessoa fez com que a loira se sentasse, enquanto pegava algumas bandagens, ervas medicinais e itens de cura.

\- Lucy? Tira as mãos pra eu ver como está. - Pediu a pessoa puxando com delicadeza. - Está sangrando um pouco, mas parece que não é nada grave. Você teve muita sorte de não ter quebrado.

Ela apertou os dedos levemente calejados limpar seu nariz e as lágrimas do seu rosto, foi quando abriu os olhos e sua visão focou na pessoa a sua frente.

\- Erza-san?

Erza abriu um sorriso fraco, enquanto limpava o ferimento da amiga.

\- Ei… Desculpa por isso, se eu tinha percebido que estava atrás de mim, você não teria batido com tanta força na minha armadura.

\- O quê? Não não. A culpa é minha, eu que desviar prestar atenção e olhar pra onde estou andando. Você não fez nada de errado. - Lucy falou depositando a mão sobre o ombro da ruiva e abriu um sorriso, no qual se arrependeu ao sentir a dor explodir por seu nariz. - Aii… Tem certeza de que eu não quebrei?

Erza não evitou rir baixo, terminar de limpar o sangue e já pegando como ervas medicinais e um frasco de poção de cura.

\- Acredite em mim, se preparado, você estaria chorando e gritando cada vez que eu passasse o pano molhado em cima.

\- Como o Natsu fez hoje?

\- Não, ninguém é mais escandaloso que o Natsu.

As duas riram baixo da afirmação da ruiva (Lucy nem tanto por causa do nariz).

Minutos mais tarde, Erza havia terminado de cuidar do ferimento do nariz de Lucy, enquanto a mesma se olhava no espelho. De fato, o machucado não havia sido grave, mas precisou de uma bandagem por cima com um pouco de ervas medicinais.

\- Como se sente? - Perguntou a ruiva se aproximando.

\- Não tá doendo tanto como antes, então eu me sinto melhor. - Respondeu se virando e fitando ela. - Obrigada por cuidar de mim novamente, Erza-san!

— Não há de quê, Lucy! — Respondeu abrindo um sorriso, o que fez o coração da loira disparar em seu peito.

"Por que…? Por que ele faz isso? Por que tão rápido?", se perguntava, olhando a se virar e se afastar em direção a saída.

— Erz… — Começou ela, mas logo se interrompeu ao avançar contra a ruiva.

Erza se virou no momento em que Lucy começava a lhe chamar apenas para receber um abraço repentino da mesma, que lhe apertava como se sua vida dependesse disso.

— Lu-Lucy?

Lucy não sabe como e muito menos os motivos que a levaram a fazer aquilo, mas sentia que precisava muito daquela sensação quente e reconfortante que sentia apenas quando estava perto de Erza.

"Meu Deus, o que eu estou fazendo? Agora ela vai pensar que sou esquisita! Eu devo ter ficado louca!", pensou a mais nova se desfazendo do abraço e recuando dois passos, bem envergonhada por aquela ação.

— E-eu sinto muito Erza-san, me perdoe por fazer isso. — Pedia ela encarando o chão, sem coragem alguma de fitar os olhos castanhos escuros da garota a sua frente. — Eu não sei porque eu fiz isso, eu não sei o que anda acontecendo comigo! Eu só queria ficar perto de você e… E… E-eu não sei! Eu tô tão confusa! Me perdoa por isso!

Lucy se sentia uma completa idiota por tê-la abraçado e estar praticamente implorando perdão por ter feito tal ação.

Erza observava aquilo em um misto de surpresa e confusão. Seu coração batia tão forte e alto em seu peito que ela jurou ter escutado, fazendo com que ela se sentisse culpada pelo sentimento que crescia dentro do seu coração.

Sim, Erza estava tendo um pouco de noção do que sentia pela mais nova e não queria que isso atrapalhasse a amizade que elas tinham. Lucy é a amiga mais próxima que ela tem (com exceção do Gray) desde que fugiu da Torre do Paraíso e ingressou na Fairy Tail, e ela não queria perder isso por causa do que sentia pela amiga.

"Isso é passageiro, provavelmente sinto isso por causa das vezes em que precisei protegê-la e salvá-la. Não preciso assustá-la com esses pensamentos."

— Erza-san? — Chamou Lucy a fitando de forma apreensiva.

\- Ah, está tudo bem, Lucy. - Falou com um sorriso, colocando uma mexa do cabelo loiro da amiga atras da orelha. - Não precisa se culpar por isso, ok? E eu também gosto de ficar perto de você. Então quando quiser, pode ficar comigo o tempo que você quiser. Na verdade, eu vou adorar isso! - E sem esperar qualquer resposta da loira, Erza deposita um beijo na bochecha dela. - Se estiver se sentindo melhor, podemos voltar para o salão. Se não, eu te levo até sua casa.

Lucy ainda estava processando o beijo, sentindo seu rosto corar furiosamente e nem é preciso dizer que o órgão pulsante em seu peito parecia uma locomotiva de tão rápido que batia.

"Erza-sa… Eu acho que… Que…", começou ela mentalmente.

\- Você não vem? - Chamou a ruiva interrompendo seus pensamentos com a mão estendida e um sorriso ladino em seus lábios.

Lucy retribuiu ao sorriso da mesma forma, segurando a mão de Erza e caminhando juntas até o hall da guilda.

…

* * *

_24 de Dezembro de X779_

Era véspera de Natal na guilda das fadas e como em todos os anos, os integrantes estavam animados para a ocasião. Lucy era uma das mais animadas, ajudava a todos que podia, sempre com um sorriso alegre enfeitando suas feições.

A ajuda com a comunidade de Magnólia, doação de alimentos para as crianças de um orfanato, pessoas em situação de rua e famílias carentes são um dos principais trabalhos que a Fairy Tail faz nessa época. E eles sentiam muito orgulho disso.

Porém, dessa vez, eles foram encarregados de limpar a famosa Catedral de Kardia. Makarov designou magos um pouco mais velhos para ajudarem nessa parte, enquanto o restante ajudava com a cidade. Além disso tudo, eles queriam assistir a queima de fogos de artifícios à meia noite, nem era preciso dizer que eles queriam terminar tudo rapidamente para se prepararem.

\- Eu mal posso esperar pra assistir os fogos! - Comentou Lisanna plantando algumas flores do orfanato da cidade.

\- Eu também! E se aparecer uma estrela cadente, eu vou fazer um desejo! - Falou Levy varrendo o chão.

\- Vai aparecer uma estrela cadente? - Lucy perguntou com um sorriso, já pensando no que desejaria se visse a estrela.

\- Dizem que todo ano na noite de Natal, uma estrela cadente aparece no céu e todos aproveitam pra fazer um pedido. - Respondeu Mira ao seu lado, ajudando com os sacos. - Eu já sei o que pedir se eu ver ela!

\- Eu também! - Acompanhou a pequena albina.

\- Digo o mesmo! E você, Lu-chan? Já sabe o que vai desejar?

\- Não, eu não sei o que pedir… - Respondeu a loira com um pequeno bico.

\- Entendo. É uma pena. Espero que consiga encontrar logo seu desejo! - Falou Levy.

\- E lembre-se de que tem que ser um desejo sincero de coração! - Acrescentou Lisanna.

\- Está bem.

Enquanto isso segundo andar do orfanato, Erza observa as meninas no pátio rindo, se divertindo e trabalhando ao mesmo tempo. Ela soltava suspiros fechando os olhos.

"Que droga, Erza! Qual é o seu problema?"

\- Ei! A gente tem que terminar aqui! - Chamou Cana com um semblante nem um pouco contente. - Vamos logo, eu quero me preparar para os fogos!

\- Tá bom… Eu já tô indo. - Falou se afastando da janela, voltando a ajudar com as camas.

Faz dias que Cana andava observando o jeito em que Erza estava e sabia que tinha algo errado. Sem que ela e ninguém suspeitasse, a morena começou a investigar a distância, percebendo alguns olhares, rostos corados, alguns talvez suspiros e muita proximidade tanto da ruiva quanto da outra pessoa, fez com que ela logo concluísse o mais óbvio.

\- Erza?

\- Sim, Cana?

\- Vai assistir à queima de fogos, certo?

\- É claro! Por que está perguntando isso?

\- E a estrela cadente? Também vai ver ela e fazer um desejo?

\- Sim, talvez eu faça um desejo. Mas tenho uma pergunta.

\- Qual?

\- Por que você quer tanto saber sobre isso?

Nisso, Cana abriu um pequeno sorriso sapeca.

\- Ah, não sei. Achei que sim, você quisesse ir com… Alguém especial, sabe?

Erza olha para uma morena com um semblante confuso, erguendo levemente a sobrancelha esquerda.

\- O que você está querendo dizer com isso?

\- Ora, você nem ao menos disfarça, Erza. Pelo amor de Mavis! - Diz Cana sem conseguir conter uma risada alta. - Acha que eu não notei não?

A ruiva ainda se sente confusa.

"Do que é que ela está falando? Será que ...?"

\- Notou o quê? - Perguntou Gray entrando no quarto com travesseiros nos braços. - Já terminaram aqui? Ainda faltam mais dois quartos.

\- Nós já estamos indo Gray. Só vamos terminar aqui. - Falou Erza.

O garoto assentiu e seguiu para o próximo quarto.

\- E então? Vai continuar se fazendo de desentendida? - Provocou Cana passando um braço pelo pescoço da ruiva. - Ou eu devo anunciar em voz alta?

Erza se desvencilhou do abraço da amiga, se afastando dela e desviando do olhar.

\- E-eu não sei do que você está falando.

\- Ah tá! Qual é, acha que eu não percebi seus "olhares". - Faz as aspas com os dedos. - Para uma certa maga cel…

A última reação que Cana esperava era ser jogada ao chão, com uma Erza em cima dela com uma espada muito próximo da sua garganta. A morena sentir seu corpo todo paralisado e sua vida passar diante de seus olhos em questão de segundos.

Erza respirava fundo, com a mão trêmula de nervoso e fúria estampada em seu semblante, enquanto encarava sua amiga caída ao chão.

\- E-erza… E-espe-pera… - Gaguejou a cartomante.

\- Uma única palavra a respeito disso com alguém… E eu te mato.

Apesar da ameaça de morte, Cana aproveitou para provocá-la mais um pouco, mesmo custando sua vida.

\- Ah, então você admite que gosta dela, não é?

A cavaleira cerrou os dentes, forçando a ponta da espada o suficiente para fazer um pequeno corte, semelhante ao arranhado da unha de um gato, antes de se levantar e guardar sua espada.

\- Pare de dizer coisas sem sentido. Temos um trabalho a fazer.

Cana solta um risinho baixo, seguindo a ruiva para o próximo cômodo.

"Até parece! Imagina se eu conto pra Mira? Ah, ela vai surtar, com certeza!"

…

* * *

Após terminar todas as tarefas no orfanato, na Catedral e no resto da cidade, os membros da Fairy Tail seguiram para as próprias casas a fim de se preparar para a festa de Natal que teria na culpada e para mostrar os fogos de artifícios que teria mais tarde.

Podemos dizer que a suposta e também provável aparição da estrela cadente também estão deixando a todos animadíssimos para fazer o seu desejo.

\- Eu vou desejar ser um poderoso mago! - Diz um dos membros.

\- E eu vou desejar encontrar um marido! - Diz outro.

\- Eu quero ter um harém! - Falou um terceiro, cujo nariz pingava um pouco de sangue.

Outros membros foram conversando entre si assuntos aleatórios, enquanto bebiam e comiam à vontade, afinal era um dia para eles festejarem.

Em um canto do hall, Elfman conversava animadamente com Gray. Estar, o albino era bem tímido e conversava com pessoas e o mago do gelo era uma dessas pessoas.

\- Então você ver vai os fogos com ela? - Perguntou o garoto com um sorriso.

— Sim! Ela disse que queria ver a estrela cadente, então eu convidei ela pra assistir e fazer um desejo comigo. — Respondeu o moreno sorridente. — Também pensei em comprar um algodão doce pra ela. Mas… — Gray olhava para o amigo e depois o chão. — Eu não sei se garotas curtem algodão doce, sabe?

Elfman entendia bem o que seu amigo queria dizer, já que também estava gostando de uma garota e queria agradá-la também. Só que diferente de Gray, ele não tinha coragem alguma de se aproximar dela e dizer o que sentia.

— Eu acho que se o seu presente for entregue de coração, ela vai gostar muito, não importa o que seja!

— Acho que você tá certo! — Sorri Gray se sentindo mais confiante. — Valeu Elfman!

— Ah, não foi nada! — Respondeu o albino com timidez.

Um pouco mais apresentado dos dois amigos, estava Mirajane e Cana conversando. Ora ou outra, uma albina olhava para a porta e soltava um suspiro triste, o que não deixava de ser percebido pela morena.

\- Ei, qual é o problema? Você dá um suspiro sempre que olha pra porta e faz um bico triste.

\- Eu tô esperando ele. - Mira responde sem desfazer a expressão infeliz. - Eu penso que ele aparecer, ainda mais que é visto de Natal.

Cana deu um longo suspiro, ainda olhando para a amiga.

\- Você devia saber que o Laxus não vai vim hoje, já que ele e o Mestre brigaram.

\- Mas não custava ele esquecer essa briga idiota e vim passar o Natal com a gente? Comigo? - Mira dizia com indignação. - Eu queria… Er… Sabe? Eu queria… - Seu rosto estava bem corado.

Cana arregalou os olhos com descrença com as palavras que a albina falava, sem conseguir acreditar.

\- Perai, vo-você estava querendo se ... Se ... - As palavras pareciam custar a sair da boca da morena. - Se declarar pra ele, é isso?

A resposta veio com um aceno, enquanto se virava para fitar a entrada novamente.

\- A ideia é essa, mas não sei agora ...

\- Bom, você já tratamento em ... Deixar pra lá e tentar a sorte com outra pessoa? - Cana tinha um certo olhar esperançoso, tentando ao máximo não deixar transparecer e apesar dos seus esforços, era bem evidente o olhar de apaixonada em seu semblante.

Bom, evidente para todos, com exceção da maga de Take Over Satan Soul, que a olhava com um enorme sorriso.

\- Você está certa! Por que devo investir no Laxus, se posso investir em um cara bem melhor do que ele? Ah, eu acho que vou investir no mago novo que entrou na guilda! - Mira dizia já se virando para fitar o novo membro da Fairy Tail que havia entrado há duas semanas.

A morena olha na mesma direção e arregala os olhos.

\- Mystogan? Vai tentar ficar com ele? - Falou sem esconder sua indignação.

\- Eu vou sim! E já fui! - E com isso, Mira se levanta e caminha até o garoto, Mystogan, estava sentado.

A cartomante deu um suspiro, enquanto observava sua amiga se afastar. Ela não pode deixar de sentir uma ligeira no peito e uma leve ardência em seus olhos.

"É melhor eu beber pra esquecer isso.", Levar se encaminhando na direção do bar e pedir uma caneca de cerveja.

Enquanto isso, Makarov estava sentado no balcão da guilda com as pernas cruzadas e um semblante ligeiramente feliz. Apesar de ser um dia especial, ele não pôde não deixar de sentir uma tristeza em seu velho coração.

"É o primeiro Natal sem eles…", pensou o senhor dando um suspiro triste.

— Mestre? O senhor está bem? — Perguntou Levy preocupada. Ela sabia que ele não estava se sentindo feliz com aquela situação que passou a poucos dias.

A última coisa que Makarov queria era preocupar seus amados filhos, então sorriu bagunçando os cabelos azuis da menina.

— Está sim, minha filha. Não se preocupe. Pode ir brincar com seus amigos.

Levy assentiu, mas em vez de fazer isso, ela se sentou em um dos bancos perto do balcão e sorriu para ele.

— Mais tarde eu vou, Mestre. Agora farei companhia para o senhor. Afinal, é a noite de Natal e ninguém deve ficar sozinho.

Makarov sorriu e apreciou a companhia de uma de suas filhas pelas próximas duas horas seguintes até o momento em que Jet e Droy a chamaram.

Em uma mesa perto da biblioteca, Natsu estava sentado com Happy e suas melhores amigas, Lucy e Lisanna, enquanto comia toda a comida que tinha na sua mesa.

— Isso tá muito bom! — Dizia o rosado com a boca cheia com carne.

— Natsu não coma de boca cheia! Vai engasgar! — Avisa Lucy.

E como se realmente estivesse adivinhando, o garoto começa a mostrar sinais de que estava se engasgando. Lisanna pega um copo de suco e entrega a Natsu, que bebe tudo rapidamente, respirando de alívio por ter desengasgado. A loira apenas solta um suspiro mordendo a língua para não dizer "Eu te avisei".

\- Você precisa ter mais cuidado, Natsu! - Reclamou a pequena albina, dando um tapa fraco nenhum braço dele.

\- Ta bom, ta bom! Vou tentar. - Respondia levemente corado.

Feliz ria da cara do amigo, saboreando seu peixe defumado com muito gosto.

\- Natsu, acho que a Lisanna goxta de você!

Obviamente que a menina em questão não evitou ficar com o rosto vermelho.

\- Feliz! Não enrola a língua assim! - Natsu resmungou tão vermelho quanto Lisanna.

Lucy apenas se segura para não rir da situação de seus amigos.

\- Oi gente. Tudo bem? - Cumprimentou uma certa garota de armadura se sentando ao lado de Natsu.

\- Oi Erza! Quer peixe? Eu divido o meu com você! - Ofereceu o gatinho azul, estendendo o pedaço de peixe parcialmente comido.

\- Oh, obrigada. Não precisa, pode comer. - O bichano abriu um sorriso e continuou comendo seu peixe.

Assim com seu pequeno amigo, Natsu continuou comendo e com bem mais calma sob olhar atento de Lisanna.

\- Vocês vão ver os fogos? - Perguntou Erza quebrando o silêncio entre eles.

\- É claro! Vou assistir a Mira-nee e o Elf-nichann! Queremos fazer um desejo pra estrela! - Respondeu a pequena albina. - E vocês? Vão ver eles também?

\- Eu e o Happy vamos, certo Happy? - Falou o menino bem animado.

\- Sim senhor! Vou pedir um monte de peixes! - O gatinho azulado tinha um olhar apaixonado.

Todos riram do pequeno sonhador, mas se dependente do jovem Dragon Slayer, seu gato jamais ficará sem peixe.

\- E quanto a você, Erza? Vai assistir e fazer um desejo também?

\- Eu? Sim, vou assistir os fogos, mas não sei se farei algum desejo para a estrela.

Aquilo chamou a atenção de Lucy que começou a encarar a ruiva um tanto curiosa.

\- Por que não quer fazer um desejo?

\- Porque… Eu não tenho nenhum desejo, Lucy. Nenhuma ambição e nem nada do tipo.

\- Oh, entendi… - Falou encerrando o assunto, sentindo os olhos arderem levemente e o lado esquerdo do peito doer um pouco com a frieza com que soou a voz da ruiva.

Apesar de não ter feito isso por querer, Erza go que havia sido dura e pode ver que magoou sua amiga, algo que nunca quis fazer. Ela estendeu a mão e segurou a de Lucy com um sorriso.

"Lucy está tremendo um pouco."

Percebendo o que estava acontecendo, Lisanna puxou Natsu pela mão com um reboque feliz, para deixarem as meninas sozinhas.

\- Ei! Lisanna! Eu ainda tô comendo! - Reclamou o menino sendo ignorado pela albina.

Lucy e Erza olhavam sem sentido e decidiram ignorar os amigos.

\- Perdão se do jeito que falei soou meio frio, mas é que… Eu deixei de querer algo pra mim mesmo há muito tempo…

Lucy, tudo atentamente, assentindo em compreensão. No final, ela sorriu e apertou sua mão a dela.

"A mão da Erza-san é tão quentinha."

\- Você não deveria pensar assim, todo mundo tem o direito de desejar alguma coisa e, seja lá o que tenha lhe especializado com esse tipo de pensamento, eu espero que você consiga encontrar algo que queira de coração.

Erza ficou sem palavras e a única coisa que fazer era sorrir para a mais nova a sua frente. Nunca contou para ninguém que sempre tristeza e dor habitando seu coração, mas quando estava ao lado menina de cabelos loiros, aquela sensação, aquela tristeza e dor que sentir simplesmente sumia e seu coração ficava mais leve.

"Talvez seja por isso que eu gosto tanto assim dela.", Levar a ruiva abrindo um sorriso, no qual foi retribuído pela maga celestial.

…

* * *

Durante o resto da noite, todo mundo riu, bebeu (os mais novos beberam suco, com exceção de Cana), se divertiu, se empanturraram de comida e festejou ao estilo da Fairy Tail. Não é exagero algum dizer que se o Mestre permitisse, eles festejado até o amanhecer.

Mas não naquela noite.

Não na noite de Véspera de Natal e da provável aparição da Estrela Cadente.

Todo mundo queria fazer um desejo e dizia que se o desejo vier do fundo do seu coração, ele se realizaria.

E ninguém queria perder oportunidade de ter seu desejo realizado.

\- Rápido Mira-nee! Os fogos vão começar! Vem Elf-nichann! - Falou Lisanna puxando Mira e Elfman pela mão.

\- Calma, Lisanna! Os fogos estão no céu, não tem como nós perdemos eles de vista! - Mira falou sorrindo da animação da irmãzinha.

\- Mas eu quero ver a estrela! Quero fazer um desejo!

A albina mais velha acenou, deixando-se cair ser levada pela pequena até a ponte do canal de Magnólia.

\- Vamos conseguir ver a estrela daqui? - Indagou Elfman.

\- Claro! Aqui é um ótimo lugar!

\- Então vamos ficar aqui. - Decreta Mira recebendo acenos de seus irmãos.

Enquanto isso, em outro ponto da cidade e próximo da Catedral de Kardia, o jovem mago do gelo segurava dois algodão doce. Ele estava bem ansioso, olhando para todos os lados com o coração pulando em seu peito.

"Cadê? Cadê?"

\- Gray-kun? - Chamou uma voz feminina.

O moreno se virou na direção da voz, tendo a visão da menina de cabelos rosados, olhos azuis, pele clara, trajada com uma saia verde clara, meia calça e blusa branca e jaqueta rosa, e delicados sapatos brancos.

Ela sorria conhecida para o garoto.

\- Oh! O-ooi Yelena! Você está muito bonita! - Gray não conseguiu evitar que seu rosto ficasse todo vermelho.

Yelena riu se aproximando mais do garoto, logo notando os dois algodão doce que ele segurava.

Gray olhar o olhar dela no doce açucarado e rapidamente lhe entregou um.

\- É pra você! Desculpa, eu não sabia se você gostava. Ah, quer dizer… Eu espero que você goste! E… - O moreno se enrolou todo, ficando bem mais vermelho.

\- Você é muito fofo, Gray-kun! Muito obrigada! - Uma rosada sorriu pegando o algodão e comendo um pouco. - Hummm! Está muito bom!

\- Valeu! Ah, quer dizer… Obrigado! Não, espera! - Ele respira fundo e pigarreia. - Não há de quê!

Ela ri novamente, pegando a mão livre de Gray e o arrastando para uma praça.

\- Vem, vamos assistir os fogos juntos!

Gray se deixou ser levado com um sorriso bobo nos lábios e o coração batendo tão forte e rápido que tinha medo de Yelena ouvir.

"E daí se ela ouvir? Eu já sei qual desejo vou pedir para a Estrela. Uma namorada incrível!", Combinação ele já imaginando uma vida ao lado da rosada.

Na praça mesma, sentada sozinha com duas garrafas de cerveja, Cana bebia sem dó e nem hesitação, enquanto olhava para o céu escuro e estrelado. O frio que se desligou presente era imperceptível devido ao teor alcoólico correndo em seu sangue.

\- Levou um fora? - Questionou uma voz que a morena não escutava a muito tempo.

"Vai ver eu tô tão bêbada que tô ouvindo coisas.", Tratamento ela, virando uma das garrafas no gargalo.

\- Ei! Pega leve. Já bebeu demais. - Falou a menina de cabelos castanhos claros, trajada com um vestido azul escuro com manga comprida, casaco na mesma cor, só que um tom mais claro e um par de botas preta, se sentando ao lado da morena e tirando a garrafa de sua mão . - O que nossa mãe falaria se a visse bebendo assim?

Cana a encarou um tanto zangada antes de beber da outra garrafa.

\- Eu não sei, ela morreu. Mas acho que ela ficaria brava, eu acho. - Respondeu meio tonta, repetindo uma mesma coisa.

Milena apenas suspirou, tirando a outra garrafa, deixando ao lado, passa um dos braços da irmã sobre os ombros para lhe dar apoio.

\- Engraçado é que eu sou uma irmã mais nova e tô aqui servindo de apoio pra você, sendo que deveria ser o contrário.

Cana resmungou mais algumas palavras que não puderam ser entendidas, mas Milena tinha uma pequena ideia do que poderia ser.

\- Algum dia, ela vai te notar, One-sama. Você ainda tem tempo pra falar com ela.

Cana parou de repente, olhando com suplica para a irmã.

\- V-Você acha, Milena? Acha que a Mira vai me notar?

\- Ela seria uma idiota completa e imbecil se não te notasse. Então, trate de ficar firme e não desistir dela, okay? - A mais nova mostrada o dedo mindinho e Cana não hesitou em apertá-lo com o dela em concordância. - Ótimo! Agora vamos para um lugar mais tranquilo pra assistir os fogos e ver a estrela.

\- Está bem, está bem.

...

* * *

O eventos dos fogos de artifício é uma tradição de Magnólia que ocorre apenas véspera de Natal. E como um bônus adicional, uma estrela cadente sempre passa nessa mesma noite todos os anos. Desde então, ela é conhecida como "Estrela dos Desejos".

Essa tradição existe há quase 100 anos.

Bem próximo da meia noite, os moradores da cidade, saiam de suas casas e se reuniam perto da Catedral de Kardia, nas praças, nas entradas da cidade, em locais altos...

Em suma, em qualquer lugar onde pudessem ver a estrela e fazer o seu pedido.

E não era diferente para os membros da Fairy Tail.

Assim como os magnolianos, eles também se reuniam pra ver os fogos e a estrela.

Aquela seria a primeira vez em que Lucy veria a famosa Estrela dos Desejos e ela estava bem ansiosa para esse momento. Desde que se conhece como pessoa, a loira não se recorda de nenhum momento da vida em que não gostasse das estrelas. Na verdade, ela as adorava e aprendeu esse sentimento com Layla Heartfilia, sua querida e amada mãe.

Ao pensar nela, Lucy não evita evitar a leve ardência em seus olhos e a dor apertar seu coração.

Ela sentiu muitas saudades de sua mãe.

"Se eu pudesse e se fosse possível, meu desejo seria ter você de volta, mamãe.", Combinada sem conseguir segurar como lágrimas, apertando a bolsa com suas Chaves Celestiais ao peito.

\- Eu queria ter você aqui comigo, mamãe ... - Ela sussurrou para si mesma, fechando os olhos com força.

\- Lucy? Por que está chorando? - Perguntou Erza passando ali perto e vendo sua amiga chorando, o que imediatamente a deixa preocupada. - Aconteceu algo? Alguém fez alguma coisa pra você? Se fiz, eu juro ...

\- Não não! Ninguém fez nada pra mim, eu juro. - Se adiantou acenando as mãos freneticamente com a intenção de acalmá-la. - Por favor, não castigue ninguém por nada!

Erza suspirou, se sentindo um pouco mais aliviada, mas ainda exibindo o semblante preocupado.

\- Então, por que estava chorando?

\- Ah, eu estava pensando sobre ... - Por um segundo, Lucy deve se deveria ou não falar a respeito daquilo.

Uma ruiva que aquele poderia algum assunto delicado e que deixaria a mais nova desconfortável. Com um sorriso ladino, ela apóia os dedos sobre seu queixo, fitando o fundo de seus olhos castanhos claros.

\- Não precisa me contar se é algo que não queira ou que não goste de falar. Só saiba que se quiser ... Não, sempre que precisar, você pode vir conversar comigo. - Falou limpando ou rastro de lágrimas de sua bochecha.

Aquele sorriso fez o coração da loira disparar em seu peito. A dor e tristeza que estava sentindo foi diminuindo gradualmente. Ainda era presente, só que menos. Ela via em Erza alguém que confia plenamente sem hesitação e decidiu um pouco de dor.

\- Eu estava pensando sobre a minha mãe e como eu queria que ela estivesse aqui comigo.

Erza não sabia muito sobre a mãe de Lucy, apenas que ela lhe ensinou sua Magia Celestial.

\- Você não fala muito a respeito dela ... - Comentou se sentando em uma pedra ali perto.

\- É que dói, entende? Ela era tudo pra mim e ... Morro de saudades dela todos os dias. - Dizia se sentando na outra ao lado, apertando seus braços ao redor do próprio corpo, imaginando os abraços de Layla.

A cavaleira sabia que seria uma pergunta delicada, mas tomou ea fez:

\- O que aconteceu com ela?

Lucy ficou em silêncio por um minuto inteiro antes de responder.

\- Ela ficou muito doente, ela estava com Síndrome de Deficiência Mágica e acabou falecendo disso ... - Estava chorando novamente. - Se eu pudesse escolher um desejo para a Estrela, eu escolheria dela aqui comigo. Mas eu sei que isso é impossível ... Mas é o que eu desejaria. - Sua voz saiu baixa e esganiçada. - É errado pensar assim? É errado ter um desejo impossível?

Erza permaneceu em silêncio o tempo todo, apenas ouvindo e absorvendo cada palavra que Lucy proferia. Partiu seu coração vê-la forma e a única coisa que veio em sua mente foi abraçá-la o mais apertado que isolado. Se certificou de tirar o peitoral da armadura ao puxá-la para seus braços.

\- Lucy ... - Levantadas sozinhas, a chamou em um tom baixo. - Não é errado você querer ter a sua mãe de volta, eu posso imaginar o quanto ela é importante e não quanto ela faz falta pra você. - Ela desfaz do abraço, porém, permanece com os braços ao redor do corpo dela. - Mas você não está mais sozinha, você é da culpada agora, é da família Fairy Tail e todos nós te adoramos, Lucy. E se depender de mim, farei de tudo pra te ver sempre sorrindo e sempre alegre, como eu costumo ver todos os dias desde que virou membro. Nunca deixe de sorrir, pois o seu sorriso é o mais lindo que eu já vi em toda a minha vida!

Aquelas palavras ditas foram extremamente relevantes para Lucy, que após absorver e guardar cada uma dentro do seu coração, não hesitou em se jogar nos braços de Erza e abraçá-la o mais apertado que refor. Novas lágrimas desciam por seu rosto, mas dessa vez, eram lágrimas de felicidade, uma felicidade bonita e forte, que definiu seu órgãozinho bater bem rápido em seu peito. Aquela sensação o aqueceu ea fez perceber o quanto ela quer continuar sentindo o ritmo todo.

"Erza-san ... Sempre que estou com você, eu me sinto tão feliz! E eu gosto muito de me sentir assim ao seu lado!", Ela se afastou um pouco para fitar a cavaleira com um sorriso.

\- Obrigada, Erza-san!

Erza retribuía ao sorriso, limpando novamente o rosto da loira.

\- Sempre que precisar, Princesa.

Lucy não escondeu o rubor ao ser chamada novamente de "Princesa" e nota o quanto gostava de ser chamada assim por Erza, quase como se uma ruiva quisesse que ela se sentisse especial e talvez até mesmo única.

"Talvez ...? Será que ...?"

\- Erza-san?

Sim?

Antes que Lucy tenha a oportunidade de dizer, barulhos de explosões ritmadas é ouvido e as meninas olham na direção.

Era o show dos fogos de artifícios começando.

As explosões controladas eram lindas e iluminavam aquele céu escuro e frio como se beneficiavam de vaga-lumes piscando sem parar. Todos olhavam admirados e com amplos sorriso estampados em seus rostos.

Mas não tinha apenas aquilo para alegrar a noite de Natal de todo mundo.

O evento principal começava a se fazer presente após o final dos fogos.

Um belo cometa branco com luzes douradas e faíscas azuis passava rapidamente por cima da cidade.

Era a Estrela Cadente dos Desejos.

E como esperado, todos fizeram seus desejos.

O olhar e o sorriso que Lucy exibia fez Erza ficar sem fôlego.

"Mavis do céu ..."

\- Erza-san? - A chamou ainda sorrindo. - Obrigada por estar comigo!

\- Ficarei sempre ao seu lado! - Respondeu com o mesmo sorriso.

No momento em que a Estrela passou, enquanto duas meninas fizeram seus desejos.

"Eu desejo estar sempre ao lado da Erza-san!"

"Eu desejo ser a razão para Lucy sorrir o tempo todo!"

**O que acharam?**  
**Fofinhas demais essas duas, né? Espero não estar apressando demais os sentimentos delas.**  
**Ah, mais uma questão! Uma amiga minha comentou comigo sobre uma irmã da Cana e fiquei meio perdida nessa parte, pois não consigo me lembrar de nenhum momento do anime dela mencionando essa irmã. Se alguém souber, pode me dizer nos comentários? Eu juro que não me lembro, gente hahaha Tô ficando velha!**  
**Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!**


	6. 6 - Fortes Sentimentos

**Boa tarde minna! **  
**Tudo bem com vocês? **  
**Desculpem a demora pra vim atualizar, mas sinto que fui um pouquinho mais rápido do que antes kkkk **  
**Confesso que sou um pouco lenta pra escrever, mas dou o meu melhor. **  
**Enfim, aqui está mais um capítulo, está leve, fofinho, com algumas coisas divertidas, outras mais tensas e etc ... kkkk **  
**Espero que gostem! **  
**Jé peço desculpa caso tenha algum erro ortográfico. **  
**Boa leitura!**

**Capítulo 6 - Fortes Sentimentos**

_08 de Janeiro de X780_

Uma semana após o Ano Novo.

O dia começou bem cedo na guilda das fadas, com grande parte dos integrantes saindo em várias missões. Todos queriam a oportunidade de fazer o Exame para Mago Classe S.

Um jovem mago chamado Alzack era um dos que mais almejava conseguir alcançar esse ranking, então terminar como um louco. Não é exagero nenhum dizer que em um único mês, ele realizou pelo menos umas 40 tarefas.

E ele não era o único.

Mirajane Strauss era o que mais desejava conseguir o tão sonhado classificação e não poupava esforços nenhum em cada missão que fazer, até mesmo nas mais simples.

\- Lisanna! Elfman! Vamos!

Os dois irmãos mais novos suspiraram e seguiram a irmã mais velha para mais uma missão. Eles estavam exaustos, mas sabiam o quanto a Onee Sama deles sonhava com o posto de Mago Classe S e mais do que tudo, eles queriam ajudá-la a realizar esse sonho.

Outra pessoa que também desesperadamente o título de Mago Classe queria S era Cana Alberona, que já havia feito o Exame duas vezes e falhou em todas as chamadas. Dessa vez, ela estava disposta a tentar mais uma vez e queria fazer tudo para obter essa conquista.

"Dessa vez, eu vou conseguir!"

Em outro ponto da guilda, Natsu e Gray também faziam esforços para conseguir o direito de participar do Exame e, assim como seus colegas, realizavam missão atrás de missão, sem mencionar uma disputa pessoal entre os dois para vem quem mais missões.

\- Feliz, é hoje que nós vamos ganhar do Gray! - Brada Natsu para o seu gato azul.

\- Sim! Eu vou te ajudar, Natsu! - Falou o bichano estendendo o punho fechado.

\- É isso ai, feliz! - O rosado falou dando um soquinho no punho do amigo.

\- Ei! Isso é trapaça! Eu tô fazendo as missões sozinho e sem ajuda! Você deve fazer a mesma coisa, Natsu! - Reclamou Gray se aproximando do garoto e do gato.

Natsu se vira na direção do moreno no momento em que ele falava.

\- Ora, e eu com isso? Não é minha culpa que você não gosta de fazer missões com outras pessoas! Eu e o Happy somos uma dupla, certo Happy?

\- Sim senhor!

Gray rangeu os dentes de raiva. Ele detestava perder em qualquer coisa para o Natsu. E agora, ele tinha o Feliz para ajudá-lo, o que tornaria uma disputa entre eles mais favorável para o jovem Dragon Slayer e isso, a jovem mago do gelo não poderia aceitar.

"Já que é assim, Natsu… Então você vai ver só!", Responder Gray já olhando em volta, procurando alguém que poderia ajudar-lo a vencer o Natsu e abre um sorriso ao encontrar uma pessoa certa.

\- Ei Lucy! - Chamou o moreno correndo até a menina. - Quer me ajudar a fazer algumas missões hoje?

\- Oh, oi Gray! Claro, eu posso te ajudar! - Concordou ela com um sorriso.

Natsu observava de longe e cerrou os punhos. De todas as pessoas, por que justo sua melhor amiga? Aliás, por que ele não teve ideia de chamá-la primeiro?

"Isso não vai ficar assim!"

\- EI! VOCÊ FALA DE MIM E TÁ CHAMANDO A LUCY PRA TE AJUDAR? - Berrou o rosado se aproximando dos dois. Feliz voa até o colo da loira, que o segura em seus braços.

\- Ora, e eu com isso? Não é minha culpa que você não sabe escolher os melhores parceiros para ajudar. Idiota! - Debochou Gray com um sorriso zombeteiro.

\- Ora, seu… Seu… Pervertido desgraçado! - Gritou desferindo um soco de direita na bochecha do moreno.

Lucy observava os amigos, não entendendo nada do que estava acontecendo. Ela olha para Happy em busca de alguma explicação, mas ele estava distraído demais comendo seu peixe, enquanto assistia a briga dos dois amigos do colo dela.

\- Ai… Natsu! Cinzento! Parem com isso! - Falou ficando entre eles para impedir que batessem um no outro, colocando o gato em seu ombro. - Não tem motivos pra ficarem brigando a toa.

Natsu e Gray andam dois passos pra trás, pensativos, encarando um ao outro e a amiga. Eles inspiram fundo e abrem um sorriso pra ela.

\- Acho que você tá certa, Lucy. - Falou o moreno primeiro. - Vou deixar essa briga idiota pra lá e ir fazer uma missão. Vem comigo?

Natsu olhou para o colega com uma expressão de poucos amigos.

\- Hã? Por que ela tem que ir com você? Lucy, esquece a princesa do gelo e vem comigo! Somos melhores amigos, certo? - Falou com um sorriso, estendendo a mão pra ela.

\- Ei! Eu chamei ela primeiro e ela, obviamente, prefere ir em uma missão com alguém mais decente e experiente do que alguém imaturo e sem cérebro. - Provocou Gray.

\- Como é? Quem é que você tá chamando de imaturo e sem cérebro? - Gritou Natsu cerrando os punhos, o encarando.

\- Eu não especifiquei nenhum nome, mas se uma carapuça servir… - Falou deixar uma risada baixa escapar.

\- Ora, seu… Seu… - O rosado não se conteve e acaba desferindo um soco de direita no rosto do moreno.

Gray o olha surpreso, massageando uma bochecha esquerda. Ele não negava que esse soco doeu mais que o normal, mas jamais em sua vida admitiria isso.

\- Parece que você finalmente está aprendendo a dar um soco decente. Mas deixa eu mostrar como é que se faz! - E desferiu o mesmo golpe em Natsu, o derrubando no chão.

\- Cinzento! Natsu! Parem! - Advertiu Lucy apenas para ser ignorada pelos garotos, que já se encontravam no chão, desferindo socos e chutes um no outro. - Ai… E agora, feliz?

O bichano comia seu peixe em silêncio, ignorando completamente a loira e os meninos briguentos.

Lucy suspirou, colocando Happy sentado em uma mesa, enquanto olhava ao redor, procurando por alguém que possa ajudá-la a para a briga entre Natsu e Gray. Ela suspirou de alívio ao encontrar uma pessoa certa e rapidamente correu até ela.

\- Erza-san!

Erza estava sentada no balcão comendo seu bolo de morango quando escutou a voz da loira e se virou na direção da mesma.

\- Oi Lucy! - Cumprimentou com um enorme sorriso. - Quer um pouco de bolo?

Algumas pessoas que estavam ali perto acharam um tanto estranho.

Desde quando Erza Scarlet divide seu tão precioso bolo de morango com outra pessoa?

\- Oh, obrigada Erza-san! Depois eu pego um pedaço, tudo bem? - Agradeceu educadamente. - Mas antes, você poderia me ajudar em uma… Coisa?

\- Claro! Do que precisa? - Perguntou parando de comer e descendo do banco, se aproximando da amiga.

Lucy não respondeu nada, apenas segurou a mão da ruiva e o puxou na direção de Natsu e Gray, que ainda continuavam brigando. Nem precisou de um segundo para pensar, Erza rapidamente avança contra os dois, reequipando duas luvas de metal em seus punhos cerrados e desferiu dois socos nos rostos do garotos.

\- Ai! Mas o que…? - Começou Gray já congelando ao sentir a presença da garota de cabelos ruivos.

\- Mas que porra foi essa ?! - Gritou Natsu olhando na direção do culpado apenas para encontrar uma visão própria da Morte olhando para ele e para o moreno ao lado em total fúria. - A-ah ... Eee-er-zz-zaaa ... Ee-ai-i? Tu-tudo de-de-bo-boa?

Erza nada disse, apenas os segurou pelo colarinho de suas blusas e os arremessou para longe. Gray bateu em um pilar de madeira e Natsu perto de bancos de balcão.

\- Será que dá para as duas crianças ficarem sem brigar por pelo menos um dia inteiro?! - Gritou a ruiva reequipando suas luvas de volta ao seu espaço mágico.

Natsu e Gray se arrastaram um até o outro, se abraçam amedrontados, gemendo e chorando.

\- Nos desculpe, Erza! Prometemos que vamos ser bons amigos! Nós prometemos!

Estava mais do que claro que aquilo não seria cumprido (Mais uma vez), mas a Erza sorriu e se afastou em direção a Lucy.

\- Problema resolvido. Vamos comer o bolo?

\- Claro! Ah, vou pedir um milk-shake de morango também! - Falou uma loira alegremente.

\- Hã? Porque? - Indagou a ruiva confusa.

\- Bom, você vai dividir algo que gosta comigo, então vou dividir algo que eu gosto com você! - Respondeu com simplicidade, puxando Erza novamente pela mão. - Ainda bem que gostamos muito de morango, não é Erza-san?

O olhe ...

O sorriso que Lucy exibia…

O coração de Erza parecia que iriair de seu peito de tão rápido que batia.

"Eu não posso… Não devo pensar nela assim… Somos apenas amigas… O que ela vai pensar de mim se sabe que tenho esse tipo de pensamento em relação a ela?"

\- Erza-san? Está tudo bem?

A pergunta despertou a ruiva de seus pensamentos, que encontrou o semblante preocupado da loira.

\- Sim! Está tudo bem! - Respondeu com um sorriso. - Não se preocupe, ok? Vem, vamos comer o bolo e tomar o milk shake.

Como duas meninas se sentarem juntas sem balcão, Lucy pedia uma taça grande de milk-shake de morango, enquanto comia alguns pedaços de bolo do mesmo sabor com Erza, que insistiu em dar algumas colheradas na boca da loira. Apesar da loira achar um tanto desnecessário, ela não corrige dizer não, o sorriso que a ruiva exibia era tão bonito que parecia tão errado dizer qualquer coisa que pudesse desfazê-lo.

"Eu não posso fazer isso, a Erza-san está tão feliz… Eu não quero vê-la triste.", Transferência enquanto abria a boca pra receber mais um pedaço do bolo.

Não é preciso dizer que as duas passaram o resto do dia juntas, comendo doces e se divertindo com a presença uma da outra. Elas tomaram duas grandes taças de milk-shake e, apesar dos protesto de Erza, ela não foi capaz de contrariar o olhar pidão que Lucy fez quando lhe entregou um segundo canudo.

\- Eu não consigo beber tudo isso sozinha, por isso pedi um grande, foi pra dividir com você!

\- B-bom, não necessário. - Falou a cavaleira um pouco sem jeito, pegando o canudo oferecido. - Mas obrigada!

Enquanto duas se divertiam juntas, a maioria dos integrantes da guilda continuava saindo em várias missões uma atrás da outra. Natsu e Gray não entraram mais em atrito, eles não queriam ser punidos pela cavaleira ruiva novamente.

"Algum dia, eu vou derrotar a Erza de uma vez por todas!", Pensaram juntos, enquanto escolhiam as tarefas para si mesmas.

Em outro canto, mais precisamente no segundo andar da guilda, Makarov observava seus pupilos atentamente, vendo o quanto eles estavam se esforçando para serem escolhidos para serem escolhidos para serem escolhidos para os Testes de Mago Classe S, já que era o desejo da maioria dos membros.

Contudo, o que mais chamava a atenção do velho Mestre não eram jovens que estavam saindo em missões, mas sim como duas jovens meninas sentadas lado a lado, dividindo uma taça de milk-shake e um pedaço de bolo de morango, rindo e se divertindo uma com a outra. Ele abriu um sorriso gentil e compreensivo.

"Lucy e Erza… Posso ver o quanto vocês duas fazem bem uma para a outra. Espero que continuem sempre juntas.", Exija o senhor, que não era nenhum pouco bobo e já tinha percebido os sentimentos que maga cavaleira sentia pela maga celestial.

Só lhe restava torcer pra que eles fossem retribuídos.

…

* * *

Com o passar dos dias (5 dias, pra ser mais preciso), um Fairy Tail foi recebido vários trabalhos de todos os tipos e classes.

E como já era esperado, aqueles que queriam ter uma chance de prestar o Exame são os que mais se empenhavam, chegando até escolher mesmo mais de uma missão pra fazer no mesmo dia.

\- Vamos Levy! Vamos Jet! Nós temos que fazer mais missões! - Falou Droy correndo até o quadro de missões com seus companheiros, já adequado um folheto e indo levar até o Mestre.

\- Mas já? Deixa a gente ver o que escolhidas, cara! - Reclamou Jet ao se aproximar do amigo.

\- É uma missão fácil e não podemos perder tempo! Temos que ajudar a Levy a se qualificar pra fazer o Exame Classe S!

O velocista revirou os olhos antes de responder.

\- Eu sei disso, tá? Mas vai com mais calma, ainda resta metade do mês até o dia do Exame!

\- Eu sei, mas não podemos perder tempo! Logotipo da Vamos!

Levy observava seus amigos, soltando baixos suspiros. Apesar de achar um exagero enorme o jeito que Jet e Droy estavam agindo em relação à ela sobre o Exame, ela estava feliz por estar tendo ajuda deles.

"Eles são amigos incríveis!", Delicada ela.

\- Imposição! Vamos lá! - Chamou os dois meninos com um sorriso. Ela retribuiu o sorriso, indo atrás deles.

No momento em que o trio estava saindo, um grupo bem conhecido da guilda estava na porta de entrada. Eles não eram visto desde o dia 21 de dezembro e agora ...

Murmúrios e cochichos eram ouvidos por todos os lados entre os membros da guilda.

\- Ele voltou? - Perguntou um primeiro.

\- Sim, achei que ele não fosse voltar depois do que houve com o pai… - Respondeu um segundo.

\- Idiota! Fica de boca calada!

O Time Raijinshuu havia retornado.

\- Estamos de volta. - Falou Laxus adentrando o salão, com seus três companheiros logo atrás.

Todos pareciam surpresos e assustados, sem saberem o que fazer ou até mesmo como reagir.

O loiro caminhou na direção das escadas, subindo como determinado para o segundo andar, mais especificamente, até o painel de missões Classe S. Ele avalia com atenção e escolhe uma.

\- Vamos descansar por três dias e depois sairemos para essa missão.

Seus três amigos assentem, enquanto se encaminham para se sentarem em uma mesa afastada. Os quatro não cumprimentaram e nem mesmo interagiram com seus outros colegas, a não ser entre eles mesmo.

Mas obviamente, isso não iria impedir que pelo menos um dos membros não tentasse falar com um deles.

\- Ei, Laxus! - Cumprimentou Natsu, que estava comendo em silêncio com Happy No balcão, e interrompe a alimentação para ir falar com o mago dos raios. - Que legal que você voltou! Vamos lutar? Eu quero te mostrar como fiquei bem forte!

Laxus apenas olha de soslaio para o garoto de cabelos rosados e cachecol quadriculado e solta um longo suspiro de entediado.

\- Sai daqui, Natsu. Me deixa em paz. - O loiro o empurra para longe, voltando a dar atenção aos colegas de equipe.

Natsu não entende o motivo pra ele ter lhe empurrado, mas decide ignorar e continua insistindo.

\- Qual é, Laxus? Luta comigo! - Exigiu o menino, mas não recebe nenhuma resposta, o que o deixa levemente irritado e começa a provocá-lo com um sorriso. - Ah, eu já entendi! Aposto que você goza e ficou impressionado com o aumento da minha magia, não foi? E agora tá com medo de mim, não é Laxus?

O mais velho apenas respirou fundo, se levantando e encara Natsu com uma clara intenção de não ser bonzinho e muito menos pegar leve.

\- Agora sim! Eu tô pronta pra det… - Uma frase do garoto é interrompida.

Um soco eletrificado atinge seu rosto, o jogando na direção da parede perto da biblioteca.

Desnecessário dizer que todo mundo ficou assustado com a força em que o pobre garoto foi arremessado após ser atingido.

Natsu, por outro lado, se levantava com dores nas costas e na bochecha, seu nariz estava sangrando e o gosto de sangue predominava no interior de sua boca juntamente com algo pequeno e duro. Ele cuspiu o excesso do líquido vermelho e arregalou os olhos ao ver um de seus dentes no chão.

\- Acreditem ou não, mas eu não usei toda a minha força, pois não vale a pena desperdiçar minha magia com alguém tão patético como você, Natsu. - Proferia com um tom de desprezo na voz, se virando e voltando a se sentar.

O jovem Dragon Slayer ficou atônito com uma forma que o loiro falou e não conseguiu evitar a raiva e a revolta crescendo em seu interior, como se fosse uma chama.

Laxus realmente achou que Natsu iria desistir tão facilmente assim só por que perdeu um dente?

\- Ai Laxus! Volta aqui! Nós dois ainda não lutamos! - Falou Natsu o encarando com uma carranca de zangado.

\- Nós lutamos sim, eu é que não te deixei atacar e ainda te derrotei com um único golpe. - Respondeu ele sem se dar ao trabalho de olhar para o garoto. - Vai arrumar o que fazer, Natsu e me deixe em paz.

Ainda zangado e com a intenção de não abrir mão da sua luta contra o loiro, Natsu cria uma pequena bola de fogo e joga contra o mesmo. Porém, o mais velho apenas se vira e bate a mão nas chamas, que se dispersa em uma pequena nuvem de fumaça. Ele volta a fitar o rosado, sem esconder sua expressão de ódio e desprezo, atirando vários de seus relâmpagos contra o menino.

Natsu cai ao chão, se encolhendo, trêmulo e gemendo de dor.

\- Natsu! - Gritou Lucy, que estava assistindo tudo do outro lado da guilda com um livro em mãos, correndo em auxílio do seu amigo. - Natsu! Fala alguma coisa! Onde sente dor?

\- Por que está desperdiçando seu tempo com ele, Lucy? Você é novata e tem mais potencial do que esse verme fraco que diz que foi criado por um dragão. - Provocou Laxus. - Se eu fosse o dragão, sentiria vergonha de você, Natsu.

A loira arregalou os olhos com uma forma que o mais velho falou de seu melhor amigo. Ela sabia que Laxus estava chateado com a expulsão do próprio pai, mas jamais tratada que fosse tratar Natsu escolha. Ela se lembrou das vezes em que o rapaz lutava com o rosado, apenas pra se divertir juntos ou para medirem a força um do outro. Em nenhum momento, Laxus o tratou desse jeito.

"Laxus-san… O que houve com você?", Combinação ela cabisbaixa, tendo em sua mente uma vaga lembrança de quando o loiro lhe deu uma pequena ajudinha.

…

* * *

_Em suas primeiras semanas na guilda, Lucy ainda era um pouco tímida e selecionada todas como acompanhada de Levy ou Lisanna. Só que naquele dia, nenhuma delas estava presente e ela precisava fazer uma se quisesse pagar a primeira parcela do aluguel do seu novo apartamento._

_Com determinação e nervosismo, ela caminha na direção do painel de busca e aquela que poderia lhe ajudar com o pagamento, mas que também fosse fácil pra ela realizar sozinha._

_E não é que tinha mesmo uma missão assim pra ela?_

_O seu obstáculo? _

_A altura._

_Por ser uma criança, Lucy ainda tinha um corpo pequeno e tentar alcançar o folheto da tarefa estava sendo seu desafio do dia._

\- _Vai! _\- _Murmura pra si mesma, dando um pulo em uma tentativa de pegar o papel, mas acaba falhando. Ela pula novamente, sem sucesso. _\- _Não vou desistir! _\- _E continuou dando pulos insistentes, mas nenhum teve êxito._

" _Vou continuar tentando!", Consolidar ela, se preparando para dar mais um salto._

_De repente, ela vê uma mão pegando o folheto da missão que ela tanto queria pegar._

" _Poxa… Parece que eu perdi…", ela não evitou o olhar triste em suas feições._

\- _Você queria essa missão? _\- _Perguntou uma voz que ela reconheceu de imediato._

\- _Laxus-san?_

_Laxus olhava pra Lucy com um sorriso gentil, estendendo o folheto da missão em sua direção._

\- _Eu vi que você estava tentando pegar. Provavelmente alguém da culpada colocou ali em cima para que os membros mais jovens não pegassem._

\- _Ah, se alguém separou, então…_ \- _Começou ela._

\- _Relaxa, não se preocupe com isso. Essas missões geralmente são para pessoas como o Natsu, Lisanna, Levy e você, que são os mais novos, os caçulas. _\- _Explicava o loiro. _\- _Apesar de todos da guilda serem livres pra fazer as missões que quiserem, com exceção de Missões Classe S, uma galera gosta de guardar essas mais simples pra momentos em que estão desesperados ou perto do mês do Exame Classe S._

_Lucy ouvia tudo atentamente, absorvendo cada palavra._

\- _Eu não sabia disso._

\- _Bom, agora você sabe. Meu conselho é esperta com esse pessoal e não deixe eles folgarem em cima de você também. Podemos ser uma guilda forte e com membros amigáveis, mas alguns gostam de abusar da bondade dos ingênuos e mais novos._

\- _Entendido, agora ficarei mais atenta. Muito obrigada, Laxus-san! _\- _Agradeceu com um sorriso._

\- _Não há de quê! Boa missão pra você, Lucy-chan! _\- _Ele retribuiu ao sorriso, se afastando para ir se juntar aos seus amigos._

…

* * *

\- O que houve com você? - Ela murmurou alto o bastante para que ele e que mais estava por perto conseguir ouvir. - Você não era assim antes… - Ela não segurou algumas lágrimas. - Você era gentil e atencioso! Você era legal com todos e nunca tratou ninguém desse jeito! Por que está agindo assim e tratando o Natsu de forma tão cruel?

Laxus olhava para a menina chorosa com o semblante sério, inspirando fundo mais de uma vez.

Algumas pessoas se afastaram, temendo o que poderia acontecer.

\- E quem é você pra me dizer o que devo ser ou como devo agir? - Questiona friamente. - Natsu é apenas mais um fracassado, assim como muitos daqui. Essa guilda carrega o nome de "Mais Forte do Reino de Fiore", mas vários de seus membros não passam de um bando de fracos magos que não conseguem nem derrotar um simples monstro da floresta. - Parecia que estava expelindo veneno a cada palavra que dizia. - Quando eu for o Mestre da guilda, a maior parte de vocês serão banidos e só serão aceitos dos membros, de fato, fortes e poderosos. Dessa forma, uma Fairy Tail terá um motivo real para ser chamada de "Guilda mais forte!".

Ninguém falou nada.

Na verdade, ninguém teve coragem de falar qualquer coisa que pudesse contra argumentar como palavras do mago dos raios.

Foi o que liberou…

\- Isso não é verdade… - Falou Lucy ganhando a atenção de todos. - Todos aqui são fortes, são fortes da sua maneira! Nem sempre a magia faz a força de uma pessoa! Como atitudes, os valores, uma união, uma amizade, uma família e o amor são bem mais importantes do que a força bruta! - Lucy cerrava as mãos com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos. - De que adianta ter tanto poder se não tem uma confiança que com quem você realmente importa?

Por um minuto inteiro, todo mundo da guilda ficou paralisado.

A pequena, tímida, gentil e educada Lucy fez algo que ninguém estava esperando…

Ela respondeu para alguém.

E não respondeu para uma pessoa qualquer.

Ela respondeu para Laxus Dreyar, neto do Terceiro Mestre da Fairy Tail e seu futuro sucessor.

Laxus a encarou completamente surpreso e indignado como jeito que a menina falou com ele.

Quem ela pensa que é pra dizer aquilo pra ele?

A raiva que cresceu em seu interior o cegou, não pensando duas vezes em eletrificar e erguer seu punho para desferir um golpe direto na direção da menina.

Lucy apenas ficou paralisada, sem conseguir mover um único músculo para desviar, correr ou até mesmo para pegar uma de suas Chaves Celestiais. Seu corpo simplesmente travou ali. Ela sabia o quanto Laxus era forte, mas nunca imaginou que algum dia seria alvo de um de seus ataques. Ela fechou os olhos, uma espera do impacto do golpe.

Só que este nunca chegou, só que isso não queria dizer que ela não havia sentido o quão forte teria sido o golpe se agregado lhe acertado.

Se tivesse, pois uma pessoa havia entrado no meio, ficando entre ela e o soco eletrificado de Laxus.

Laxus recuou dois passos, rangendo os dentes ao saber quem havia sido o alvo do seu ataque.

Era um enorme braço de gigante.

"Droga…", proposta ele.

Makarov olhava para o neto com um olhar tanto intimidador e extremamente bravo com o que o seu neto pretendia fazer.

\- Laxus… O que pensa que estava fazendo, menino ?! - Ele não conteve sua voz ao gritar com o rapaz. - Agredir assim seus colegas?

O loiro apenas bufou em frustração, se afastando sem responder ao avô.

\- Vamos embora. - Ele falou para seus companheiros, que se levantaram em silêncio e o seguiram para fora da guilda.

O velho Mestre apenas deu um suspiro triste, se virando para olhar duas de suas crianças.

Lucy ainda permanecia paralisada, com Natsu encontrou no chão resmungando baixinho de dor.

\- Lucy? Natsu? - Os dois em questão olharam para o senhor. - Está tudo bem agora. Venham, vamos pra enfermaria tratar como dores do Natsu.

Em concordância, a menina ajuda o amigo a se levantar e caminham calmamente até a enfermaria.

Podemos dizer que o garoto passou o resto do dia esperados em uma das macas, dormindo e roncando alto como se nada tinha acontecido.

Já Lucy decide ir pra casa e não se despede de ninguém. Não estava se sentindo bem e não queria ver ou conversar com nenhum de seus amigos presentes momento (No caso, eram Levy, Gray e Cana. O restante estava em missões).

Enquanto escolha seu caminho habitual até seu apartamento, Lucy não deixava de pensar naquele medo que sentir, naquela sensação paralisante e no quanto se apoderar de oprimida e insegura diante da situação.

Talvez o motivo seja Laxus, já que o mesmo era seu colega e amigo, e nunca imaginou que ele pudesse atacá-la diretamente, como havia feito meia hora atrás. Ou talvez, ela não deve ter levantado a voz pra ele e nem o desafiado… Mas Natsu… Seu amigo Natsu estava precisando de ajuda e ela foi a única que teve coragem de enfrentar o mago dos raios pra ajudá-lo, e aquilo foi o certo a se fazer.

Mas então ...

Por que esse sentimento de opressão e medo em seu coração? Era medo de Laxus ou medo de não ter força pra salvar um de seus melhores amigos?

Seus pensamentos a levaram para tão longe realidade que virar a esquina, Lucy não notou a pessoa que vinha de repente.

\- Uh! - Gemeu a loira ao esbarrar em uma pessoa, se imediatamente com os olhos fechados. - Desculpepa, desculpa! Eu não vi que tinha alguém na minha frente e…

A pessoa em questão deu uma risada baixa, apoiando uma mão em seu ombro.

\- Calma, Lucy! Está tudo bem!

Lucy abre os olhos e encontra a garota de cabelos ruivos, com um peitoral de armadura carregando uma bolsa de couro.

\- Erza-san?

\- Tudo bem com você? - Perguntou com um sorriso. - Está voltando da guilda mais cedo? Você costuma voltar mais tarde e…

\- Desculpepa, eu tenho que ir! - Lucy a cortou abruptamente, se afastando da cavaleira com rapidez.

Erza a observava confusa, pensando se tinha dito ou feito algo que a deixou chateada. Com um suspiro triste, contínuo seu caminho até os dormitórios do Fairy Hills antes de ir para a guilda.

…

* * *

Depois de passar em casa e relatar o sucesso da sua missão, Erza decide relaxar sozinha em uma mesa, enquanto desfrutava de um pedaço generoso de bolo de morango.

Enquanto comia, ela não deixou de escutar alguns burburinhos baixo entre seus colegas, algo que a fez ficar bem intrigada.

"Parece que alguma coisa aconteceu… Todos parecem bem mais tensos do que o normal. É como se…".

De repente, ela se lembrou do que aconteceu mais cedo, quando viu Lucy se afastando rapidamente.

"Será que tem alguma haver?"

\- Yo Erza! - Cumprimentou Cana, se sentando ao lado da ruiva. Ela segurava uma garrafa de cerveja. - E ai? Sua missão foi boa?

\- Sim, ela foi boa. - Respondeu após engolir um pedaço de bolo, a olhando um tanto interrogativa. - Vem cá, por que está perguntando isso? Você nunca fez isso antes.

\- Poxa, não se pode mais saber como está uma amiga, uma companheira, uma colega de guilda? - Perguntou em tom falso de tristeza, exibindo um bico.

\- ESTÁ BEM. Ganhou a minha atenção. - Diz terminar seu bolo e se virando para encarar uma morena. - O que você quer?

Cana deu um sorriso, enquanto bebia o resto da cerveja sem nenhuma pressa, o que causa um revirar de olhos da ruiva, que já sente sua paciência diminuindo gradativamente.

\- Então… - Começou Cana levemente bêbada. - Suaaaa nanamoradadadaa… - Erza corou levemente ao ouvir a palavra "Namorada". - Arranjou briga com o Laxus! - E finalizou com uma gargalhada alta. - Nem acreditei! Ninguém acreditou! Ela é tão timidazinha e educadinha que não experimenta! - Ainda gargalhava. - Mavis do cééééu! Foi coisa de outro mundo! A pequena Lucyzinha arrumando briga com o herdeiro da guilda!

Erza arregalou os olhos em choque ao saber sobre o ocorrido. Apesar de ter o conhecimento de que Cana poderia ser bem exagerada quando está embriagada, ela sabia também que a morena não estava mentir quando estava naquele estado.

Deixando um colega bêbada de lado, ela se levanta e vai até a outra pessoa que seja mais próxima dela.

\- Cinzento!

O garoto se assusta ao ouvir seu nome e mais ainda ao ver uma pessoa que havia recebido chamado.

\- Eu não fiz nada! Eu tô bem de boa aqui e não fui brigar com o idiota do Natsu! - Dizia já erguendo as mãos em sinal de rendição.

Erza revirou os olhos, se abaixando pra pegar uma camisa e um casaco do chão, e joga na direção do moreno.

\- Primeiro, trate de colocar roupas! Estamos no inverno, não é pra ficar andando sem roupa por aí! Segundo, eu vim falar com você sobre uma coisa que a Cana me contou, mas como eu sei que ela é exagerada, então prefiro ter certeza do que eu ouvi pela boca de outra pessoa.

Gray deu um suspiro, enquanto vestia a camisa e o casaco, antes de se virar e encarar a ruiva de armadura a sua frente.

\- Argh… Por onde eu começo? - Falou mais pra si mesmo do que pra ela. - Okay, okay, é melhor se sentar, já que envolve a Lucy e eu sei que você sente por ela.

Erza o olhou surpresa, corando furiosamente.

\- E-eu não faço ideia do que é que você está falando!

\- Você não sabe disfarçar e também tá escrito na sua cara que você gosta muito dela.

A ruiva corou mais ainda, virando o rosto em uma tentativa de disfarçar, mas sem sucesso algum.

\- Se você contar pra alguém, eu juro que vou ... - Começou ela em um tom de ameaça.

\- Ei, relaxa! Eu não sou dedo duro, eu sei guardar segredos. Pode ficar tranquila, pois nada sairá da minha boca. Tem a minha palavra, Erza. - Promete Gray estendendo a mão direita em sinal de confiança.

Inspirando fundo, ela aperta a mão dele, se sentando de frente para Gray, que logo começa a contar o ocorrido começando com a chegada de Laxus e seus amigos, Natsu indo desafiá-lo para uma luta, insistindo até o momento em que o loiro perde a paciência e bate com bate com tanta força que chega a jogar o rosado para o outro lado do salão, só que este se levanta e o desafia novamente. O loiro lhe bate novamente, mas dessa vez usa sua magia pra aumentar mais a sua força e o machuca.

Grey conta que foi nesse momento que Lucy corre pra ajudá-lo, recebe uma resposta um tanto arrogante da parte de Laxus e acaba rebatendo os argumentos dele, que um tanto furioso com aquilo, não hesita em lhe desferir um golpe que teria machucado a menina seriamente se não fosse a intervenção de seu Mestre.

\- E foi isso o que aconteceu. - Finalizou o moreno.

Erza estava atônita com aquilo, sabia que Laxus estava se sentindo revoltado com todo a história da expulsão de seu pai e tudo o mais, mas nunca imaginou que pudesse fazer uma tentativa dessas, ainda mais com a sua Lucy.

"Minha ... Lucy?".

\- Mas e a Lucy? - Perguntou afastando aquele pensamento. - Tem certeza de que ela não se machucou?

\- Fisicamente, ela não sofreu nada. Mas eu acredito que ela ficou bem assustada, já que eu a vi indo embora da guilda sem falar com ninguém e nós sabemos que ela sempre se despede. - Comentou Gray. - Ela pode não ter se machucado fisicamente, mas o emocional dela ... Com certeza está abalado e eu posso dizer isso por ... Experiência própria. - Ele se lembrou rapidamente de quando perdeu seu Mestre Ur.

Erza não improvisou a razão dele ter falado daquele jeito, pois do mesmo modo, ela também tinha um passado muito complicado, no qual não tinha necessidade alguma de compartilhar com qualquer outra pessoa. Decidiu se concentrar em Lucy e no que poderia fazer para ajudá-la.

\- Cinzento? Você acha que vai ser estranho ir na casa dela e conversar com ela sobre isso? - Indagou baixinho com um pouco de timidez.

\- Não, vai ser estranho você não fazer isso, já que ... - Ele se aproxima e sussurra. - Tem fortes sentimentos por ela.

\- P-para de dizer isso! - Pediu em um tom baixo, se levantando e indo na direção da saída da guilda.

Gray observou sua amiga se afastando e abriu um sorriso, voltando a sua tarefa de poucos minutos atrás antes de ser interrompido.

…

* * *

O apartamento de Lucy não era longe da guilda e era perto do canal principal de Magnólia. Era fácil de encontrar, mesmo Erza tendo ido apenas uma vez no apartamento da amiga.

Assim que chegou, a primeira coisa que foi a voz de uma senhora um tanto zangada e a voz de lamentos de uma garota.

\- Eu já adiei três dias pra você, agora eu quero o resto do aluguel! - Exclamou a senhora em um tom alto.

\- E-eu sei! E-eu vou pagar, só faltam 2000 joias e c-com mais uma missão, eu… - Erza reconheceu a voz de Lucy.

\- Chega de desculpas, menina! Ou você me paga agora ou dormirá na sarjeta!

Percebendo que sua amiga estava em apuros, Erza não pensa duas vezes em entrar no prédio, batendo a porta com força, chamando a atenção de Lucy e da Sra. Proprietária.

\- Ei Lucy! Que bom que eu um encontrei em casa! - A cumprimentou com um sorriso.

Lucy e a senhora olharam pra Erza exibindo semblantes de confusão, surpresa e raiva (Este sendo aplica pela senhoria).

\- Erza-san?

\- Quem é você, garota ?! Não lhe deram educação, não ?!

Ignorando completamente o jeito grosso com que a senhoria, lhe dirigiu a palavra, a ruiva caminha até a amiga, lhe entregando um pequeno saco de jóias.

\- Você é isso comigo! - Falou gentilmente com um sorriso.

\- Hã? - Lucy não escondia sua confusão, olhava de Erza para a sua Senhoria, se sentindo perdida. - Erza-san o que…? - Foi nesse momento que ela viu a ruiva piscar o olho esquerdo rapidamente e apontar levemente com o olhar para a Proprietária. - Oh sim! Obrigada, Erza-san! Aqui está, senhora!

Sem dizer uma única palavra, a Sra. Proprietária pega o saco com as joias, como contando rapidamente e ao perceber que totalizava o restante do pagamento, ela vira de costas, seguindo para o próprio apartamento.

Lucy solta um suspiro de alívio, olhando pra Erza com um sorriso.

\- Obrigada por me salvar! - Agradeceu baixinho um pouco envergonhada.

\- Ah, não foi nada! - Falou um tanto sem jeito e com o rosto corado. - Sabe que sempre que precisar, você pode me pedir ajuda.

\- Eu sei, mas eu fico meio sem jeito de pedir, entende? Então, eu tento resolver sozinha. - Explica Lucy.

\- Mas você não precisa tentar resolver tudo sozinha, pode pedir ajuda de seus amigos. - Aconselha Erza. - Pode pedir a minha ajuda sempre que estiver precisando, não importa o que seja. OK?

Lucy responde com um aceno em concordância.

Depois disso, um silêncio estranho e constrangedor pairou sobre as duas garotas, que ficam sem saber o que dizerem uma para a outra.

"E agora? O que eu digo?", Elas pensam ao mesmo tempo.

Respirando fundo, a loira se vira para a ruiva, segura sua mão com força, abre a boca pra falar, mas palavra alguma sai dela. O nervosismo começa a tomar conta do seu interior repentinamente.

Erza esperava pacientemente a mais jovem falar o que pretendia, mas ao notar sua tensão através do toque de suas mãos, achou melhor ir pra casa e conversar com a loira outro dia.

\- Bem, eu vou indo, Lucy. - Falou soltando sua mão. - Até amanhã.

Quando estava prestes a virar para a frente, Erza sente dois braços magros passando ao redor do seu abdômen, um problema fortemente.

\- L-Lucy?

\- Por favor, não vá embora… Quer dizer… Er… - Lucy fica completamente envergonhada pelo abraço que deu repentinamente.

Vendo a amiga todo sem jeito, Erza se desvencilha dos braços dela e se vira exibindo um sorriso acolhedor.

\- Se você quiser, eu fico com você. Aliás, eu queria falar com você sobre uma coisa. Mas se preferir, podemos conversar sobre isso amanhã.

\- Não, espera! - Falou um pouco exasperada, pegando a mão de Erza novamente. - Vo-você gostaria de tomar um chá?

O olhar de pidão que Lucy exibia derreteu o coração saltitante da cavaleira, que não via motivos para recusar o convite.

\- Claro, eu gostaria muito!

…

* * *

A primeira vez em que Erza entrou no apartamento de Lucy, ela não chegou a reparar em nada devido a pressa, já que aquele dia em questão como duas estavam saindo em uma missão. Agora, a ruiva pode prestar mais atenção aos detalhes do lugar, percebendo o quão gracioso e era confortável.

Na entrada tinha um largo e curto corredor revestido de madeira e paredes cor de rosa claro que já davam uma boa visão de uma parte apartamento de Lucy. Ao adentrar mais, Erza pode notar que na parede do lado esquerdo tinha dois quadros com paisagens. Um pouco mais a frente tinha um vaso em vários tons de marrom com um pinheiro plantada e um rack de um metro e meio bem ao lado, composto de quatro pequenas gavetas e uma parte escondida por uma pequena cortina branca. Em cima desse rack preso três porta-retratos, uma caixinha de jóias e uma garrafa verde. Seguindo um pouco mais pra frente, mais precisamente ao extremo da última parede, havia um pequeno móvel branco com 5 gavetas e 3 frascos de perfume em cima. Ao seu lado havia uma penteadeira da mesma cor com 3 potes de creme sobre a superfície,

Logo ao lado, tinha uma cama de solteiro com uma colcha rosa em cima, uma janela dupla, com mais dois porta-retratos, um castiçal e um vaso de flores como enfeites. Um pouco mais de meio metro, havia uma mesinha composta com três gavetas e um suporte com alguns livros e papéis em cima, logo ao lado também tinha um vaso com um pinheiro exatamente igual ao que tinha perto do corredor.

Na próxima parede, havia duas entradas para outros dois cômodos, ambos cobertos por uma cortina verde cada. Erza logo imaginou que um era o banheiro e o outro era a cozinha, e entre as duas entrada tinha outro rack com quatros espaços preenchidos com alguns poucos livros e em cima mais dois porta-retratos, um vaso rosa com uma planta e uma vitrola antiga de enfeite. Perto de uma das entradas, na última parede, tinha uma pequena chaminé com uma pequena pilha de madeira ao lado, uma pequena mesinha marrom claro com 4 garrafas brancas em cima, um mini rack da mesma cor, só que em um tom mais escuro e uma grande estante de madeira com várias divisórias preenchidas com vários livros e objetos distintos.

E por fim, no centro do apartamento, tinha uma pequena mesinha de madeira com 3 cadeiras com estofados amarelo, uma poltrona laranja escuro com vários desenhos de flores amarelas e uma mesinha bem menor que Lucy usa como descanso para pés de vez em quando.

\- Uau! - Exclamou Erza admirada com o tanto objetos e enfeites que a amiga tinha em casa. - Pra quem está um pouco tempo na culpada, você conseguiu comprar muitas coisas para o seu apartamento.

Lucy olhou para uma ruiva e sorriu.

\- Na verdade, o apartamento já estava mobiliado quando eu aluguei, então a maioria das coisas aqui são da Sra. Proprietária! - Falou sentir a pequena mesinha para Erza se sentar. - As únicas coisas que são minhas mesmo são alguns livros, minhas roupas, mochilas e… Acho que só isso mesmo.

\- Ah, entendi… - Respondeu um pouco sem graça.

\- Tudo bem. Por favor, fique à vontade, eu vou preparar o chá.

Erza assentiu, se sentando no lugar indicado, observando sua amiga ir em direção a entrada perto do vaso, onde ela pode concluir que ali ficava a cozinha.

"Bom, talvez eu deva ficar um pouco à vontade.", Combinação ela reequipando o peitoral de sua armadura de volta para o seu espaço mágico, ficando apenas com as roupas de traje.

Minutos mais tarde, Lucy voltava para a sala carregando uma bandeja com um bule, duas xícaras e alguns biscoitos em cima, e as colocações em cima da mesinha. Ela serve a amiga e lhe entrega uma das xícaras antes de servir a mesma.

\- Obrigada, Lucy! - Agradeceu soprando um pouco o líquido fervente antes de beberica-lo. Arregalou os olhos com aquele sabor doce e tão familiar. - Nossa! Esse chá é tão doce ... Parece muito com os bolos e cheesecakes de morango que eu costumo comer! Qual é o sabor exato dele.?

Lucy sorriu um pouco do chá também e sorriu mais ainda ao ver que sua amiga também havia gostado.

\- É sabor morango! - Respondia pegando um biscoito, dando-lhe uma mordida. - Eu vi em um livro de receita como se faz e ... Essa foi a minha primeira tentativa de chá de morango!

\- O quê? Sério? Por Mavis! Ficou muito bom Lucy! Parabéns! - Erza cobriu a loira de elogios, antes de dar mais um gole em sua bebida.

Lucy agradeceu a cada elogio, se sentindo imensamente feliz por dentro.

O resto da tarde passou com elas tomando chá de morango e comendo biscoitos. Elas conversavam ora ou outras várias questões aleatórios, desde os tipos de comidas que já comeram ou tem vontade de comer até os vários gêneros de livros que gostavam de ler.

Erza descobriu que Lucy gosta de praticamente todos os gêneros de livros, com exceção de livros de terror (Nenhuma leitura destinada para adultos ainda não foi explorado pela loira.)

\- Então, você não gosta de histórias assustadoras? Mas naquele dia no aniversário da Mira, você escutou como histórias que ela e a Cana contaram e você não parecia assustada. - Comentou relembrando o dia 5 de novembro.

\- Talvez na hora, mas quando voltei pra casa, eu não consegui dormir durante a noite. Na verdade, nas três noites seguintes. - Confessou-se completamente envergonhada, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

Erza riu levemente.

\- Se eu soubesse, eu teria vindo fazer companhia pra você durantes esses dias.

Foi só quando as palavras saíram que a ruiva fez o que fez e isso a fez ficar totalmente embaraçada.

"Mas que droga, Erza! Se controla! Não fica falando coisas estranhas assim!", Criticou-se a si mesma.

Lucy, por outro lado, comunica o quanto aquilo foi a coisa mais fofa que já não resistiu em se aproximar da ruiva e apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro.

\- Eu teria me sentido mais segura. - O tom de sua voz havia saído um pouco baixo e rouco, mas foi alto o bastante para que Erza pudesse compreender.

E aquela foi a deixa que a cavaleira necessitou para puxar o assunto que queria conversar desde o começo.

\- Lucy?

\- Sim?

\- Eu soube do ocorrido de mais cedo na guilda ... - Começou devagar, mas pode sentir a loira ficando tensa ao seu lado. - E eu fiquei preocupada e quis vim te ver pra saber como está.

Lucy sentir um arrepio percorrendo seu corpo ao se lembrar do ocorrido de mais cedo. O medo que diante do olhar do ódio de Laxus e sua paralisação com o ataque elétrico… Isso a deixou apavorada demais para o motor único músculo.

Erza podia sentir uma tensão crescendo pelo corpo de Lucy. Segurou sua mão e vestido o quanto os dedos da loira estavam bem mais rígidos e suando frio, seu rosto começou a ficar tão pálido que parecia que iria desmaiar, como pupilas de seus olhos castanho claro estavam tão escura quanto o céu da noite sem a lua e as estrelas.

\- Ei, você está bem? - Indagou preocupada olhando para o rosto branco da amiga. - Está… Passando mal?

A resposta de Lucy veio da maneira mais inesperada possível.

Em formato de lágrimas.

Lágrimas grossas rolavam por suas bochechas brancas, encharcando todo seu rosto.

"Droga! Por que agora? Merda! Merda! Merda!"

A última coisa que ela era chorar na frente da garota queria que ela tanto admirava e gostava de estar perto. Pra ela, aquilo era humilhante demais, chorar por causa de um desentendimento e medo.

Aliás, por que Lucy chorava tanto? Qual era o seu problema?

"Qual é o meu problema?", Pensava ela, fechando os olhos com força, forçando elas a voltarem pra dentro.

Percebendo a agonia e o conflito possível interno, Erza faz a puxa para seu colo, aninhando-a contra seu corpo e a abraça o mais apertado apertado que reforça (Ela tem uma enorme força e não queria machucá-la), passando a mão esquerda em seus cabelos ea segurando com o outro braço de forma protetora, enquanto Lucy encharcava sua blusa e seu pescoço com suas lágrimas.

As palavras que Gray lhe falou mais cedo soaram em sua mente.

"Então era isso o que ele queria dizer…", tomar ela sentindo uma aflição profunda pela garota em seus braços.

\- Isso é tão humilhante… - Murmurou a loira chorosa. - Eu não queria que você me visse assim… Me sinto tão fraca e patética… E ainda por cima na sua frente, na frente da garota que admiro tanto!

Erza ficou em silêncio, sentiu que a mais nova precisava desabafar e não iria interrompê-la.

Lucy continuou depois de um minuto.

\- Eu… Eu só ajudar quis o Natsu… Ele é meu amigo e estava em apuros, sabe? O Laxus… Ele não estava agindo de maneira legal… Ele não tinha que fazer aquilo com o Natsu… E eu não sei se eu devia ter feito alguma coisa… Eu… Eu… - Ela balbuciava aos prantos, apertando as mãos nas vestes da ruiva . - Eu só agi sem pensar e… Eu achei que fosse morrer… S-se o Mestre não tivo aparecido… Eu ia morrer por ter travado, por não ter tido coragem pra me defender sozinha… Por… Por… E-eu nem sei mais ... E-eu ...

De repente, Erza silenciou a loira com dois dedos pressionados contra seus lábios, a notar com muita intensidade, o que faz o coração de Lucy disparar em seu peito.

\- Shhh… - Suspirou baixinho, retirando os dedos, sem desviar seus olhos do rosto da mais nova. - Lucy, está tudo bem. - Falou em um tom baixo. - O que você fez não foi errado. Não é errado querer ajudar os amigos, tenho certeza de que Natsu ficou feliz com a sua ajuda. - Continuou, enquanto limpava as bochechas úmidas. - Laxus não tinha motivos pra ter agido alternativa com você e com o Natsu. Eu gostaria muito que ele recebesse algum tipo de castigo do Mestre, mas sei que não vai acontecer. - Não conseguiu esconder um tom de decepção com uma afirmação. - Mas pra mim, nesse momento, o importante é que você está bem, não se feriu e isso é o que me deixa mais aliviada.

Aos poucos, Lucy foi se acalmando, aquela sensação, aquele sentimento de segurança a inundaram e isso a relaxou de imediato. Apesar de se sentir um pouco envergonhada por estar no colo de Erza, uma maga celestial não queria sair dele, parecia algo tão certo que ela estava ali, era como se…

"É como se aqui fosse o melhor lugar do mundo pra mim. Talvez seja e talvez eu mesmo gostando muito da Erza-san, mas será que é do jeito que a Levy-chan e a Lisanna acham?", Pensava soltando um longo suspiro , o que não passou despercebido por Erza.

\- Lucy? Tudo bem?

\- Sim, tudo bem. Na verdade, está tudo muito bem. - Respondeu com um sorriso bobinho nos lábios e as maçãs do rosto levemente coradas. - Tem problema de eu ficar assim com você só mais um pouquinho? É que eu me sinto tão bem assim.

Aquilo fez Erza abrir um sorriso maior que costuma exibir.

\- Claro. Pode ficar o tempo que você quiser.

\- Obrigada. - E fechou os olhos, apenas apreciando o calor e a segurança proporcionada pelos braços da cavaleira.

Erza repreendia si mesma por estar com o coração batendo um pouco mais rápido do que o normal, com medo da mais nova escutá-lo.

"Para com isso, Erza! Ela não te vê dessa forma! Ela só quer se sentir segura e nada a mais!"

Um baixo resmungo pensamentos pensamentos. Ela olhou para a menina em seus braços e viu que ela havia adormecido. Achou melhor não acordá-la e fez o seu melhor para deixar-la confortável em sua cor. Nem é preciso dizer como Erza se sentir em relação a isso.

"Lucy, meu anjo… Eu gosto tanto de você, mas sei que você não sente o mesmo que eu sinto. Não direi nada, mas eu estarei ao seu lado e continuarei sendo aquela amiga que te protegerá, que enxugará suas lágrimas e que fará de tudo para que sempre estão sorrindo. "

O momento fofo entre elas é interrompido por um forte estrondo do lado de fora do apartamento, o que faz Lucy despertar, sair do colo da ruiva e ir até a janela de sua cama. Ela vê o céu escurecer rapidamente, relâmpagos clareiam os céus de Magnólia e pingos grossos começando a despencar em direção a terra.

\- Parece que vai vir uma tempestade. - Disse ela.

\- Então, é melhor eu me apressar e ir pra casa. - Falou Erza com um suspiro, se levantando e reequipando o peitoral de sua armadura.

\- O quê? Não! Não pode sair em uma tempestade assim! Ficou louca? - Lucy sabia muito bem que não era aconselhável usar aquele tom com Erza.

Já a ruiva, olhou com uma expressão confusa. Se fosse outra pessoa falando com ela forma, não hesitaria em lhe dar um pelo de um soco na cara. Mas como era Lucy, a história era completamente diferente.

\- Eu posso correr e chegar rápido antes da chuva começar.

\- Impossível, você não vai conseguir chegar em Fairy Hills a tempo e já está começando a chover! - Argumento baseado em chuva forte começando a cair do lado de fora. - Hoje você fica aqui!

\- Lucy, não precisa. É sério… - Tentou falar, mas é interrompida.

\- Sem desculpas! Você vai ficar aqui e pronto! - Falou decidida.

Erza não conseguiu segurar o sorriso, olhando pra loira de maneira encantada.

\- Você é mesmo bem teimosa, não é? - Brincou.

\- Não sabe como. - Respondeu entrando na brincadeira também.

…

* * *

Horas mais tarde naquela noite, as duas garotas já se encontravam estavam prontas para dormirem.

Lucy tinha tido a ideia de fazer uma sopa de legumes, com Erza lhe auxiliando até o momento delas irem tomar um banho (separado, é claro) e em seguida ao jantarem. A ruiva ficou impressionada com os dotes culinários que ela tinha, tanto que a cobriu de elogios e sorrisos, o que faz a loira ficar toda sem jeito.

\- Bom, hora de dormir. - Falou Erza reequipando um pijama azul claro liso. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, eram perfeitamente lisos.

A mais nova não escondeu um sorriso bobo e nem tentou disfarçar os olhinhos castanho claro brilhando de emoção.

\- Você é linda… - Diz baixinho, mas o bastante para que a cavaleira ouvisse e corasse com o elogio repentino.

\- P-puxa, o-obrigada Lucy! - Agradeceu com um sorriso e um pouco sem jeito. - Sabe, você também é-é-linda…

A loira também ficou com o rosto bem vermelho e sorriu, caminhando em direção a cama, subindo na mesma e se deitando.

Já Erza, se ajeitava para dormir bem encolhida em cima da poltrona.

\- O que está fazendo? - Perguntou Lucy.

\- Me preparando para dormir.

\- Vai dormir ai? Você vai acordar toda dolorida.

\- Ah, não se preocupe, eu… E-ei! - Exclamou ao sentir a mais nova a puxando pela mão até a própria cama. - Lucy, não precisa disso, eu posso dormir ali sem nenhum problema…

\- Que tipo de amiga eu sou deixando você dormir de forma desconfortável? - Argumentou logo cedando. - E não tem conversa, nós podemos dividir a minha cama.

Sem conseguir protestar, Erza sobe na cama também, se ajeitando ao lado de Lucy. Era inegável o quanto suas bochechas estavam no mesmo tom que seus cabelos e o seu coração batia rápido em seu peito, temia que a loira podia ouvir-lo.

"Se ela ouvir… O que eu direi?"

\- Erza-san? Está tudo bem?

\- A-ah, está sim! Não se preocupe, ok? - Respondeu com um sorriso. - Então, vamos dormir?

Lucy responde com um aceno, se deitando na cama com as costas contra a parede. Erza se deita em seguida, ficando de frente para a amiga. Elas se encaravam timidamente, não sabendo o que falar uma para a outra, o que cria uma situação um tanto desconfortável.

"O que eu digo?", Pensaram ao mesmo tempo.

\- Lucy? - Falou Erza criando coragem. - Obrigada por me deixar dormir aqui hoje.

\- Oh, não há de quê! - Lucy respondeu o agradecimento com um sorriso, mas o desfaz ao bocejar. - Desculpepepa, eu estou com sono.

\- Está tudo bem. - Diz a ruiva bocejando. - Também estou com sono e cansada, entende?

Uma loira acena que sim, soltando um longo suspiro e fechando seus olhos.

\- Boa noite Erza-san. Durma com os anjos.

"Eu vou dormir ao lado de um.", Definição ela.

\- Boa noite Lucy. Durma bem. - E fechou seus olhos também.

Ambas adormecem e nem percebem que se abraçam uma a outra durante o sono.

Apesar da forte chuva de raios e trovões que caia sobre Magnólia, as duas garotas dormiram tranquilamente apenas por estarem lado a lado.

...

* * *

_20 de Janeiro de X780_

A retomada final da escolha dos magos que iriam disputar o Exame Classe S estava se aproximando e grande parte de seus membros estavam no pleno vapor. Todos queriam e desejavam alcançar o famoso Ranking S.

Como Lucy não estava disputando uma das vagas, ela se ofereceu para ajudar seus amigos. Natsu e Gray eram os que mais pediam sua ajuda, tanto que chegou um momento no qual a pobre garota não corrige mais dizer "Não" pra eles.

\- Lucy! Você pode me ajudar hoje? - Perguntou o moreno com um sorriso, lhe oferecendo a mão.

Porém, antes que Lucy pudesse responder, Natsu se aproximar rapidamente e lhe faria a mesma pergunta, imitando o gesto de Gray.

E é claro que não é preciso dizer que por causa disso, os dois garotos começam a brigar novamente.

\- ELA VAI COMIGO! - Gritou o rosado.

\- ELA FOI ONTEM COM VOCÊ! AGORA ELA VAI É COMIGO! - Retrucou Grey.

Happy apenas ria dos dois brigões, enquanto comia seu peixe e torcia para Natsu.

Lucy apenas suspira, olhando para os amigos trocando chutes e socos, sem saber o que fazer.

Até que uma luz surgiu.

\- Erza-san! - Chamou uma loira correndo até onde a ruiva estava.

Ao ouvir o nome da maga cavaleira, os dois rapidamente param de brigar e se abraçam, cantarolando que eram bons amigos e que se davam bem um com o outro.

\- Só assim pra eles pararem. - Comentou o bichano rindo e saboreando seu peixe com gosto.

Erza se vira e sorri ao ver Lucy se aproximando.

\- Oi Lucy! Como está hoje?

\- Estou muito bem! E você?

\- O mesmo!

\- Que bom!

Ainda abraçados, Natsu e Gray se aproximam das duas.

\- E ai Erza? - Cumprimentou o rosado um pouco trêmulo.

\- Como vai? - Perguntou o moreno da mesma forma.

Erza cruzou os braços, encarando os dois com um olhar sério, se virando para Lucy rapidamente e voltando para eles novamente.

\- Eu andei percebendo que você dois estão incomodando a Lucy, pedindo a todo momento pra ela ir em missões com vocês.

Natsu saiu do abraço de Grey, inspirou fundo, estufou o peito e se aproximou da ruiva.

\- Sim e daí? Não posso mais chamar ela? Ela é minha amiga! Muito mais minha amiga do que sua!

Foi ali naquele momento que Gray deu um tapa na própria testa, recuando dois passos para trás.

"Natsu, seu idiota! Você tá querendo morrer?", Combinação o moreno sentindo uma leve pena do parceiro de briga. Ele sabia as razões para Erza ser tão protetora em relação a Lucy e achou que o rosado também soubesse disso. Mas aparentemente, Natsu era bem **"** dividido **"** no quesito sentimentos amorosos.

E acabou pagando o preço disso ao receber um forte soco em seu estômago, o que faz desmaiar no chão de dor, com um pouco de saliva escorrendo no chão.

\- Aaahh! Natsu! - Gemeu Happy largando seu peixe e indo socorrer o amigo caído.

\- Isso era realmente necessário? - Indagou Lucy olhando pra ruiva e sentindo pena do amigo.

Gray apenas se aproxima e coloca uma mão em seu ombro.

\- Não adianta falar, pois o que ela está fazendo é puramente com o coração.

\- Como assim? O que quer dizer, Gray?

\- Ah, não precisa dar muitas dicas, você é esperta e logo vai perceber. - Responde se afastando dela. - Só um conselho. Se você gosta da Erza, tente passar mais tempo ao lado dela. Acho que não vai se arrepender.

Lucy ficou pensativa sobre aquilo e olhou para Erza, que já se encontrava em uma mesa, comendo um pedaço de bolo de morango.

"Será que ela gosta de mim desse jeito? Não, isso é impossível! Erza não gostaria de mim assim! Apesar que… Algumas atitudes dela… Ah, estou pensando demais! Ela não gosta de mim assim! Somos apenas boas amigas!", pensava ela sentindo uma leve frustração.

Lucy queria que Erza gostasse mais dela como amiga?

O que estava acontecendo?

\- Ei Lucy! - Chamou Lisanna com um sorriso, a despertando de seus pensamentos. - Quer ir em uma missão comigo?

\- Claro! - Respondeu com animação.

Sair para uma missão com uma das suas melhores amigas vai bom pra distrair a mente e, além, fazer um tempinho que as duas meninas não saiam em uma missão juntas e a loira sentia falta.

Tendo já escolhido uma missão, como duas partem rumo ao local para realizarem uma tarefa. Elas também aproveitam para conversar e colocar as novidades em dia. Foi um dia bem divertido e bem sucedido para elas.

Contudo, as coisas estavam prestes a ficarem mais interessantes, pois quando elas retornam no mesmo dia, procurado uma Erza parada na entrada da guilda, esperando por elas.

\- Algum problema, Erza? - Perguntou a Lisanna com o semblante de preocupação.

\- Não, eu só queria falar com Lucy sobre uma coisa.

Como duas meninas se entreolharam antes da albina entrar na guilda, deixando uma loira e a ruiva sozinhas.

\- Então… - Começou Lucy não querendo que ficasse aquela quietude estranha entre elas. - Sobre o que queria falar comigo?

Erza olha para os lados antes de responder:

\- Você sabe que os Exames pra Mago Classe S está chegando, certo? - Lucy assentiu que sim. - Todo ano, o Mestre pede ajuda aos Magos Classe S pra criar alguns refugiados, armadilhas… Coisas pra testá-los, entende? - Assente novamente. - Eu gostaria de sua ajuda para fazer algumas. Eu não sou tão inteligente como você e sei que com sua ajuda, podemos fazer algo incrível.

Aquilo com certeza foi um pedido um tanto inesperado, mas o que mais estava deixando Lucy era intrigada no seu coração palpitando que nem louco em seu peito, como se dissesse que passar alguns dias ao lado de Erza era a coisa certa.

"Será que eu gosto tanto assim da Erza?"

\- Lucy? Oi? Olha, se não quiser me ajudar, eu posso pedir ajuda pra out…

\- Não! Não faz isso! - Ela diz aos gritos, mas logo se recompõe. - Quero dizer, eu quero ajudar você. Vou me esforçar ao máximo para ter boas ideias!

Erza sorriu de forma singela, sentindo uma imensa felicidade crescer em seu coração. Afinal, ela iria passar mais tempo ao lado da loira e era o que mais queria agora.

Podemos dizer que, secretamente, elas desejavam intensamente passarem mais tempo juntas.

…

* * *

Com os dias que se passavam, Erza e Lucy foram discutindo várias ideias para o teste e a mais simples foi escolhida: Lacrimas de ilusão.

De acordo com a concepção da loira, um mago de alto nível saberá distinguir o que é real do que por falso, ea ruiva achou uma sugestão tão incrível que não resistiu em abraçá-la e rodá-la em seus braços, ato que embaixadas bem envergonhadas, Erza solicitando exemplos de desculpas e que Lucy batesse nela.

\- Eu não vou bater em você, Erza-san. - Falou com um sorriso. - Na verdade, eu gostei disso.

\- Ah, er ... Pu-puxa, que bom! - Respondeu um tanto sem jeito.

"Ela é tão doce, tão gentil e carinhosa! Mavis do céu!"

\- Erza-san, temos que continuar. Você falou que o Exame é depois de amanhã e isso tem que estar pronto amanhã, certo?

\- Ah sim! É claro! - Falou um tanto sem graça. - Perdão, me distrai um pouco. Ficarei focada agora.

E o resto do dia se passou com elas testando e aperfeiçoando os lacrimas. Elas queriam usar ao máximo deles para confundir seus colegas.

No dia seguinte, elas se concentraram apenas em fazer os lacrimas funcionarem de forma perfeita para que nada saísse errado no dia do Exame. Tendo criado tudo preparado, bastava agora utilizem o restando do dia.

\- Ei Lucy, quer tomar um milk-shake?

\- Claro! Eu aceito sim!

As duas retornam para a guilda, onde pedem uma grande taça de milk shake de morango pra dividirem juntas, enquanto aguardavam ansiosamente pelo dia de amanhã.


End file.
